


Ashes of the Heart

by KittenJedi



Series: Tales from Amaranto Springs [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gun Violence, M/F Sex, M/M, M/M Sex, MCU AU, Mail Order Brides, Masturbation, Multi, Old West, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 65
Words: 145,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenJedi/pseuds/KittenJedi
Summary: MCU mail order bride AU set in the USA circa 1873Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers fought in the war, and were finally able to buy and build up their own ranch. They are more than just friends, they are partners in nearly every sense of the word. Bucky is perfectly fine with how things have been going between them, until Steve surprises him one day by putting out an ad for a mail order bride, saying it is high time to settle down. After all, to build an empire, you need someone to pass it on to. Will Bucky and Steve be able to switch back to being just friends, or will their not-so-secret relationship come out into the open? Will Steve be able to save his fledgling marriage if it does? What will happen to them when it turns out Steve's bride is more than she appears and winds up bringing trouble to Texas and the cozy community of Amaranto Springs?Tags and warnings updated with new chapters.





	1. Cover and Foreward

 

Welcome to the Marvel AU that has been brewing in my head for a couple of years now. The plot is mostly laid out, the characters are cast, and writing has commenced.

 

I am trying to be as historically accurate as I can with certain aspects of this. I've done... Probably too much research, but I want to write something I can be proud of and research is my security blanket.

 

Mail order brides is one of my favorite romance novel genres. I own a small mountain of them, if mountains could be made of ebooks. So this will follow some of the standard format of such stories. Just bear with me for a couple of chapters, I promise we'll get to the meaty bits eventually.

 

I've, uh, also been reading some Louisa May Alcott and Lucy Maude Montgomery lately, so some of it shows in the writing. Sorry.

 

Also, religion is mentioned, but I'm not going to make it a big thing. I know that's a no-go for some people, and I respect that. However, for the sake of historical accuracy, there will be aspects of American Christianity in the story, but... With a more modern outlook in some regards. It's my sandbox, damnitt, I'll play in it how I want, but I will also try to be respectful of beliefs while I do it.

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet our leading lady, and the seeds of an idea are planted.

Runa took a deep breath and rapped lightly on the bedroom door, the same way she had done every Monday since she was twelve and had started work for the Rumlow family. There was no answer to her knock, not even a muffled grunt to tell her to return later, so she opened the door slowly and stepped inside. One look at the unmade bed told her that it was unoccupied, so she let out a breath that was not quite a sigh of relief before stepping into the room and heading towards the bed so she could strip it and take the linens down for washing.

She was bent over the bed and in the process of bundling all the linens together when she heard the door shut quietly behind her. She paused only a moment, closing her eyes and cursing her luck, before resuming her work.

“Well well well… Little Runa in my bedroom.” The rich, masculine voice came out as something akin to a purr. There was power in that voice, Runa knew. It always made her stomach do a little flip and put a slight tremor in her bones to hear him speak. From dread or eager anticipation, she was never able to tell. “And to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Runa forced herself to sound cheery and businesslike, even if she felt anything but. “It’s Monday morning, Mister Brock. Wash day. I’m here for the bed linens, just like every other week.”

She could hear the tread of his feet, slightly muffled on the carpeted floor, as he approached her. “So proper. Nothing but business.” He tsked. “Working day and night… I remember when you used to be fun.”

Her cheeks blazed crimson at that, but she focused on the task at hand and finished bundling up the rest of the linens before taking them into her arms and standing. “That was a long time ago, Mister Brock.”

“Not all that long. Only… What, five years?” She turned around and faced him. He was tall and well built, and very handsome. Almost devastatingly handsome, at least according to the novels she snuck from the library and read in her limited leisure time. She tried not to notice his perfectly barbered black hair, strong jawline, and swarthy skin, but they were attributes that were difficult for her to ignore.

She recalled her friend Iris’ words, and was able to use them to banish memories and attraction to him, at least temporarily. _He’s more of a frog than a prince._

Runa managed to smile once more, her well-practiced professional smile, one that she saved for the Master, the Mistress, their son Brock, and any guests who came to the house that she had to interact with. “Five years is plenty of time for a person to change, Mister Brock.”

He grinned at her. “Particularly when chastised by my father. But you’ll be twenty-one this year. Things will change then.”

Runa’s smile slipped slightly in her confusion, and Brock’s grin only stretched wider, before he stepped aside, giving her a clear path to the door. “Thank you, Mister Brock.” She said quietly, before moving past him, still carrying the bundled-up linens. She paused at the door to open it, and jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her bottom, the sensation somewhat muffled by her petticoats, but it was enough to make her jump slightly, and heat to burn in her cheeks. “Mister Brock, that is highly inappropriate.” She managed as she finally managed to wrench the door open.

He laughed behind her. “Until later, little Runa.”

She hurried down the hall and down the back steps, taking his linens to the wash room with the rest, before fetching clean linens and remaking the beds in all the rooms, relieved that Brock was no longer in his. Then she went back downstairs and started in on the thankless chore of doing the Rumlow family’s washing. She hated laundry day with a passion, only because Missus Rumlow would dock her pay and order her to have nothing more than leftover bread and water for supper if she made a single mistake. And there were so blasted many things to remember when doing the wash. Missus Rumlow was a peacock and dressed in fine gowns in many colors, gowns in which the dye wasn’t fixed. Not like the sturdy fabrics that Runa and the other household servants wore. Runa had to remember which colors needed soda water or vinegar to keep them from running, which fabrics couldn’t stand up to hard scrubbing. She always did the linens first, because those were easy, although cumbersome.

Once everything was washed and hung up to dry, she headed back into the house, all but collapsing into her seat at the small kitchen table where the servants (all four of them) took their meals. Iris Pendragon, the cook, who was only eight years older than Runa, smiled when Runa let out an exhausted sigh.

“Busy morning?” She asked as she put the finishing touches on the dishes Runa would soon be carrying to the dining room for the Rumlows’ lunch.

“Of course. It’s Monday. Laundry day.” Runa grimaced at that.

“I don’t know how you manage that mountain every week, or how one family can produce that much laundry.” Irish shook her head. “Up for another cooking lesson tonight?”

“If duties permit.” Runa agreed with a slight smile. Iris had been teaching her to cook for years as best she could around their work schedules. Missus Rumlow was aware of the arrangement, and had agreed that the lessons could continue as long as neither of their work suffered, and they were not wasteful. 

“That goes without saying, of course. Polly says that Missus Rumlow is on the warpath today. Mister Rumlow is having her plan Mister Brock’s wedding, it seems.”

Runa sat up straight, shocked. “They’re finally marrying him off? But… Shouldn’t his fiancée’s family be doing the planning?”

“From what Polly gathered, the girl has no female relatives to help her, so it’s down to Missus Rumlow.”

“Do we know who it is?” Runa asked, racking her brain to try and remember if there had been any young ladies visiting the house recently, or if there had been any gossip about Brock with a particular woman.

“No clue. Polly says they only said ‘the girl’ when they were talking about her. Whoever it is, Missus Rumlow does not approve in the slightest.”

That was when the butler, Titus Blake, entered the kitchen. He was carrying a stack of newspapers, which they would go through to see if there was anything they wanted to read before they were reused somehow or disposed of. He sighed, having overheared Iris.

“Miss Pendragon, if you are going to gossip could you please do it a little more quietly?” He set the papers on the table by where Runa was sitting. “We don’t need the Rumlows overhearing you. Despite your skill behind a stove, gossip about the family might lead to you being terminated.”

“They would never!” Runa protested. “Iris is too good of a cook for them to let her go over a little bit of gossip. And besides, this gossip affects us! We need to know if Mister Brock will be bringing his bride here, or if he’ll be setting up a new household.” She hoped he would be setting up a new household. A new household, with new servants, so she did not have to deal with him and his flirtations so frequently.

“Or if it turns out to be someone we can’t stand.” Iris agreed as Runa reached to pull the papers closer, flipping through them. She stared at one paper, before pulling it from the small stack.

“The Matrimonial Times? Where did this come from?” Runa wondered aloud.

“Probably delivered to the wrong house.” Titus reasoned. “Missus Rumlow gave it to me to dispose of.” He moved to look down at the paper, Iris hurrying over to look at it as well. She plucked the newspaper right out of Runa’s hands, looking it over.

“Well then it was misdelivered a while ago, it’s over a week old. Oh! Listen to this one! ‘Texas Rancher, thirty-one, seeking Christian woman to marry. Women between ages nineteen to twenty-five preferred. Must be able and willing to cook and clean for entire ranch. Interested parties please respond to Bluestone Ranch, Amaranto Springs, Texas.’” Iris shook her head. “This man isn’t looking for a wife, he just wants a cook and a housekeeper.”

“There is nothing about himself there.” Runa frowned. “I feel sorry for whoever answers that advertisement. But at least he is seeking correspondence first.”

“You should look through the paper, Runa. Think about answering an ad.” Titus suggested. Runa gaped at him.

“What? You think I should answer that ad?”

“Not that one.” Titus hastened, “But… Find an ad you like, and try answering that one. You’ve been working for the Rumlows since you were twelve.”

“They took me in after Uncle Lars died. They pay me a very good wage, with room and board.” Runa countered.

Titus sighed. “Runa, there is nothing wrong with life in service, but that is not what your parents wanted for you.” He would know, as he had been employed by her family before coming to work for the Rumlows. “They wanted you to have a family of your own.”

“And you’re not going to find that if you spend all your time working in this house.” Iris added. “Take the paper and read over the ads.” She urged, offering the paper to Runa, who took it somewhat uncertainly.

“I’ll think about it.” Runa promised, looking down at the paper before looking up at Titus. Iris was her closest friend, but Titus had been a constant in her life. He had worked for her father since before he had married, and when Runa’s parents had died her uncle had hired him on and promoted him to the position of butler so that Runa would have another familiar person around her. The night of the fire that took her uncle’s life, Titus had been the one to carry her out of the burning building. He had injured himself trying to go back for her uncle and his friend, but he hadn’t been able to save them. The Rumlows had hired him on as their butler a year afterwards when their butler was ready to retire, and Runa had been absolutely elated to learn that he would be working with her. Now, years later, she valued his opinion and advice over anyone else’s. “Do you really think this is what I should do?”

He smiled at her. “I do.” His smile faded, and he became business like as he saw the clock. “I’ll go call the family to lunch. Runa, begin bringing the serving platters to the dining room in ten minutes.”

Runa smiled slightly, “Yes, Mister Blake.” She said, back to business. “I’ll just take a moment to put this paper in my room.”

“Be quick. We don’t want the meal to be late.” He warned.

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Runa. She's an OC of mine that was made to be horribly abused and then be given a happy ending of some sort, though it isn't always the ending she thought she wanted. I use her in quite a few things, and might recycle her again later. Her face model is Maria Amanda from Maria Amanda (Artist) on Facebook.
> 
> The butler is Agent Blake, portrayed in the MCU by Titus Welliver. The cook, Iris, is an OC created by my bestie a long while back when we were playing in the MCU Sandbox together.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve receives a response to his ad. Bucky is displeased.

Bucky Barnes stepped into the mercantile, grinning when he saw Scott Lang the counter with his daughter Cassie, helping her with her homework and using the counter as a desk. The little blonde was writing carefully on her slate, the ridiculously ugly stuffed bunny toy she carried everywhere sitting on the counter next to her slate as she worked. The pair looked up when they heard the door open, and Scott smiled.

 

“Mister Barnes!” Cassie said excitedly. Bucky couldn’t help but grin. She reminded him of his sisters when they were little. Of course, as they were his younger sisters, they always seemed little to him.

 

“Afternoon, Cassie. Scott.” Bucky tipped the brim of his hat at them.

 

“Here for your regular order?” Scott asked, a bit amused. Since their cook Old Gus had died of pneumonia three years before, the men at the Bluestone Ranch had been fending for themselves. Unfortunately, all they knew how to make was beans, salt pork, rice, hardtack, watery stew, and bad cornbread.

 

“Here for our regular order.” Bucky agreed with a wry grin. “Any mail?” Amaranto Springs wasn’t a large town, but with the new railway spur going through town it was growing. It hadn’t grown enough for them to get a post office yet, so the mail went through Scott Lang’s mercantile.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes. Let me get Luis to help load up your order, and then I’ll get the mail.”

 

“Sounds good.” Bucky moved to lean against the counter, looking down at Cassie’s slate. “You sure your teacher can read those chicken scratches?” He teased her. Cassie heaved a sigh as she looked forlornly down at her slate.

 

“Is it really that bad?”

 

He pointed at a number. “Now, I know I’m reading this upside down, and I don’t think you’re old enough for the fancy arithmetic with all the letters, but I can’t tell if that is a two or the letter ‘Z.’ Or if this one is a nine or a ‘P’.”

 

Cassie looked up at him in horror. “There’s ’rithmetic with letters?” She demanded. Bucky gave her a sad, soulful look and nodded to indicate that indeed there was such a plague on students struggling to learn arithmetic. “Is it hard?”

 

“Nah, not once you’ve got the trick of it, but Mister Rogers and I only learned a little of it. We left school early so we could start working.” Bucky confessed.

 

“So you could work on your ranch?”

 

“So we could get the money to buy out ranch. Mister Rogers and I didn’t grow up here in Amaranto Springs like you.” Bucky explained. “We grew up in a place called Brooklyn, in New York state.”

 

“I know where New York state is!” Cassie grinned a proud, gap-toothed smile. “I found it on the map in school. “Miss Hill was teaching us about all the states.”

 

“Did she teach you that New York was one of the thirteen original colonies to become a state?” Bucky asked as Scott returned from the back room that served as the town’s post office, bearing several letters.

 

“She also said it used to be the Capital of the United States of America, an’ that was where George Washington was made pres’dent.”

 

“President.” Scott corrected automatically as he offered Bucky his mail, “And speaking of United States Capital, I thought all your people were in New York.”

 

Bucky frowned. “They are. There a letter in here from D.C.?” He asked even as he flipped through the small stack of letters and came to the one Scott must have been talking about. The return address was for Washington D.C., and it wasn’t addressed to anyone specific at the ranch. The words were in a flowing, feminine writing, and it was simply addressed to Bluestone Ranch, Amaranto Springs, Texas.

 

Then Bucky realized what the letter was.

 

Steve had finally gotten a reply to that stupid fucking ad he had put out for a mail order bride.

 

Bucky forced a smile as he looked up at Scott. “Steve knows someone there.” The lie came easily. “Don’t know why it wasn’t addressed to him, but people can be funny like that.”

 

Scott was smirking slightly. “Right.” He agreed. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with that ad he sent out to the Matrimonial Times, would it?”

 

Bucky groaned and reached up to scrub a hand over his face. “You know about that?”

 

“Think I might be the only one who does.”

 

“Can you keep it quiet? He doesn’t want it nosed around town until he actually has someone headed out here.” Bucky sighed. He was against the entire situation, but Steve wanted to settle down, wanted a wife and kids to pass the ranch onto when the time came. Bucky had wanted to protest that he and Steve only needed each other, that things were fine the way they were, but he also wanted Steve to be happy.

 

The problem was, Bucky wanted Steve to be happy with him. Not with anyone else. Especially not with some strange woman from back East that they didn’t know anything about.

 

“I won’t tell anyone else. I figured you knew already, since you two are so close.” Scott reasoned.

 

“I won’t tell either!” Cassie piped up, and Bucky managed to give her a smile, despite how he was feeling because of the letter.

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Bucky looked to Scott. “Keeping a promise like that at her age? I think that deserves a piece of candy. On me. What do you think?”

 

Cassie’s eyes went wide as Scott gave a smile. “I think that can be arranged. It’s still a few hours until suppertime, so a piece of candy won’t spoil her appetite.”

 

Cassie’s brown eyes widened. “Really?”

 

Bucky grinned down at her. “Really.” He agreed.

 

“What do you say to Mister Barnes, Peanut?” Scott asked as he placed a hand on Cassie’s back.

 

“Thank you, Mister Barnes!” She turned to Scott, “Can I have a peppermint stick?”

 

“Sure thing. Let me finish with Mister Barnes’ order, and then I’ll get you your peppermint stick.” He promised, before bringing out his ledger and a receipt book.

 

Bucky finished his transaction with Scott and went to help Luis finish loading the wagon. Then he said his farewells, promised he would see them in church on Sunday, and started the hour drive back to the ranch from town.

 

As he drove the wagon, he thought about the letter that was now in his pocket. He contemplated pulling it out and ripping it up before tossing it to the winds, but decided against it. Steve wasn’t exactly swimming in responses to the ad, but he was still waiting for them eagerly. And Scott might ask Steve about the letter the next time they saw each other. No, better to give Steve the letter when he passed out the mail to all the hands after dinner.

 

Bucky felt a tightening in his gut at the thought of Steve corresponding with this stranger, eventually bringing her into their home. Change was in the air, and Bucky didn’t like it a single bit. Soon Steve would move out of the room they shared, and Bucky wouldn’t be able to let the soft sound of Steve’s breathing help to lull him to sleep at night the way it had since they were kids.

 

Sarah Rogers, Steve’s Ma, had been widowed while she was still pregnant with Steve. She had been a nurse, and had managed to somehow support herself and Steve. She had rented a single room right next door to the Barnes family, who were in a flat that was almost palatial in comparison. Two bedrooms and a sitting room with a kitchen. Sarah paid Bucky’s Ma to watch Steve, mostly when she had to work late or overnight. On those nights Steve would share Bucky’s narrow bed, and the two would snuggle together like puppies after a long day of play. Then Steve’s Ma had died leaving Steve an orphan and Bucky’s Ma had stepped in. The Barnes family were barely scraping by themselves, but Sarah Rogers and Mary Barnes had made promises to each other. Promised that if anything happened to either one of them, they would look after the others’ family. When the tuberculosis and exhaustion had claimed Sarah, she didn’t remind Mary of the promise, but Mary made certain she knew her Sunshine Boy would be well cared for and loved in her absence. Sure, Bucky’s Pa Franklin had protested a bit, but not much.

 

After that, Bucky and Steve had shared a narrow bed in the room with two of Bucky’s baby sisters while Rebecca, the youngest, had slept in a trundle bed in their parents’ room. When Steve and Bucky had enlisted in the Union Army during the war between the states, things hadn’t changed much. They were able to stay together, and always slept right next to one another when possible. After the war, when they had managed to buy Bluestone Ranch, even though the house had four rooms they still shared a room. Shared a bed.

 

Because somehow over the years, curling up together like puppies after a long day turned into something else. Something far more intimate.

 

Bucky liked girls plenty, sure, but that wasn’t where his interest really lay. His magnetic North was a six-foot-two blonde punk with soulful blue eyes. It had been that way for years. Of course, Bucky thought he could never say anything about it, because doing so could possibly lose him the best friend he’d ever had, and came with the strong probability of winding up with him lynched, or worse, should the wrong people find out.

 

Instead, after their first night in their house on the ranch, after celebrating with a bottle of rotgut whiskey, Steve had been the one to find out.

 

That night had put an end to secret glances and years’ worth of yearning to touch and be touched.

 

They had never talked about it afterward. That didn’t stop it from happening again. And again. For years they were partners in every sense of the word.

 

And then Steve had told Bucky his plan to put an ad in the paper for a mail order bride.

 

Bucky had felt something ugly that night, a twisting in his gut and a dark jealousy. He had managed to push it aside, eventually, but he still wasn’t happy about the situation. He knew that the entire situation was his fault; he should have talked to Steve about how he felt, about what they were together, instead of assuming Steve felt the same as he did. He had made this bed with his inaction, and now he had to lie in it.

 

He pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the house, and started the process of getting the heavy sacks of and barrels of supplies into the house. Then he got the sacks of feed put away before moving the wagon and taking care of the horses, his mind still on the letter.

 

He thought about it as he fixed dinner that night, cornbread and a watery strew made from the salt pork and some vegetables he had picked up at the mercantile, adding in some dried peas for good measure. Hopefully they’d have enough time to cook without soaking. As he put the rest of the groceries away he thought about the letter, his temptation to destroy it at odds with his temptation to read it.

 

No, he decided. He would give it to Steve. That was the right thing to do. And… Well, it might make Steve happy. That was the important thing, to Bucky, anyway. Seeing Steve happy, even if it wasn’t because of him, or with him.

 

~*~

 

After dinner, before the hands got up to head to the bunkhouse for the night, Bucky announced there was mail. As he picked up the letters from the shelf in the kitchen where he had left them, he could hear good natured ribbing.

 

“Morita, looks like you’ve got a letter from home.” Bucky grinned, passing the first envelope to Jim Morita, who smiled to see the elegant kanji script, and the crude western translation beneath, so that the letter could be delivered properly. It had been a good mail day, and everyone received at least one letter. Sam Wilson, Timothy Dugan (Dum Dum to everyone who knew him, but that wasn’t the name showing up on the letters), Gabe Jones, Jacques Denier, James Falsworth, Junior Juniper, Pinky Pinkerton, and Sam Sawyer (they called him Happy Sam, a name he said was a nickname since childhood). Bucky himself had four letters, Steve getting two, plus the mystery letter.

 

When Bucky handed the letter to Steve, he looked down at it in confusion, not seeing his name. When he realized what the letter was, his eyes widened, and Bucky could tell he was forcing himself not to tear it open then and there.

 

“Who has dishes tonight? Bucky asked, so no one would bother Steve about his surprise and eagerness.

 

“Tonight it’s Pinky and me.” Dum Dum said as he stuffed his letters into his shirt pocket, before looking to the square-jawed Englishman. “You wash, I dry.”

 

“Only because you won the bloody card game.” Pinky grumbled as they left the dining room for the kitchen. Bucky and Steve went to the small parlor as the others left for the bunkhouse. Steve sat down in his chair, tearing open the mystery letter, drawing out fine quality paper and reading over it carefully.

 

Bucky settled into his own seat, but didn’t move to open his letters yet. He watched Steve as he read the letter, saw the smile curl at the edge of his full lips as he read. He watched as Steve read the letter a second time, before looking up at Bucky.

 

“Well?” Bucky asked. “Tell me about her.”

 

“Here.” Steve held out the letter, but Bucky hesitated.

 

“That was meant for you.” He pointed out. “You’re the one who’s considering marrying her.”

 

“But I want your opinion.” Steve countered. “What you think is important, Buck. I’m not bringing anyone here without getting your opinion on it first.”

 

Bucky sighed, reaching out and taking the letter. “And if I don’t like her?”

 

Steve’s smile faded, as did his excitement. “Then I guess I look for someone else.”

 

“Fair enough.” Bucky sighed, before looking down at the pages filled with elegant script in black ink, beginning to read.

 

_Dearest Sir,_

_I am writing in response to the ad placed in the Matrimonial Times, seeking a wife. My name is Runa Freydis, and I am twenty years of age. I am petite and slender, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I have been in service as a housemaid with a kind family in Washington D.C. for the past eight years. I am used to hard work, and would not mind doing the cleaning for the ranch. I have been taking lessons in cooking from the family cook for several years now, and am confident I would be able to cook for everyone with little difficulty._

_In your letter, you ask for a Christian woman, so I believe and hope that your ranch is near to a church. I have always attended services on Sunday, as it is my half day, and Mrs. Rumlow feels strongly that everyone in her household should follow the teachings of Christ and lead good lives. I understand that ranches can be too far from a church to allow for Sunday worship, and that Western towns do not have churches at all. If that is the case, I would content myself with reading from the bible and the fellowship of those around me._

_I have not left Washington since I was a young child, so I have never been to Texas. I have heard it is quite wild, but has a beauty to it.  What is your opinion on the matter? Would you mind telling me a little about yourself and your ranch? Why did you choose to call it Bluestone Ranch? And if it is no trouble, I should like a description of yourself, as well as how many people live and work on your ranch._

_If my letter is of interest to you, and you would like to correspond further with an aim towards matrimony, please reply, but address the letter to my Mistress, Mrs. Donna Rumlow. Gossip spreads terribly fast in a house like this, and I do not wish the others to know I have responded to an ad and become the subject of their wagging tongues._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Runa Freydis._

 

Bucky frowned slightly as he read the letter. “Sounds a little preachy, but good otherwise.” He finally ventured.

 

“She didn’t sound preachy to me. Devout, maybe, but that isn’t a problem.” Steve protested. Steve made certain they all observed the Sabbath. Sunday was a day for essential chores only, and Steve insisted they all make the trip to town to attend church each week. His parents had been devout Catholic, and he had continued going to church after the death of his Ma. No one on the ranch was deeply religious, but going to church on Sundays was something they all did without argument. It gave them a chance to socialize a bit afterwards, see more than the same old faces day after day.

 

“At least she’s no stranger to hard work. If she’s been working for the same family for eight years, she started work at what, age twelve? Can’t think much of her parents for that.” Mary Barnes hadn’t let any of the children start work until they were thirteen, and she would never have let any of the girls work as a housemaid at that age. The work was grueling and the hours were long. Far longer than a factory shift.

 

“Some families need the kids to start working when they’re young.” Steve countered. “They have to.”

 

“In factories, sure, but in service? Remember when Judy worked as maid in New York before she got married? She said she was up at six and they didn’t stop working until ten or later.”

 

“Then once she gets this place whipped into shape, it will be easy for her.” Steve countered. “I think… I think I’m going to write back to her. See if we can exchange a couple of letters so we can make a better decision.”

 

“Good idea.” Bucky agreed as he passed the letter back to Steve, his stomach churning once again. He wanted to protest, but… Well. He also wanted Steve happy, and getting someone out to the ranch who could cook and clean the place up a bit was an attractive thought.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exchange of letters. Or, in which there is exposition.

The letter came addressed to Mrs. Donna Rumlow as instructed, so no one knew about the exchange. Titus was the one who retrieved the post before delivering things to the people they were addressed to, and while he did wonder at why Missus Rumlow was receiving letters from Texas, he figured that it was something regarding Mister Brock’s upcoming nuptials. Perhaps an old friend of his from the Army had moved to Texas, and the mistress of the house was planning on surprising her son with his presence.

 

And while he knew the name of the ranch on the return address was familiar, as was the name of the town, he could not place them. Perhaps something he had overheard in conversation at some point.

 

Donna Rumlow, for her part, was quite pleased to see the letter, and waited until she was alone to read it. The handwriting wasn’t crude or coarse, but it was hardly refined either. That was good, she decided. The paper wasn’t quality stock, which was also good in her opinion. She didn’t want to send the girl off to a life of luxury, which was why she had chosen the particular ad she had. She had doubted there would be many other responses to such a boorish, blunt man, and was glad to see he had responded so quickly. It hadn’t even been a full month since she had sent the letter off.

 

 

_Dear Miss Freydis,_

_Thank you for your letter in response to my advertisement. I know it wasn’t the best of ads, but I didn’t feel I could be as open as some of the men were in similar advertisements. My name is Steven Grant Rogers. I am thirty years old, stand about six foot two, and weigh a bit over two hundred pounds. I’m not fat, but I am pretty solid. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I can’t say if I’m handsome or not, but I can assure you that no children have run screaming at the sight of my face._

_I am a half owner of Bluestone Ranch, along with my partner and best friend for as long as I can remember, James Buchanan Barnes. I call him Bucky. He lives in the main house with me, while our nine ranch hands, who are mostly old friends of ours who were looking for a change, live in the bunkhouse. That means there are eleven of us on the ranch, twelve if we decide we suit and you want to join us. I know you must be looking forward to setting up your own house with just you and your husband after you marry, but I would prefer Bucky remain in the house if we marry. Half of it is his, after all. When he decides to marry and start a family I expect we’ll build a second house, but it would be right next to the current one so we’re always close to each other._

_Bluestone Ranch is in a pretty area of Texas. We’re near a river, and there are stands of trees and shrubs and other plants everywhere, but also plenty of grassland for animals to graze. Wildflowers dot the landscape, and it is a breathtaking sight. There is definitely a beauty to Texas, particularly this part of it._

_The nearest town is Amaranto Springs, and they just finished a spur line that passes through it. We’re luckier than most, town is about an hour away. We send someone into town for supplies and mail every two to three weeks, and we’re close enough that we can get the doctor out if necessary. We’re also close enough to make it to Church just about every Sunday, and for special services like Christmas. You won’t have to worry about spending Sundays with just your bible and the rest of us on the ranch, I promise._

_Bucky and I bought Bluestone Ranch seven years ago, from a man whose wife had died, and who had lost all his sons in the war between states. He was getting on in years and was too heartsick to keep the ranch going himself when he didn’t have anyone to pass it onto any longer. His wife had been the one to name the place Bluestone Ranch, because when they were building the main house, he imported bluestone for the flooring. The rest of the house is wood, and is all one story. There are four bedrooms, a small parlor, a kitchen, and a large dining room where we all gather at meal times. It’s a nice house, and should be perfect for a family._

_I hope my advertisement did not mislead you, but I do want a family someday. I want to hear the laughter of my children as they play around the house. Before my Ma died she made me promise I would find someone to settle down and start a family with. I figured that now that I was thirty, it was about time to keep that promise._

_Life on a ranch is hard work, but if you’re working as a house maid, you’ll be no stranger to that. You’ll have all the work of a maid and a cook, but you’ll be able to take pride in the fact that it is your own house you’ll be cleaning and taking care of, your family that you’re cooking and caring for. See, we may not be related by blood, but every man on this ranch is family. If you join us, you’d be family too._

_I hope I painted a good picture of the area, and haven’t scared you off with talk about my looks, the hard work, or family. If you are still interested in marrying me after all this, I’ll send you a train ticket and start making arrangements for our wedding._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Steven Rogers._

 

Donna smiled a thin smile when she finished reading the letter. This man would do nicely. He needed someone to work hard, and soon enough Runa would be worn out from the work and childbearing. Maybe she would even get lucky and the girl would die in childbirth. That would certainly prevent Brock from sniffing around her skirts any longer, although Donna hoped that sending Runa away would be enough to do the trick.

 

As she went to her writing desk, she silently damned her husband for his sentimentality. When the carriage accident he had arranged had killed off Rolf and Elisse Freydis, the logical thing was to get rid of the remaining partner and the girl, so that Theodore would receive complete ownership of the shipping company. There were no other heirs who could receive the shares owned by the Freydis brothers, after all. It had taken a few years, but they had finally gotten rid of Lars Freydis, and if it hadn’t been for Titus Blake, they would have been rid of the girl as well.

 

That was when Timothy discovered that Freydis Brothers Shipping was in dire straits.

 

He had taken the girl in to assuage his guilty conscience, but Donna refused to let the girl remain without earning her keep. They had needed a new maid anyway, so they gave the girl a wage (more milksoppish sentimentality on her husband’s part, Donna thought darkly) and set her to work. When Timothy had discovered Runa’s seduction of Brock when she was fifteen, Donna was ready to toss the girl out on the street without a reference, but Timothy had put his foot down. The girl would remain in their care and employ. They would send Brock away for a time, give him a chance to forget the entire thing.

 

But now Timothy’s guilt and sentiment had led him to decide that Brock would marry the girl on her twenty-first birthday.

 

Donna had argued against it, of course, but Timothy had remained firm, and even Brock had been pleased by the idea, but at thirty-two Brock was a man, who was driven by a man’s desires. Give him a pretty face and a well-formed body, and he would be happy. Theodore had then decreed that the girl was not to know about the marriage, and the name of Brock’s bride was not to be bandied about. It would be a small wedding, but expense was not to be spared.

 

Donna Rumlow had then decided to take matters into her own hands. She was not going to let her precious only child wed some penniless immigrant’s daughter. Especially not one that had served as their maid. He would marry a woman of quality.

 

So she had picked up a copy of the Matrimonial Times, and looked for an ad that would be a suitable match for the girl.

 

With any luck, she would be gone within a month, Donna thought with a smile as she pulled out a sheet of unmarked stationary and began to write.

 

 

_Dearest Mister Rogers,_

_Mrs. Rumlow has just given this letter to my hands, and I believe I have read it a half dozen times already. I promise you that your words have not scared me off. I should love to have a family someday, and to be part of such a large family will be pleasant after having been orphaned so long. And as the house is of a good size, I have no quarrel with your friend and partner sharing our roof. It must be wonderful to have someone so trusted and beloved so close at hand._

_If you are of the mind that we will suit, I should like to wed you. If at all possible, I should like to wed before June of this year, as my employers are reducing their staff and I will no longer have a place here as of the first of that month._

_Your words make me long to see the beauty of your home and the area around it. I look forward to meeting you as well, and sharing the rest of our lives together._

_Yours,_

_Runa Freydis_

 

As soon as the envelope was sealed and addressed and the letter from the rancher had been tucked away where it would not be easily found, Donna rang for the butler.

 

Titus stepped into the room in less than a minute. “May I be of service, Missus Rumlow?”

 

Donna extended the envelope. “Yes, Blake. Please take this to the post office immediately. I wish you to take it yourself and see to it that it gets sent off.”

 

“Very well, Missus Rumlow.” Titus took the envelope, “I will do so immediately.”

 

“Dismissed, Blake.” She waved a hand, before turning her attention to the remainder of her correspondence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to catch any errors before publishing, and I have a beta, but some errors slip through. Sorry.
> 
> It doesn't help that I hacked this out at 3 am while suffering from insomnia.
> 
> Hoping to post a chapter a week, generally on Monday or Tuesday.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runa finds out what is going on with these letters to and from Texas.

It was April twenty ninth when Titus presented Donna with the small silver tray he delivered mail with, a single letter upon it. She took the letter and waved him from the room, pleased to see that it was from the rancher in Texas. Once she was alone, she opened the letter and was pleased to see a train ticket, and a small sum of money folded inside the single page of the letter.

 

_Dear Runa,_

_I hope I am not improper with my use of your given name, but as we are to be married I thought it was appropriate. I won’t be able to call you Miss Freydis for much longer, and calling my own wife Mrs. Rogers would be a bit too formal. I hope you will call me Steven or Steve instead of Mr. Rogers for the same reason._

_Bucky told me that I shouldn’t dance around something so important, so I’ll say it straight. Yes, I want to marry you. I think you will make a fine addition to our family here._

_Enclosed is a train ticket and some spending money for food during your journey. You should arrive in Amaranto Springs on the first of June. I hope your employers won’t mind you leaving a few days early, but the first was the best day for me to meet you in town and us to be married._

_I look forward to meeting you, and showing you your new home._

_Yours,_

_Steve Rogers_

 

Donna inspected the ticket with a frown. The train would leave on Thursday, May 22, which was cutting it a bit close, but would be fine for her plans. She tucked the letter and ticket away, before ringing for a servant. Titus was the one to enter, and she barely spared him a glance when he entered.

 

“May I be of service, Missus Rumlow?”

 

“I need to speak to Runa. Send her in, and see that we are not disturbed.”

 

A flicker of what was possibly worry flashed over Titus’ features, but he smoothed out his expression before she could notice.

 

“Of course, Missus Rumlow.” He withdrew from the room, and several minutes later Runa entered, shutting the door behind her.

 

“You sent for me, Missus Rumlow?” She asked after giving Donna a curtsy.

 

“Yes. I want to speak to you regarding your future, my dear.”

 

Runa frowned slightly, puzzled. “My future, Missus Rumlow?”

 

“You have been in our employ for nine years now. Your service to this household has been exemplary, save for certain incidents regarding Mister Brock, which I will attribute to youthful indiscretion.” Runa felt her cheeks burn at mention of that. She hadn’t thought that Missus Rumlow had known about the trouble with Brock, but it made sense that her husband would tell her. What didn’t make sense was that she had kept quiet about it for so long. “You have grown into a fine young woman, and are a credit to this household, but I am afraid your services will no longer be needed here. You will be needed elsewhere.”

 

Runa felt the color drain from her face, the heat turning to ice. There was a lump in her stomach and it felt as if a band were tightening around her lungs. She was being sent to Mister Brock’s household after his marriage, she knew it.

 

“Please, Missus Rumlow, I-”

 

Donna waved a hand dismissively. “I answered an advertisement for a mail order bride in your name. The man has written back, and agreed to take you as a wife. You will be leaving for Texas at the end of May.”

 

The band around Runa’s lungs tightened and she felt as if she was suffocating, and as if she would faint.

 

“I… I don’t want to go to Texas.” She said in a very small voice.

 

“Well you do not have a choice in the matter. You will be going to Texas and marrying this rancher.” Donna frowned at her. “To make the situation easier on you, I am going to provide you with the means to fashion a new wardrobe, as your work dresses will not be suitable for your new life. Tomorrow we will go to my dressmaker and have two fine dresses made for Sunday best. You will be able to use one as your wedding dress, no doubt. I will also provide enough fabric for three new day dresses, a bolt of muslin, and two additional bolts of fine cambric for your nightwear and undergarments, as well as all the thread and notions you will need to complete the garments. And should I receive word that you did not reach Texas and wed this man, which I will, I will hire a Pinkerton Agent to find you and arrest you for theft. Is that clear?”

 

Runa could only stare at her mistress.

 

“I asked you a question, girl.” Donna snapped at her. “I ask, is that clear?”

 

“Yes, Missus Rumlow.” Runa managed to squeeze the words out somehow, though the actual how was a mystery to her.

 

“Very good. You may tell the other servants, but my husband and son are not to know of your impending nuptials or your departure. If they hear so much as a whiff of a rumor, the consequences will be dire. Am I understood?”

 

“Yes, Missus Rumlow.” Runa hesitated, “May… May I see the letters he sent? So I can learn more about him before I go?”

 

Missus Rumlow frowned. “I was going to give them to you to read on the train, but I suppose giving them to you now will not hurt.” She turned back to her writing desk, pulling out the letters, though she kept the train ticket and the money… Just in case. “Here, girl.” She said, holding the letters out to Runa, who stepped forward and took them with trembling hands.

 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

 

“Dismissed.”

 

Runa turned and headed for the kitchen, feeling numb, sticking the letters into her apron pocket. When she stepped inside, Titus was conferring with Iris, and Polly was nowhere to be seen.

 

Titus frowned upon seeing Runa. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What happened?” He asked, moving to her and guiding her into a chair at the kitchen table.

 

“I’m leaving to get married at the end of next month.” She said quietly. Iris gasped, excited, but Titus frowned. Something wasn’t right.

 

“And what did Missus Rumlow say?” He asked gently. Runa looked up at him, still rather shocked.

 

“That I am leaving to get married at the end of next month. I haven’t even sent off any letters… But, well, she did. In my name.”

 

Titus’ jaw tightened, his lips forming a thin line of displeasure, while Iris gaped at her.

 

“I’ll be leaving at the end of May. Mister Brock and Mister Rumlow are not to hear anything about it, or there will be consequences.” Runa looked down at her hands. “She knew about what happened with Mister Brock. I guess that’s why she’s sending me away before he gets married.”

 

“She could have just fired you.” Titus grumped, before sighing. “I’m sorry, Runa.” He took one of her hands, “Is there anything we can do?”

 

She shook her head. “Missus Rumlow is taking me to the dressmaker tomorrow. She said she’ll pay for new dresses.” She managed a weak smile, trying to look on the bright side of things. “At least I’ll have a nice dress to be married in.”

 

“You’ll need to do a fair amount of sewing to have some sort of a trousseau to take into your marriage.” Iris frowned. “And we’ll need to get you a trunk.”

 

“I have two cedar trunks in my room with things that we managed to save from the fire that took my uncle.” Runa ventured. “It isn’t much, some quilts and books and things. A few pictures. I haven’t looked through them in years.”

 

“Anything cloth in them is probably due for a good scrubbing. You can do that when you do the rest of the laundry next Monday. And then we can pack everything in lavender.” Iris decided. “I can help you start going through the trunks tonight, if you would like.”

 

Runa’s smile became a bit more real as shock ebbed from her, replaced by the warmth of the other woman’s caring. “I would like that.” She took a breath, “And… I think I will like to be married. It will be an adventure, at least.”

 

“That’s the spirit.” Titus smiled, before sighing as a bell rang. “Back to work, all of us. We can help plan once work has been completed.”

 

The rest of the day was a busy one, but Runa was able to finish her work and retire by ten. She and Iris spent a pleasant half hour going through the trunks, pulling out three old quilts; two made by Runa’s grandmother back in Norway and sent to America with her sons, and one whose provenance was unknown. Runa liked to think her mother had made it, but Elisse had been a debutante and a lady; it was doubtful that she had ever made something as useful as a quilt.

 

Afterwards, when Iris had crept away to find her own bed, Runa washed and changed into her nightgown before combing out her hair and braiding it for the night as she always did. Then she retrieved the letters from her apron pocket. She settled into bed, and read through the first letter. She was smiling by the end of it, feeling reassured. He seemed like a kind man, and that was the important thing. And he clearly valued friendship, and the bonds of family.

 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so terrible, she reasoned as she picked up the second letter and began to read.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip, and a slightly confusing trip to the bank.

Runa could feel the heat of embarrassment in her flushed cheeks as she stood in her simple undergarments before the seamstress, who was taking down all her measurements.

 

“Your corset is a disgrace.” Missus Rumlow chided, watching dispassionately, and Runa knew her cheeks were flaming all the brighter. Her corset was clean, but the fabric was beginning to fray a bit at the edges. Runa had mended it as best she could, but it was still clearly an old corset that had seen much daily wear.

 

“I’m sorry, Missus Rumlow.” Runa managed as the dressmaker finished up.

 

“We’ll fix that.” The dressmaker said with confidence, as Missus Rumlow had also ordered a full set of underpinnings for Runa to go with her new dresses. “You can put your dress back on now, Miss Freydis.” Runa hastily did just that, getting into her black cotton dress quickly.

 

“She’ll want something simple. Nothing too fancy. Certainly not the height of fashion.” Missus Rumlow was saying to the dressmaker, who was fetching her fabric samples. “Cotton challis, I think. It will wear well, and is fine but not too fine.”

 

“We can provide a challis dress easily, but cotton?” The dressmaker asked, a bit startled.

 

“She will be travelling where it is quite warm in the summers. Cotton will serve far better than wool. Runa, come here and see which fabric will suit you.” She ordered. Runa rapidly did as she was told, and looked at the samples the dressmaker showed her.

 

“Oh.” Runa breathed softly, as she looked at a particular swatch. “This one is lovely.” She ventured. It was a very light tan fabric, with a delicate green vine pattern and small red rosebuds on it forming something like stripes in the fabric.

 

“Quite lovely. It will serve nicely as a Sunday best.” Missus Rumlow agreed, before pointing to a plain, unrelieved black. “This for your other dress, I should think. Black does not show the dust of travel easily.”

 

“Yes, Missus Rumlow.” Runa agreed, a little disheartened. Her employer gave her a sharp look.

 

“Well? What is that tone for? You should be happy.”

 

“It is only that most of my dresses are black or gray, ma’am.” She explained hastily, almost stumbling over her words. When Missus Rumlow asked a question, you answered it, or she would badger and berate you until you did. Best get it out of the way sooner. “I had been thinking maybe a blue dress, instead? Navy?” She ventured.

 

“Navy would be lovely with your coloring and those blue eyes.” The dressmaker agreed, before looking to Missus Rumlow, pointing to another fabric swatch, “As a dark fabric it would still be quite excellent for travelling, but would also serve excellently for church, and be well suited for summer. Black is far more suitable for ladies of breeding to wear fashionably, and is more of a winter color.” Runa swore she saw the dressmaker give her a wink when Missus Rumlow was comparing the two swatches and not looking at them.

 

“Very well.” Missus Rumlow finally agreed, a bit grudgingly. “Black for the trim.”

 

“An excellent choice, Missus Rumlow. Let me fetch my pattern book, and we can decide on styles. Nothing with too much of a bustle, I should think…”

 

They spent another hour at the dressmaker’s. As they left, Missus Rumlow handed Runa a sheet of paper. “Take that to Parker’s Dry Goods and select the fabric you would like for the remainder of the dresses, as well as the rest of it. You may also have the remainder of the day off to complete your errands.”

 

Runa looked at the folded sheet of stationary in her hands, and nodded. “Yes, Missus Rumlow. Thank you, ma’am.”

 

“You can thank me by marrying that rancher.” Missus Rumlow grumbled, before getting into her carriage. As the carriage drove away, Runa opened the sheet of paper, revealing a note to the proprietor of Parker’s Dry Goods. Runa was to be allowed to order two bolts of fine quality cambric, and one bolt of fine quality muslin. She was also to select fifty-four yards of calico. Runa raised a hand to cover her mouth as she stared in shock at the number, wondering how Missus Rumlow had ever concluded that three dresses required that much fabric. She frowned at the paper and tried to do the sums in her head, and realized that she was being allotted eighteen yards of fabric per dress, which was twice as much as she would truly need, due to her small stature and slender frame. Missus Rumlow must have reached her figure after calculating how much fabric went into one of her own fine dresses, with all the ruffles and frills and extra geegaws that Runa would never need, particularly not as a rancher’s wife. Not if she was expected to cook and clean for all the men on the ranch.

 

Finally, Runa allowed herself a small smile. Well, it wasn’t her fault that Missus Rumlow had miscalculated so, giving her such a fabric allowance. She could get fabric enough for six dresses, and not feel bad in the slightest for doing so, as Missus Rumlow was sending her off to get married without ever asking if it was what Runa wanted.

 

Goodness. With a wardrobe like that, she would be the best dressed women in all Amaranto Springs, she was certain.

 

First, though, she had other business to attend to. Since Missus Rumlow had given her the rest of the day off. Runa began walking briskly towards her bank, feeling a bit relieved. She had been wondering how she would be able to take the time to close her account before leaving for Texas, but now that she had the afternoon off, well, that was a weight lifted off her mind.

 

When she reached the bank and explained her desire to the teller, there was a bit of trouble. Runa had been working for the Rumlows for nine years, earning a dollar a day with her room and board, half that on Sundays as she was given a half day. She had placed nearly everything she earned in the bank at Titus’ suggestion, and had managed to acquire quite a nest egg. Every year she received two work dresses and four aprons from the Rumlows. On Christmas, Runa, Polly, and Iris all received a present of enough cloth in somber colors and subdued patterns for a new dress, which inevitably became their Sunday bests. It meant that Runa had to spend very little, and was therefore able to save more than most people. There was well over two thousand dollars in her account that she wished to withdraw, and the teller had her wait until she could speak to the bank manager, of all people. Runa didn’t know why they needed to trouble him over such a trifling amount compared to what the bank usually dealt with, but she supposed it must have been a rule for all large withdrawals.

 

She was escorted to the bank manager’s office, and spent longer than she liked explaining that she simply needed to close her account because she was leaving for Texas. The bank wanted to offer her a bank note, or a funds transfer, as it was a great deal of money for a lady to carry. Runa bit her lip, and admitted that she did not know if there was a bank or not in Amaranto Springs. A clerk was hastily sent to the telegraph office to see if information could be obtained, while the bank manager spoke to Runa quite politely.

 

“And why are you moving to Texas, Miss Freydis? A business opportunity?” They aging bank manager asked politely.

 

“A well to do rancher asked me to marry him and I accepted.” Runa lied, fighting the urge to bite her lip, trying to keep calm so the lie wouldn’t show on her face. “I met him through my employers.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, she reasoned.

 

The banker looked startled. “Employers? You mean the Rumlows?” She nodded that he was correct. “But you-” He cut himself off, turning a bit red himself at his gaffe. It did not do to discriminate against her based on her profession, not when she had been a loyal patron for nine years. Runa knew he was about to make a comment about a maid marrying a business associate of her previous employers, and felt a bit angry. Her parents had once been pillars of the community. Her father a successful businessman. Her mother had been a debutante, an heiress.

 

Too bad the money had all been squandered or lost in bad investments.

 

“He is a good man, and I am fond of him.” That wasn’t exactly a lie, either. She did like the man she had read about in the letters the night before. “I am no stranger to hard work, and I have been told that life out west is not for refined ladies.” She said slowly. “They need women who can withstand the rigors of life, not china dolls.”

 

He actually smiled at that. “Then I have every faith you will do well there. You are very like your father and uncle. Firm in your convictions, and with good sense. Your future husband could do much worse. The Freydis blood runs strong. And with your mother’s beauty, as well.”

 

Runa flushed, looking down at her hands at his compliment. Elisse Freydis had been quite beautiful, but Runa felt she did not come close in comparison. She took after her father’s side of the family more than her mother’s. “Thank you, sir. I did not realize you knew them. It’s been… Well. It has been a while.” She looked up at him. “Did father have accounts here?”

 

“He did. I regret that I cannot discuss the accounts with you-”

 

“That’s all right.” Runa said quietly, looking at her hands folded on her lap once more. “I was made aware of my family’s financial situation when I went to live with the Rumlows. Mister Rumlow explained it all to me.”

 

She didn’t see the banker’s frown. “I’m not so certain he did, Miss Freydis. I must confess, I…” He cut himself off as someone knocked at his office door. “Enter.”

 

The clerk who had been sent off to the telegraph office entered and handed a folded paper to the bank manager. The manager took the paper and read it, before smiling.

 

“You are in luck, Miss Freydis. There is indeed a bank in Amaranto Springs, and they are quite willing to arrange a transfer with us. Now, you were saying you wish to transfer all your assets?”

 

“Well, yes.” She frowned slightly. “I’ve been good at keeping up with my expenditures and deposits with my bank book.” She pulled the small booklet from her reticule and showed him the amount. “I’ve calculated that this should be the amount I have. I was also thinking of taking out perhaps three hundred dollars to carry with me, as I need to make some purchases before I depart, and I know food costs dearly on the train. I also do not know what I will find in Amaranto Springs or what will be necessary to make the house into a home I can call my own, so it would be wise to have spending money of my own until the funds are well established in the bank.”

 

The bank manager smiled, looking a bit relieved somehow. “These figures are accurate for that account, yes. And that is a wise idea. Please wait here, Miss Freydis, while I see to it that the proper arrangements are made. Would you like a drink of water while you wait?”

 

“Oh, no, no thank you.” Runa said, a bit startled but gratified by the offer. “I am quite fine, thank you.”

 

Not long after that, she was on her way with a receipt for the transfer of her funds, and three hundred dollars tucked into her reticule. She hurried to Parker’s Dry Goods, worried at the time she was taking. Missus Rumlow had given her the remainder of the day off, but she had changed her mind about such things before.

 

When she reached the store, she wasn’t the only one in line, so she went to look over the calicos that they had to offer. She smiled seeing some of the patterns and cheery colors, feeling a thrill inside her that she would get to wear some of them. She was tired of black and gray, the colors she wore in service. For years she had longed for pretty frocks, and now she would have them. Still plain, still serviceable, but at least there would be color to brighten things.

 

Finally, one of the two men behind the counter of the shop came to see what she needed, and Runa obediently handed over the letter Missus Rumlow had given her.

 

He read it, his eyebrows shooting up practically into his hairline. “Three complete bolts? And how much calico?”

 

“Enough for six dresses.” Runa ventured, almost quailing under the stern, disbelieving gaze he gave her, but knowing that even if he sent someone to the Rumlows’ to verify thing with Missus Rumlow, she would be in the right. Well. Missus Rumlow might cut her fabric allowance in half, hearing Runa would be choosing enough fabric for six gowns with what was currently allowed, but other than that, she should be fine.

 

“Doesn’t your mistress know how much fabric is in a bolt of cloth?” He finally demanded.

 

Runa managed a wry smile at that. “I don’t think she does. She does mean to be generous, though. I’m leaving her service to get married, you see, and she is offering me the means to make a new wardrobe to take into my marriage.”

 

The man smiled. “That is mighty generous of her. I’ll have to order the cambric and muslin, if that is all right. We don’t have full bolts of the quality she’s ordered, but I can have them delivered inside a week. Have you picked out the calico you wanted?”

 

“Yes sir.” Runa agreed, before indicating six different bolts. The first was a soft purple, almost mauve, with tiny sprays of darker purple flowers. Then she selected a pine green patterned in small mint green ivy leaves, flowers, and sprigs of vine. There was a print on a tan background that at first glance looked like dark red and green and yellow leaves on bits of vines, and then came the blues. Her favorite color, and one she had always wanted to wear. A dark navy with sprays of tan and lighter blue flowers, a medium blue with white flowers, and a sky blue sprigged in white. The shopkeeper measured and made the cuts quickly, while Runa took a basket and collected the threads and fasteners and trimmings she needed. The shopkeeper took note of everything, adding it to the Rumlows’ account.

 

“I have some money of my own, and there are a few other things I would like to buy.” She ventured finally, glad there was someone else behind the counter to help other customers, feeling guilty for taking up so much of the shopkeeper’s time and attention.

 

“Of course. What were you looking at?”

 

In the end, Runa purchased a new, sturdy pair of boots, and a straw poke bonnet lined in cream fabric that had tempted her sorely, as well as a few other little bits she would need, some of them frivolous, but all necessary. Then she purchased a carpet bag to carry everything in, trying hard to keep a foolish, happy grin off her face as she made her way back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because I have absolutely no life and I was drowning in bookmarks, I made a pinterest board if anyone is interested.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/kittenjedi/ashes-of-the-heart/
> 
> Also, I just realized I'd been backdating all my updates. Oops. That problem has been corrected.
> 
> There should be updates at least once a week, between Monday and Wednesday.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runa departs Washington D.C. and Donna Rumlow's plan is discovered by her husband, who brings to light several facts she was unaware of.

The rest of the month of May passed by in a blur. Iris had adored the fabrics Runa had chosen, and promised to help her with cutting out the dresses. Runa had managed to complete two dresses by working when she was able at nights, finishing the second only the night before her departure. The two dresses from the dressmaker had arrived, and Runa had been speechless when she saw them; they were pretty, and finer than anything she had expected to ever own. She wasn’t used to having pretty or fine things any longer, and a part of her rejoiced that these were hers and no one else’s.

 

She had modeled her wedding dress for Iris, Titus, and Polly, and all three had declared her absolutely lovely. Titus’ eyes had watered a bit when he saw her, and told her that her husband would be a lucky man. They had hugged then, and Runa had promised she would send word as soon as she could, to let them know she was safe, and tell them about her new husband and the people he called family. She had already told them what little she knew from the two letters that she had from him, and Iris and Titus had been relieved at what the letters had told them, though Titus had voiced doubts.

 

“Anyone can say something, show their best face until they get what they want. Be careful.”

 

She smiled at the memory as she boarded the train in the early morning hours. Titus was just looking out for her, as he always had. She doubted he would ever stop.

 

She settled into a seat the conductor showed her to, tucking her carpet bag between her feet and the side of the train where no one could get to it, her new sewing basket and a basket of food Iris had given her being placed at her feet. She was proud of the sewing basket; it was a thing of beauty. Titus, Iris, and Polly had presented it to her the night before, the three of them conspiring together to purchase it for her as a wedding gift.

 

For a moment she contemplated taking some of the fabric she had cut out of her carpet bag so she had something to work on, but decided it could wait. She wanted to look at the scenery for a little while, and after all, she did have eleven days to work on her sewing while traveling.

 

At seven o’clock exactly the train began to pull away from the station, and Runa felt a thrill of excitement go through her.

 

Her adventure had truly begun.

 

~*~

 

Several days later, on Monday, Theodore Rumlow frowned out the window, before going in search of his wife.

 

“Why is Polly doing the laundry?” He demanded. “I thought that was Runa’s task.”

 

“It was. It is Polly’s now.” Donna Rumlow countered as she set aside the sampler she had been stitching.

 

“The wedding isn’t until next Friday. Runa can still complete her chores until then. We can hire another maid afterward.” Theodore frowned.

 

“I am afraid Runa will be married before then. She left for Texas on Thursday.”

 

Theodore’s face grew red with apoplexy, and he sputtered a few times before he found his words. “She has gone to Texas? To marry someone other than Brock?” He demanded.

 

“Yes. She left to become a mail order bride.”

 

“And you knew? Why did you not-”

 

“I arranged it!” Donna snapped. “I was not about to let that little nobody marry into this family due to your sentiment and guilt-”

 

“Sentiment?” Theodor roared. “Sentiment? Woman, do you know how much money you have lost us? Brock was to marry the Freydis heiress!”

 

Donna practically gaped at him. “But the money was all gone! You said it yourself when you brought the little chit into this house after Lars passed!”

 

“I said that because I knew if you found out you would eventually tell someone and the news would get back to her. I needed her in this house under our thumbs so we could reap the benefits of her wealth. The damned lawyers her family hired wouldn’t let her guardian touch the accounts save for base expenses. She also holds controlling interest and ownership of the shipping company. The lawyers and account managers have been running it for her. I can’t even make the decisions for my own damn business!” He strode to the sideboard and poured himself a brandy. No matter that it wasn’t even lunch time yet; if there was ever a reason to drink in the morning, the loss of the girl and her fortune was it. “She gains control of the fortune and the business on her twenty-first birthday. Friday next.”

 

“We have to find her.” Donna stood and went to her little writing desk, nearly ripping out the drawer to ruffle through the papers, trying to remember if she had kept anything, the original ad, at least. “We can bring her back. Things might happen a bit later than planned, but we can still have her marry Brock so he can gain control of her fortune. Does he know of this plan of yours?”

 

“He was against marrying her until I explained a fortune was involved. If it wasn’t, I would have let him tumble the girl when he first planned to and let that be an end to it.” Theodore scowled. “Where did she go in Texas?”

 

“Some place with a funny Spanish name. Something springs. I wanted her far enough away that you would decide fetching her was not worth the hassle.” She slammed the drawer shut in frustration. “I don’t have any of the information. She left on a train Thursday morning. I did not pay attention to the time.”

 

“I will go down to the train depot. See if I can ferret out any information. We will find her.” He downed his brandy. “We have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. There will be another posted shortly.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runa arrives in Amaranto Springs, and a wedding takes place.

Steve stood nervously on the train platform, Bucky beside him. They were both dressed in their Sunday best; clean shirts (Steve’s light blue, Bucky’s dark green), vests, and string ties. It was still a few hours to noon, but the day promised to be seasonably warm.

 

“You know, I could be over at the church, helping set up the tables.” Bucky pointed out as they saw the train approaching from a distance.

 

“I want you here to meet her with me.” Steve protested. “It’s important that you two get to know each other and like one another. Almost as important as her and I liking one another.”

 

“Yeah, but she’s coming out here to meet you in particular. I don’t want to get in the way of your first meeting.”

 

“Buck,” Steve smiled over at his friend. “You’re never in the way.” The two shared a smile, before Bucky had to look away. He might not be in the way, but he wanted to be. Wanted Steve to put aside his idea of marriage and stick with him.

 

The last few nights had been hard on Bucky. Steve had finally moved out of the room they shared, and had settled into one of the other rooms, the one he planned on sharing with his new bride. Runa.

 

What sort of a name was Runa? Bucky wondered at that. He hadn’t heard the like before, not even in Brooklyn. Hell, even Amaranto Springs had its share of people with strange names. The blacksmith was named Thor, for crying out loud. Maybe her people were same place his were.

 

Bucky watched the train as it pulled into the station, smoke and steam billowing, making it hard to see. When it began to clear, he could see that only one passenger had gotten off the train. A tiny woman in a navy dress, a carpet bag in one hand and two baskets in the other. She was very fair, her skin alabaster, her hair a pale, silvery sort of blonde instead of golden like Steve’s. She had brilliantly blue eyes that seemed too large for her thin face. All in all, she looked too small and delicate for the sort of work that she would need to do around the ranch, and Bucky sent Steve a sidelong look, about to tell him to tell her to turn around and get on the first train back to Washington D.C., or anywhere else for that matter, but the look on Steve’s face stopped him.

 

Hell.

 

Steve was… He wasn’t quite entranced, but he was smiling as he looked her over, clearly pleased. Bucky couldn’t see a hint of reservation on Steve’s face or in his eyes, and he sighed, before turning back to the little woman, who was smiling shyly, a bit uncertainly.

 

Steve took off his battered hat and stepped towards her. “Miss Freydis?” He asked. Her smile lost some of the uncertainty, broadening slightly.

 

“Yes, sir. Mister Rogers?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He agreed. “I… It’s good to finally meet you.” He took her carpet bag, “Is this all your luggage?”

 

“No, I also have two trunks. One is rather heavy, I’m afraid. It has some books and other things. Heirlooms.” She ventured. Steve’s look changed to puzzlement.

 

“I thought you were an orphan?” He ventured.

 

“I am.” She looked down. “There are things that were saved from the fire that took my uncle. Almost everything was destroyed or too far damaged by smoke, but they were able to save some things for me.”

 

Steve smiled again. “I’m glad of that.” He turned slightly, “This is my best friend and partner.” He said indicating Bucky. “Bucky. Well. James Barnes.” He corrected. The name sounded almost foreign to Bucky, he hadn’t been called James in so long, and then only by his mother.

 

Runa turned her smile on Bucky, and he found himself smiling automatically in response. “Miss Freydis.” He tipped his hat to her.

 

“Please, you’ll both have to call me Runa.” She protested. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Barnes.”

 

“Oh no, Mister Barnes is my father. I’m just Bucky.” Bucky protested.

 

“Bucky.” She repeated, before looking to Steve. “And… Steve?” She ventured. “Not Steven?”

 

“He was only ever Steven when he was in trouble or needed to be formal.” Bucky pointed out, causing Runa to bite her lips together to keep from laughing and Steve to give him a long suffering, aggrieved look.

 

“I wasn’t that bad.” He tried to tell Runa.

 

“He was that bad.” Bucky told Runa conspiratorially. “But in a good way. Before he sprouted, he was small and scrawny, and always picked fights.”

 

Runa’s smile faded. “Oh?”

 

“Bucky!” Steve’s tone conveyed so much information. Dismay, hurt, shock, and chastisement, all rolled up into one word. “Runa, it wasn’t like that, I swear.”

 

“I made it sound bad, sorry.” Bucky continued unashamedly. “When he was picking those fights, he was standing up for the underdog. He can’t stand bullies. If we didn’t need him on the ranch as much as we did, he could be a sheriff or a Texas Ranger, always standing up for people.”

 

The concern and worry melted from Runa’s face, and she was smiling slightly once more. She looked to Steve with admiration, and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I couldn’t leave you to run the ranch by yourself. Besides, we did enough sticking up for the underdog and fighting during the war.” He looked down to Runa, “Bucky and I will get your trunks, put them in the wagon. Then I’m to take you to Miss Potts’ boarding house. She told me you’d want to clean up a bit before the ceremony.”

 

“Ceremony?” Runa asked, startled. She had expected to just stand up before a pastor and a couple of witnesses.

 

“I arranged to have a ceremony at the church. Reverend Fury said he wouldn’t mind having a ceremony for us after services, and the ladies all arranged a big potluck dinner afterwards.” Steve agreed. “I didn’t think you’d mind.”

 

“I don’t mind.” She hurried to assure him. “I… I just didn’t expect it, is all. Thank you.”

 

Steve smiled at her, then looked over to where the porter had left her trunks. “We’ll go load up your trunks.”

 

~*~

 

Runa sat beside Steve on the wagon bench, Bucky taking his horse to the church. She was quiet beside Steve, not certain where to start with conversation, wanting to know everything, wanting to tell him… Well, not quite everything, but near enough.

 

“Here we are. Miss Potts will help with anything you need.” Steve assured her as he parked the wagon in front of a large, whitewashed house with green painted trim and shutters. “Do you need anything out of your trunks? Might be a bit awkward, but we can manage.”

 

“No, thank you. All I need is my carpetbag.” She assured him as he got down from the wagon and hurried around to help her down. He got the carpetbag out of the wagon and smiled at her, offering her his arm. Runa smiled up at him as she took it, feeling a familiar flutter in her belly. He was just as handsome as Brock, in his own way, but more approachable. He didn’t feel as dangerous, and certainly not as forbidden, which soothed her somewhat. There was no dread mingling with the attraction when he smiled at her, which was a blessing. She found herself hoping that all Titus’ fears were unfounded, and that Steve would prove to always be unfailingly kind, not just acting that way until the wedding.

 

Runa stole another look at him, and was hard pressed to keep from smiling. He was tall and broad shouldered, with slim hips. He was well muscled from his work on the ranch, and his skin tanned from his work outdoors. She liked looking at his eyes, even though she hadn’t really had a chance to yet. They were a light blue, lighter than hers, but there was a kindness in them that made her melt.

 

Steve caught her looking, and his smile turned a bit sheepish. They looked away from one another quickly, both with blushes rising on their cheeks.

 

“You’ll like Miss Potts. She’s a fine lady. Firm, but fair.” Steve promised as he escorted her up the steps to the door of the boardinghouse. Almost as soon as his knuckles touched the wood to knock, the door flew open. A pretty, graceful looking woman with strawberry hair and smiling eyes stood there, and she smiled broadly when she saw them.

 

“Miss Potts, this is Runa Freydis, my bride.” Steve said, sounding both shy and proud as he made the introduction.

 

“Call me Pepper.” She instructed Runa, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Come on inside, you must be exhausted after your journey.” Pepper said, taking the carpetbag from Steve, who smiled at Runa.

 

“I’ll see you at noon.” He promised her.

 

“All right.” Runa smiled at him. He tipped his hat to Pepper, then hurried off back to the wagon, turning to give Runa a final look as Pepper ushered her inside. A part of Runa wondered who would name their child after a pepper pot, or if it was a nickname. Then she decided that was absolutely none of her business.

 

“I’ve got the water heating for you, and have the tub set up in my room. If we’re quick about washing your hair we should have time for it to dry before we need to pin it up.” Pepper said as she led Runa to a bedroom on the first floor of the house, where there was indeed a large tub set up for Runa to bathe in.

 

“Washing my hair would be a relief.” Runa smiled, “I hoped there would be time for a bath and to change, but I worried there wouldn’t be.”

 

“As soon as we found out that Mister Rogers was expecting a bride, he was told that he needed to bring you right here and give me a few hours so you could make yourself presentable. No one wants to get married in a dress they’ve been wearing over a week.” Pepper said decisively. “Do you have a dress you’d like to wear in your carpetbag?” She asked as she set the bag in question down onto her bed.

 

“Yes, ma’am. Wrapped in brown paper.” Runa moved to open the carpetbag and unpack the beautiful challis, and the clean underpinnings to go with it.

 

“Don’t call me ma’am. I’m not that old.” Pepper laughed as Runa unwrapped the dress. “Oh, that’s lovely.” She praised as the dress was unwrapped.

 

“It was a wedding gift from my employer.” Runa explained, “I’d been with her for nine years, and I suppose she wanted to show her appreciation.” The lie didn’t bother her any longer. Maybe if she told it often enough, she would come to believe it. Just as she was beginning to believe that Missus Rumlow had done her a great favor, writing those letters and sending her out to Texas to marry Steve.

 

“That was incredibly kind of her. I’ll start bringing in the water, and then while you wash, I’ll give this a quick ironing to get the creases out.”

 

“Thank you so much, Miss Pot-I mean, Pepper.”

 

Pepper smiled at her. “Much better. And it’s no trouble.” Pepper assured her as she left the room.

 

Once the heated water was added to the tub, Runa stripped and luxuriated in a bath in the way she hadn’t since she was a child. She honestly couldn’t even remember the last time she’d had a full bath instead of a scrub while standing in a wash tub using hot water from an ewer to clean with.

 

Soon enough she was seated in front of Pepper’s dressing table, Pepper brushing out Runa’s waist length hair, discussing how to pin it up.

 

“I usually just wear it in a bun.” Runa ventured, but Pepper shook her head.

 

“That’s fine for every day, but not for your wedding day.” Pepper frowned as she began to work on Runa’s hair. “Swiss braids, I think…” She mused, beginning to braid, eventually creating a braided crown about Runa’s head with the flaxen locks. “Perfect.” She declared, guiding Runa to look at her reflection in the mirror, not just at what Pepper was doing with her hair.

 

Runa blinked in surprise at her reflection as Pepper moved about, gathering Runa’s things and putting them back into the carpetbag. Runa could scarcely believe that the reflection in the mirror was hers. Her cheeks were still rosy from the heat of the bath, and she looked like a young lady with her hair done up and dressed so finely.

 

“We’ve finished just in time.” Pepper said with satisfaction. “Let’s get you to the church. It’s only a short walk.” She assured Runa.

 

“All right.” Runa stood, moving to get her carpetbag, but Pepper took it up and shook her head. “I’ll carry this. The only thing you need to carry is the bouquet of bluebonnets I have in the parlor.”

 

Runa couldn’t help but giggle at that. “All right.” She agreed.

 

Soon they were on their way to the church, Pepper pointing things out to her as they walked. When they reached the church Runa was quite surprised, because it wasn’t a church in the traditional sense of the word. It was a large, rather dilapidated warehouse of some sort, with what must have once been a stock yard beside it. The yard was grassy, and there were makeshift tables set up there. There was also a crowd of people milling about, enjoying a respite after service but before the wedding began.

 

Bucky came striding over when he saw them, tipping his hat to Pepper. “Miss Potts, I’ll take that and put it in the wagon.” He offered.

 

“Thank you, Mister Barnes.” Pepper said as she handed over the carpetbag. That was when Steve approached, walking beside a tall man dressed in unrelieved black, a black eyepatch covering his left eye. He was bald, but kept a very short black goatee, and though the careworn features on his face caused him to look stern, she could see a gentleness in his dark amber eye as he looked her over.

 

“Reverend Fury, this is Runa Freydis. Runa, this is our reverend.” Steve seemed nervous to introduce the man, and Runa could understand why. The Rumlows would have been apoplectic if this man had been their reverend. Runa had always kept in mind what her uncle had told her; people were people, no matter what they looked like or where they came from.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Reverend.” Runa smiled, holding out her hand.

 

The Reverend smiled, and reached out to take one of her hands in his, giving it an abbreviated shake. “Miss Freydis. Heard a bit about you from Mister Rogers. Are you still certain you want to change Freydis to Rogers?”

 

She flushed. “Yes, sir. And I hope you’ve only heard good things, though I don’t think I told him much of the bad.”

 

Reverend Fury raised his eyebrow. “And is there bad, Miss Freydis?”

 

“Well, there’s bad in everyone, isn’t there? We just have to work hard to make sure it doesn’t show or eclipse the good. That’s what my uncle told me. We had a lot of talks about people when I lived with him, and about how to grow into a good person.”

 

“Wise man.” Fury drawled. “Going to ask a second time, just to be sure. You want to go through with this?

 

“Do you ask everyone if they want to go through with their weddings?” Runa ventured.

 

Fury nodded once. “Every single one. Weddings make me a bit nervous, you see. Funerals, well, I know how those are going to turn out. Christenings are fine, you’re giving a new soul to the shepherd. Can’t see any downside in that. Weddings? Those are different. Don’t know how that’s going to turn out, binding two people together until death do they part.”

 

Steve smiled down at Runa. “He’s asked me if I’m sure about getting married about twenty times now.”

 

Fury gave Steve a sidelong glance. “Like I said, there’s a reason for that.”

 

“Well, if he’s still willing to have me after meeting me, then I’m still willing to have him.” Runa told them, an excited yet nervous flutter in her stomach.

 

“Either of you mind getting married in front of the church? Big crowd to shuffle back inside for a short ceremony.”

 

Steve looked to Runa, who gave a nod to show she was fine with it. He looked back to Fury. “That would be just fine, Reverend.” He offered Runa his hand as Fury turned away and let out a piercing whistle. Runa took Steve’s arm, and he took her to the door of the church while Fury called everyone to gather around.

 

He moved to stand before the door, and Pepper took the bouquet from Runa so her hands were free for the ceremony. Runa turned to face Steve, standing in front of Fury and a growing crowd of witnesses who formed a horseshoe around them so they could see the ceremony.

 

The words were simple and sweet, although when Fury asked if anyone knew why they should not be wed a small murmur went through the crowd and Steve flushed slightly as a few people coughed. Runa’s smile faltered in confusion, but Steve gave her hands a slight squeeze, and no one spoke out against the union. Finally, Fury spoke again, finishing the ceremony, Steve and then Runa each saying “I do” at the appropriate time.

 

Then Fury said that Steve could kiss the bride, and Runa’s gaze met Steve’s, the shy, excited smile coming back… Until she saw the startled look in his eyes, the sudden panic. He tried to hide it, and she thought she might be the only one who saw it. Her smile faded at the realization that something was not quite right here, but then he took a half step closer to her and bowed his head, pressing his lips against hers.

 

His lips were soft and warm against hers, and she wanted to melt at the gentle kiss that brought on several cheers and whoops from the crowd, but she drew back, realizing this was neither the time nor place for melting or anything similar. The wedding kiss was supposed to be simple, chaste.

 

Steve looked down at her and gave her a halfhearted smile, the anxiety still in his eyes before he turned away, turning to face the crowd with a smile, taking Runa’s hand and turning her to face them as well. She smiled broadly, inwardly bewildered at these turn of events, and then she spotted Bucky, standing at the edge of the crowd. He wasn’t smiling, not at first. He was giving Steve a look of anger and longing. A look replaced by a smile and a nod when he realized Runa was looking at him.

 

Just what exactly had she gotten into?


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Runa arrives at the ranch, cooks dinner for a ravening horde, and the wedding night is briefly discussed.

For Runa, the wedding party passed in a daze. Partly because excitement was fading away to leave only exhaustion; she had barely slept since leaving Washington D.C. and what little sleep she had managed had been poor. It was also in part because of the revelation that something was not right involving Steve, Bucky and herself; as well as partly because she was overwhelmed by so many people wanting to meet her and talk to her. For the past nine years of her life she had worked as a maid. The only people she had any interaction with were Titus, Iris, Polly, and the Rumlows themselves. Occasionally there were others, like the pastor at her church, but never a crowd of people all swarming around her and wishing her well, introducing themselves and asking her how her trip was, how she liked their little town so far. She had gotten separated from Steve shortly after they had eaten the plates of food handed to them, and Runa was feeling as if she were lost, adrift at sea.

 

Thankfully, the gathering only lasted about two hours before everyone began to disperse, taking plates and tablecloths with them, some of the men remaining to put away the planks of wood and sawhorses that made up the makeshift tables. Steve reappeared by her side, giving her a sheepish smile.

 

“Sorry, I got caught up talking business with some others.” He explained, and she managed a smile, though it didn’t really touch her eyes. All she wanted was to sit alone in a quiet room by herself for a while, and perhaps take a nap.

 

She had a feeling naps were a luxury that she wouldn’t be afforded very often, remembering how many he had said she would need to cook for.

 

“It’s all right.” She said softly. “Is it time for us to go home now?” She ventured.

 

He smiled slightly at that, a quirk of his full lips. “Yeah. Let’s get you home.” He escorted her to the wagon, and helped her up before he climbed up himself. Soon, they were on their way, on a worn dirt road leading away from Amaranto Springs.

 

“It’s about an hour to the ranch.” He explained as they left the town. “But it is a beautiful ride.” He assured her. “You’ll like it.”

 

“I’m sure I will.” She was silent a moment, trying to keep her eyes open as the heat and early June afternoon sun bore down on them. She had retrieved her new bonnet, and had tied it on, but it only helped a little bit. “Tell me more about the ranch.” She said, to try and find something to focus on to keep awake.

 

“It’s a good sized spread. We raise cattle for the beef market, but we have a lot of horses too. Falsworth is our main wrangler, he sticks closer to the house than the rest of us most days, because he stays near the stables and the closer corrals. Happy Sam sticks around the house and barns to do odd jobs and work with the animals. He broke his hip and legs about two years back. He got thrown from his horse and trampled by a few of the cattle that were stampeding, but even though we had Doc Banner come out he didn’t heal quite right. He can’t stay in the saddle for hours at a time any more, but he didn’t want to leave Bluestone, so he works with the animals, does odd jobs around the area of the house and outbuildings. He’s been acting as our trail cook when we’re on drives because we can’t get anyone else, but he’s not very good. None of us are.” Steve confided. “If you could teach him to improve his beans, the rest of us would be much obliged. We won’t go on long drives any longer, though. With the new spur line, Amaranto Springs is serving as a railhead where we can sell off the cattle, but it’s best to be prepared.”

 

Runa laughed softly at that. “I’ll see if I can teach him a few things. So he’s been doing the cooking for the ranch?”

 

“Well, he has been doing some of it. More of it than the rest of us.” Steve admitted. “We all took turns cooking and doing the dishes, but it’s hard, after a long day. It also means we aren’t used to supper at a set time, since some days it’s early, some days it’s late, and half the time it’s not fully cooked, but we’re just so hungry.” Steve confessed.

 

“Well, I will try to make sure all the meals are on time, every day.” She promised. “Do you want lunches to take with you, or should I expect all of you to come back to the house for lunch?”

 

“Out here, the afternoon meal is dinner, and the evening meal is supper. Lunch is a word I hadn’t heard in a while.” He grinned. “We still slip up sometimes, but we’re getting used to it. You will too.”

 

“It will just take a little time.” She said quietly, looking down at her hands.

 

“You’ll get used to it soon.” He promised. “As for dinner, a bit of both. We’ll probably be coming back to the house most of this week, at least. We’ll let you know when that changes. Sam will, at least. He’s sort of our trail boss. Bucky and I do plenty of work so he looks to us, but he’s third in command, as it were.”

 

“And Sam is not Happy Sam?”

 

Steve laughed. “No, Sam Wilson and Sam Sawyer are two different people. Happy Sam is Sam Sawyer. He’s had the nickname since he was a kid in Georgia. We knew him as Happy Sam long before we met Sam Wilson, so Sam Wilson became Sam, and Sam Sawyer stayed Happy Sam.”

 

“I think I’ve got it.” Runa said. “It’s going to take me a few days to remember everyone’s names, I’m afraid.”

 

“We’ll help you through it.” Steve promised her. “Now, I spoke to Missus Barton a few weeks before you came. She and her husband, Clint, have a farm not too far from our ranch and they’re pretty neighborly. We didn’t have much in the pantry besides coffee, salt meat, beans, rice, and cornmeal, so I asked her what someone would need to feed a ranch for about a week. She made out a list and we got all the supplies she suggested, to give you a bit of time to get situated and figure out what you want and need for the kitchen.”

 

Runa smiled slightly. She had taken lessons in cooking from Iris for eight years, had even made quite a few meals on her own (well, with supervision) and the Rumlows had never mentioned a difference. And at the bottom of her carpet bag, there was a notebook filled with recipes that Iris had copied out into it in the weeks leading up to Runa’s departure. She had every confidence she would be able to handle the kitchen. “Thank you for thinking of that. I would have figured something out with what you had, but it will be nice to have a wider variety.”

 

“We also have chickens and dairy cows so there will be plenty of eggs and milk. And cream for butter.”

 

She laughed. “Butter?”

 

“We haven’t had butter since Old Gus died about three years ago. Closer to four, now. He was our cook. We just… Haven’t been able to find a replacement.”

 

“Well, I can’t promise any butter tonight, but I’ll see what I can manage tomorrow or the next day. I have to find out what needs to be done around the house before I can plan anything like churning.”

 

“We would all appreciate that.”

 

She smiled, and looked out at the landscape, feeling a bit better about things, despite the apprehension and confusion of earlier. She closed her eyes a moment and just listened, hearing the insects buzzing in the grass, the steady clip-clop of the two horses pulling the wagon, the creak and rumble of the wagon itself.

 

Before she quite realized it, she was half asleep. A few minutes later Steve glanced over at her and smiled, before using a gentle hand guided her to lean against him. Runa did so before letting out a content little sigh, and slipping further into slumber.

 

~*~

 

Runa was startled awake by the lack of motion. She raised her head and looked about, blinking owlishly, taking in the amused, smiling faces of several men who were moving around the wagon.

 

“Thought you could use the nap.” Steve explained quietly, also giving her a bit of a smile.

 

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“It’s all right. You had a bit of a journey to get here.” Steve assured her.

 

“You want both of these trunks in the bedroom?” Bucky asked from the back of the wagon.

 

“Heavy one has books and things, right?” Steve asked Runa, who nodded. He looked back to Bucky. “Put the heavy one in the sitting room.” He said as he got down from the wagon, before going around to help Runa down. “I’ll show you around a bit while they get your things inside.”

 

“All right.” Runa said, still feeling a bit groggy as she looked at the whitewashed wood buildings as Steve helped her down.

 

“You won’t have to worry about getting eggs or milk in the morning.” Steve assured her as he led her to what looked almost like a small barn, but turned out to be a henhouse. “Happy Sam takes care of that. I’ve lost count of the number of chickens we have, we started with about thirty and they’ve multiplied, but it’s enough for everyone to have three or four eggs at breakfast in the morning. I know some are getting older, so there are more than enough for us to butcher some for cooking. Happy Sam knows which ones are getting too old for laying, so he would be the one to ask.”

 

She managed to nod, staring at the chickens that were scratching and pecking in the yard. Steve then showed her the paddock where the four cows were grazing, then showing her the stables where the horses were kept, promising to introduce her to the horses within later. He showed her the pig pen where she would take any leftover food scraps and slops, then the smaller outbuildings including the spring house, and then, to her surprise, a bath house.

 

“A bath house?” Runa asked in surprise as she stared at the wooden building that had a raised concrete area looking almost like a fireplace on one side.

 

“It was Morita’s idea. He’s from Japan, and I guess they’re more particular about keeping clean than most people here are.” Steve gave a wry smile. “Rigged a pump inside that pours right into a big tub, and you heat the water by lighting a fire in this part here. I’ll show it to you when you want to use it. It’s much more comfortable than it sounds.” He assured her. “Sort of the effect of a boiler, without one.”

 

“But you’re sitting in boiling water.” She protested.

 

“No, you only heat it up about half way before adding the cool water, and you aren’t sitting on the metal, but…” Steve sighed. “I’ll show you when you want to use it.” He promised.

 

“All right.” She frowned.

 

“Two more things I want to show you before we head to the house.” He smiled at her, before taking her hand again and leading her out behind the ranch house to a large stand of trees.

 

Runa looked around, not quite certain what she was seeing, what he was showing her, before it clicked. “An orchard?”

 

“It’s got several types of trees.” He agreed. “Apples, black cherries, peaches, plums, and pears. The ranch’s previous owner put them in for his wife. We’ve been eating the fruit as it ripens, but with no way to preserve it, well… What we can’t eat gets fed to the pigs. There are some blackberry and raspberry bushes too, they’ve mostly been growing wild, but we take care of the orchard and replace the trees as needed.”

 

“Oh, we’ll definitely have preserves this year.” She agreed, wide eyed. She hadn’t thought there would be this wealth of fruit.

 

“There’s also a kitchen garden. Happy Sam looks after it, mostly. Again, we eat a lot of it fresh, but don’t often preserve it. What we can’t eat gets fed to the pigs.”

 

“A garden will be a blessing.” She murmured, wondering at all the food they had wasted. “And the pigs are going to have to learn they can’t eat like kings while the masters starve.”

 

Steve grinned like a child that had just been promised a treat, before taking her to see the inside of the house.

 

Once they were inside, Runa realized why he had kept this for last. The inside was… Not quite filthy, but close. Oh, it looked like they had tried to make it better for her arrival with sweeping and dusting, but she doubted the bluestone tile floor or the wooden walls had been scrubbed since they had bought the place. Steve led her through the house, showing her the four bedrooms, the sitting room, the large dining room with the piecemeal table and chairs, the kitchen and the pantry. He seemed so proud to show it all off to her that she kept her mouth shut about the state of the place.

 

When he asked her if she could have a late supper ready by seven, though they preferred eating around six or six thirty, she looked at the clock on the mantle of the sitting room and nodded. “I can manage something.” She promised him, before going to the room he said they would be sharing so she could swiftly change into a calico work dress, not wanting to spoil her challis with the work that was going to need doing.

 

Then she went to work, heating water for cleaning before going to the orchard, spring house, and garden to find what she wanted for supper. She was glad to find that while it was not nearly as clean as she would have liked, the kitchen and everything in it was well cared for. They kept the knives sharp and the dishes clean. It made her job much easier.

 

In between the necessary cutting, chopping, peeling, mixing, and so forth, she scrubbed. She worked harder than she ever had at the Rumlows, and felt that there was not a part of her that didn’t ache as it neared seven and she set the table with twelve place settings. She knew the salt pork cutlets with milk gravy would be devoured, and she hoped the scalloped eggs would at least be tolerated. She was more confident in the boiled squash, string beans, and the cornbread, as well as the pans of cobbler she had made for dessert.

 

Silently, she blessed Missus Barton for the list she had given Steve, and vowed she was going to make the woman a pie or a pan of gingerbread or something to show her thanks.

 

She went to the sitting room, where Steve looked like he was writing in a book, and Bucky was whittling on a piece of wood.  
  
“How should I call everyone for supper?” She asked softly, the two looking up at her.

 

“I’ll do it.” Bucky said as he set aside his whittling and got up. Runa stepped aside so he could get past her and head out to the porch.

 

“There’s a dinner bell on the porch. Well. A triangle.” Steve said as he stood, “Supper smells amazing.”

 

“I hope it tastes just as good as it smells.” Runa smiled, before turning and heading into the dining room. “Should I have coffee or water for supper? I wasn’t certain, so I made a pot of coffee just in case…”

 

“Most will want the coffee.” Steve said, looking around in surprise as he saw the dining room. “It looks like a different place in here.”

 

“I still need to scrub down the walls and take down the curtains.” She sighed as she went to the kitchen to start putting food on the table, “I should probably just replace the curtains.”

 

“Is something wrong with them?” Steve looked over at the yellowed curtains, confused by her desire to replace them. As he looked at the curtains, the sound of Bucky vigorously ringing the triangle on the porch was heard easily.

 

“They’re so sun faded I can barely make out what color they used to be, and they haven’t been washed in a long time. I think they’re going to fall apart as soon as I wash them.” She confided as she brought in two large platters of cornbread and set one at either end of the table.

 

Steve stared at the cornbread as if he hadn’t seen anything like it before, hurriedly taking his seat at the head of the table as the farmhands began hurrying in and taking their seats. Runa hurriedly brought in the pans of scalloped eggs, the bowls of string beans and the bowls of squash, and then came out with the pork cutlets smothered in gravy. She swore she could almost hear a collective growl of stomachs as she set the tray in front of Steve. She glanced at the table, saw that the seat at the foot was available, and she moved to sit down quickly, as no one seemed disposed to start eating yet.

 

Almost as soon as she sat down she almost laughed at the speed at which everyone joined hands. She found her left taken by a tall, powerfully built man with carrot colored hair and an equally orange bristly moustache. Her right was taken by a more compactly built man with brown hair and a thin moustache. Further inspection of those at the table had to wait, because everyone was bowing their heads, and Runa did so as well.

 

She waited for someone to begin the prayer, but everything remained silent. She frowned, starting to raise her head, when Steve said “Amen.”

 

Immediately her hands were released, and the ravening horde descended upon the table. She watched in surprise as bowls were passed around and everyone served themselves quickly. She was even more surprised at how quickly the cornbread flew off the platters as they were passed around the table, and how swiftly the bowls and pans were emptied.

 

“Did I make enough?” She managed to ask as a bowl was passed to her and she quickly served herself some string beans before passing it on, taking the squash from the man with the thin moustache and serving herself, before passing it to the man with the carrot colored hair.

 

“Oh, this is a fair plenty, ma’am.” He assured her. “We just haven’t had plenty of good vittles in a while, except for earlier today, and we couldn’t stuff our faces as much there.”

 

“What Dum Dum is saying is that we had to be polite for the church ladies.” The man on the other side of the carrot haired giant laughed, his accent thick. He had a sun reddened skin, the sort that burned even through his tan, a receding hairline with threads of gray in his dark hair, his moustache well kept, particularly compared to the man beside him.

 

“Dum Dum?” Runa ventured, confused, as the platter of pork cutlets made its way around the table.

 

“That’s my name, ma’am. Leastways, that’s what everyone calls me. I don’t mind it, to tell the truth. Dum Dum Dugan.” The big man said, giving her a grin as he passed her a pan of scalloped eggs.

 

“Forgive me, Mister Dugan, but I don’t know that I can call someone ‘Dum Dum’.” Runa said as she served herself, then passed the tray on. Everyone at the table laughed at that.

 

“That’s because you’re a lady, Missus Rogers. And since there’s a lady at the table now, we should be showing some manners.” The man sitting to Steve’s left pointed out as he helped himself to two pieces of cornbread. His black hair was cut short, and he wore a goatee similar to Pastor Fury’s, only smaller. “I’m Sam Wilson, ma’am, and this spread is the finest thing to grace this table in a long time.”

 

“This dish is very different, but it smells good.” The man beside Sam agreed as he helped himself to the second pan of scalloped eggs. “Egg and meat casserole?” He questioned as he inspected what he had dished onto his plate, before looking over to her with kind brown eyes.

 

“Scalloped eggs. I suppose it is a sort of an egg and meat casserole. With a few other things added.” Runa agreed with a smile as the cutlet platter finally reached her. She served herself one quickly, before passing the tray to her right.

 

“I am Jim Morita.” He added. “I am glad to meet you. We all are.”

 

“If we had to endure another night of bland, half cooked beans, I think we would have rioted.” The man to Runa’s right chuckled in a light accent she recognized as being from somewhere in Britain from overhearing some of Mister Brock’s friends speaking. “I am James Montgomery Falsworth, Missus Rogers.”

 

“I’m Sam Sawyer, but everyone calls me Happy Sam. Keeps me from getting confused with Sam over there.” The dark complexioned man with the round face and serious expression seated to Morita’s left said. “I expect it’ll take a few days to know us all. We all hung back at the wedding when everyone was introducing themselves, thought it would be easier on you to learn us later.”

 

Runa couldn’t help but smile at him. “That was very thoughtful, and I thank all of you for it. While the reception was very pleasant, it was a bit overwhelming to meet everyone in town at once.”

 

Bucky chuckled, his attention primarily on his food, “Didn’t show it. Don’t worry. You’ll settle in soon.”

 

“I hope so.” She sighed, before the rest introduced themselves. Between Happy Sam and Falsworth was Pinky Pinkerton, who seemed to have a ready smile. To Bucky’s right was Gabe Jones, a brawny man whose full lips curved in a way that made him look perpetually amused. To his right was Junior Juniper, possibly the youngest one at the table. Runa wasn’t certain he was long outside of the school room. Between Junior Juniper and Dum Dum was the man with the reddened skin and the accent that sounded familiar though she couldn’t place it. He introduced himself as Jacques Dernier, and was the first to praise her cooking, though they all did at one point or another. There wasn’t a good deal of talking, everyone too busy eating, and Runa noticed that there wouldn’t be any leftovers for the pigs tonight with a bit of relief, but also a bit of worry that she hadn’t made enough.

 

Junior started to stand once his plate was cleaned, and Runa shot him a look. “Supper isn’t over yet.” She pointed out.

 

Junior flushed, before quickly sitting back down. “Sorry, Ma’am.”

 

“I don’t mean you have to wait until everyone is finished, but I haven’t even brought out dessert yet.”

 

Apparently, dessert was not a word they were used to hearing, but it was one they were very fond of. Runa stifled a laugh and rose from the table, going to the kitchen and returning with a large pan of cobbler, and then she fetched a second pan, followed by a bowl of whipped cream.

 

“I made both plum and peach cobblers. I wasn’t certain what everyone would prefer.” She ventured, beginning to take the empty pans and platters from supper to the kitchen.

 

“Don’t you want any cobbler?” Steve ventured from his place at the head of the table.

 

“Just save me a little bit of the peach and some whipped cream, if you can.” She called, wishing there was a pump in the kitchen. As there wasn’t she picked up the tin bucket and carried it outside to the well, glad that had a pump.

 

Once she had the pots and pans and platters clean, she stepped back into the dining room to fetch the rest of the dirty plates, but paused, seeing Steve alone at the table, all the dirty plates neatly stacked for her, the empty cobbler pans as well. But in front of Steve were two plates, each with a helping of cobbler topped with whipped cream.

 

“You didn’t have to wait for me.” She said softly, feeling almost like an intruder as she moved to sit where Sam had sat only a few minutes before.

 

“I wanted to.” Steve smiled at her, sliding the plate with the smaller helping of cobbler her way.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him, “For waiting, and for saving me some of the cobbler. I didn’t realize how popular it would be.”

 

Steve laughed softly, shaking his head. “You worked some sort of miracle in the kitchen to make all that out of practically nothing.”

 

“Thanks to your foresight and Missus Barton’s list, I had plenty to work with.” She countered, taking a bite of the cobbler and almost sighing with delight. “After this I’ll finish working on the dishes.”

 

“I’ll be in the sitting room. Bucky and I usually spend our time after supper there. We generally go to bed around eight or nine.” Steve explained, before looking down at his plate rather intently. “Normally, Bucky will be in the room across the half from us, but he said he’s going to spend tonight in the bunkhouse. Since it’s our wedding night.”

 

Runa flushed and looked down at her own plate. “Oh. That… That is very kind of him.” She knew that husbands and wives came together, and Iris had taken her aside to explain a few things the night before she left for Texas, but she had managed to forget about that with how busy her evening had been.

 

“But, I was thinking…” Steve wasn’t looking up at her.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re still pretty tired from your trip, and… Well, we don’t know each other very well yet. What if we take a few days so you can rest up, get better acquainted?”

 

Runa felt relief at his suggestion, but also a bit of disappointment and apprehension. She didn’t feel ready for marital relations, but… She also wondered what was wrong with her that he didn’t want her, wondered if it had to do with his sudden look of panic in his eyes during their wedding, or the looks Bucky had been casting Steve’s way.

 

“I would be grateful for the rest.” She murmured, “Sleeping on a train was far from easy, and certainly not very restful.”

 

“I can imagine.” Steve smiled slightly, “Bucky and I couldn’t take a train here the way you did, but I do remember the few days we spent on the train. It was tiring, and hard to keep still so long when we were used to moving around so much.”

 

“That it was.” Runa agreed. “It’s strange, you know. I didn’t much like the work I did for the Rumlows, I thought of most of it as thankless or tedious… But today I didn’t mind scrubbing the kitchen and the dining room. I was glad to, after having to sit still on the train for so long.”

 

“Might be just because you were inactive on the train so long. But it also might be that it’s different, cleaning your own home, instead of one you’re hired to clean.”

 

She smiled. “Might be.” She agreed, finishing her small serving of cobbler. “I’ll start in on the dishes. You don’t need to rush, but could you bring yours in when you’re done with it?”

 

He gave a nod. “All right. That’s easy enough.”

 

Runa gave him another small smile, before getting up and gathering up the plates and pans to begin washing them. She finished the dishes soon enough and then set up a pot of beans to soak for dinner the following day before finally going to the sitting room, where Steve still had a charcoal stick and a book in his hands.

 

“Is it all right if I head directly to bed?” She asked softly. Steve looked up, startled.

 

“No, that would be fine, considering the time. I’ll give you fifteen minutes or so before I head in myself.” He said.

 

“Um… Which side is yours?” She asked, feeling her cheeks heating up at the question. It seemed so personal, and she knew that they were married, and she should know things like that.

 

“I’ll, uh, I’ll take the side closest to the door.” He said, quickly looking back down at his work.

 

“All right. Thank you, Steve.” She murmured, before going to their bedroom and preparing for bed.

 

Runa expected she would have trouble sleeping, would be too anxious about sharing a bed, but her worries were for nothing. She was asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow and she settled in on her side of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I reached this chapter I had to have a seating chart to figure out who was where at the table. That amused me.
> 
> I researched the heck out of a lot of this story, and scrolling through vintage recipes was one thing. Now, I hate eggs, but when I read the recipe for scalloped eggs, I thought it might be the one way people could convince me to eat them. It is aggressively early southern American. I pulled it from Vintage Recipes dot net. There is a lot of "Dear gods, did people actually eat that?" on that site.
> 
> As for the bath house, one of my beta readers pointed out that wasn't a thing, until I pointed out I was flinging some family history into the mix. There is a family farm that has been in the family since a little after the California gold rush. And way back when in the 1800's, there was a Japanese farm hand (whose name has sadly been lost to time) that insisted on the farm having a bath house. It's not exactly an onsen, but close. As soon as I realized I was going to be using all of the Howling Commandos as ranch hands, I knew I was going to have Jim Morita be the one to suggest the building of a bath house on the ranch.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Runa have their first disagreement.

Runa groaned and smuggled closer to her hot water bottle as she felt someone shake her lightly. It must be morning, she thought groggily, not quite ready to wake. She was so exhausted her bones hurt, and had been in a deep sleep. So deep she couldn’t even remember her dreams.

“Runa. We need to get up.” A warm voice murmured in her ear. She frowned. That didn’t sound like Titus, and he would never come into her room to wake her as it was. The bed was different than she was used to as well, softer, warmer.

Then she recalled the events of the previous day, and realized she was not curled up against a hot water bottle, but her husband. She pried open heavy eyes that did not want to open, and started to raise her head.

“I wish I could let you sleep longer, but Happy Sam should be in soon with the eggs and the milk.” Steve said regretfully.

“I’ll be up in a few minutes.” She managed, reaching to rub sleep from her eyes.

“I’ll get dressed and head out if you want to rest another few minutes.” He offered.

She managed a nod, and wanted to protest when he left the bed, taking his warmth with him. It had been a warm night and he gave off a great deal of heat, but his heat had been welcome, even comforting. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling in the darkness, thinking on that as Steve dressed, a part of her wanting to peek at her husband, but the rest of her willing to give him the same privacy he was offering her. A privacy she appreciated. She wasn’t quite ready for him to see her undressed yet.

Once Steve had left the room, Runa rose and washed quickly in the basin and then dressed in the calico she had worn the day before, beginning to feel the nagging of her body’s needs. She stepped out of the bedroom and then hurried outside to the privy Steve had shown her during the tour the night before. She washed up once more at the pump as Steve came out with two tin pails to fill with water. She managed a smile in the pre-dawn gloom, and he smiled slightly in return. She hurried to the kitchen, just as Happy Sam was coming in through the kitchen door with a pail of milk, what looked like a half-sized bushel basket on the worn wood countertop, the basket nearly full of eggs.

“Brought in a pail of milk for you to use with breakfast, Missus Rogers. I put the rest of it in the spring house. I started the fire in the stove when I brought the eggs in. Usually do in the mornings.”

“Thank you.” Runa said gratefully, “I’ll get coffee started right away.” She promised, earning a grin in return.

“That would be appreciated, ma’am. I have to admit, coffee and eggs might be the only things any of us are anywhere close to good at fixing, but we still have a lot to learn.”

“Well, hopefully my coffee is to everyone’s liking. There were no complaints when I made it at the Rumlows, but Missus Rumlow drank tea more than coffee.” She confessed, smiling over at Steve as he brought in the water pails. “Thank you.” She said, before starting to get the coffee ready with a few false starts. “Steve said you want to learn to be a better cook so you can cook on the trail?” She ventured as she started the coffee going in the massive coffee pot on the back of the stove.

“Yes, ma’am. I can’t ride very well these days because of my accident, but I can drive a chuck wagon. I’m generally the trail cook, but I’m not very good at it.”

“Well, we can fix that. We’ll start with gravy this morning. Steve, would anyone mind if I rearranged the kitchen and pantry a bit?” She asked, not looking up as she headed towards the pantry. “I know you probably have a system somewhere in here, but…”

“No system. Things just… Go where we had room to put them. It’s your kitchen now. No one should mind too much if you want to arrange things so they make sense to you.” Steve pointed out.

“Still, no harm in asking.” She said quietly. “I was planning on washing today. Could you tell everyone to leave out their dirty things?”

Steve hesitated. “Do you think you can manage it?”

Runa’s pressed her lips together in a thin line. She knew she didn’t look like much, but he didn’t need to question her. “I’ve done the wash for the family I worked for and all the servants boarding in the house every Monday for the past nine years. I think I can manage. Since there are more of us I might need to break it into two days, but I can manage.”

“I’ll go and let the others know.” Happy Sam said, giving Steve a look that wished him luck as he hurried from the room while Runa stepped into the pantry.

“I’m sorry.” Steve said as Runa sifted dry ingredients into a large bowl. “It just seems like a lot of work for…” He was searching for words that wouldn’t offend, and was failing.

“Someone of my stature?” She asked tartly as she added a lump of lard to the bowl and began mixing. “I am not a stranger to hard work, and I knew there would be plenty of that before I came out here.”

“I’m sorry.”

She nodded her head once. “Breakfast won’t be long. I’ll have something within half an hour. Is that all right?”

“That will be just fine.” Steve said, before making a hasty escape from the kitchen and then the house. He went around to the stable to see to the horses, but saw Bucky heading towards the house. He changed direction so he could meet up with Bucky. “Morning.”

Bucky eyed him in confusion. “Why aren’t you inside? Spending time with your wife?”

“I said something stupid and she kicked me out of the kitchen.” Steve sighed.

“Why does that not surprise me?” Bucky asked with a sigh, raking a hand through his hair, “I expected you two to be all shy smiles and blushes this morning, and you manage to go and get kicked out of the kitchen.”

Steve looked down at the ground. “She’d had a long trip, so I-”

Bucky tilted his head back, looking up at the heavens in a gesture Steve would be all too familiar with. It was a look Mary Barnes wore often when she was seeking help from the heavens regarding the behavior of either her offspring or Steve. “You told her to get some rest. Why did I expect anything different?”

Steve raised his head to look at Bucky with an aw shucks grin, “Because you’re an optimist, Buck.”

“I don’t think ‘optimist’ is the right word for it.” Bucky grumbled, heading for the house. “Come on. I want to get my laundry ready before breakfast. You should to the same.”

~*~

The men started trickling into the house for coffee early on, and Runa made certain to serve plenty of the dark brew. There were no complaints, so she assumed she had done all right. They milled around the kitchen, occasionally offering to help. Runa showed Happy Sam how she made the gravy when he came back in, and he helped crack eggs into a bowl for her as she pulled the first pan of biscuits out of the oven.

“I don’t think I’ve seen biscuits like that since my Mama died.” Junior said quietly, earning a few murmurs of agreement.

“So… it’s a good thing I made a double batch?” Runa ventured as she slipped the pans of biscuits into the warmer so she could start on the eggs.

“Double batch might not be enough, Missus Rogers. We haven’t had good bread or biscuits in a while.” Happy Sam ventured. “I can cook the eggs if you want to start another batch, ma’am. Eggs is the one thing I’m good at cooking.”

“I’ll start mixing up a new batch. Keep an eye on the gravy?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I don’t know why you insist on calling scones biscuits, but they do look excellent.” Pinky said as he sipped at his coffee.

“Because scones are sweet, aren’t they? And hard to make. I’ve never been able to make a good batch of scones.” Runa said from the pantry where she was sifting more dry ingredients into a large bowl.

“Biscuits or scones, I’ll gladly take them over cornbread.” Falsworth muttered. “Well, not your cornbread, ma’am. I mean the stuff we were eating before your arrival. It was terrible.”

“Corn meal, water, a bit of salt. Might not taste the best, but it was filling.” Dum Dum explained to Runa, who looked out of the pantry in horror.

“What?” She demanded. “That sounds awful.”

“It was how we made do during the war.” He shrugged.

“Well now you don’t need to make do, and I promise the rest of the cornbread will be like what I made last night.” She said firmly, managing a cheery smile as she said it.

During breakfast itself, she tried not to look up at Steve, even though he looked at her a few times wearing the look similar to that of a wounded puppy on the few occasions when their eyes met. Runa knew that she was being unkind snubbing him so, but she was still annoyed that he had doubted her. She didn’t know what Missus Rumlow had written to him about her, but she highly doubted she had said anything about Runa not being able to do hard work.

After breakfast, Steve lingered after the other men had filed out, looking as if he wanted to say something.

“Yes?” Runa asked as she gathered up plates to take back into the kitchen.

“I wanted to apologize. Again. I should know that how you look doesn’t have any bearing on what you can do.”

“Apology accepted.” She sighed. “I’m sorry as well, I just…”

“You don’t need to prove yourself.” Steve said gently.

“Yes I do, or you and everyone else are going to keep making assumptions.” She pointed out. “I’ll have lunch ready around noon. I know you’re not fond of beans, but I think I have a way to change the recipe a bit so it won’t be as bad.”

“As long as you don’t make beans more than one or two meals a week, I think we can suffer through it.” Steve grinned. She laughed softly. “I promise. I won’t serve beans more often than that. Maybe some baked beans in molasses as a side, but I promise it won’t be every night.”

He smiled. “I think we’d be fine with that.”

“All right. I’ll try to have fresh bread for supper tonight. I can’t make promises about butter today, but I’ll try.”

“That’s all we can ask.” Steve stood awkwardly a moment, before leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek, but it felt awkward, almost forced. It still made her smile.

“Go and catch up to the others. I’ll see you at lunch.” She promised him. Steve nodded and headed out after the rest of the men. Runa raised a hand to touch where he had kissed her lightly, a faint smile on her lips. Well, it was a start, at least. And their first argument hadn’t been an explosive one. That was a plus. Although she wondered if it could even count as an argument, or if it was more of a disagreement.

Either way, it had ended well, and the smile remained on her face as she did dishes, started bread to rising, and worked on the laundry.

By ten in the morning her smile had faded as she struggled for hours with the laundry. She returned to the kitchen to start beans cooking for lunch, having managed to wash nearly every bit of cloth on the ranch and get it hung on the lines to dry. Thankfully, the men on the ranch only had a few changes of clothes to wash unlike the Rumlows, who wore clothes only once before deciding the clothes needed washing or sponging. Still, she was beginning to wish she hadn’t protested so much against Steve’s doubts. She never liked doing the laundry, and the mountain she had just faced was exhausting, grueling work.

She would never tell him that, of course.

Well. Next on the list was scrubbing the house so it would be as clean as the laundry. She groaned at the thought of it, but knew that once the cleaning and scrubbing was done with, she wouldn’t need to work nearly so hard to manage the day to day cleaning.

And maybe she would have enough time after dinner to write the letters she had promised to Titus and Iris before she collapsed from exhaustion.

She sighed, and went back outside to see if Happy Sam wanted to learn how to cook beans and rice the way Iris had taught her, remembering that she had agreed to teach him how to cook for the men on the trail. They were going to have to work out some sort of schedule between them.

Still, as hard as everything was… She was beginning to like the ranch far more than the Rumlows’ house in Washington D.C.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is conversation after dinner, and Bucky tells himself one particular shade of green isn't his color.

On Runa’s fourth night at Bluestone Ranch, Bucky watched as she carried plates from the dining room into the kitchen, getting ready for the cleanup. Everyone was filing out of the dining room, and there was talk of a card game in the bunkhouse. Bucky was invited, but he shook his head. He didn’t say it, but he needed to have a talk with Steve.

 

Bucky followed Steve as Steve headed into the sitting room and retrieved his sketchbook and charcoal from the small shelf that hung on the wall where he kept his few supplies. Steve settled into his chair and Bucky settled into his, pulling his old knife from his pocket, and picking up a scrap of wood from the basket Runa had started keeping by his chair for that express purpose, instead of leaving his scraps and lengths of wood scattered all over the floor. Bucky had been annoyed by that at first; she had touched his things without his permission. Once the initial annoyance had faded, he felt a little touched that she had thought of him like that. Sure, he reasoned, she was just trying to keep everything tidy after scrubbing the house from the shingles to the foundations the past few days, but still. She had noticed that he had needed something to keep his wood scraps in, and had made certain he kept them at hand next to his chair without a word.

 

Her second night on the ranch, when she had seen him whittling and dropping shavings onto the floor, she hadn’t said a word either, and he had noticed the shavings were swept clean the following night. Bucky had felt a bit guilty at that, not expecting her to sweep every day, but had decided not to give her more work. Now, after he was done whittling in the evenings, he swept up the shavings himself and put them in the kindling bin next to the fireplace.

 

She hadn’t said anything about it, but that morning she had given him a smile and slightly larger stack of flapjacks than the others had received.

 

Against his better judgement, Bucky was starting to like her. Steve had done a good job picking out a wife, even if she had been the only one to respond to the ad. Steve just… Needed a little help realizing that.

 

As he hefted the scrap of wood in his hand, thinking about what he would make next, his eyes fell on the plain wooden chair by the window, a lamp on a small table next to it, Runa’s sewing kit and a basket of mending on the other side of the chair. She had managed to salvage a few things he and Steve had thought were worn beyond repair, explaining that she had gotten very good at mending while working for that family in D.C. Apparently Brock, whoever the hell he was, couldn’t keep a shirt or jacket in one piece for more than a few days.

 

“She’s always working, isn’t she?” Bucky asked Steve quietly.

 

Steve looked up from his sketchbook, frowning. “What?”

 

“Runa. I don’t think I’ve seen her taking a minute to herself since she got here.”

 

Steve was still frowning slightly. “I didn’t think of that. She sits and sews after doing the supper dishes. I know your Ma and sisters did that after dinner too. Isn’t that taking time for herself?”

 

“Not when she’s fixing clothes for other people.” Bucky countered. “Ma and the girls worked on other things when they could. Stuff for themselves. For their dolls or to put away in their hope chests.” Not that the chests had been much more than old pasteboard boxes under the bed, but they were hope chests all the same. Things his sisters made for their eventual marriages. “Runa is doing our mending.”

 

“I didn’t think of it like that. I just thought she liked sewing.” Steve frowned.

 

“Stevie, you need to pull your head out of your ass and pay attention to what’s around you at home a bit more, not just around the ranch. Sure, she might like sewing, but she’s been working harder than a mule since she got here. The two of you spend barely any time together except for meals and when you’re asleep.”

 

Steve flushed, “We-”

 

“-And I know all you’re doing is sleeping because the walls in this place aren’t exactly thick, and even though I’m across the hall I can still hear you snoring at night. I also know that you aren’t exactly quiet when it comes to things of a more intimate nature.”

 

Steve looked down at his sketchbook at that. “Buck, we can’t talk about that.”

 

Bucky sighed. “Shit. I know. I’m sorry.” Steve had made it clear that he didn’t want Runa to know that he and Bucky had shared a bed before her arrival, or that they had done a lot more than just sleep in that shared bed. “It’s just… You brought her here for a reason. You married her. You need to act like it. Spend more time talking to her in the evenings instead of all of us just sitting around quietly.”

 

“Right.” Steve agreed, though there was nervousness there that Bucky didn’t like.

 

“She’s your wife, Steve. Not some girl at a dance you’re trying to work up the courage to talk to. Your. Wife.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Right, she’s your wife? Or right, you’re going to talk to her?”

 

“Little bit of both?” Steve smiled weakly at Bucky, before his smile faded and he sighed. “I’m sorry, Bucky. I know this has to be awkward as hell for you about now.”

 

“Nah.” Bucky lied. “She’s growing on me. Fits in good here so far.” At least he wasn’t lying about that part. He really hadn’t thought she would work out when he first saw her, but it hadn’t been a week and she was more than pulling her weight.

 

Steve looked rather relieved at that, and Bucky looked down at the wood in his hand and his pocket knife so he didn’t have to see it and be reminded that Steve was glad their private partnership was no more. At least he wasn’t shunning Bucky’s friendship, Bucky thought as he made a cut in the wood, revealing the clean, untouched wood beneath the surface. “Just… Start talking to her. Compliment the house or something. I don’t know.” He muttered, feeling conflicted. He didn’t want Steve to get attached to Runa, but he wanted the marriage to succeed. There had to be attachment for that, though.

 

_Don’t be the dog in the manger_ , Bucky reminded himself. _That particular shade of green isn’t your color._

 

They lapsed into silence until Runa entered the sitting room, not looking quite as worn as she had the past few nights. She sat in the chair she had silently taken as her own.

 

“The house looks really nice.” Steve ventured as Runa reached to select something from her mending basket. Bucky watched from beneath his lashes as she paused, looking a bit startled, but then she smiled.

 

“Thank you. It… Was a lot of work, but I think I’ve got a handle on it. Upkeep should be easy from here on out.” She promised. “The stone floors are nice. Scrubbing them is easier than scrubbing wood flooring.”

 

“The previous owner wanted his ranch to stand out a bit, I guess. I have to admit, on hot summer days thinking about lying down on the stone floor is tempting.”

 

She laughed softly. “I can just see the two of you doing that, too.”

 

Bucky looked up, “The two of us?” He asked, a little startled by his inclusion.

 

“Well, yes. You two seem to do almost everything together.” Runa reasoned. “And I’m not about to lie down on the floor any time soon, so it would have to be you joining him.”

 

Bucky smiled slightly. “Yeah. Can’t exactly see you doing that.”

 

She was threading a needle now, “We still have some supplies left from what you ordered before my arrival, but we should go to town and get more soon. And I’m going to need canning supplies. I’ve only found a few jars, nothing like what must have been needed before you purchased the ranch.”

 

“When Mister Ducain sold us the ranch, he took all the food his wife had put up with him. Only stuff left must be what was empty when he moved on.” Steve frowned.

 

“If I don’t start canning soon, we’re going to lose a lot of produce.” Runa warned them. “I want to put up spiced peaches, plum preserves, jams, pie fillings, and can things from the garden before they go bad. It’s going to require a lot more than what we have, but we’ll be able to live off what I preserve all winter long.” She assured them. “It also means I’m going to need a bit of help harvesting some of the fruit before it all goes bad.”

 

“Steve can take you to town tomorrow.” Bucky said. “And you just name a day, we’ll pull a couple men off the range and pick all the fruit you want. Right now the only thing to we’re doing is maintenance on the pastures and fences.”

 

“We do that all year round, but it’s more important in the summer.” Steve explained.

 

“I thought you were looking after cattle all day.” Runa confessed. “I don’t exactly know much of what goes on on a ranch, or what needs to be done…”

 

“You don’t really need to-” Steve started, and Bucky wanted to wring his neck when he saw the hurt in Runa’s eyes at Steve’s careless words.

 

“-Unless you’re curious, in which case we would be happy to tell you.” Bucky told her, earning a faint smile.

 

“Thank you. I’m certain I’ll have questions for you both later.” She looked back down at her mending. “If it’s all right, I have a couple of letters I’d like to mail while we’re in town as well.”

 

“Mister Lang is our postmaster. He owns the mercantile, so mailing your letters will be no problem.” Steve promised her. “I take it you’re going to get fabric for new curtains while we’re there, too.” Steve looked to the window, which no longer had curtains hanging there.

 

Bucky frowned, only noticing the lack for the first time. “I thought we had curtains.”

 

“They were so old and sun bleached that they fell apart when I scrubbed them.” Runa sighed. “I think the dirt was all that was keeping them together.”

 

Steve chuckled at that, and Bucky was hard pressed not to grin.

 

“Once you’re done with curtains, you might want to make pants.” Bucky looked down at his carving.

 

“I’ll need to get your measurements-”

 

“Not for me. For you. A skirt on the ranch isn’t always practical.”

 

“Bucky-” Steve started, frowning, but Bucky shook his head.

 

“You know I’m right. Missus Barton wears pants all the time when she’s working on the farm, you know that. And she isn’t the only one. You also need to teach Runa to drive the wagon and ride a horse, and we don’t have a side saddle for her to practice on. She’s going to have to learn to ride a horse the same as the rest of us. Astride.”

 

“Why do I need to learn to drive the wagon and ride a horse?” She ventured.

 

“This ain’t like back East.” Bucky pointed out, turning his attention back to his carving. This carving would be a duck, he decided as he scrutinized the shape he was revealing in the wood. “The nearest doctor is an hour away. What if there’s an emergency and none of us are here, or you’re the only one who can go get help? Hell, what if we can’t spare anyone to go get supplies and you need to go on your own? Better to know these things and never need them than not know them and need them.”

 

“I was thinking about waiting a bit before talking to her about all of that.” Steve was frowning at Bucky, who sighed.

 

“Then forget-”

 

“Bucky’s right.” Runa interrupted. “Better to know how to do those things and never need the skills than it is not know them and need to. I’ll get some fabric for pants when we’re in town as well. And… The Bartons are our nearest neighbors, aren’t they?” She looked to Steve for confirmation, and he nodded. “Maybe you could introduce me to Missus Barton?”

 

Steve smiled slightly. “I can do that.” He agreed. “I’ll point out their farm to you when we pass it tomorrow.”

 

Runa smiled. “Thank you.” She said softly, before looking down at the shirt in her hands. “Bucky, I don’t know that I can save this one.”

 

“That’s all right. I’ll just get another one.”

 

“Or you could tell me what color shirt you want and I could make one. It would be no trouble, I promise. I don’t mind sewing.” She suggested as she folded the shirt that was beyond repair. “Do you mind if I add this to my rag bag?”

 

Steve gave Bucky a look that made Bucky roll his eyes. “I don’t mind.” Bucky was glad that Runa was there so he didn’t have to actually hear Steve say ‘I told you so.’ “And it’s fine. I’ve been buying my clothes since we left the Army.”

 

“Buying them from the mercantile or a catalogue is more expensive than just letting me have my way and make your shirts.” She reasoned.

 

“Christ, you’re as stubborn as Steve.”

 

“Language.” Steve said firmly. Bucky did roll his eyes this time. Right, right, no swearing in front of a lady. “Sorry, Runa.”

 

She smiled at him. “It’s all right.” She assured. “Just… Try not to make a habit of it?”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“And to repay me for offending my delicate sensibilities, you’re going to let me make you new clothes when I make Steve’s.”

 

Steve laughed. “I don’t think you’re going to win this one, Buck.”

 

“Fine.” Bucky groaned. “You want more work, you can have more work. I don’t care about colors, just make sure I don’t match Steve.”

 

“Pink and yellow calico it is, then.” She was trying to suppress a smile, Steve not even bothering to hide his grin.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Bucky looked over at Runa, who just blinked innocently at him with those big almost impossibly blue eyes.

 

“Do you really want to wait and find out?” Steve asked Bucky before Runa could.

 

“I like dark colors.” Bucky finally grumped.

 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Runa asked with a smile, “Now I just need to get both of your measurements.”

 

Bucky stifled a groan. So much for a relaxing evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, we will further the plot soon, and there will be some sort of smut eventually, but let me enjoy my fluff and relationship building before things get too crazy, okay?


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a crisis on the ranch prevents a trip to town.

The next morning Runa was excited and eager to go to town. She was used to not leaving the house very much, seeing the same people day after day even in the middle of a city, but it didn’t mean that she didn’t welcome the idea of going out and about a bit. Not too much, because crowds made her anxious, but just going to the mercantile would be outing enough for her. And she would get to spend some time with her husband during the drive there and back. That was what she was looking forward to the most; time spent solely with him, no one else around to change the conversation or interrupt or join in. Runa felt a little frustrated that she didn’t get any time alone with her husband, but he had made it clear in his letter that Bucky was important. She supposed her time in bed with Steve could be counted as time alone, but almost as soon as he slipped between the sheets he was rolling over so his back was to her, and falling into slumber.

 

Even though she was nervous about what went on in the marital bed, and even though she had only been there four nights, it stung a little to be snubbed like that. Yes, they had agreed to wait a few days so she could rest, but it had been a few days and she was more used to the hours they kept on the ranch.

 

Maybe tonight, she thought to herself as she checked her reflection in the cracked mirror hanging in their bedroom that must have been left by the previous owner. Breakfast was over, and she had gone to the room to prepare, Steve telling her they didn’t need to leave for a few hours yet. She had already started a large pot of stew for everyone’s dinner, putting it on to simmer and cook until it was time to eat. She had then prepared a lunch of simple salt pork sandwiches, boiled eggs, and fruit for her and Steve to share on the way back from town. Satisfied that her hair was well in place, she stepped out of the bedroom and walked to the sitting room where Steve was hopefully waiting for her.

 

He wasn’t in the sitting room, and she managed to stifle a disappointed sigh and head to the kitchen to see if there was any coffee left in the pot and start a new one if there wasn’t. She honestly preferred tea, but there wasn’t any to be found in the house so she was trying to cultivate a taste for coffee. It wasn’t working, but she had learned to always keep a pot on for everyone else.

 

She stepped into the kitchen, and was pleasantly surprised to find Steve there, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the large copper coffee pot. He set the pot back on the stove and looked over when he heard the sound of her shoes on the stone floor. He smiled slightly at her. “Coffee?”

 

“Please?”

 

Steve offered her his cup, before reaching for another one of the battered tin mugs kept on the shelf with the rest of the dishes and pouring himself another cup of coffee.

 

“Do I need to make another pot?”

 

“No, this one is still about half full.” He set the pot back down, “Happy Sam or Falsworth will make sure it’s full again by dinnertime.”

 

For a few minutes they stood, sipping the hot black brew in silence. She would have preferred sugar and cream, but was learning not to be too picky. Everyone else took their coffee black, so she would do the same.

 

“I like your hair like that.” He said after a few minutes, to break the silence. She smiled slightly at the compliment, “That’s how you wore it for the wedding, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes. I watched Pepper when she pinned it up for me. I liked the style, but it seems a bit fancy for every day.”

 

“It suits you.” There was another silence between them, “I’m sorry, I… I’m not good with conversation. Especially not with ladies.”

 

She flushed slightly at that. “Well, a part of me wants to say I’m not exactly a lady, I’m your wife, but the rest of me likes to think I’m some sort of a lady.”

 

“You are.” He assured her. “I was thinking of going to the cabinetmaker while we were in town. The chair you’re using in the sitting room is… Well. I was thinking maybe we could get a rocker or something for you to use.”

 

“You don’t need to go to any trouble-”

 

“Yes, I do.” He interrupted. “I should have put the order in before you even got here, but I wasn’t thinking.”

 

“You did enough, getting the kitchen and pantry ready for my arrival.” She pointed out.

 

“I should have done more. I should have seen if I could hire someone to come in and clean the house up before you arrived, or at least wash the bedding.” He sounded frustrated. “I didn’t… I didn’t plan for your arrival the way I should have. I guess I didn’t think much beyond just getting you here.”

 

She stepped forward and placed the hand not holding her coffee cup on his arm. “Steve. It’s all right. I would have appreciated it, but it wasn’t necessary.” She gave him a grin, “I would have just cleaned it all over again.”

 

“Really?” He appeared surprised by that.

 

“Really. Cleaning up the house and fixing things the way I want them is… Sort of putting my mark on the place. Claiming it as my home.” She explained. “There are very few things I would have changed about anything that has happened since my arrival.”

 

“What sort of things would you change?” Steve asked quietly, his voice soft, concerned. But also something else. Something new.

 

Before Runa could even begin to think how to answer that rather loaded question, Happy Sam hurried into the kitchen from the front of the house. He winced when he saw the two of them together, Runa with her hand still on Steve’s arm. She drew back, and they both turned to look at the ranch hand.

 

“Sorry for interrupting, but Gingersnap is foaling, and Falsworth says she’s having a hard time of it. He thought you would want to be with her, Steve.”

 

Steve pulled away from Runa and set his partially drunk coffee on the countertop. “If Gingersnap is in trouble, we might have to put off our trip to town.” He warned her.

 

“Go. We can worry about town later.” Runa said, despite her disappointment. The ranch was more important than a trip to town, even to get supplies.

 

Steve nodded once, before hurrying from the house. Happy Sam looked to her, “Gingersnap is his favorite horse.” He explained, “Steve-Mister Rogers-is fond of her. Raised her up from a foal himself. This is her first time foaling, and he’s been worried about her. We all have. She’s been acting anxious and ornery, even for a first time mama.”

 

“And she’s in trouble?” Happy Sam hesitated at her question. “Sam. Please. I’m not ignorant or some… Delicate flower. I want to know what is going on around my home.”

 

Happy Sam sighed. “Falsworth knows his horses, says he thinks the colt hasn’t turned. That it’s going to be a breech birth.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“They’re going to do everything they can to make sure Gingersnap and her foal come through this.” He assured.

 

“I know they will.” She assured. “How long until we know?”

 

“Might be a few hours.” Sam sighed. “I’ve got to get back to helping. You need anything, Missus Rogers, you let me know.”

 

She smiled slightly. “Will do, Sam.”

 

Several hours passed. Dinner time came and went, and while almost everyone filed in for stew, fresh biscuits, and cookies (which again started the biscuit versus scone discussion) Steve and Falsworth remained in the stables. Runa asked Bucky to take them the cold dinner she had originally packed for herself and Steve, before cleaning up the kitchen once again. There was a tense air over the ranch, until an hour after dinnertime, when Happy Sam hurried into the house, grinning broadly.

 

“Missus Rogers, it’s come out all right. Steve-Mister Rogers-” He stumbled over the correction, and Runa couldn’t help but smile, “-He wants you in the barn. To come see Gingersnap and her foal.”

 

“I’ll be right out.” She promised, “And Sam? I know he lets everyone call him Steve. I don’t mind if that’s how you talk about him to me.”

 

Happy Sam’s grin widened. “I’ll try to remember that, ma’am.”

 

Runa hurried out to the stables, and made her way to a stall partway down, smiling at what she saw. Steve and Falsworth both with their shirtsleeves rolled up to the elbows, taking turns washing up in a bucket while the other watched the goings on inside the stall.

 

Steve looked over at Runa as she neared, and he smiled. “Don’t touch me, I’m filthy.” He warned, before motioning to the inside of the stall. “Come look.” He urged, and Runa approached, smiling when she saw the buckskin mare standing inside looking placid but weary, a little buckskin colt nursing, tail twirling as it did.

 

“They’re beautiful.” She murmured, smiling so broadly at the tender scene she thought her cheeks would crack.

 

“A fine bouncing baby boy.” Falsworth said as he washed up, “None the worse the wear for his ordeal.”

 

“I want to give him to you.” Steve said quietly. “Have you help to train him up when he’s older. Train him to be a good saddle horse.”

 

“I don’t even know how to ride yet.” Runa protested, startled, “And I don’t know the first thing about training a horse.”

 

“Living here, you’ll learn.” Falsworth assured her.

 

“And we’re going to be teaching you to ride.” Steve reminded her. “Besides. Both of you came to the ranch within a week of each other. It’s fate.”

 

She laughed softly at that, shaking her head. “All right. But you’ll need to teach me… Everything.”

 

“I will.” He assured her. “But now you get to name him.”

 

She looked at the foal, watching the little tail flicking happily as he nursed from his mother. “I’ll have to think on it. Naming something is a big responsibility. You’re giving them something that they’ll be known by for the rest of their life.”

 

“Then we’ll take some time so you can get to know him.” Steve promised. “I’m sorry about town. We’ll go tomorrow.”

 

“It’s fine.” She assured him. “Once you two are cleaned up and finished in here, I made cookies.” She grinned. “Gingersnaps, in honor of the new mother.”

 

Steve grinned at that. “We’ll be in shortly.” He promised.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Rumlow family makes an appearance.

The tall man in the fashionable bowler hat and well-tailored black suit did not look out of place at all on the streets of Washington D.C. He walked the streets, until he came to a large manse, slightly set back from the road, the yard surrounded by a high wrought iron fence. He checked the address against what was written on a slip of paper pulled from his pocket, and finding this to be the correct place, put the slip of paper back into an inside jacket pocket before passing through the gate and striding up to the house.

 

Shortly after he rang the bell, a tall man with hair that was more silver salt than salt and pepper answered the door and looked him over.

 

“May I help you?” The man, clearly a butler, asked dryly.

 

“My name is Phillip Coulson. I’m with the Pinkerton National Detective Agency.” He held out his calling card, simple black print on otherwise unrelieved cream. “I am here to speak to Mister and Missus Theodore Rumlow about their ward, Runa Freydis.”

 

The butler’s blue eyes narrowed slightly, and he stepped aside to let Phil inside. “Is all well with Miss Freydis?” He asked.

 

“That is what I am hoping to find out.” Phil frowned. “She isn’t here?”

 

“Let me see if the Rumlows will receive you.” The butler said by way of answer, before leaving Phil in the entryway. Phil took his hat off and waited patiently, remaining near the door. According to the clock in the hall, it was nearly ten minutes before the butler returned.

 

“They are awaiting you in the sitting room. This way, please.”

 

Phil smiled tightly and followed the man, wondering what was going on here. The girl was supposed to be a ward of the Rumlow family and under their care until she reached her twenty first birthday, which would be today. Then he remembered the paperwork he had reviewed in his office, that they were sending her to a fine finishing school abroad, and he relaxed slightly… Though something still seemed off.

 

 He would remain sharp until he figured out what it was.

 

He was led into a finely appointed sitting room, where an older woman in a dark garnet gown that was the height of fashion sat demurely on a sofa, a stern looking older man standing nearby.

 

“Mister and Missus Rumlow, Phillip Coulson from the Pinkerton Agency.” The butler said, only to be dismissed with a wave of the man’s hand.

 

Phil noticed that they did not invite him to sit, and were looking at him as if he was unwelcome, despite the smiles on their faces.

 

“Mister Coulson.” The man who could only be Theodore Rumlow said in a charming manner, “To what do we owe this visit? Blake said it was in regard to our dear Runa.”

 

“Yes. As it is her twenty first birthday, I have been hired by her lawyers to locate her, and go over the particulars of the accounts she has inherited from her family if I cannot bring her to their office so they can go over accounts and the particulars of the wills themselves. As you were her guardians, this seemed the best place to start.” He smiled blandly. “Is she here?”

 

“Oh no. You see, Runa married our son, Brock. They are currently honeymooning around Europe.” Donna Rumlow said sweetly.

 

“I would be more than happy to oversee the accounts in her absence, just as I have been running the shipping company.” Theodore added.

 

“My congratulations to the happy couple. Unfortunately, sir, we can only go over the accounts with Miss Freydis, my apologies, the young Missus Rumlow, until such time as she gives us verbal and then written authorization otherwise. The safeguard to her inheritance was written into the estate.” He noticed a slight movement in the floor length tapestry curtains by one of the windows, but did not react at the realization that they were being spied upon. Or that he was, rather.

 

Something was definitely off here.

 

“Ah, yes, I recall something like that being mentioned previously.” Theodore frowned. Phil recalled how the Freydis lawyers had explained that Theodore had tried to gain control of the accounts when the girl was orphaned and he took her in. His suspicions only grew. He doubted that the girl had married their son, or if she had, it hadn’t been of her own free will.

 

“Do you know when your son and daughter-in-law plan to return?” He asked with the same bland smile that helped people underestimate him. He wasn’t a Pinkerton man for nothing, and was certainly not some rookie. “I would be happy to return at that time.”

 

“Oh, they are not on a set itinerary.” Donna protested. “We will see to it that she goes to meet with her lawyers as soon as she returns.”

 

“Very well. If anything changes, please, let us know.” Phil inclined his head to them, “Mister Rumlow, Missus Rumlow.”

 

“Blake, show Mister Coulson out please.” Theodore called, and the butler, who had been right outside the door, returned.

 

“This way, please, Mister Coulson.”

 

There was silence in the sitting room until they could hear the front door open and close, at which point Brock stepped out from behind the curtains, scowling.

 

“I’m going to find her.” Brock said firmly. “I am going to find her and bring her back here, whatever it takes.”

 

“You had better.” Theodore said sharply. “I wish you had kept those damn letters, or at least the advertisement.” He scowled at his wife.

 

“She’ll be writing letters to Blake soon. The cook, too. She was close to them. It won’t be difficult to get ahold of one of those letters, find out where she is from the return address.” Brock said with certainty. “We just have to wait, keep our eyes on them.”

 

“Hopefully we won’t have to wait too long.” Theodore frowned. “I want that fortune and to finally own the shipping company outright without being second guessed or blocked by the damn managers the lawyers for the Freydis estate put in.”

 

“I’ll get you the damned shipping company.” Brock snapped. “Just be patient a bit longer.”

 

“Don’t talk to me that way, boy.” Theodore snapped back at his son.

 

“But the girl will be married by now.” Donna reminded them, “I doubt her husband will want a divorce, given the trouble he went to in order to find someone to marry him.”

 

“She’s married to a rancher, and has to cook and clean for him and all the hands day in and day out without help.” Brock reminded his mother of what she had told them of the advertisement she had answered in Runa’s name, the letter received. “No one here knows she married except the people in this house, so it will be easy to convince her to leave him. She won’t even need a divorce, he won’t be able to track her down. And what woman wouldn’t want to leave a life of drudgery to be a lady of relative leisure?”

 

“Only one touched in the head would turn that down.” Theodore agreed.

 

~*~

 

As Blake had escorted Phil out of the house, he had whispered something that almost made Phil smile, but he refused to show it.

 

“Wait ten minutes until they think you’re gone. Then come around to the kitchen door in back and wait for us. We know where she is.” Blake had whispered, almost inaudibly. Phil had left the house and walked around the block, before carefully approaching the house again, making certain his route was not obvious, and going to the servant’s entrance off the kitchen.

 

Waiting for him in the kitchen when he opened the door was the butler, and a woman of about thirty who had to be the cook. She looked over from the pot she was stirring, before approaching Phil, Blake doing so as well.

 

“Titus Blake, this is Iris Pendragon.” Titus kept his voice low. “The Rumlows lied to you. Runa never married their son.”

 

“I don’t know what lies they’ve been telling, but she was working as a maid here since she arrived.” Iris scowled. “Making a girl that young work, it was criminal, but we all believed them when they said her inheritance wasn’t a single cent, that it was all gone and she had to work to earn her keep.”

 

Phil felt a sick twisting in his gut. Why had they never sent anyone to check up on the girl?

 

Ah. Right. Because the Rumlows gave every indication of being upstanding citizens, and they had claimed they were sending the girl to school in England. He needed to track down the bills they had forwarded to the girl’s estate managers, go over everything to determine what charges were real or fraudulent now.

 

“Where is she?” Phil asked quietly.

 

“Mister Rumlow was planning on marrying her to Brock. Never told her about it, expected her to go along without protest.” Titus was scowling now. “Missus Rumlow didn’t like that. She sent off to be a mail order bride in Runa’s name. She left on the twenty second.”

 

“Where?” Phil frowned.

 

“Somewhere in Texas. A Mexican sounding name. Something springs.” Iris frowned.

 

“That doesn’t narrow it down.” Phil sighed, thinking of how he would be able to track her down. He would put out feelers to those in Texas, see how many places had Mexican sounding names ending in Springs. He could narrow it down from there.

 

“She promised us she would write. Runa always kept her promises.” Titus pointed out. “Hopefully we’ll be receiving the first letters in two weeks or so. As soon as they arrive, we’ll bring them to you so you can have the return address.”

 

Well, that would certainly make his search easier.

 

Phil pulled a card from then case in his pocket, offering it to Titus. “The address for my office is on there. Come as soon as you can. I’ll alert her lawyers and account managers that the Rumlows may attempt to try something, and they shouldn’t pay any more bills or invoices on her behalf until we’ve located her.”

 

“That would be wise.” Titus scowled as a bell rang, and tucked the card into his own pocket. “You should go. They don’t come in here often, but everything has been topsy turvy as of late.”

 

“Will do. Let me know as soon as you find anything.” He reiterated, before hurrying out, hearing footsteps in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday night update! Because I have no idea if a Monday night update will be happening this week. Yay work stuff.
> 
> I might try for three chapter updates this week, but no promises. I'm having too much fun working on this.
> 
> The comments and kudos give me life, seriously. They make me grin foolishly throughout the day and feel all happy and stuff and prompt me to try to write faster. Thank you all so much for showing the love. <3 I truly do appreciate it.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Runa finally make their trip to town.

The ride to town was peaceful, and Runa couldn’t help but smile as she sat beside Steve on the wagon seat. They were losing some of the awkwardness that seemed to hang between them during the trip, Steve pointing out the Bartons’ farm as they passed it, pointing out other things as they passed them, Runa asking questions about flowers or animals they saw. Eventually, talk turned to their pasts.

 

“My parents came from Ireland before I was born.” Steve explained, “Da actually died before I was born. Ma was a nurse, and she managed to take care of us. I grew up in a rented room next to Bucky’s family, and when the tuberculosis took Ma, the Barneses took me in. Bucky and I grew up together. Best friends from the start.” Steve was smiling as he talked, his eyes distant with memories, “When the war broke out we both wanted to go and fight. I didn’t think I’d get my chance to serve the country, but a man named Erskine gave me a chance, and I promised not to waste it. Bucky told me to go ahead and join as soon as I was able, but I couldn’t go without him. Day after his eighteenth birthday we both went to join up together. Served together through the rest of it. That’s where we met, well… Just about everyone on the ranch. We all served in the same company. Except for Junior. We didn’t meet him until he rode through Amaranto Springs about three years back, looking for work.”

 

“What made you and Bucky decide to buy a cattle ranch?” She asked, planning to ask him later why he had thought he wouldn’t get a chance to fight in the war. Then again, she recalled how, at the beginning, everyone said the war would be over in a month. He must have chafed at waiting until he was eighteen, she mused.

 

“We’d always talked about going West when we were growing up, making our fortunes. After the war, we drifted a bit. Went home to the family for a while, but then we felt the urge to move on. We made our way West, worked a couple of cattle drives and any odd job we could find, saved all the money we could. We’d been saving since we were little, when we first started planning on making our fortunes out west. When we got to Amaranto Springs it just… It felt like it could be home. We found out Franklin Ducain was looking to sell. He’d lost all four sons in the war and then his wife died and… Everyone says it just took the heart out of him. We didn’t have much of a chance to get to know him, but he wanted out so badly he was willing to sell the ranch for a song, didn’t even care which side we’d fought for. We couldn’t buy the ranch outright, but Tony Stark, he owns the bank in town and the local silver mine, he was willing to give us a loan. We didn’t need much, and we’ve had good years since then, so I expect to pay it off in the next five or so years if things keep on like this. Anyway. Frank lost most of his hands during the war and wasn’t doing well, but we sent out letters to our friends from the Army, brought everyone to Bluestone. Made up our own family.”

 

“You’ve done very well.”

 

“What about your family?” He looked to her. “I know you mentioned in your last letter you’d been orphaned for a long time, and you said your uncle died in a fire, but that’s all I know.”

 

“My father and uncle came over from Norway. I was named for my Grandmother, Sigrun.” Runa explained, “They started a shipping company, and did quite well. Father managed to catch the eye of my mother, Elisse, who was from a well to do family. They were married, and after a few years, I came along.” Steve looked at her in surprise.

 

“If your parents were so well off, why did you have to go into service?” He asked, bewildered.

 

“They died when I was nine in a carriage accident, and then I went to live with my uncle. He died in a house fire when I was twelve. Father and Uncle’s business partner, Mister Rumlow, took me in as his ward, but he said that the shipping company was failing, that all the money was tied up into it and there was nothing left. So I had to work for my keep.”

 

“I’m sorry. That must have been hard for you.”

 

“I’m not. It was hard, but I learned a lot. I made friends with Iris, the cook, who was only about eight years older than me. It was good to have a friend. And then a year after I started working for the Rumlows, their butler was ready to retire and they hired on my Uncle’s old butler, Titus. He worked for my parents before he worked for my Uncle, and… Leaving him behind was my one regret. Titus was all the family I had left, even though we aren’t related by blood. Sort of a second father, or another Uncle.” She explained.

 

“I’m surprised he let you come out here to marry someone you’d never met.” Steve frowned. “I don’t think I could have done that, if I was in his place.”

 

“He was the one who gave me the idea to answer an ad.” Runa explained, remembering the conversation in the Rumlows’ kitchen what felt like forever ago. True she hadn’t sent out the letters, but she didn’t want Steve knowing that. “It was time to move on. Start a life of my own, instead of spending it in service. As he said, there is nothing wrong with spending your life in service, but… It wasn’t what my family wanted for me.”

 

“What made you choose to reply to my ad?”

 

“I couldn’t say.” Well, that wasn’t exactly a lie. “Just… Something compelled me to, I suppose.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you did.” He confessed as they entered the outskirts of town. “We all like having you around the ranch.”

 

She forced a smile. She wanted _him_ to like having her around. “You mean everyone likes having my cooking.” She countered.

 

“Well, that too, but it’s more than that.” He protested. “Things have just been better since you’ve arrived. Not just the food. The place is… Lighter, somehow.”

 

“Because it’s cleaner. You can actually see through the windows.” She teased, and he laughed.

 

“Maybe that’s it. The missing curtains help too.” He smiled over at her, a sunny smile that made her feel warm to see it. She laughed, enjoying the joke.

 

“Well I’ll have new curtains up soon enough and it will be dark and dismal again.” She promised as he brought the wagon to a halt in front of a store. There were a few other wagons on the street, but not many.

 

“I hope not.” Steve got down from the wagon once it was parked and came around to help her down. “It’s still early. Mister Lang probably just opened the store.” He explained, taking her arm and walking to the open doors with her.

 

The man behind the counter looked up and smiled when he saw them. “Steve! And Missus Rogers.”

 

“Scott.” Steve grinned at the man. “This is Scott Lang.”

 

“We met at your wedding.” Scott told Runa, “But I think you were a little too overwhelmed to remember me.”

 

“It was a lot of people.” Runa agreed rather sheepishly as she pulled the shopping list they had written out the day before out of her reticule. There hadn’t been time the night before they originally planned to go to town, but she had made time the previous day to sit down with Steve and Bucky to make certain they had everything they needed written down so that nothing was forgotten.

 

“I think anyone would have been overwhelmed, facing the entire town the way you did.” Scott took the list she offered him. He glanced at it and grinned. “I have to admit, I’m glad you’re not here for the regular order.”

 

“I’ve heard dire tales about the regular order. I am afraid we might be buying you out of canning supplies and bushel baskets, though. I couldn’t find any jars on the ranch and all the baskets are in terrible shape.”

 

“Mister Ducaine probably took the jars and the stuff in them when he headed to Oregon.” Scott agreed, “Missus Ducaine kept a well stocked larder from what I’d heard. Now, I think we can manage all this. I’ll need to order more jars, though. I’ll sell you all I have, but the volume you need…”

 

“I know. It’s almost ridiculous, but with as many trees as we have...” Runa tried to explain. Scott grinned.

 

“We’ll find a way to make it work out, Missus Rogers. I’ll talk to Luis, we’ll start getting the order ready and he can help load the wagon.”

 

“I’d appreciate that.” Steve smiled as Cassie ran into the store from the back room where Steve knew there was a staircase leading to the apartment she shared with Scott. Cassie stopped short when she saw Steve and Runa.

 

“Hello, Mister Rogers. Hello, ma’am.” Cassie said uncertainly, clutching her bunny a bit tighter.

 

“Hey, Peanut. This is Mister Rogers’ new wife. We watched them get married on Sunday, remember? Missus Rogers, this is my daughter Cassie.”

 

Runa smiled at Cassie. “Hello.”

 

“Hello.” Cassie hesitated, “Would you like to see my bunny?”

 

“The bunny is important.” Steve murmured quietly, even as Runa was nodding that she would love to see the bunny.

 

Upon seeing the face of the stuffed bunny, Runa was a bit taken aback, though she tried not to show it. Cassie was grinning so broadly that she didn’t want to upset her.

 

“He’s the ugliest.” Cassie told her proudly. Runa was relieved to know that the bunny with the round red nose, red rimmed painted wooden eyes, and the sharp wooden teeth painted white and set in a gaping grin with its red felt tongue hanging out were all supposed to give the bunny such a unique look.

 

“He is the ugliest bunny I have ever seen.” Runa agreed, earning a shining smile from Cassie, before looking to Scott. “Can she show me where the fabric is?” She asked, earning a nod.

 

“This way, Missus Rogers!” Cassie grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards the back of the store.

 

Cassie chattered like a magpie the entire time she was leading Runa through the store. “I like when Mister Barnes comes in, because he always buys me a peppermint stick. But I can buy my own peppermint sticks now! Mister Sitwell who owns the rest’raunt pays me a nickel every week to take old Mister Stanley his lunch at the train depot! And sometimes Mister Stanley tips me a penny, too. Daddy said I could buy candy, but I can only buy one piece of candy a week.”

 

“That is very sensible.” They reached the fabric, “Now, I need to make new curtains… What do you recommend, Cassie?” She asked, even though she knew what she had her eyes on as soon as she spotted it. There was a navy gingham that would be perfect with the whitewashed walls and bluestone tiles.

 

“I dunno. I’ve never been to Bluestone Ranch.” Cassie frowned. “What’s the inside of the house like?”

 

“Well, the walls are whitewashed, and the floors are made out of tiles made from a stone called bluestone. It’s sort of a dark bluish gray.”

 

“Then you probably want blue curtains to match. Daddy says that ladies always want things to match.” Cassie said sagely. “But the red checkers might be pretty. We have yellow checkered curtains in our kitchen, and I like those best though.”

 

“Well, I can make a set of red curtains and hang them in one of the bedrooms, see how that looks. Maybe a yellow set, too.”

 

“You should make Mister Barnes’ the red ones. Red and white.” Cassie decided with an air of authority.

 

“Like peppermint sticks?”

 

“Just like peppermint sticks.” Cassie grinned a gap-toothed smile at Runa, who smiled back.

 

“All right. Red and white checks for Mister Barnes. What about this one for the kitchen and dining room?” Runa pointed to the navy gingham, earning a nod from Cassie. The two discussed fabric a bit longer, before they walked back to the front of the store, where Scott was putting the smaller goods she and Steve were purchasing into crates. He looked up at their approach, and smiled at them.

 

“Was Peanut good help?” He asked.

 

“Very good help. She convinced me to try a few different colors I wouldn’t have chosen on my own.” Runa agreed.

 

“I’ll come over and measure fabric for you in a few minutes, Missus Rogers. Soon as I finish boxing all this up.”

 

“Thank you.” She smiled. “Would it be all right if I purchased a peppermint stick for Cassie, since she was so helpful? She told me that Mister Barnes usually gets her one.”

 

“Half the town usually gets her one. She has a supply of them upstairs.” Scott grinned.

 

“I share with the other girls at school!” Cassie protested, “We break the sticks up so we can all share a piece.”

 

“That seems far more reasonable than you eating all that candy by yourself.” Runa smiled as she opened her reticule and drew out a penny, before hesitating. She then drew out a quarter as well. “And a twenty five cent bag of lemon drops for me to take home.” She decided. Even with the sweets she cooked, there was something nice about having a bit of candy, and lemon drops were her absolute favorite. She would offer Steve and Bucky some, of course, but they would be nice to have. And it was her birthday. She was allowed to buy herself a small treat on her birthday, wasn’t she?

 

“Fond of lemon drops?” Scott asked as he finished filling up the crate and went to the candy counter.

 

“They’re a weakness.” Runa sighed. “Just about anything citrus is.”

 

“So I should put you down for a crate of oranges when we start getting them around Christmas time?”

 

“Oh yes. I’ll even share them with everyone on the ranch as long as I get a few to myself.”

 

“I’ll talk to Mister Rogers about special ordering a crate then.”

 

Runa shook her head. A crate of oranges was an extravagance she couldn’t ask Steve to pay for. “They’re to be gifts, and I have a bit of money of my own. I can take care of the cost.”

 

Scott nodded after a minute. “All right. I’ll remind you when we get closer to Christmas, then.”

 

She smiled. “Thank you, Mister Lang.”

 

“Now come and tell me which fabrics you were looking at, and how much you want me to cut. Your husband said you had a few letters to post as well.”

 

She liked the warm feeling that hearing the words ‘your husband’ said to her made her feel. “Yes, I have them in my reticule.”

 

“We’ll post those as soon as we finish with the fabric. Mail hasn’t come yet today, but we should be able to get your letters out on the afternoon train.”

 

“That would be wonderful.”


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Runa and Bucky talk, and Runa makes a friend.

When Runa brought out the lemon drops after dinner and she offered them to Steve and Bucky in the sitting room, Steve’s brows raised in surprise, and then he frowned slightly.

 

“I don’t recall buying candy.” He said, even as he took one of the sour-sweet candies.

 

“None for me, thanks. That cake you made tonight was plenty.” Bucky shook his head.

 

“You didn’t buy the candy, I did. I still have my wages from working for the Rumlows, and, well… I really like lemon drops.” She bit her lower lip as she settled into her hard-backed chair, “That’s all right, isn’t it?”

 

Steve nodded, though there was still a small crease between his brows and a slight frown on his lips. “You should save your money, just in case. I’m supposed to be providing for you now.”

 

Runa bit back the words that wanted to pass her lips. No. She wouldn’t snap at him that she didn’t need providing for. It was pride that was talking, both his and hers, and she wasn’t going to get into a fight over something so petty. She refused to emulate Missus Rumlow. “Well,” She managed to say instead, choosing her words carefully. “I don’t see this as providing for. It isn’t a necessity like food or shelter, just a bit of frivolity. A little treat. One I honestly wasn’t intending to share much of, so it would have been selfish to ask you to pay for something you would hardly get a taste of.”

 

Bucky bit back a laugh, and Runa looked over to see his head bowed over his carving, but his shoulders were trembling slightly with suppressed mirth.

 

The frown had gone from Steve’s face, and he looked like he was trying not to smile as well. “You weren’t planning on sharing?”

 

“Well, like I said… One or two, but not the whole bag. Um. I also used my own funds to buy Cassie a peppermint stick.” She looked at Bucky. “She told me that Bucky always found a reason to buy her one.”

 

Steve grinned at that.

 

“And she told me that his curtains had to be red and white, like the peppermint sticks.”

 

Bucky started laughing then, and it wasn’t long before Steve was joining him.

 

“I thought it was an entirely sensible suggestion, so Bucky, I’m afraid your curtains are going to bed red and white.”

 

“Well, if Cassie Lang says I need peppermint curtains, I guess we have to obey.” Bucky was finally able to say.

 

“I was hoping you would say that, because I was going to do it anyway.” Her words set off another round of chuckles, and she picked up the curtain panel she had cut out earlier to work on. There was a companionable silence for a while as all three worked on their individual projects.

 

It was Steve who broke the silence. “We’ll be taking the buckboard instead of the wagon to church. It’s smaller, better suited since we won’t be hauling much more than ourselves and dinner.” Runa looked up at him, a quizzical expression on her face, and Steve hastened to explain. “After church on Sunday most people stay and have picnics and socialize a bit. Gives everyone a chance to know their neighbors, find out what is going on in the community. We don’t usually stay long or take a dinner, but we can if you would like to fix something.”

 

Runa smiled at that. “I can manage a picnic dinner.”

 

“I can fix something for the rest of us.” Bucky added, having mixed feelings about Steve scooting off for a picnic with Runa when they had done the same thing earlier that afternoon on the way home from town. Then he reminded himself that they were married, and they needed to spend time together for things to work out.

 

Steve frowned, looking to Bucky, confused. Bucky felt a lump of lead in his gut. _Oh._ Steve hadn’t meant the picnic to be just him and Runa.

 

Bucky closed his eyes and fought the urge to call Steve twenty different kinds of an idiot.

 

“I can make dinner for all of us just as easily as I can make dinner for two. More easily, in fact.” Runa pointed out. “Who should I talk to about killing a few chickens?” She looked a little hesitant at that, “I’ve never done it myself, and I know I’m supposed to be a rancher’s wife, but I don’t want to have to kill them myself.”

 

“I’ll talk to Happy Sam about it tomorrow after breakfast. He knows better than the rest of us which birds will be ready for the pot.”

 

“Tell him I’d like fryers, please.”

 

Bucky perked up. He couldn’t help it. “Fried chicken?” He asked.

 

“Fried chicken.” She agreed.

 

“What, are you trying to get every man on this ranch to fall in love with you?” Bucky asked with a grin, but Runa looked back down at her sewing with a small shake of her head. Bucky could practically read her thoughts in that moment, though he doubted Steve even noticed, observant as he was.

 

_Not everyone. Just one._

 

~*~

 

On Sunday after church, people poured out of the dilapidated building as soon as the sermon was over to claim their places in the churchyard. Steve was up and on his feet as quickly as he usually was, headed to speak to Reverend Fury before Runa could even place a hand on his arm, Bucky noted. He saw her shoulders slump slightly, but then she straightened, stood, and marched outside. Curious now, Bucky got to his feet and headed out himself, moving so he could lean against the side of the building, his eyes scanning over the entire crowd, but focusing more on the petite figure in the pretty dress and straw bonnet as she moved towards the buckboard, stopping occasionally as someone greeted her. He watched as she fetched the two old quilts she had brought from the back of the buckboard, then as she turned to look about for a place to spread them out. There wasn’t much shade to be had, but it wasn’t too hot out just yet.

 

Bucky continued to watch as she found a place and began to spread out the quilts, before he looked for Steve. Unable to find him, Bucky scowled to realize that he was probably still inside speaking to the reverend. Muttering unkind words about Steve under his breath, Bucky straightened and went to help Runa, who gave him a grateful smile when he reached for the far end of the quilt and helped her to spread it on the ground.

 

“I’ll get the food out of the buckboard.” Bucky told her. “You sit down and rest a bit while we wait for the others.”

 

“Rest, what’s that?” Runa quipped, which made Bucky smile despite himself. As he headed to the buckboard he reminded himself that he was upset with Steve, not Runa. Runa hadn’t done a damn thing wrong, other than answer Steve’s ad. In any other circumstances, Bucky would have been happy to call her a friend, see her married to a friend of his. Just… Not Steve. Especially not with the way Steve was neglecting her.

 

“Should have just advertised for a housekeeper.” Bucky muttered as he got the bushel basket out of the back of the buckboard. Runa had made enough food to feed an army, or a dozen cowboys who still weren’t used to good food after a week of it. That much food couldn’t fit into a picnic basket, but they had made it fit into a bushel basket with careful stacking. He carried it over to the quilts with ease, and set it before Runa, who pulled back the towel covering the top of the basket and began to pull out tin plates and cutlery.

 

Bucky took the items from her and set them in a stack. “No need to set the table, they can grab their plates and sit wherever when they decide to amble over here.” He said with a pointed glare at where quite a few men were gathered, talking to one another and catching up on the local news.

 

“Don’t you want to go over and talk to your friends?”

 

“I’ll talk to them later. Wouldn’t feel right, leaving you here by yourself.”

 

“Thank you for that.” She said quietly as she handed him a large bowl covered in a cloth napkin. He took it and set it out, and she continued to pass him covered dishes until there was a small feast spread out on the quilts.

 

“Steve said that you two grew up together in Brooklyn.” She ventured after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Yeah. We’ve always been friends. Far back as either of us can remember. His Ma rented the room right next to the ones we rented.” He smiled slightly. “We used to get into all kinds of trouble. Steve couldn’t stand a bully, and most of the other kids in the neighborhood ran in gangs. He was scrawny, had weak lungs, but he was scrappy.”

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t imagine him as a scrawny little boy with weak lungs.”

 

“Hell, it’s how I still see him half the time.” Bucky tilted his battered hat back a bit, before he realized his gaffe. “Sorry. Pardon the language.”

 

“It’s all right, though you might want to watch yourself since we are in front of a church.”

 

He grinned at that. “I know you aren’t supposed to take the Lord’s name in vain, but I don’t think he’ll mind too much if I use the other guy’s name.”

 

“You might be right about that. So, what changed? Did Steve just… Grow out of it? Or should we still be worried about his lungs?”

 

Bucky shook his head. “There was a doctor around the start of the war. German fella, named Erskine. I thought he was peddling snake oil, but he said he could make a better soldier. He liked Steve, how he kept trying to… Make the world a bit better. How he always stood up for the underdog. So, he offered Steve some of his medicine. Asked if he’d help test it out. Take some of his special tonic twice daily for six months, change the way he ate a bit, did special exercises… Within those six months he had sprouted up and turned into the Steve we have today.”

 

Runa’s eyes widened. “I would think that a tonic like that would be in high demand. Why haven’t I heard of it?”

 

“Rebs found out about it. Tried to get the formula from Erskine, but when he wouldn’t talk and they couldn’t find it, they killed him. Erskine was the only one who knew how to make it, kept the recipe in his head.” Bucky frowned. “Two months later I was eighteen, and the next day we signed up to fight for the Union. I told him to go ahead without me, he was able to enlist after what Erskine did, but… Well. We’re with each other to the end of the line. He couldn’t leave me behind any more than I could leave him behind.”

 

Runa smiled softly. “I envy that, you know. I know envy is a sin, but I do. I never had a friendship like that. The closest I have is Titus, and he’s more like a father to me, or another uncle. A paternal figure, at least. But friendship like that… It’s rare and to be treasured.”

 

Bucky nodded once to indicate he agreed. “Who’s Titus?”

 

“He worked for my parents, then my uncle. He’s the one who found me and got me out of the house the night of the fire that took my uncle’s life. A year later the Rumlows hired him on as a butler. It was so good to see him again. Like I had a piece of home with me.”

 

“I can imagine. So, these Rumlows, they knew your family?”

 

“Yes. My father and uncle took him on as the third partner in their shipping company. There were a few other businesses, but I don’t know anything about those.” She sighed.

 

“And they made you work as their maid?” Bucky asked skeptically. If her family had been well off enough to have a butler, something was off about this story. “What happened to the shipping company? The other businesses?”

 

“When Mister Rumlow took me in after the fire, he told me that the company was failing, and he was trying to save it, but there wasn’t any money left. The investments and businesses had all gone wrong a while back, and Uncle was trying to salvage them when he died, but Mister Rumlow decided they were beyond saving. Missus Rumlow said she wouldn’t have me living off their charity, and either I went to the orphanage, or I worked for my room and board. It was quite good of them, really. Mister Rumlow even gave me a wage like the other maids. None of the others stayed very long though. I was there the longest, Polly second longest, but she’s only been there for two years.”

 

Bucky frowned. That… Didn’t sound right. “What happened to the others? Too much work?”

 

“I don’t know, actually. Well. Poor Mary Murphy slipped and fell down the stairs shortly after I arrived. She broke her neck. Mister Brock said he saw it, watched her trip on the top step as she was carrying the soiled linens downstairs. After that, there were two girls wound up dismissed because it was found out they were pregnant, and the rest mostly just… Left without a word. There one day, then gone the next without a word to the rest of us.”

 

Bucky’s frown grew a bit darker. To his mind, one girl getting pregnant while in the employ of a specific family, well, all right, sometimes those things happened. Two girls getting pregnant, and a string of disappearances? A death? That was suspicious. “No letters or anything?”

 

“We didn’t have much time to get friendly with one another. Well. Iris and I did, but she was there a year longer than I was. She was the one who taught me how to cook.”

 

“I think I should be sending her a letter of thanks for that.”

 

“Thank her for the recipe book too. She copied out all the recipes she thought I’d need. Including canning recipes. We didn’t do much of that for the Rumlows, but every year Missus Rumlow had us buy a bushel or two of peaches to put up, and a few other things. Iris’ spiced peaches are… Well. She gave me the recipe, and I’m hoping to put up a gracious plenty this week.”

 

“With all those crates of jars we carried in, I hope so.”

 

“I was going to talk to Steve about having the two of you, or maybe some of the men, stay back on Tuesday or Wednesday and help me pick fruit. I won’t be able to do it all by myself, and help would be appreciated. I mean, I could do it myself if you showed me where a ladder was, it would just take longer.”

 

“I don’t want you climbing a ladder.” Bucky frowned. He knew it wasn’t his say, but he also knew that Steve would say the same damned thing. “I’ll talk to Steve and the men about it tonight at supper. We can start tomorrow-”

 

“-Not tomorrow.”

 

“Why not tomorrow?”

 

“Monday is wash day.”

 

He frowned. “You already have a schedule?”

 

“Why not? I’ve done laundry on Monday for years. It makes sense to keep doing things that way.”

 

“All right, then we’ll talk about starting on Tuesday.” Bucky looked up as Steve joined them. “Where have you been?”

 

“I was talking to Reverend Fury, and then I got cornered by Alvers.” Steve grumbled, taking a seat. “Where are the others?”

 

“Alvers? What did he want?”

 

“He’s got some cattle down with colic. Thinks it might be the water. I told him we use the river for the most part, but it’s still best to be careful.”

 

“I’ll send Dum Dum around to check the water sources this week. Make sure none of them are stagnant.” Bucky decided as the men slowly drifted over, as if Steve’s presence has been the signal they were waiting for.

 

Shit. They probably had been waiting for Steve, Bucky realized. He should have waited for Steve before joining Runa, but leaving her to sit by herself just didn’t sit right with him. Bucky took the plate that was handed to him, and started passing plates around to fill up on fried chicken, potato salad, slaw, and sugar cookies. What little talk there was during their picnic feast was about the cattle and the water sources; they had heard about Alvers’ problems with colicky cows, and it was worrisome.

 

The food was finished and the men were beginning to disperse when a woman in a pretty green dress with her dark brown hair covered by a straw bonnet similar to Runa’s approached. Bucky smiled when he saw her and tipped his hat slightly in greeting.

 

“Missus Barton.”

 

Steve looked up and touched tipped his own hat slightly. “Missus Barton. Runa, this is Laura Barton. She and her husband are our closest neighbors.”

 

“I have told you two a hundred times to call me Laura.” She chided Steve and Bucky, before looking to Runa. “We met last Sunday, but I think you were so overwhelmed you hardly remember a single one of us.”

 

“Unfortunately, you’re right.” Runa sighed, “I am sorry about that. I promise, I’m not usually so forgetful of names and faces.”

 

“It was your wedding day, and you’d been on a train for more than a week. I’m surprised you weren’t falling asleep on your feet.” Laura countered. “May I join you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“That’s our signal to go.” Steve grinned at Bucky, who nodded agreement and stood.

 

Laura sat down on the quilt, quickly helping Runa to gather up the soiled dishes. “I was falling asleep on my feet last week. In fact, I fell asleep on the wagon ride back to the ranch.” Runa confided, causing Laura to laugh.

 

“I don’t doubt it. So, you’re settling in well? They’re treating you all right over there?”

 

“Oh, yes. It was hard at first, but I’ve got the inside of the house how I like it. Well, mostly. I have to replace all the curtains, they fell to rags when I tried scrubbing them.” She hesitated. “And I have something for you, as thanks for that list you gave Steve.” She reached into the bushel basket and pulled out a pan of fragrant gingerbread wrapped up in a clean dish towel. “I was going to have Steve or Bucky re-introduce us after dinner so I could give this to you, but you beat me to it. The supplies you suggested they get made so many things easier this past week, I had to find some way to thank you for it.” She held out the pan to Laura, who tried to shake her head.

 

“Thank you, but it isn’t necessary. I was happy to help out. We’ve all heard the grumblings about how they cooked their beans and cornbread.”

 

Runa laughed. “Oh, I’ve heard a lot about the meals they’d been surviving off of before I arrived, but please. I can’t take it home, not without making a few more, because this isn’t enough for all of them.”

 

It was Laura’s turn to laugh. “All right. The children will be glad for the treat.” She took the pan, still smiling. “I’ll bring the pan back to you next week.” She promised.

 

“That would be fine. How many children do you have?”

 

“Three, now. Cooper is eight, Lila is five, and now we have little Nathaniel, he’s five months.”

 

Runa smiled. “Congratulations. That must be a handful.”

 

“No more a handful then a ranch full of men!” Laura laughed. “You’ll see in a year or two. It’s hard work, but it’s all worth it.”

 

Runa hesitated a moment. At the rate she and Steve were going, it might be a bit longer than a year before they started their family. She changed the subject to something that she had been wanting to know a bit more about. “Bucky and Steve have told me a little bit about you. They said you wear trousers when you’re working the farm, and that I should do the same.”

 

“Trousers are more practical.” Laura agreed. “Why don’t you come over this week and I’ll show you the pattern I use? I had to change it a bit, all the patterns I had were for men’s trousers, of course, but they didn’t fit quite right.”

 

Runa smiled. “I would like that.”

 

“We’ll have to change it again for you since you’re so much smaller than me, but it should be no trouble.” Laura assured her. “Bring your sewing over. It’ll be nice to work on something that isn’t mending.”

 

Runa laughed. “I had a mountain of mending to do this past week, but thankfully it went quickly.” She hesitated a moment, “Would Tuesday be all right? I like to wash on Monday, and I was hoping to start canning this week. The trees in our orchard are so full of fruit, and I don’t want to wait too long and let it all go to waste.”

 

“I can imagine. Steve and Bucky always let us come over and pick fruit a few times a year. It was a shame to know so much of it would go to the livestock. We’ve grown a few trees from pits we got from them over the years, and I know they’ve replaced the trees as they go, so you can expect a large crop.” Laura thought a moment. “Would you like help with your canning? In exchange for some of the fruit? I can bring the children over, and we can all help out. Well. Cooper and Lila will help. Nathaniel is too young to do much of anything.”

 

Runa smiled a relieved smile, having been worried about trying to put away that much fruit on her own. “I would appreciate that. I’m certain Steve and Bucky wouldn’t mind at all, either. Or the rest of the men. It would mean I’d be done in only a few days and could get back to cooking more than salt pork sandwiches and boiled eggs for their dinners.”

 

Laura laughed at that. “I’ll talk to my husband about it on the way home. I’m certain he won’t mind. Why don’t we plan on coming over on Tuesday to help? You can always come visit and get that sewing pattern later.”

 

“I’ll talk to Steve and Bucky about it tonight, so we can plan on having someone get the fruit down for us.” Runa promised, before hearing the thin, reedy cry of an infant.

 

“Mama!” A little girl called, and Laura sighed before smiling ruefully.

 

“That will be me they’re looking for. I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

 

“Tuesday.” Runa agreed with a smile, looking over at the children and wondering just how long it would be before Steve wanted to try and start the family he had mentioned in his letter.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky calls Steve out on his behavior.

Bucky rode ahead of the wagon, reaching the farm well before Steve and Runa would, as did the others. Each one of them saw to their horses, made certain they were comfortable and fed and watered before dispersing to various points around the ranch. Sunday was a day of rest, so there was no work done except what was strictly necessary.

 

Bucky waited, giving his horse a good brushing until he heard the rumble of the buckboard coming up the drive to the ranch. He stepped outside then, watching as Steve drove up and parked the buckboard in its usual spot beside the stable before getting down to help Runa out of the buckboard. Bucky approached then, taking the bushel basket from Steve almost as soon as he got it out of the back of the buckboard.

 

“I’ll take this inside. Go ahead and see to the horses.” He kept his voice amiable, following Runa into the house and placing the basket on the kitchen counter before heading back to the stable, where Steve was caring for the team. Bucky watched him for a few minutes, until he finally let loose on him.

 

“You are a stupid idiot.”

 

Steve’s head snapped around and he frowned at Bucky.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“You place an ad for a mail order bride. You bring a woman all the way out to the ass end of Texas-”

 

“-We don’t live in the ass end of Texas-”

 

“-Where you marry her. All of that makes sense.” Bucky fumed. Well, it made sense as long as you didn’t factor in the relationship he and Steve had before that ridiculous ad. “Where you become stupid is when you barely spend any time with your wife. The woman you brought out here to become your wife. The woman who is working harder than a mule in a salt mine to get the house up to snuff and all of us fed with three squares a day. The only time you’ve spent time together with just the two is when you’re driving to and from town, and that isn’t exactly a trip to inspire romantic feelings.”

 

“We talk-”

 

“There is more to a marriage than just talking, Steve.”

 

“She’s only been here a week.” Steve protested.

 

“And?” Bucky demanded. “Don’t tell me you’re waiting to get to know her, because it’s clear to just about everyone on this ranch that you aren’t.”

 

“I’m sorry, Buck, I-”

 

“I am not the one you should be apologizing to.” Bucky realized his harsh tone was agitating the horses, who were beginning to move about anxiously in their boxes. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Stevie,” He said in a softer tone, “I’m trying to help you out here. Look, just… Go inside. Talk to her. Maybe even hug her or something. Spend time with her. I’ll finish up in here.”

 

Steve was silent a moment and refused to look at Bucky, a stony look Bucky couldn’t decipher on his face. That worried Bucky, because usually he could read Steve like a book just by glancing at him.

 

“All right.” He finally said. “I’ll try this your way, if that’s how you want it.”

 

“It is.” Bucky sighed. It wasn’t, not really, but he was going to make certain Steve did this thing right. He wasn’t going to hold him back out of petty jealousy. He could be unhappy and survive, just as long as Steve was happy. His happiness mattered more to Bucky than his own, and Bucky knew that if Steve just gave Runa a bit of a chance, they could be happy together.

 

Steve looked at Bucky, searching his features for something, but then he just shook his head slightly and walked past him, out of the stable. Bucky frowned at that, wondering what was going through his punk’s head.

 

Inside the house, Runa was scrubbing away at dishes. She had left a large pot of water on the back of the stove while they were gone so she would have hot water to wash with, and had been pleased to see that it hadn’t boiled away, but had been steaming hot when they returned.

 

She looked up as she heard boots on the stone floor, and smiled slightly to see Steve, before turning her attention back to the dishes. “You can’t be done caring for the horses already.”

 

He came closer, “Bucky said he’d take over.” He explained, coming up behind her. He placed his hands on her waist and she inhaled sharply, not expecting it, not expecting to feel the heat of his hands through her clothes so easily, or that the heat of him would be so welcome on a June afternoon.

 

“Steve?” She asked quietly, but he stepped forward and guided her back at the same time, so she was leaning back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and simply held her for a time. Runa let the dish and dishcloth she had been holding fall back into the wash basin, before placing her wet hands over his. She closed her eyes and couldn’t keep a small smile from her face, feeling warm and secure in his arms as she breathed in the scent of him, dust and leather and the not entirely unpleasant scent of horses. He rested his chin on the top of her head for a time, before bowing his head, his cheek ghosting along the side of her head. She could feel his breath near to her ear, but he made no move to place kisses there, or anywhere else, the way Iris had said a lover might. Runa’s smile faded somewhat at that, but she caught hold of the small threads of happiness before they could escape her entirely. He was holding her, actually _holding_ her, and while it felt almost too good to be allowed, it also felt perfect, and oh so right. More perfect and right than anything she had ever felt before in her life.

 

Then Steve raised his head and placed a top kiss atop her head. “I should let you get back to work.” He said reluctantly, starting to release her, but Runa turned in his arms, twisting craning her neck to look up at him, about to ask him not to go and to say the dishes could wait. Then she saw the look in his eyes. His expression was distant, almost sad; she felt her heart sink when she saw it, the happiness she had held onto blowing away like ashes on the wind. He wasn’t holding her because he wanted to. He was doing this because he felt he had to.

 

Their gazes met, and Steve opened his mouth to say something, when the kitchen door leading outside swung open and Happy Sam walked in, carrying a half bushel basket.

 

All three of them froze, Steve and Runa looking at Happy Sam, Happy Sam looking back at them in surprise, clearly not having expected to walk in on what appeared to be an intimate moment in the middle of the kitchen. Steve and Runa quickly stepped apart.

 

Happy Sam looked almost pained. “I’m sorry to interrupt. I, uh, brought the vegetables you wanted for supper, Missus Rogers.”

 

“Thank you, Sam.” Runa looked down, aware she was flushing at being caught in a compromising position, even though it was with her husband, and it hadn’t really been compromising at all. It just looked that way. “Could you please put them on the work table?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Happy Sam looked to Steve, mouthing an apology, but Steve just shook his head, wearing a smile that Runa could tell was forced.

 

“I’ll let you get back to work, Runa.” He then inclined his head. “Sam.”

 

Then he turned tail and hurried out of the kitchen, leaving Runa feeling oddly bereft.

 

She poured her frustration into her work, finishing cleaning up and cooking supper, wondering the entire time what was wrong with her that her husband had to force himself to touch her. She blinked back tears, determined not to cry. There were worse things than to be found wanting by your husband. She couldn’t think of any, but she knew there were worse things, people worse off.

 

After dinner Steve lingered, before helping her to gather up the dishes.

 

“I’ll help with the dishes tonight.” He smiled at her, an apologetic smile, as if he wanted to make up for leaving her so suddenly earlier.

 

“It’s all right, I can-”

 

“You can both go sit down in the sitting room and I can do the dishes.” Bucky interrupted from the doorway. Runa and Steve both hesitated, and he sighed. “Go on. Git.” He said, coming over and taking the stack of plates from Runa’s hands.

 

“But-” She tried to protest, but Bucky shook his head.

 

“Go spend some time together.” He ordered, storming off to the kitchen. Runa watched him go, before removing her apron and going to hang it up in the kitchen. “I said-” Bucky started, but he sighed when he saw the fabric in her hand. “All right, put it away and then go sit with him.”

 

“Bucky, I can do the dishes, honestly-”

 

“I’m trying to help you two.” He said as he mixed the heated water with water fresh from the pump so he wouldn’t scald his hands. “I want my best friend to be happy. For that to happen, you two need to work together instead of dancing around each other the way you have been.”

 

Runa finished hanging up her apron on the nail in the wall used for just that purpose, before moving to impulsively hug Bucky.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered, before hurrying to the sitting room. He was right. They had to work at marriage, it wasn’t something that just happened. Particularly when husband and wife were virtual strangers.

 

Not for the first time, she wished she knew what Missus Rumlow had written in her letters to Steve. She couldn’t just ask, not without confessing she hadn’t been the one to answer the ad, which she doubted would go over well with anyone.

 

As she stepped into the sitting room she saw Steve taking his sketchbook and charcoal from the little shelf he kept them on. Runa bit her lower lip, then asked what she had wanted to since her second night on the ranch.

 

“Would it be all right if I looked at your work?” She asked tentatively, causing Steve to turn and look at her in surprise.

 

“If you want to.” He said, hesitantly offering the sketchbook to her. Runa stepped over and took it, carrying it to her chair where she settled in before opening the cover.

 

The first thing she saw was a study of Bucky. Portraits of his face, profiles, three quarter profiles… She flipped to the following pages and saw more images of Bucky. Him sitting and carving at night, on horseback, sleeping shirtless with blankets about his waist. As she looked through the book other people were featured there as well. Everyone on Bluestone Ranch was represented. There was a picture of Laura nursing an infant, nothing sexual about it; just the simple beauty of a mother nourishing her child. She recognized Cassie, and a few other children. People she recognized from church. As she reached the middle of the book she stumbled across a few images of herself. How she must have looked to him when she first got off the train, an image of her in three quarter profile as she worked on sewing. The most recent image, an incomplete one, was taken from a memory the day the colt had been born, when she had knelt in front of the little one and caressed the velvety soft muzzle that he had pushed into her hands.

 

“Steve… These are beautiful.” She said as she closed the book, looking up at him. His anxious expression faded, replaced by relief and a hint of pride.

 

“You think so?” He asked as he stood on took the sketchbook she offered up to him.

 

“I really do. I’ve only seen paintings and things before, not sketches like this, but they’re wonderful. I could recognize almost everyone you drew. And the poses were so natural. Not forced or awkward like some paintings I’ve seen.”

 

“I like drawing. Always have.” Steve ran a hand over the cover of his sketchbook. “It’s peaceful. Fills me with the sort of peace people always seem to be looking for and never find.”

 

“No wonder you spend every evening drawing. I would too, if it made me feel like that.”

 

“I thought that was why you spent your evenings sewing.” He frowned.

 

“I sew because it needs to be done. I do like it, it is something calming to do before bed. It just doesn’t fill me with peace like that.”

 

“Then we’ll have to find you something that does.”

 

“Until then, I’ll keep on sewing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, nifty stuff related to this fic can be found on the Pinterest board. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/kittenjedi/ashes-of-the-heart/
> 
> I had a little fun with this chapter. Bucky being absolutely frustrated with Steve for so many reasons is oddly fun and cathartic to write.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve takes matters into hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: There is male masturbation in this chapter.

After dinner the following day, Steve remained behind after the others rode out, promising Runa that he would teach her to drive the wagon and buckboard that afternoon when she was done with the dinner dishes.

 

Soon she was seated on the wagon, the team’s reins in her hands, her entire body tense.

 

“It’s all right. Relax a bit.” Steve instructed her, “They can feel your tension through the reins.” Runa tried to do as she was told as he quietly and calmly instructed her how to manage the team in the heavy wagon, how to set the break and bring everything to a halt when necessary. “Once you’ve managed to learn how to drive the wagon, the buckboard should be easier.” He assured her. “We didn’t use it much before your arrival, but we’ve kept it in good repair. Now we’ll be using it to get to church, and you can use it to go visiting Laura, or anyone else.”

 

Runa smiled at that, having begun to relax a bit as she guided the horses around the circular drive in front of the ranch. “I’d like that. Instead of having to ask someone else to always do the driving.”

 

“I still want someone else to manage the team for you.” He said firmly. “Salt and Pepper are good, steady horses, but I’d feel better if you left their hitching, unhitching, and care to someone else.”

 

“What if it’s an emergency and I can’t get anyone else?” She asked.

 

“That’s why I’m going to be teaching you to ride, once you have trousers to wear.”

 

“Would you feel the same about any woman needing to hitch up the team, or just me because I’m smaller than most?” She asked without looking at him.

 

Steve was silent as he thought that over. “I don’t know.” He finally confessed. “A little of both. I know you’re capable, it isn’t that,” He hastened to assure her as she bristled a bit, “But if they get spooked they could trample you easily. You wouldn’t have the strength to try to control them. I don’t even have the strength half the time. Horses are strong, and as beautiful as they are, they can be dangerous. And there are enough people working this ranch that you should never have to hitch or unhitch a team, or saddle and unsaddle a horse.” He paused. “I don’t think you’re even tall enough to swing a saddle onto a horse.”

 

“But you think I’m strong enough?”

 

“I know you’re stronger than you look.” He said quietly, “No one on this ranch is fool enough to think otherwise. We’ve all seen you slinging around cast iron pans and filled pots that are almost as big as you are.”

 

She laughed, “The stew pot isn’t that big.”

 

“All right, half as big as you are. What I mean to say is that we all know you’re strong in your way. You could carry a saddle to a horse easily. It’s the getting the saddle up onto the horse’s back that worries me.”

 

“Are you going to say that when it comes time to train Allegro to the saddle?”

 

“Allegro?”

 

She flushed. “Gingersnap’s colt. I named him Allegro. It was either that or Snickerdoodle, but I think we have too many horses named after food as it is.”

 

Steve laughed. “All right, so we aren’t an imaginative lot when it comes to naming our horses. But Allegro?”

 

“Have you seen him in the paddock with Gingersnap? I go out and watch him when my chores are complete or I have a few minutes while waiting on something. He prances and skips around, and never goes at a walk. And since I like music… Allegro.”

 

Steve nodded. “Allegro it is. Fine name for a fine colt.”

 

~*~

 

That night Steve offered to help with the dishes again, and Runa allowed it. Once everything was washed, dried, and put away, she shooed him out of the kitchen, wanting to have things ready for the canning that would begin the next day. Steve headed to the sitting room, where Bucky sat in his chair, a hunk of wood in one hand, a knife in the other. Only Bucky wasn’t carving, he was just staring at the wood accusingly, as if it had done him wrong.

 

“Something wrong with that piece?” Steve asked as he settled into his chair, not reaching for his sketchbook just yet.

 

Bucky shook his head, tossing the wood back into the basket by his chair and flipping his pocket knife closed. “Nah. Just don’t feel like carving tonight.”

 

“Am I still an idiot?” Steve asked quietly. The words had hurt, had hurt far more than he had let on. Bucky’s good opinion meant the world to him, and getting called an idiot by his best guy, well…

 

Only Bucky wasn’t his best guy any longer.

 

“No. You’re doing better. Last night and this afternoon… That was good.” Bucky said before they lapsed into silence.

 

Steve stood up abruptly. “I’m going to head to the bathhouse.” Before Runa’s arrival, he would have asked if Bucky wanted to join him. He wanted to ask now, but knew he shouldn’t. Couldn’t. Not since getting married.

 

Married, Steve mused as he fetched a towel and headed out to the bath house and started up the fire in the area built for it beneath the building before heading inside to half fill the tub with water.

 

There were times Steve regretted placing an ad in the Matrimonial Times. Whenever Bucky looked at him or sat next to him he felt guilty for ending things with Bucky. And Steve felt longing at those times as well, longing for what they once had, longing for things to go back to the way they were before Runa arrived. But then he remembered the promise he had made to his Ma, that he would lead a good, happy life, and would find a good woman to marry and have a family with when he was older.

 

It was seeing Laura Barton at church only a week after Nathaniel was born that reminded him of the promise. Seeing her with the baby had been like a punch to the gut, and when she had caught him staring at Nathaniel she had asked Steve if he wanted to hold the baby. Steve said yes immediately, and well… He could have been knocked over with a feather at the feeling of longing that shot through him. He had held that tiny body and looked down at the wizened features of the newborn and realized that this was what he wanted. As much as he loved Bucky, loved him with all his heart, they couldn’t have children together. Sure, they could make an arrangement with Nat or one of her girls at the Desert Rose, but… That didn’t sit right with him.

 

It wasn’t what Sarah Rogers had wanted for her sunshine boy.

 

That night he had loved Bucky with an intensity that almost scared him. Bucky had loved him right back, and it had all been a tangle of limbs, hair pulling, and the scraping of teeth against flesh as they came together. Afterwards Steve had laid in bed beside Bucky, watching the man he loved sleep, and knew he was about to break both their hearts, even though they had never said anything about their feelings out loud to one another. He knew he loved Bucky, and Bucky loved him.

 

They were with one another to the end of the line.

 

The next day Steve had written out his ad for the matrimonial times, because if he wanted to have children, he should have a wife to have them with. He had been purposefully blunt in his ad, a part of him not wanting anyone to answer, hoped that his plain words would discourage anyone from answering. If no one answered, he could at least say he tried to do what his Ma had wanted but it hadn’t panned out. He and Bucky could continue on as they had been and things would stay the same. Maybe the longing for children would go away with time.

 

In the three months that the advertisement had run in the paper, it didn’t. It only grew.

 

Then, just when he was starting to think about ending the run of the ad, he had received Runa’s letter.

 

It had been stiff and formal, the handwriting elegant, but he hadn’t been able to get a feel for her through what she had written to him. Still, it was the only letter he had received, so he felt duty bound to reply to it. He had thought that she might be put off when he wrote that he wanted Bucky to remain in the house. Bucky had read the letter before he sent it and said the same thing, that it would probably make her want to keep far away from them, but Steve had shrugged. If she couldn’t accept Bucky as close family, she didn’t belong on the ranch.

 

It was her second letter that made him smile. She had seemed so excited that he had written back to her. Had seemed so pleased that there was a large family waiting for her, even though they weren’t related by blood. And when he had read the word “orphaned”, he knew he wanted her to come to Amaranto Springs and Bluestone Ranch. He told himself that stiff and formal first letter was from a young woman used to being alone, and afraid of rejection.

 

The letters hadn’t prepared him for the reality of her arrival.

 

He had been an idiot, he thought as he tested the water with his hand before going out and banking the fire so the embers would keep it warm without being too hot. He went back inside the bath house and stripped, finally climbing into the metal tub and sitting down on the cedar rack that fit snugly inside the tub and kept him from burning himself against heated metal. An absolute, complete and total idiot.

 

Steve had tried to prepare for Runa’s arrival, had thought he had everything well in hand. He had sent the train ticket with his letter, and had immediately gone to Reverend Fury to tell him there would be a wedding soon. He had seen that Barton’s wagon at the mercantile, and went in to talk to Laura, had asked her what he needed to make sure his bride wouldn’t find things lacking. Steve had been told by a stunned Laura that she would probably want a bath and a change after arriving, so he had gone to arrange things with Pepper Potts. Meanwhile, Scott, who had overheard the exchange, was quite happy to spread the news that Steve Rogers was expecting a bride.

 

Reactions had been… Mixed. Steve hadn’t thought people outside the ranch knew about him and Bucky, but they hadn’t exactly hidden it from anyone either. Either they had been more obvious that he had thought, or people were making assumptions that happened to be correct. Several people, including Reverend Fury, asked Steve if he was sure about going through with the wedding. Repeatedly.

 

Then it was June first, and she had stepped off the train, looking so small and lost that it made his chest hurt. She had smiled shyly at him, and even though she was small and frail looking, even though she didn’t look like she belonged anywhere near a ranch, even though she looked nothing like the woman he had been picturing in his mind, Steve knew she the one he was meant to marry. He felt a connection to her immediately, as if she was meant just for him.

 

For a few hours, he had managed not to think of Bucky.

 

That was, he managed not to think of Bucky until Reverend Fury had told Steve that he could kiss the bride.

 

As he soaped up he remembered the moment when he had realized that he had made a very, very big mistake.

 

The only person Steve had ever kissed was Bucky. The only person Steve had ever been with was Bucky. He loved Bucky with everything he had in him. What had he been thinking, promising to love, honor, and protect anyone else? To forsake all others save for Runa, when he belonged heart and soul to Bucky?

 

It didn’t help that he was growing to genuinely like Runa. She worked hard, and did her best to please both him and Bucky, make the house a comfortable home. He generally had trouble talking to women, but once he got started talking with her, things flowed naturally. She was… She was comfortable. But the way she curled up against him when she was asleep was anything but comfortable. The soft form pressed up against his body every night made him long for the hard one that he used to press against, his blood burning with want. Want for Bucky, desire for Runa. With his little wife pressed against him, it was hard to forget that he could wake her up if he wanted, figure out together how to love one another in the physical sense, bring each other pleasure and release.

 

But every time he started to reach for her to wake her up, his mind went back to Bucky, what it had been like with him, and the guilt of betrayal washed over Steve once again.

 

Steve was torn between the two, knowing that until he figured this out, found some sort of resolution, he couldn’t have either of them.

 

At least he was perfectly capable of taking care of the problem himself.

 

Steve finished rinsing off and, then reached down, one hand gripping his half hard cock while he used his other hand to cup and fondle his balls, but not too lightly; Bucky had taught him to like it just on the edge of pain. It made the eventual release so much sweeter.

 

A little frisson of pleasure raced through him, made his scalp tingle and a small shudder work its way down his spine. Runa, he decided as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock before gripping it more firmly, beginning to stroke. He would think about Runa and the way she looked in the thin nightgown she wore. He had seen her in it only a few times, still trying to give her some privacy in the mornings and evenings when she changed, but seeing each other was inevitable, a part of sharing a room. He thought about how her breasts were outlined beneath the thin fabric, how he could almost see the curves of her body clearly through it. Small breasts, not quite a handful, but enough that he still wanted to cup them in his hands and see how she would react. He pictured her with her hair loose, dropping down to her knees before him to use her mouth the way Bucky used to.

 

He had never seen her with her rosebud mouth wrapped around his cock and looking up at him with those enormous blue eyes, but as he stroked himself he could imagine it so well that he saw it behind his closed eyelids and moaned softly at the pleasure the vision brought in conjunction with his touch. Thinking about that was almost enough to get him where he wanted to be, but then he thought about Bucky. The sapphire eyes lightened, became a pale blue that was almost gray. The silvery blonde hair turned dark chestnut, and it was Bucky sucking now.

 

Steve could feel the familiar tightening in his balls, and he gave them a little squeeze, not quite painful, but nearly, the warm water that surrounded him adding sensation to the illusion that it was his former lover pleasuring him. He felt his mouth drop open and he pictured Bucky’s cock, hard and leaking precum, remembered how it felt in his own mouth, imagined he was waiting for Bucky to use him the way he used to. Imagined Bucky standing over him, about to put his cock in Steve’s mouth while Runa began using hers on Steve once again.

 

That bit of imagery helped to do the trick, and he let out a muffled cry that was almost a grunt as he clenched his jaw, pressed his lips together as he came in the water, feeling his cock twitch in his hands, his balls tighten and loosen in time with the spurts until it was done, and he was left feeling even more guilty and bereft than he had before.

 

It was a sad echo of what he truly wanted. What he needed.

 

Muttering a curse, Steve stood and let water race down his body. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, drying himself off vigorously before he unplugged the tub, letting the water flow out over the wooden floorboards. He dressed carefully to avoid getting his clothes wet before leaving the bath house, slamming the door behind him and making certain the embers of the fire would soon burn themselves out before he went to the house.

 

Neither Bucky nor Runa was in the sitting room, and most of the lamps were unlit, so they must have gone off to bed early. He hadn’t thought he had been in the bath that long, but a glance at the worn clock on the mantle told him it had been well over an hour since he had gone out to bathe. He shook his head and moved towards the bedroom, extinguishing the light of the one lamp they had left burning for him as he passed it. When he opened the bedroom door he could see Runa in the moonlight that poured in through the window, just getting into bed.

 

“Steve?” She asked quietly, and he almost groaned, feeling stirrings in his cock once more at seeing her framed in the moonlight. He had hoped taking himself in hand would be enough to stop that from happening tonight.

 

“I’ll only be a minute.” He promised her as he moved to the bureau where his nightshirt was.

 

She hesitated, before slipping between the sheets. He could hear her settle into the bed as he stripped off his shirt. “Is everything all right?” She asked, her voice barely audible.

 

“Everything is fine.” Steve lied. “Just a little tired is all.”

 

“All right.” He could hear the hurt in her voice, as much as she tried to hide it. He wanted to tell her that she wasn’t lacking, it was him, but he didn’t know how to get the words out. It was one of the few things he wasn’t comfortable sharing with her. Until he figured this out, they were both going to suffer a bit, much as he hated it.

 

“Good night, Runa.” Was all he managed to say.

 

“Good night, Steve.” She murmured, before rolling onto her side, facing the window, her back to him and the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not originally planned and doesn't show up in my outline (one of the reasons I have disregarded my rough chapter count entirely), but one of my betas begged for a scene that explained how to use the bath house. Repeatedly. This chapter is for her.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Runa gets a new nickname.

Runa was up early the following morning, moving around the house and getting breakfast ready. Once everyone was seated she reminded them that it was going to be cold dinners and simple suppers for the next few days while the canning was underway.

 

“I’m afraid there will be a lot of beans and rice.” She apologized.

 

“As long as it’s your beans, Ma’am, I don’t think any of us will mind.” Dum Dum assured her.

 

“It’ll only be for a few days.” Sam agreed. “It’ll be worth it for jam on the breakfast biscuits.”

 

“I’m glad you’re all so accepting, because this is going to happen a few times a year so we don’t waste the crops.” She warned.

 

“Dum Dum, Junior, you two are going to be riding the fence lines yourselves for the next couple of days. Falsworth, you’ll still be working with the horses, Happy Sam, when you’re done taking care of the animals today, we would appreciate the help. Everyone else… We’re going to be picking fruit for the ladies.” Steve told them. Runa expected a few groans, but all she heard were murmurs of agreement.

 

“This week we’re going to be getting cherries, peaches, plums, blackberries, and raspberries, as well as some of the excess from the garden.” Runa agreed. “In a month or two we’ll be starting on apples and pears, as well as getting anything left from the other trees.” She stood to begin cleaning up the plates, but Dum Dum stood quickly.

 

“Let me, Ma’am. You’ll be working in the kitchen all day, and could use this time to marshal the troops, tell ‘em what needs doing.”

 

“I’ll help.” Junior agreed, standing up and starting to get the rest of the dishes. Runa could help but smile at them.

 

“That is very kind of you, but you’ll be working all day too-”

 

“Just riding and checking the fences to see what needs repairs, and checking the herd to make sure they’re all right. It’s work, but not as hard as canning. I remember helping Mama and Granny back home. After canning, they were always as tired as Dad is at plowing time.” Junior shook his head.

 

“It’s that bad?” Bucky asked, puzzled. He and Steve had grown up in Brooklyn, not exactly a place where canning your own food was common.

 

“It will be fine.” Runa assured him. “With Laura’s help, we should be done in just a few days, and we’ll have fruit and preserves to last us all winter.”

 

“Seems like a fair trade off to me.” Sam mused. “Hard work now for something that’ll last a while? Save money in the long run, give us something to enjoy during the winter? I like the sound of that.”

 

“Exactly. And you’ll all be happy when I serve spiced peaches and apple pies with Christmas supper this year.” Runa pointed out. There were murmurs of agreement with that.

 

“All right, General, what do you want us to do?” Dernier asked Runa, whose eyes widened.

 

“What, me?”

 

“Who else?” Steve asked her with a smile.

 

“As I am not terribly fond of heights, may I request a job picking berries?” Pinky asked, earning a few chuckles.

 

“All right. Anyone else who wants to avoid climbing up a ladder?” Runa looked around the table, not seeing anyone willing to confess to that. “Pinky, Dernier, I want you two to take some old milk pails and pick the blackberries and raspberries. You two can figure out which you want to do, try not to mix the berries up in the buckets, it will save time on sorting them out later. Get as many as you can, and don’t worry about leaving any for the birds.” They nodded to indicate they understood. “How many ladders do we have? I don’t want anyone risking a broken neck by climbing trees.”

 

“Three or four, I think.”

 

“All right. We’ll hope for four but plan for three. I want two people picking cherries, two picking peaches, and someone picking plums, there won’t be as many of those. Sam,” She looked to Happy Sam to indicate which Sam she was talking to, “Could you please help with plums when you’re done with your other chores?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“The rest of you can figure out which you’d rather do. Try to be careful and not bruise the fruit. You can take milk pails up and pass them down when they’re full so you can fill up the bushel baskets. We’ll have Cooper come around every half hour or so and bring you something to drink.” She promised them.

 

“We’ve got our marching orders.” Steve smiled. “We’ll get to work right away. You and Laura won’t be able to start until we have something for you to work with.”

 

“Oh, there will be plenty to do.” Runa assured them, planning on starting to prepare for dinner early on. There was also plenty to do before the fruit even arrived in the kitchen, but they didn’t need to worry about all that. “Bring the baskets in as you fill them, and we’ll take care of them.” She said as the men all got to their feet to head out.

 

As they filed from the dining room she went into the kitchen, smiling to see Dum Dum and Junior making quick work of the dishes. She went into the pantry and began using her apron to gather up potatoes for the potato salad everyone seemed to enjoy. She made three trips to be certain she had enough potatoes for everyone, by which time Dum Dum and Junior were done with the dishes and had headed out to check the fences and herd.

 

She had started peeling potatoes when she heard the rumble of a wagon outside. She stopped turning the crank on the mechanical peeler and and hurried out to greet Laura and the children, wiping her hands on her apron. Laura was driving the farm wagon, and Falsworth was showing her where she could park it. He helped her down, then helped the children down as Runa hurried forward.

 

“Lila, honey, pass me Nathaniel.” Laura smiled at her daughter, who rode on a seat made from a board placed over the back of the wagon behind the main seat. The baby was in a crate padded with quilts at Lila’s feet, and the young girl carefully picked up her baby brother and passed him over the side of the wagon to her mother before Falsworth helped her down. Cooper, who had been riding on the seat beside Laura, scrambled down himself. “Cooper, get the crate.”

 

“I’ll fetch it, Missus Barton.” Falsworth interrupted. “No doubt Coop could manage, but best to save his strength for the day’s work.” Falsworth gave Cooper a wink at that, and Cooper grinned broadly at him.

 

“I’m so glad you could make it.” Runa smiled at Laura as Falsworth got the baby’s crate. “Falsworth, could you put that in the kitchen near to the door where he’ll get a nice breeze?” She didn’t want the baby to catch cold being in the breeze, but the kitchen would be stifling soon, and better he had air than suffer the heat.

 

“All right.” Falsworth agreed amiably, carrying the old packing crate around the house to the kitchen door.

 

“I was just starting to peel potatoes to make a salad to go with dinner. I should have done it last night, but I wasn’t thinking.” Runa apologized as she led Laura, Cooper, and Lila around the house, following Falsworth to the kitchen door.

 

“We can’t think of everything, and we would go mad if we tried.” Laura pointed out. “Cooper and Lila can take turns peeling the potatoes for us while we get started on the rest. I take it the men are going to be bringing us fruit from the orchard?”

 

“I found two mechanical peelers in the pantry, so they can peel at the same time. And the men should be bringing us both fruit and berries.” Runa agreed. “I hope we have enough jars. We’ve ordered more from Scott Lang, but I don’t know that we’ll have enough. The trees are practically groaning with fruit, and back in Washington we got about eighteen quarts out of a single bushel of peaches.”

 

“You’ll be getting a lot here.” Laura cautioned her. “When we first moved here ten years ago, Missus Ducain would have me over to help with the canning and give us some of the produce in trade. I’d never seen so much fruit in my life.”

 

“Oh dear.”

 

“We’ll find a way to manage. Now, I’ve brought a few baskets to take some fruit in trade as we discussed, but I might bring in some jars of my own tomorrow and do the canning here, if it’s all right.”

 

“That would be more than all right.” Runa assured her as they entered the house. “To be honest, I’m terrified of making a mistake. I’ve never canned anything without my friend Iris, and she was usually the one who took charge on canning days.”

 

“I’ll teach you everything I know.” Laura promised her. “And the children will be a big help with peeling fruit and pitting cherries, though we’ll have to make certain they don’t eat more than they prepare.”

 

Runa laughed. “If they eat it all, there won’t be anything for the dead of winter.” She looked back at Cooper and Lilah with a smile as Laura set little Nathaniel down in his crate. “Cooper, can you start in on the potatoes while your Mama and I get the syrup started for the peaches? Lila, I’ll get the other peeler out for you to use.”

 

“Yes, Missus Rogers.” Cooper said, going to the work table where Runa had left the potatoes and the mechanical peeler. He seemed to know exactly how to use it (not that it was difficult) and set to work peeling the potatoes.

 

“Yes, Missus Rogers. Thank you.” Lila echoed.

 

Runa hurried into the large windowless room with all the shelves to find the second peeler, finally emerging with it and plunking it onto the work table beside the first. Lila hurried up and had to strain to see over the work table, so Runa fetched a small wooden crate that had once held canning jars, setting it down for Lila to stand on. The little girl gave her an enormous smile, before turning to the work at hand.

 

Runa and Laura got to work, and soon bushel baskets filled with nearly fifty pounds of fruit each were brought into the kitchen. Occasionally the haulers would stop for a chat, but mostly they were all too busy for that. Runa and Laura sent Cooper out every half hour with a bucket of fresh water from the well and a tin cup to give the men working in the orchard something to drink.

 

Everyone worked hard that day, and by dinner time the house was filled with the cloying smell of cooking fruit and sugar. The simple salt pork sandwiches and potato salad served with sliced vegetables were appreciated by everyone, as were the cookies that Laura and Runa made while waiting on fruit to cook.

 

It took two days to pick all the ripe fruit out of the orchard, and four days longer to process all of it. Runa and Laura even skipped church that week, to try and find time to get all the fruit preserved before it went bad. Steve didn’t protest the breaking of the Sabbath, not when he saw the results of their labor in the kitchen filling all the shelves in the pantry and a portion of the springhouse, with a good deal going to the Barton family as well.

 

“I see you’re trying to keep your promise about us eating like kings instead of the pigs.” Steve whistled when he saw the pantry.

 

“It was a joint effort.” Runa murmured, feeling almost as tired as she had on her arrival as she pulled two pans of cornbread out of the oven to go with the large pot of chili Laura had taught her how to make. Runa tried to keep her promise that there wouldn’t be many beans, but with all the work they had been doing in the kitchen, the ranch had been running on beans, rice, salt pork, and stew. She didn’t have the time or energy to cook proper meals, and promised that the following day would see a change to that, now that the first round of canning was completed. “I honestly wouldn’t have been able to do it without anyone else.”

 

“And we’ll have to do it all again come apple season?”

 

“A couple of times, I think. It will all be worth it, I promise, and shouldn’t be as bad as this harvest was. And next year it will be easier, we’ll have everything planned out better.” She assured him.

 

“With you as our General, I’m certain it will.” Steve smiled at her, and Runa felt a warm glow of pride fill her. Maybe she wasn’t attractive to him in the physical way, but there were other ways to be an attractive partner and helpmeet, and she had just found one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a boring chapter for most people. But Runa needed that nickname. Also, every single western romance I read, swear to Gods, they mention "Oh, and she spent the day canning, and put up an entire winters worth of provisions, teehee."
> 
> NO. IT DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY.
> 
> For anyone else who feels my pain and grew up canning I don't even know how many kinds of fruit every damn year, this chapter is for us. Let them know our exhaustion and suffering. We might have had the tasty jams, jellies, and preserves and pies and things, but we suffered for it.
> 
> For everyone else, we will return to the plot in the next chapter, in which the thorn that pops the bubble is revealed.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which letters are received. Or, in which the Rumlows are not nice people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains physical violence.

Titus saw the two letters and smiled slightly at the return address, before quickly wiping the smile away and replacing it with his usual bland expression. As there was no other mail, he strode towards the kitchen, finding Iris scrubbing the pots from breakfast.

 

“You’ve got a letter.” He said, holding it out. Iris sighed, her hands still in the soapy water.

 

“Put it on the counter?” She asked, but Titus hesitated. They knew that the Rumlow family was looking for Runa. He and Iris had promised one another that they would do everything they could to prevent that from happening.

 

“Maybe I should slip it into your apron pocket instead.” Titus suggested. Iris frowned, before realization dawned.

 

“That might be best.” She agreed, angling her body so he had access to her apron pocket without much work. Titus slipped the letter into her pocket, then sighed as a bell rang.

 

“I will go inform them that there was no post today.”

 

“All right.” Iris went back to her scrubbing, but her mind was on the letter in her pocket. She missed Runa; not just because the Rumlows had yet to hire another maid (which meant Iris had to do a great deal more work to make up for the lack) but because Runa was her friend. She missed their midday chats, missed the cooking lessons. She missed the younger woman’s smile and relentlessly cheerful attitude. And yes, she also missed the work Runa did around the house. Especially the dishes.

 

Once Iris was finished with her scrubbing she dried her hands and pulled the letter out of her pocket, reading the return address. Mrs. Steven Rogers, Bluestone Ranch, Amaranto Springs, Texas. Everything written in Runa’s neat hand.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Iris quickly stuffed the letter in her pocket, turning to smile at Brock, who had entered the kitchen on feet as silent as a mouse’s. “Mister Brock. Just a letter from my sister.”

 

“May I see the envelope?” Brock asked with what she supposed was supposed to be a charming grin, but there was an edge to it, and the look in his hazel eyes was cold and hard. She felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach clench in terror. “I’m looking for a letter from Runa.”

 

“Mister Brock, I don’t have to show you my mail.” She said with more courage than she felt. “I haven’t heard from Runa yet, but when I do I’ll be certain to let you know.”

 

As his expression turned ugly, full of anger and frustration, she expected him to grab her arm. Maybe yell at her for insolence. Worst case, she expected him to slap her.

 

She did not expect a closed fist punch to her left cheek that sent her reeling and knocked her to the floor.

 

He grabbed her by her hair, gripping it tightly and hauling her to her feet, causing her to cry out like a scalded cat. He slammed her head down against the countertop, holding her there a moment by her hair. Brock then lowered his head so his lips nearly brushed her ear. “Shut up.” He snarled in her ear, before dropping her to the ground, and kicking her hard in her side. Iris was sobbing from the pain now, and the kick knocked all the wind out of her. She struggled to catch her breath as he reached down and flipped her over, then reached into her apron pocket and ripped the letter from it. He inspected the writing on the letter, then tore open the envelope, hunting for the signature to verify it was from Runa. He smiled a cold smile that promised nothing good when he saw the signature, and then looked down at Iris, who was still struggling to catch her breath.

 

“Don’t lie to me again.” He said in a conversational tone. “If you warn her or talk about this to anyone, I will find out. You might have an accident. Just like… Hell, what was her name? Mary. That’s it. An accident just like Mary had. And if you try running, I will find you, believe me, I will find you, and I guarantee you will have a much more painful accident when I do.” He kicked her again for good measure, before striding from the room, taking the letter with him.

 

He walked to the sitting room his mother spent most of her days in, skimming over the letter as he did.

 

 

_Dearest Iris,_

_Well, I’ve done it. I’ve made it to Amaranto Springs and it is beautiful! Oh, Iris, you would love it here. Before I arrived I thought Texas would be nothing but desert, but watching the scenery through the windows of the train I knew that was wrong. There are so many different trees and flowers, and everything is so beautiful, even the ranch itself! I’m going to be very busy in coming days; there is an orchard on the ranch, several different kinds of fruit. Those recipes you gave me for jams and preserves will be put to very good use. In fact, all of the recipes you gave me are being put to good use! It’s rather good for my ego, how they act as if what I cook is the best thing they’ve eaten in years when it’s not nearly as good as your cooking. Then again, I’ve heard about what they’ve been eating since their cook died, so my cooking might actually be the best thing they’ve eaten in years._

_I should tell you about the wedding. I was surprised that he had planned an actual wedding, I thought it would just be us in front of a preacher or married by a judge, but apparently they only have a circuit judge who comes through a few days each month. When I arrived, Steve took me to a boarding house so I could have a few hours to bathe and change, and then we went to the church, and it felt like the entire town was there. As it was directly after services, the entire town might have been! At least, everyone in town who attends church. It was overwhelming, but lovely. They even arranged a large dinner that almost everyone contributed to. Well, to you it would be lunch. It’s so confusing sometimes, calling lunch dinner and dinner supper, but when I slip up Steve or the men just smile at me for it._

_And Steve himself. Oh, Iris! I never expected it from the letters, but he is so handsome! Whenever he looks at me I feel butterflies in my stomach. When he smiles at me it gets worse! His friend, Bucky, is also very handsome, and if I ever find out he is looking for a wife as Steve did, I will have him send a letter to you immediately, to see if you would want to come out to Texas._

_The only fly in the ointment of my life right now is that Steve doesn’t seem to see me as a man sees his wife. I am more of a housekeeper and cook who happens to share a bed with him. I wonder if he would go to a different bed if given the opportunity; he seems so averse to even touching me. Maybe it’s just nerves, or he’s waiting for me to settle in more, but it is a blow to not be wanted by my husband. I’ve only been here for a few days, so things could change soon. I hope they do._

_Please write to me soon. I miss you so much, and I wish you were here to advise me. And please, I know it isn’t proper, but give Titus a hug for me, and my love. I miss him a great deal as well; he’s always been in my life and now that he isn’t here beside me, I feel a little lost._

_I must go. There isn’t time for a longer, more newsy letter, but I hope there will be soon, once I’ve got everything settled here._

_Lots of love to you,_

_Runa Rogers_

 

 

Brock smirked as he crumpled up the letter in his hand, but it was an ugly smile, with no kindness in it, only malice. So, the idiot she had married wasn’t taking advantage of his rights as her husband. That would make things a great deal easier. And from the sound of it, he wouldn’t have to worry about Blake receiving a letter from Runa, which would make it easier to track Runa down without her getting word of his arrival. Better to catch her off guard.

 

“Mother,” He said as he entered the sitting room and saw his mother reading a magazine. “I’ve found her. I am afraid there was a slight altercation to retrieve the letter from the cook, but she shouldn’t give us any trouble. She is a bit battered, so we need to come up with an explanation for the others.”

 

“I have an idea I was saving for the next maid who had an accident, but it will work just as well for Iris. Call for the police. Someone just tried to break into the house through the kitchen.”

 

~*~

 

Titus returned from the errand Mister Brock had sent him on to his boxing club, hoping that no one would notice that his errand had taken longer than it should have. He had stopped by Agent Coulson’s office and given him the address for Runa, Coulson thanking him profusely.

 

As Titus stepped into the kitchen through the back door he paused, startled. Iris was seated at the kitchen table, her face bruised and swollen, her lip bloody, a doctor preparing a cold compress for her while two police officers stood by questioning her. Brock was there as well, and he was explaining things to one of the officers.

 

“I heard her cry out and found the villain bending over her.” Brock was saying. “I chased him off and helped her up, before sending our maid running to get you.” He looked over and saw Titus. “Someone attempted to break into the house and found Iris in the kitchen. He roughed her over quite badly.”

 

Titus felt a cold fury knife through him. Iris was a friend and co-worker, and if he ever got his hands on the one who had hurt her…

 

“Blake. Go be certain my mother is well. She nearly fainted at the news.” Brock ordered Titus from the room.

 

The Rumlow family went out to dine that evening, to give Iris the evening off due to her injuries. It wasn’t until they left that Titus was able to speak to Iris.

 

“Did you get a good look at the man who hurt you?” Titus asked her as she worked at the kitchen, preparing something simple for their meal. “I can hunt him down, find him-”

 

Iris looked around furtively, before looking to Titus. “It was Mister Brock.” She whispered. “He beat me, took my letter from Runa. He’s going to hurt her, Titus, bring her back and hurt her worse than he hurt me, I know it.”

 

Titus felt himself go cold. He would not let that man lay a finger on Runa, not if he could help it.

 

“He said if I told anyone, or warned her, he would kill me.”

 

“Then don’t tell anyone else. I’ll go to the Pinkerton man the first chance I get without raising their suspicions, as well as send a letter to Runa to warn her. It should get to her before Mister Brock does, God willing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is that thing about writers should show, not tell? Here is some of my attempt at showing. I've tried to drop several hints that something like this was coming, so I hope it isn't too out of the blue...


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve tries to follow Bucky's orders. Or, In which Steve is a freaking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, descriptions of nudity and minor sexy stuff ahead.

Bucky clenched his jaw as Steve led Salt and Pepper into the stables after their return from church. They hadn’t gone the previous week due to Runa’s insistence that she and Laura preserve every bit of fruit on the ranch that they could get their hands on, but this week Steve had done the same damn thing he had done the last time they were at church. Spent the time after the service talking to everyone but Runa, who set out blankets and dinner and waited patiently. At least this week, more people had come over to talk to her a bit, so she wasn’t as alone as she had been the last time when she had only Bucky to keep her company, but still. This was ridiculous.

 

Steve smiled at Bucky once his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the stable, but when he saw the look on Bucky’s face, his smile faded.

 

“I’m a stupid idiot?”

 

“You’re a stupid idiot.” Bucky agreed grimly, before turning back to his horse, finishing with the brushing he was giving him. “Past week and a half has been busy as hell. Not going to deny that. But damn it, Stevie. You need to pay more attention to your wife! Don’t go running off after service, sit and spend time with her.”

 

Steve frowned. “What? But… None of the other married couples sit and talk right after service. Everyone goes off on their own, talks to their friends and neighbors. Look at Clint and Laura!”

 

“Clint and Laura Barton have been married for years and don’t need to spend as much time together as newlyweds do.” Bucky pointed out, “Newlyweds need to spend more time together. You’re supposed to be learning everything about each other, looking into each other’s eyes and all that romantic shit.”

 

“You know Runa and I don’t have that kind of relationship-”

 

“Well then build that kind of relationship!” Bucky couldn’t help but snap, almost shouted. “Do you want to be like Clint and Laura, or do you want to share your life with a virtual stranger?”

 

“Buck-”

 

“Don’t you ‘Buck’ me. That is you wife. Tonight you’d damn well better kiss her and hold her tight and tell her she means the world to you, even if she doesn’t!”

 

“I’ve tried holding her at night, it just doesn’t feel right yet.”

 

Well, Bucky thought grimly as he felt a pang of anguish, at least he wasn’t arguing about telling her she meant the world. He knew it wasn’t in Steve to lie about something like that, so he clearly did care about her, and was just too much of a fool around women to show it. Christ, he was going to have to lead him through this. Bucky had plenty of experience with girls; there had been a few when they were growing up, and a particularly fine one he had been a bit attached to during the war. Ever since he and Steve had come together when they bought Bluestone though, there hadn’t been a single woman in his life like that. Steve on the other hand, had always been awkward around girls and women, and never had anything close to a relationship with one. He needed all the help and guidance he could get.

 

“Look.” Bucky sighed. “Tonight… You make it feel right. That’s part of your job as her husband. Making your relationship work, making things feel right, not awkward.”

 

“But-”

 

“-No. Now, tonight after supper I’m going out to the bunkhouse. You are going to stay inside and you are going to do what I said. Kiss her and hold her tight.” He ordered.

 

Steve looked away, clenching his own jaw; Bucky could see the muscles on his jaw and neck working and he wanted to stride over, cup Steve’s face in his hands and tell him to forget about Runa, wanted to kiss him and never let him go. Run his tongue along his jawline and nip at his ear before telling him it would all be fine, they could simplify everything by just being them again.

 

It was a pleasant fantasy, one that was abruptly replaced by an image of Runa and the hurt look she would no doubt wear. He sighed. He couldn’t do that to her. Couldn’t do that to Steve. The two of them had a chance to be happy, if only Steve would get his head out of his ass and try a bit. All they needed from Bucky was for him to stand back, maybe help Steve along a bit.

 

“All right. I’ll do it.” Steve finally said, before leading Salt and Pepper to their stalls.

 

“Good. Here, I’ll take care of Pepper. She likes me better anyway.”

 

“I always thought Miss Potts liked me better.” Steve joked.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help smiling. “The horse, you idiot.”

 

“Pepper is going to be very upset that you called her a horse.”

 

“The four-legged dapple gray mare with the black socks, mane, and tail. You can take care of the four-legged dapple gray stallion with the white socks, mane, and tail.” Bucky spelled it out so there would be an end to the jokes.

 

“Fine, fine.” Steve sighed as he took a curry comb and went into Salt’s stall.

 

“Besides, how would Pepper Potts find out? If you told her you wouldn’t be her favorite anymore.”

 

“She’d still like me better than you.”

 

“Eh, true.”

 

~*~

 

After supper that night, Bucky announced he would be going to the bunkhouse to play cards with the others, giving Steve a meaningful look. Steve sighed, looking like a man who was facing his own execution, before he nodded.

 

“Have a good evening, Buck.” He stood, helping Runa gather up dishes. “I’ll help tonight. I’ll wash and you dry?” He asked her, and she smiled somewhat.

 

“I’m learning not to argue when anyone helps me with the dishes, so if you want to wash, I’ll happily dry and put away.”

 

The two worked together in silence, but to Steve, it didn’t feel like the companionable silences they had shared before. Runa didn’t seem to notice it, but Steve did. He was also following her every motion as she dried the dishes he passed to her and put them away as necessary, which didn’t help the feeling of oppressive silence.

 

She was working on drying the pots when he finished with the washing, taking the wash tub out to dump the water and the scraps bucket out for the pigs. The pigs weren’t getting nearly as much as they used to, which meant they were using more feed than they had before, but Steve didn’t mind that at all. It meant that the people on the ranch were eating more, and there was far less waste happening.

 

As he carried the scrap bucket back into the kitchen, he paused to watch Runa as she moved about the kitchen, setting everything to rights for the night.

 

“Do you want me to bank the fire in the stove?” He asked as he set the scrap bucket down where it belonged. Runa looked over at him, and gave a smile.

 

“That would be nice. Thank you.” She reached out and touched his arm lightly as he passed her, a simple thing she had done at least a dozen times previously, before she turned away and went to finish wiping up the table in the dining room and her work table in the kitchen.

 

As Steve banked the fire, he tried to tell himself that he could do this. Bucky’s words from earlier still stung, stung deeper than Bucky had probably intended. Steve knew that what he and Bucky had shared wasn’t serious, not to the other man, but… Being dismissed and told to go to someone else by the man he loved nearly tore Steve’s heart out of him. He didn’t blame Bucky, of course. He couldn’t. Bucky had no idea what he was doing to him. And Runa…

 

Steve sighed as he finished banking the fire. Runa deserved better than what she was getting. She was working so hard to make things better for all of them on the ranch, and Steve wasn’t making it any easier on her by ignoring her the way he was.

 

“I’ll extinguish the lamp as soon as you’re done.” She didn’t need the light of more than one lamp during the summer, the windows let in plenty.

 

“I’m done.” He turned to watch her as she extinguished the lamp, leaving them in the early evening light that filtered through the windows. Runa had changed out of her Sunday dress and into a light blue calico while he had been tending to the horses earlier, as she generally did. He watched as she took off her apron and went to hang it up, admiring her petite form. He was drawn to her, there was no doubt about that. And a part of him did want her, did want to hold her close and kiss her and caress her. It was the other part of his mind and conscience that he listened to; the part that said he was betraying Bucky by wanting Runa, by touching her, the part that said he wasn’t good enough for either Runa or Bucky, no matter what he fantasized when he was alone in the bathhouse.

 

Runa turned to face him and he admired how the soft fabric clung to her. She had rolled up her sleeves to work, revealing her pale forearms, something she did often. Tonight the exposed flesh seemed more intimate somehow, perhaps because he was filled with confusion as well as an aching need to feel her hands on his skin, to run his own work roughened hands over her and find out just how soft her skin truly was.

 

“Steve?”

 

He quickly shook off the thoughts, focused his attention on her face and not her body.

 

“Sorry, I was woolgathering. What was that?”

 

“I asked if you wanted to join me in the sitting room.”

 

It was now or never. “No.” He could see the hurt wash over her features, watched as she tried to hide it, and he hurried to correct himself. “I mean, I want to join you. Just… Not in the sitting room.”

 

He watched confusion replace the hurt, saw when it began to melt into realization. That was when he started to walk towards her, his heart hammering in his chest, convinced she could hear it from across the room. He stopped just in front of her and reached up a hand, caressing her cheek, brushing back a lock of silver-gold hair that had escaped her braided style, before bowing his head. He brushed his lips lightly against hers, a whisper of a kiss, a taste of what was to come before he truly pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his other arm around her slender waist and pulling her against him as he ran his tongue against her lower lip, coaxed her into parting her lips for him. Under his guidance, she was soon returning his kiss ardently, all but melting against him.

 

The kiss lasted for seconds. It lasted for hours. Steve couldn’t tell, he was drowning in Runa’s touch, her hands first pressed against his chest, then slipping around and clutching at his broad back. Her soft form was pulled snug against his hard one, and he could feel all of her through their clothes, even despite the corset she wore.

 

The corset had to go, he decided. Everything they both wore had to go.

 

He broke the kiss, drawing back slightly and looking down at her. Her eyes were still closed, her lips were red and swollen from their kiss. Slowly she opened her eyes and he could see that the sapphire depths were dark with desire, that there was an unspoken need on her face as she searched his own expression, no doubt finding the same desire and need reflected there.

 

“I think we should take this to our room.” Steve said, his voice rough. She managed to nod once in agreement. Steve drew back and she pulled her arms away, but he reached down and caught one of her hands up, holding it tightly as he led them from the kitchen through the dining room and down the hall to their bedroom. As soon as they were inside and the door was shut behind them Steve pulled her into his arms again, kissing her heatedly, pushing down the voice telling him this was wrong, that he didn’t want this, not really.

 

Instead of wrapping his arms around her, his hands went to the buttons running down the front of her dress, and he started to unfasten them, but his fingers felt stiff and clumsy, as if his hands had fallen asleep. That was when Runa reached up, unfastened the buttons for him. Together they got the bodice of her dress opened and pushed down around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides until she could wriggle them free. He turned her around, loosening her corset so she could unhook the busk. He let it fall to the floor, getting her skirt undone, her petticoats and bustle and hoops all undone so they slipped down her legs to the floor and pooled around her feet, leaving her in her chemise, drawers, stockings, and boots.

 

In a whisper of fabric the drawers fell to join the rest of her clothing on the floor, and then he was pulling her chemise up and over her head, letting it fall as well. She turned to face him and he could see her unobstructed now, what her thin nightgowns had hinted at and promised in the moonlight.

 

Her pale skin reminded him of apple blossoms, pale and tinged slightly with pink. Her breasts were small, pert. They wouldn’t quite fill his hands he thought once again as he considered them, but even though his hands were at his sides, he could already feel the soft mounds pressed against his palms. Even without the corset her waist was slim, flaring out to slightly wider hips, and below that there were golden curls hiding what was between her legs from his view.

 

Steve reached out to run a hand down her arm and hesitated, seeing his weather beaten, work roughened hand so near to her. She looked as if she had been crafted from the finest china, so pale and fragile, a baby bird that had fallen from its nest and could be crushed so easily if something wasn’t done to help it. Save it.

 

Save her.

 

Suddenly he realized that if he touched her, if he allowed this continue, he would taint her, just as he had tainted Bucky. As natural as what he and Bucky had once shared felt, he knew it was unnatural, that it was a sin. A sin that originated with him, because he had loved Bucky for as long as he could remember, had wanted Bucky in ways no decent man should want his best friend. It was his sin that had led them both into temptation. And now, his sins would taint Runa. He would wind up breaking her in the end, and that thought caused a tightening in his gut, a feeling of dread and horror.

 

As much as he wanted her, this was a mistake. One he had let go too far tonight.

 

He drew his hand back as if burned. “I… I can’t, I… Put your clothes on.” He managed to say, before turning and speeding from the room, fleeing the house, needing to be out, away. Needing to go to the one person who might be able to tell him how to untangle and fix this mess.

 

He didn’t remain long enough to see the absolutely devastated expression that crossed Runa’s face, or see how she crumpled to the floor sobbing at his rejection. He was out of the house before the first sob escaped her, so he didn’t hear the shattered sounds that escaped her.

 

Perhaps that was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gods please don't kill me, I swear their suffering is in the best interests of the plot.
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure that Steve was canonically raised Irish Catholic. And Catholicism has Views on Things. And even if it isn't canon, well, Irish immigrants in the 1800s were generally pretty damn religious. Catholic guilt is a real thing. A real, horrible, insidious thing that you spend years working to overcome. For someone raised with those views, well, Steve is trying to do right, but who he is doesn't really match up with who the church he was raised in thinks he should be. It is a hard thing to overcome.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky is tempted to kill Steve.

The inside of the bunkhouse was cramped, but they still managed to wedge a dilapidated table between some of the bunks, and were using the bunks themselves as chairs. The bunkhouse honestly wasn’t big enough to house nine people, let alone the ten it had beds for, but since it was mostly used just for sleeping in and storing the hands’ meager belongings, the men didn’t complain too much. Still, Bucky decided that he and Steve needed to talk about replacing the bunkhouse next year after selling off some of the cattle. He was glad that Amaranto Springs served as a railhead for the area; the long drives were exhausting, and he much preferred sticking close to home. Cattle drives had been the one part of ranch life he hadn’t liked.

 

Bucky was laughing at one of Dum Dum’s jokes when he heard the house door slam; the door and windows of the bunkhouse were all open to get a bit of a breeze so the sound carried to them easily. His laugh turned into a groan at the sound, and even the rest of the men seemed to feel the change in atmosphere.

 

“He keeps this up much longer, she’s going to leave him.” Sam muttered.

 

“She’d have her pick of men in this town. Or anywhere else.” Pinky agreed.

 

“He’s doing his best.” Bucky protested, inwardly railing against Steve. “He’s always been awkward with women.”

 

“You tried talking to him about it?” Gabe asked, and Bucky sighed, nodding.

 

“We had a chat earlier. It’s why I’m out here with you fine gentlemen instead of sitting in my comfortable chair and working on my carving tonight. I was trying to give the lovebirds some time together.”

 

“I don’t know how you can call them lovebirds with a straight face.” Falsworth shook his head as he shuffled the deck of cards they were using. Dum Dum let out a grunt of agreement, and Falsworth continued on, “When someone says lovebirds, I picture hand holding, arms around shoulders, shy smiles and tenderness. Not… Whatever it is Steve thinks he’s doing.”

 

“We shouldn’t be talking about this. He’s probably on his way here.” Bucky frowned.

 

“If he was on his way here, he’d be here by now.” Dum Dum pointed out.

 

“He’s been trying.” Happy Sam said. “I’ve walked in on them in the kitchen.”

 

“Not the best place for a seduction.” Dernier chuckled.

 

“And not only because they could have someone walk in on them.” Dum Dum agreed. “If he succeeds, he could make her forget all about whatever she’s cooking and we’d wind up with a burnt supper. If he fails, well… Same thing could happen.”

 

“He-” Bucky fell silent as he heard hooves outside. Steve was riding away from the ranch at a gallop. At least, that was what it sounded like. “Shit.” He stood up, heading from the bunkhouse.

 

“He’ll come back on his own. He’s a grown man.” Sam pointed out, but Bucky shook his head.

 

“He might do something stupid. Like founder his horse.” Or leave Runa alone in the damn house after Bucky practically shoved her at him. “But I’m not going to follow him.” Yet. “I’m going to go see if Runa is all right. Depending on how badly he fucked up, she might need someone to talk to. Better me than anyone else. I’m his business partner and best friend. I can slap him upside the head if he needs it. None of you can.”

 

There were a few nods and murmurs of that being a good idea as Bucky left the cramped bunkhouse and went into the main house.

 

He could hear Runa sobbing as soon as he stepped inside.

 

He was going to strangle Steve.

 

Bucky went to the door of the room Runa shared with Steve, and he knocked lightly. “Runa? Are you all right?”

 

He heard a hiccupping sob, listened as she tried to control herself. “I’m fine. Just… Just a blow to my pride. That’s all.” Her tone was so wounded and mournful that Bucky felt his own heart break. Shit. She didn’t deserve this. No one deserved to feel heartbreak like that.

 

“I’m going to go and find Steve. Sounded like he rode off somewhere. Will you be all right in the house by yourself?”

 

“I’ll be fine. Thank you.”

 

 _Thank you_. _Always so damn polite._ Bucky took a deep breath and counted to ten, listening to the sobs she was now trying to stifle before he strode out to the stable so he could saddle his horse.

 

~*~

 

Steve looked up at the building he had tethered his horse outside of. The buttery yellow lamplight pouring from the doors and windows beckoned him, as did the sound of conversation from inside; someone plinking out a tune on the piano inexpertly, the occasional hearty laugh. He hadn’t been to the Desert Rose in a while, so he figured he was long overdue.

 

He stepped inside through the swinging doors and moved towards the bar, taking note of his surroundings as he did. The saloon was nearly empty, one of the girls at the piano, while two others lingered at the tables. The bar was empty, so that was where Steve headed; after taking a moment to nod at Tony Stark, Doc Banner, and Sheriff Rhodes, who were seated around a table playing cards with one another.

 

Natasha was at the bar, but everyone called her Nat. Unlike her girls, she didn’t fancy herself up in revealing dresses; she wore trousers and a fitted white blouse, a black and red brocade waistcoat over it, her crimson hair styled intricately. She called her hair her one vanity, though she easily could have had a dozen others. She was one of the few women who could have possibly pulled off the things she did; owning a saloon and employing soiled doves but also being a pillar of the community. She didn’t attend church often, but she was always welcome by everyone when she did,(all right, almost everyone, as accepting and open as Amaranto Springs was, there were a few catty old women who took any chance to gossip and speak poorly of people), and Nat was also close friends with a surprising number of people, Clint and Laura Barton among them, just as Steve and Bucky were.

 

As soon as Steve reached the bar, Nat placed a small glass in front of him.

 

“Rogers. The good stuff, or the swill?” She asked, raising a finely arched brow at him. She didn’t ask him to pay up front as she did so many of her other customers; Steve wasn’t a regular, but she knew him and Bucky well, and she knew Steve was good for what he asked. He was one of the few people in town she allowed to have a tab.

 

“I don’t deserve the good stuff tonight.” Steve muttered, and she nodded, picking up a bottle from behind the bar and pouring the amber liquid into the small gill glass before him. Steve took the glass and drank down the liquid, grimacing before putting the glass back down. “I’ll take the bottle. Think I’ll need it tonight.”

 

“Woman trouble?” Nat asked as she set the bottle on the bar in front of Steve. He took it and poured himself another drink, drinking it down quickly with another grimace. It wasn’t the watered-down whiskey she sold to most people passing through town, but the stronger, coarser stuff she made available to her regulars. Not the finer, smooth stuff she also sold at a higher price to a select few.

 

“Something like that.” He agreed, pouring another drink. If he had looked at Nat then, he would have seen her brow crinkle slightly with worry.

 

“You might want to slow it down a bit.”

 

“No, I might not.” Steve said before drinking that one down and pouring himself another, already feeling the warmth spreading from his belly through his veins. He got drunk very rarely; usually he was the picture of moderation. Not tonight. Tonight was for trying to forget the image of Runa—his wife—that was burned into his mind, undressed and looking at him so trustingly. So longingly. Images of Bucky as he slept naked and sprawled out next to him. The realization of how he had ruined all their lives; first by having relations with Bucky and going and falling in love with him, then by bringing Runa out to be his wife when he couldn’t be a proper husband. Didn’t matter if he thought he could be at the time. He couldn’t, and that was the long and short of it.

 

“I take it you and the new wife are having trouble?”

 

“Nat, I would really like to drink in peace with less talking tonight.”

 

“If you wanted that, you should have gone to a different saloon.”

 

“The Desert Rose is the only saloon in town.” He countered as he drank down another glass.

 

“Steven Rogers, you need to slow it down or I am taking that bottle away from you.” She warned, placing her hand over the top of his glass before he could pour himself a fifth drink. “Now slow down and talk to me.”

 

“Fine. There is trouble with my wife. It’s… Complicated.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“I’m not drunk enough to go spilling all my secrets and worries.”

 

“So that’s your aim? To get drunk?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Don’t call me that. You know I hate it.”

 

“Sorry, I meant, ‘yes Nat.’”

 

She removed her hand, and he poured himself a fifth drink, but this time, he drank more slowly, nursing the drink.

 

He was on his seventh when Bucky strode in, looking as if he could chew iron and spit nails.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Tony asked with a bit of a smirk, earning a scowl in response. Tony chuckled, and turned back to the card game as Bucky marched to the bar and took a spot beside Steve.

 

“I want your account of things before I beat you.” He said flatly as Steve finished the last of his drink. Bucky frowned, and looked to Nat. “How many has he had?”

 

“That was seven.”

 

“Hell.” Bucky groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. “All right. What happened?”

 

Steve poured himself another drink, and drank it down before answering. “It was all wrong.” He said quietly. “I tried, Buck, I really did, but it… It just isn’t right.”

 

“Why isn’t it right, Stevie?” Bucky asked, some of his anger fading. Steve was clearly torn up about whatever had happened between him and Runa, but Bucky couldn’t shake the sound of Runa’s sobs from his ears. As distraught as Steve was, Bucky was not about to let him off easily.

 

“She deserves someone better. Someone else.” Steve muttered. “I’ll taint her if I touch her. Buck, she… She is so… So small. And perfect. And delicate. I’d break her without meaning to, snap her in half. I don’t want to hurt her, Bucky, and I would. I wouldn’t mean to, but I would.”

 

“You’ve already hurt her, Steve. Not physically, but she is hurting right now.” Bucky sighed.

 

“I just… Don’t know what to do.” Steve sighed as he eyed the amount left in the bottle. Bucky shook his head, pulling the bottle away from him.

 

“I think you’ve had enough.”

 

“You know,” Nat drawled, exchanging a look with Bucky, “If it’s lack of experience with a woman that’s giving you cold feet, we can fix that fairly easily.”

 

“Don’t you dare!” The three at the bar looked over to the card game, surprised. The outburst had come from Doc Banner, and he looked almost livid. “If you don’t know what to do, you go to her and figure it out together like half the other men in creation. She is your _wife_. You said vows in the house of God that you would forsake all others-”

 

Tony started laughing, and Bruce gave him a scowl that somehow managed to be resigned and annoyed all at once, while Sheriff Rhodes just looked resigned.

 

“No one ever means that part.” Tony pointed out when his laughter had died down.

 

“No, the Doc is right.” Steve said, his words slurring a bit. “I said the vows. Made a promise. Made lots of promises.” He reached for the bottle again, but Bucky pulled it away.

 

“And all of you know I didn’t mean like that.” Nat frowned over at Bruce. “Steve’s a married man. My girls know he’s off limits.” She looked back to Steve, “I meant we could explain a few things, give a few pointers.

 

Steve shook his head, his movements loose and exaggerated, the liquor working on him. “I made a promise.” He repeated. “Too many promises. Don’t know if I can keep ‘em all.”

 

“You’re going to have to try.” Bucky told Steve firmly, before sighing and looking to Nat. “I know you’re not in the habit of renting rooms, but I don’t think he can get on a horse like this.”

 

“I don’t know that he can get up the stairs like this.” Nat remarked drily. “We can put him in Evy’s room. She can double up with Rachael tonight. Help me get him up the stairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has seen "The Best Little Whorehouse In Texas", I see Nat being a lot like Dolly Parton's character in that. An upstanding pillar of the community, who just happens to also have a brothel, and pretty much everyone is fine with that.
> 
> Note, back in the day, drinks at a saloon were not sold by the shot. They were sold by the gill, which is about 4 ounces. That means Steve downed 28 ounces of whiskey in roughly 45 minutes. Just a fun fact.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Runa cries and Bucky soothes.

Runa cried herself to sleep, but sleep proved a fickle mistress and she slept fitfully, a part of her listening for the sound of horses returning to the ranch. She even left the window open so she could better hear their return. She had heard Steve leave even through the window, and then Bucky must have followed not long after he checked on her. It was several hours before she bolted upright, hearing the plodding of hooves outside. Her heart sank as she realized she only heard one horse, not two. That meant that one of them had remained in town. Her traitor mind whispered that it could mean something worse than that, but she refused to listen. As upset as Steve had left her, as inadequate as she was, she didn’t hate him, and didn’t particularly want harm to come to him.

 

Well, mild discomfort maybe. Like falling into a stream or some prickly bush. But not actual harm.

 

She lay back down in bed, her heart in her throat as she hoped that Steve would come in through the bedroom door. Instead, she heard another door open and shut, and she rolled onto her side, fighting the urge to cry once more, before finally giving in to it.

 

She woke early the next morning and ignored the empty spot in the bed where Steve usually slept. She dressed and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. As the men filed in they looked about, but they kept their mouths shut as Bucky motioned them to sit at the table.

 

Well, except for Junior.

 

“Where’s Steve?”

 

Runa frowned slightly. “At the moment I do not know, nor do I particularly care.” A few of the men winced at that, while Junior looked shocked by her words.

 

The rest of breakfast was a mostly silent, awkward affair. Everyone hurried through it, wanting it to be over with as soon as possible.

 

As everyone left the room afterwards, Runa moved to gather up the plates as she usually did. This time, Bucky remained behind to help. “I’ll go and get Steve soon. He should be sobered up enough to make it home by now.”

 

“He went to the Desert Rose last night?” Runa might have been new to Amaranto Springs, but she had seen the saloon, had briefly heard about Nat and her girls from Laura while they were working and the children hadn’t been present.

 

“Yeah.” Bucky affirmed reluctantly.

 

“So he went to see a whore.” Runa clenched her jaw and blinked back tears, turning away from Bucky so he couldn’t see her trying not to cry. She had cried enough over her husband and how he treated her.

 

“Runa, it isn’t like that, he just went for a couple of drinks-”

 

“-It is exactly like that.” She interrupted, remembering what Brock had been like, how he had spent his hours drinking and whoring about. Oh, they weren’t supposed to know, but it was clear enough to the household what was going on, even though his mother was in denial about her son’s activities. She had thought Steve would be different, had hoped, but… It turned out that he wasn’t. She had started to think there was something between Steve and Bucky, something more than just friendship, but not if he was going off to visit whores. Not that either option was a particularly good one as far as she was concerned.

 

“It’s… It’s all right. I understand. I was stupid to think I’d be any man’s first choice.” She turned and carried the stack of plates into the kitchen, blinking back more tears. Bucky followed, not willing to let things rest like that.

 

“You were his first choice.” He protested. “He got scared, Runa, that’s all. Steve, he’s… Not so great with women. That was why he put out the ad for a mail order bride. He knew if he tried to do things the regular way he’d get awkward and mess it all up.”

 

“So he decided to be even more awkward with a wife he doesn’t seem to want.” She said quietly as she put the dishes into the wash basin.

 

“He does want you.” Bucky protested. “He just…”

 

“No, Bucky.” She whispered, “You didn’t see him last night. It was like…” She shook her head. “I repulse him.” She choked out, before another sob escaped her. She couldn’t stop the tears once they started coming. She could still see Steve’s face from the night before, the horror when he had been about to touch her, before he turned and fled the room. That look haunted her, and the memory of it caused more tears to fall.

 

“Aw, no, don’t cry.” Bucky said, before placing a hand on Runa’s shoulder and forcing her to turn. She reached up to wipe away the tears with the heels of her palms, but more kept coming. Then Bucky was pulling her into his arms, holding her close and making soothing sounds, rubbing circles against her back with a hand as she sobbed against his chest.

 

“It’ll be all right.” He promised her as her sobs started to subside. “Steve is… He doesn’t know the first thing about women, for all that he grew up around my sisters. Last night that man was scared out of his mind that he was going to hurt you. He started drinking to get up the courage to come back to you, to explain, but… Well. He had a few too many. Doesn’t know his limit.” His words earned a derisive bark of a laugh from Runa, who was clearly still upset. “Hey, if it’ll make you feel better I can just take him out back and shoot him.”

 

This time Runa really did laugh, drawing back slightly and thwacking Bucky on his shoulder, using the other hand to try and scrub away her tears. “You wouldn’t be able to, and we all know it.” She managed, tears still staining her cheeks but no new ones falling, a faint smile on her lips.

 

“Hey, he hurt you. It’s the least I could do.”

 

She shook her head. “I’m mad at him, but I don’t want him hurt. I actually like him when he isn’t being an… an ass.”

 

“Why, Missus Rogers, did you just curse?” Bucky asked in mock shock as he released her, but did not take a step back.

 

“I don’t know if likening someone to an ass is cursing.” She countered. “I’ll be fine, Bucky. Thank you. Just… Go and get him, if that’s what you want.”

 

“But what do you want?”

 

“Right now, I want to be left alone to do my work in peace.”

 

Bucky nodded. “I can understand that. Work the hurt away.”

 

“That and if I don’t get started on the laundry soon, I’ll be doing it tomorrow as well, and I’d rather only do the washing once a week.” She sighed, smiling slightly. “Leave out your things before you go.”

 

“Yes ma’am, General ma’am.” He grinned at her, earning a soft little laugh. _Well,_ he mused, _at least she’s feeling a bit better. Now to go take her tears out on Stevie’s hide._

 

~*~

 

When Bucky returned with Steve a few hours later, Steve looked miserable and Runa was busy hanging up the laundry to dry. Steve and Bucky dismounted, but Bucky was the one to lead both horses to the stables while Steve approached Runa. She could smell the perfume on him as he neared her, and she wanted to cry again.

 

_No_. she told herself firmly. She was not going to waste another tear on him. _Chin up. Don’t let him see how much it hurts._ She took a breath and put steel in her spine, then refused to look at him as he approached while she continued to hang the laundry to dry.

 

“Runa, I-”

 

“You didn’t set your laundry out.” She interrupted. “If you want it cleaned you’d best do that quickly.” She bent over to pull a pair of trousers out of the wash basket. “And bathe. I don’t want the smell of her perfume in my house.”

 

“No, Runa, it wasn’t like that-”

 

“Don’t tell me it wasn’t like that. Don’t tell me you didn’t leave me here and run off to a whore.” She spat out. Well, so much for staying cool and distant, not letting him know how much his actions had hurt her. She had wanted to believe Bucky’s words, but with Steve covered in the cloying scent of someone’s perfume, well… It was hard to remember what Bucky had said and easy to believe the worst. Runa dropped the wet trousers back into the basket and turned to glare at him. To his credit, he looked chastened, but then he took a deep breath.

 

“That is exactly what I’m going to tell you. I’ll swear it on a stack of bibles. I just got drunk. They put me up in a bed at the saloon because I couldn’t get on the back of a horse, but the girl whose bed it was slept somewhere else. Bucky will tell you the same thing. So will Nat and her girls, and if you don’t want to believe them, you can ask Tony Stark, Doctor Banner, and Sheriff Rhodes. They were all there last night, watching me make a fool of myself.”

 

Runa’s shoulders sagged slightly, and some of the anger left her. Not much, but some. Only, now she felt more dejected than of angry. She couldn’t argue against that many witnesses to Steve’s behavior. “Why did you go? We just… I thought… What did I do wrong?” She finally asked, blinking back tears. It was a question she had been asking herself all night, all day. What was wrong with her to scare him off like that? Make him change his mind so abruptly?

 

Steve reached out and wiped away the tear that managed to escape with his thumb, then cupped her cheek in his hand. It took all she had in her to not lean into his touch. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Runa. It was all me. I… I got scared and panicked. So I ran. I couldn’t run to Bucky or anyone else here, so… I ran to the one place I thought I might find someone to give me advice. But on the way there I realized what a fool I had been, leaving you like that. I wanted to forget what I did, and I thought I could drink it away, that if I didn’t say anything and I just kept drinking I could forget, and things would go back to how they had been.”

 

“It doesn’t work quite like that, Steve.” She said as she looked up at him, his hand still on her cheek.

 

He drew his hand away. “Well, I know that now. I wasn’t thinking too clearly last night, even before I got most of a bottle of whiskey into me.”

 

“Most of a-? Were you trying to kill yourself?”

 

“Maybe a part of me was. The headache today is making me wish I had.” He gave a pained grin.

 

She sighed. “Go get clean clothes and take a bath. Leave your old things outside the bathhouse and I’ll wash them. When you come out I’ll fix up a few of the cures we used to give Mister Brock after a night of drinking.”

 

“Runa… Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet. I haven’t forgiven you, and one of those cures supposedly tastes vile, but he swore by it.” She said pointedly. “Now go.”

 

She had finished hanging the laundry by the time Steve came out of the bathhouse, and was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he entered. She looked over at him before moving to gather a few things. Steve watched as she mixed cider vinegar and bicarbonate of soda in a glass, topping it off with water. “Drink this.”

 

“Do I have to?”

 

“Yes.” As he forced himself to drink the concoction, she moved about the kitchen, a malicious little part of her rejoicing in the absolutely disgusted face he made after drinking the cure. She hid a smile, slicing a couple pieces off loaf of fresh bread and spreading them with butter and honey, before presenting them to him on a tin plate. “Now eat that, and go to bed.” She ordered. “I’ll wake you up for supper if you haven’t woken yourself up by then.”

 

“What about dinner?”

 

“The bread and honey is your dinner. You need that and sleep more than anything else.”

 

“Whatever you say, General.”

 

She couldn’t help but smile slightly at the nickname, even though her heart clenched when he called her that so fondly. “Eat and get some rest.” She ordered, turning away from him to start work on dinner, not ready to forgive him just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not write a Bucky giving Steve a proper verbal bitch slapping without breaking character. My betas kept coming back with complaints about it. This is the compromise.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go to church, and Bucky lets information slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind me while I set the stage. For what? You'll see. Eventually.

Things were a little tense in the ranch house over the course of the following week. Steve tried to talk to Runa in the evenings, but at first she ignored him or said nothing, directing all her conversation at Bucky. Bucky was annoyed at being stuck in between the two, but he figured someone had to play peacemaker, and no one else was going to step up to do it. He spent more time during the course of that week trying to talk Steve up to Runa than he had ever spent trying to charm anyone in his entire life. By Saturday evening, thanks to both his efforts and efforts and those made by Steve, things were close to how they had been before the previous Sunday’s disastrous night. They weren’t quite how it had been, but close.

 

Bucky would take close over most of the alternatives.

 

At least Steve and Runa were sharing a room still, Bucky thought grimly on Sunday morning as Runa came out in her best dress, calling someone to get the basket for their picnic dinner and load it onto the buckboard. Bucky watched as she went to greet both Salt and Pepper, offering each horse a half a green apple and an affectionate stroke of their velvety noses and pats on their arching necks. She had been nervous around the animals at first, but after spending enough time with Allegro, she was more used to horses now.

 

In fact, the little buckskin colt was standing at the fence of the paddock he was in with his dam, and was whickering at Runa impatiently. She laughed and went over to the colt, stroking him affectionately through the fence and offering him a small apple as well.

 

“She is going to spoil that colt.” Bucky warned Steve, though he was smiling a bit.

 

“Falsworth says he follows her like a puppy as soon as she steps into the stable or paddock.” Steve confessed to Bucky, smiling as well as he looked over at the woman and horse. “She needed a horse anyway, though it will be a few years before we can saddle train him.”

 

“You should have just gotten her a dog. Or a cat.”

 

“Probably, but they’re both happy this way.”

 

“Can’t argue with that.” Bucky agreed as Steve went to Runa’s side. Bucky watched as Runa’s smile faded when she looked at Steve, and instead of taking the arm he offered, she walked back to the buckboard slightly ahead of him. Bucky had a feeling that she would have tried climbing into the buckboard by herself, had Steve not lengthened his strides to reach the buckboard before her and then all but forced her to accept his help.

 

Bucky couldn’t see the look on her face, but he was betting she was somewhere between amused and annoyed.

 

Bucky shook his head as he mounted his horse. He hoped that Steve did plenty of talking during the drive to town, as he seemed so adamant that those conversations were crucial to his relationship with Runa.

 

~*~

 

Steve kept up a pleasant conversation that was hard for Runa to ignore as they drove to church. It was increasingly difficult for her to remain upset with him; he was trying so hard to get back in her good graces that it was almost comical.

 

He even held her hand through most of the service, a gesture that made her smile slightly the entire time. She was certain everyone would see, talk about how improper it was afterwards. A notion that made her stomach tighten into knots when Reverend Fury did not step down from his pulpit as the service ended.

 

“Before we go off to enjoy our dinners, I would like to remind everyone of the fourth of July celebrations the town will be having this upcoming Friday.” He stated, and Runa relaxed a bit, her smile widening at the thought of upcoming festivities. “There will be several activities, including music, and dancing after supper. I believe some of the ladies will be holding a sale of baked goods this year to raise funds for our new church building.”

 

There were a few murmurs of approval, and Runa wondered who was organizing the sale, if they would need more help or not. She decided that she would ask Laura; she was better connected to the community than Runa and might know. Runa wanted to help with the sale, wanted to give back to the community a bit after how good everyone had been to welcome her with open arms like they had. And, well, even after all the canning, she had more fruit than she knew what to do with, especially now that the apples were coming into season. It would be an easy thing to make a few pies for sale.

 

Runa turned to ask Steve if he minded if she helped with the bake sale, but that was when he released her hand and stood, moving off to speak to some of the other ranchers as they all stood to leave the church, just as he always did. She clenched her jaw and glared at his back before closing her eyes and taking a breath, before she opened her eyes once again and stood, going to go get the old worn quilts they were using as picnic blankets from the buckboard as was becoming routine on Sundays.

 

“Missus Rogers, do you need any help with that?” She heard a quiet voice ask as she gathered blankets from the buckboard. She half turned, startled, and smiled when she saw the man standing there behind her, solidly built with curly brown hair that was beginning to show a bit of frosted gray.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t…” She trailed off, not certain how to continue. She saw the understanding in his eyes, and he smiled kindly.

 

“I’m Bruce Banner, the town doctor. I don’t blame you for not knowing me, the day we were introduced I think you had half the town introducing themselves to you.”

 

She smiled at that. “I did. It was a little overwhelming, and I’m afraid I barely remember anyone’s name.”

 

“Understandable. Do you need help?”

 

She bit her lower lip. “Bucky usually helps by getting the basket for me.” She scanned the crowd as best she could, but since she was only chest high to most people, it was nearly impossible to see much.

 

“I think I saw him off talking to Mister Rogers. Here, I’ll get the basket for you.” He moved to get the heavy bushel basket from the wagon.

 

“Doctor Banner, I prepared plenty of food for everyone at Bluestone today, and there’s usually a bit left over on Sundays,” She fibbed, “Would you care to join us for dinner today?”

 

He smiled sheepishly at her. “To be perfectly honest, Missus Rogers, I was hoping you’d offer. I’ve heard good things about your cooking. I get most of my meals from the restaurant Jasper Sitwell runs, but he’s closed on Sundays, so I have to fend for myself.”

 

“Then you are joining us for dinner, and I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” Runa told him firmly, carrying the blankets off to what had become Bluestone Ranch’s usual spot on the church yard. Once the blankets were spread out and everything removed from the basket, Runa had a pleasant time chatting with Bruce, who shared a few amusing anecdotes with her, mostly from his time in Medical school.

 

“… Once we had gotten the horse into his office, we then decked out the stall in the stable with all the furniture from the office.” Bruce was explaining a prank he and a few other first year students had pulled on a particularly vexing professor. “I’m honestly amazed we never got found out. None of us ever confessed to the crime, but he tried pinning it on us anyway.”

 

Runa laughed. “Ohhh! I wish I could have seen the look on his face when he entered his office in the morning and found it decked out like a stable!”

 

“So do I.” Bruce confessed, looking up as Steve approached. He frowned slightly at the blonde cowboy. “Mister Rogers.”

 

“Doctor Banner.” Steve smiled at Bruce as he took his seat beside Runa. “Thank you for keeping my wife company. I knew she was in good hands when I saw you join her.”

 

Bruce looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just forced a smile. “She is delightful company. She also invited me to join you for dinner today.”

 

“It’s good to have you join us.” Steve said honestly. “You can give us the latest news from town while we eat. Mostly I’ve been talking to other ranchers, there are some problems with the local herds.” Steve said rather apologetically. “Not all of them, but enough to cause worry.”

 

“What’s the matter?” Bruce asked with a frown.

 

“Mostly tainted water sources, we think, though the Fords have lost a few head.” Steve shook his head. “Our cattle mostly drink from the river, but we’ve still got to be careful.”

 

“I can understand how this would be worrisome. Are you sending someone out to check the water sources?”

 

“We did, but the new plan is to check them again.” Steve said as the rest of the Bluestone cowboys joined them, eagerly sitting down and passing out plates. “Doc is joining us today.” Steve told them, and there were hearty welcomes sent Bruce’s way. As the food was passed around there were mostly quiet murmurs of thanks, or ‘here you go’ and the like. They were silent for the usual mealtime prayer, before everyone began eating.

 

As soon as Bruce tasted the first corn fritter, he understood the silence was appreciative, not oppressive. Runa was looking at everyone nervously, and he smiled. “Jasper Sitwell should hire you to cook at his restaurant.” He told her, earning a smile and a faint blush.

 

“I got the recipe from Laura Barton and thought to try it out for today. I’m glad it meets with approval.”

 

“Missus Rogers, I think anything that came out of your kitchen would meet with approval.” Dum Dum said solemnly.

 

“These are mighty fine, but I think this is one area where Ma Wilson has her beat.” Sam protested. “No one makes corn fritters like my Ma.”

 

“Or my Nana’s apple pie.” Pinky added, not to be outdone.

 

“Nah, no one can hold a candle to the apple pie Steve’s Ma made.” Bucky shook his head. “Though they might come close.” He looked to Runa, “That’s what you should make him on the fourth instead of a cake. Apple pie. It’s his favorite.”

 

“Bucky.” Steve warned, his neck and ears flushing red from embarrassment.

 

“What?” Bucky asked Steve with a smirk that said he knew exactly what he was doing.

 

“What do you mean?” Runa asked, ignoring Steve and looking to Bucky.

 

“His birthday is on the fourth. I usually ask Laura to make a pie for him, but this year since you’re here I thought-”

 

“-So, Doc.” Steve interrupted in the most obvious of ways, “We were planning on picnicking on the fourth during the celebrations. Would you like to join us?”

 

Bruce’s lips twitched in a smile. “I would be pleased and honored.”

 

Runa raised a brow at Steve, unaware that they were picnicking on the fourth. He flushed scarlet. “I suppose I should have asked you first.”

 

“Probably, but I’m already cooking for twelve. What’s one more?” Runa asked, earning a bit of a smile from Steve. Bucky noticed the interplay, and was glad they were repairing the rift Steve’s stupidity had created between them, even as he felt an uneasy churning in his gut at the smile they then shared between them.

 

The rest of dinner passed in easy conversation, everyone willing to let Steve believe they had dropped the subject of his birthday entirely, though it did have Runa racking her brain as to what she could make for him. Wives were supposed to make gifts for their husbands after all. Only, she and Steve didn’t have the sort of relationship that most husbands and wives did. She was also still rather displeased with him, but that shouldn’t get in the way of her giving him a birthday gift, should it? Birthdays only came once a year, after all, just like Christmas.

 

She was still mulling that thought over while packing up after dinner when Laura approached. Runa smiled to see her new friend, Nathaniel in her arms.

 

“I can’t stop for more than a minute, but I’ve just been asked to help out with providing things for the baked goods sale on the fourth.” Laura explained. “I volunteered you as well.”

 

Runa laughed. “I was going to ask who I would need to talk to about offering to help. I thought you would know.”

 

“Well, Pepper Potts is organizing the entire thing. She’s asked if we can supply at least half a dozen items each.”

 

“I’ll Have to ask Steve if it’s all right by him, but I think it should be fine. I’ll need to go into town to get supplies for the baking though.” Runa frowned.

 

“Come over on Tuesday. We can go into town together and get a bit of sewing done. We still need to get you those pants made.” Laura pointed out. Runa grinned.

 

“All right. I’ll come over Tuesday morning at about eight, if that’s all right.”

 

“That’s fine. Make sure to bring your wagon, since we’ll be going to town. Clint and Cooper will help sort things into the correct wagons when we get back to my place, and I’m sure you’ll have plenty of help unloading when you get home.”

 

“It will be about time for a supply run for the ranch,” Runa said hesitantly, “I really should-”

 

“-Go back into town another day for the supplies.” Steve interrupted, having overheard a bit as he came to collect the basket of dishes from Runa. “I’m guessing you two are planning a visit and a trip to town?”

 

“If it’s all right with you.” Laura smiled. “We want her to help provide the baked goods for the sale on the fourth. She said she’d need to go to town to get supplies for the baking, and I will as well. We also thought we’d have a good visit on Tuesday.”

 

Runa looked up at Steve hopefully, and he couldn’t help but smile. She hadn’t asked for much for herself since her arrival, and this was such an easy thing to agree to. “I see no problems with any of that.” He assured them. “I’ll make sure Falsworth gets the team ready for you on Tuesday.”

 

“Falsworth?” Laura asked.

 

“Steve doesn’t want me hitching or unhitching the team.” Runa explained.

 

Laura smiled. “Clint is the same way with me. Doesn’t matter how capable I am, I’m not to hitch or unhitch the team.”

 

“Good to know I’m not the only one who insists on that.” Steve said as he hefted up the basket of dishes. “I’ll be back to help with the quilts.”

 

“Thank you.” Runa smiled up at him, before standing. She looked to Laura, “I’ll look forward to Tuesday. I’ll bring over the fabric I purchased for the pants.”

 

“Fabric for blouses as well.”

 

“And fabric for blouses.” Runa agreed with a smile, thinking of some of her leftover calico for a moment before her mind drifted back to pondering what she could make Steve for his birthday in the few days she had before the fourth, or if she should make him anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to finish this fic if it kills me. After this past weekend, it just might.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Runa and Laura have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this last night but passed out. Oops. So it's a day late, but hopefully not a dollar short.

Monday seemed to drag by, and Runa was glad when Tuesday arrived. She made breakfast, did the dishes, and prepared a batch of beans mixed with diced salt pork and onions for everyone’s dinner while she was away. Happy Sam assured her that he could make cornbread just as she had shown him, and would be able to finish up the beans with no problems. Then she gathered up her fabric in a clean flour sack, and with that in one hand and her sewing box in the other, she went to see Falsworth about getting the wagon ready for her.

 

When she stepped onto the porch she smiled to see that the team was already in harness and hitched to the wagon, Falsworth patting Salt’s neck. Runa approached slowly, reaching to put her things in the back of the wagon. “Thank you for getting them ready for me, Falsworth.”

 

“No trouble, Missus Rogers. Just come and find me when you return, and I’ll take care of the team.” Falsworth assured her.

 

“I will.” She promised, before looking up at the wagon. She had never gotten in without assistance, but she told herself she could manage it. Falsworth started to come around to give her a hand up, but she managed to get up onto the wagon seat without too much difficulty. She took the reins with a flutter of nerves in her belly.

 

“I can always drive you over, Missus Rogers.” Falsworth ventured, but Runa shook her head.

 

“Thank you, but I think I can manage. It’s something I need to learn to do on my own.” She said, before releasing the brake. “I’ll see you this afternoon.” She said with more confidence than she felt, before tightening her hands on the reins and guiding Salt and Pepper into a slow walk. As she grew more used to the feeling of the reins, she guided them to a trot, feeling a bit of relief and triumph surge through her. She could drive the wagon. It wasn’t much of an accomplishment, almost everyone could drive a team, but she had never managed to do so by herself before, and felt proud that she could. It gave her a small feeling of independence and relief; she didn’t have to rely on anyone to get to and from town or anywhere else now.

 

Except for hitching and unhitching the horses.

 

All right, she reasoned with herself, she wasn’t entirely self-reliant when it came to transportation, but she was close.

 

She turned off the road onto the drive Steve had indicated led to the Bartons’ farm, Old Stone Acres. She saw the sign, and smiled slightly at the name. Laura had told her she and Clint had chosen the name because the farm had seemed like nothing but rocks and stones under the wild grasses when they had first settled on the land and started to make a go of things. But they had gathered up the rocks and stones, and soon had a few low stone walls around the garden, and the area where the children played beside the house.

 

Runa could see the low stone walls as she neared the house, and while they weren’t much of a deterrent, they were a pleasant difference in scenery. She slowed the horses as they neared the house, and applied the brake as Steve had taught her, bringing the wagon to a stop on the round drive before the house. Clint came out at the sound of her arrival, smiling to see her. The tall, rangy man strode forward to the wagon, Nathaniel in his arms.

 

“Missus Rogers, Laura said she’d be out in just a few minutes.” He smiled up at her. “We decided that I’d watch the children today, so you two can have a pleasant trip without them under foot.”

 

Runa smiled at his words, “Your children are charming, and I doubt they’d be that much under foot.”

 

“Still, it’s easier to go to the mercantile without them.” He pointed out. “School is out for the summer, so Cassie Lang would distract both Lila and Cooper. You and Laura wouldn’t get a minute of peace.”

 

Runa laughed. “And I bet they’re just like Cassie when it comes to wheedling candy out of people at the store.”

 

“Well, they did learn from the best.” Clint grinned at that, “Cassie herself.”

 

Runa couldn’t help but laugh again as Laura stepped out of the house, tying on her bonnet. She stopped and stood on her toes to kiss Clint’s cheek, but he turned his head and stole a kiss instead.

 

“You sure you’ll be able to manage our little hellions?”

 

“I’m sure.” He promised her with a tender smile. “You go off and have a bit of fun for a change instead of leaving it all to them.”

 

“We’ll be back in a few hours.” Laura promised, before going around to climb into the wagon, Clint following and helping her up with one hand, cradling Nathaniel protectively in his other arm.

 

“All right. Be safe.”

 

“You too.”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you.” Laura smiled tenderly at her husband, before looking to Runa. “Right. Ready to head to town?”

 

Runa nodded, her cheeks slightly flushed from witnessing the tender scene between Clint and Laura. She released the brake and got the horses to start moving again.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you back there.” Laura apologized as they left the drive and turned into the road.

 

“You didn’t embarrass me. It was sweet. Good to see. You two are still so much in love.”

 

“Someday you and Steve will be just the same.” Laura promised her, making Runa’s heart constrict.

 

“Maybe.” Runa lied. She doubted it would ever happen after what had transpired between her and Steve, but she couldn’t say that to her friend. She didn’t know that she could ever tell anyone what was between her and Steve. She didn’t even know what it was herself. “Hopefully.”

 

“It takes time.” Laura assured her. “It was different for Clint and me. I knew I was going to marry Clint Barton since we were children. He was a sharp shooter for a travelling show that my parents worked in. He is amazing with a gun, better with a bow and arrows. He still practices when he can, is even teaching Cooper and Lila to shoot straight. He insisted on teaching me to shoot when I was younger, in case anything happened. I’m not very good, but I can hit my target nine times out of ten, at least.”

 

“You grew up in a travelling show?” Runa asked curiously. “What did you do?”

 

“My mother did trick riding on horseback. My father was a talker for the side show; he’s the one who would stand outside and get people interested in the shows.” She explained. “For a while I did a few tumbling tricks with a mule, it was an imitation of my mother’s act, but where everything went wrong. It made everyone laugh.” Laura smiled at the memory.

 

“I honestly can’t see you doing anything like that.”

 

“Well, it was a long time ago. Clint and I stopped almost fifteen years ago now, a little while after we got married. I couldn’t keep on performing once I fell pregnant, and Clint wanted something different out of life. We’d talked about settling down and starting a farm, but…” She shook her head.

 

Runa felt the other woman’s sorrow. “You had other children?” She asked softly.

 

“Two. Both girls. We lost them about two years before Cooper came along.” Laura agreed softly. “It was almost enough to make us give up farming and go back to the travelling show, but… Well. I wouldn’t have gotten through it without Nat.” She confessed. “Nat came with us when we left the show. She was a dancer, and did acrobatic acts. Sometimes she would shoot with Clint. She did a lot back then, they had her performing as a young child because of her talent. She was one of the biggest draws for the longest time.”

 

“Steve went to see Nat recently.” Runa said softly.

 

“I’m not surprised. Nat is good friends with Steve and Bucky. Bucky more than Steve. I always wondered if there was a romance between them, but if there is, they’re keeping it a secret.” She hesitated a moment at that, as if she wanted to say something more, but by the abruptness of her next words, it was clear she wasn’t saying what she had wanted to. “It was good of you to let him go.”

 

“I didn’t let him.” Runa clenched her jaw a moment, before sighing. “He took off on his own. I didn’t know where he went until he came home the next day stinking of someone else’s perfume.” She couldn’t keep the bitterness from her voice, though she tried.

 

“Oh, honey, it wasn’t like that.” Laura hastened to assure her. “Sure, Nat hires girls, mostly for the miners and cowboys when they come into town, but she doesn’t do that herself, and she doesn’t let her girls sleep with married men, either. Not that Steve seems the type! But Nat always said she won’t be responsible for broken hearts and ruined marriages, so that’s one of the rules on the bronze plaque in the gentlemen’s parlor.”

 

“The gentlemen’s parlor?”

 

“Oh, that’s right. You’ve never been inside the Desert Rose.”

 

“You have?”

 

“Of course! Nat is an old friend. I may not approve of all the services she offers, but she’s still my friend.” Laura pointed out. “We were going to name Nathaniel after her if he was a girl, but since he’s a boy, well, the closest we could come was Nathaniel.”

 

Runa smiled despite herself. “Really?”

 

“Really. And the gentlemen’s parlor is where the men who are interested in more than just drinking and gambling go. The girls who do entertaining wait in there, the ones who just provide companionship and bring drinks work in the saloon proper. Nat makes sure her girls are treated well and kept safe, and no one can easily make mistakes as to who does what. It’s one of many reasons she’s so well accepted in town.”

 

“And you’ve been inside the gentlemen’s parlor?” Runa asked, a bit shocked.

 

“We visit Nat when we can, usually after church. She doesn’t do much business on Sunday afternoons, so we tend to sit in the parlor, as it’s the nicest room in the saloon. Cooper and Lila don’t come inside, they go play with Cassie Lang.” Laura explained. “When I was pregnant with Nathaniel I was feeling poorly, nearly fainted. Nat put me up in one of her girls’ rooms. One of the companionship girls, not the entertainer girls. Paid the girls a bit extra to double up for the night until I could make it home. Only Doc Banner said that I needed to stay close by town for a while so he could keep an eye on me. After a few days they moved me over to Pepper’s for a couple of weeks until Doc Banner said I was well enough to go back home.” She smiled at the memory. “Pepper even refused to take money, said I could just give her some preserves and produce from the garden in trade for it.”

 

“That was good of her.”

 

“Pepper Potts is a good woman. Shrewd. Won’t take more than people can afford to give.” Laura agreed, “Anyway. What I’m trying to say is that Steve wouldn’t have run off to be with one of her girls. Nat wouldn’t have let him. She probably put him up in one of her beds for the night.”

 

“That’s what Bucky said happened. Steve too. I just…” Runa sighed, shaking her head.

 

“You don’t know him well enough to trust him yet.”

 

Runa recalled the look on Steve’s face when he recoiled from her. “Something like that.” She lied again, feeling another knot in her stomach at the lie. She didn’t like lying, but she also didn’t want anyone else to know what was really going on on Bluestone Ranch.

 

“It’ll come in time, honey.” Laura assured her. “Here, I’ll introduce you to Nat after we visit the mercantile. Then you’ll see.” She promised.

 

“I… That would be nice, but…”

 

“But you’re not quite ready for that?”

 

Runa shook her head. “No.” She agreed. “Here. Let’s talk about something else. What are you planning on baking for the sale on the fourth?”

 

The conversation then switched to baked goods, the two deciding who would make what. Laura planned on making cookies primarily, as well as two pans of gingerbread. She urged Runa to make a few pies, to which Runa agreed with a laugh. Together they eventually decided that Runa would make four pies and two large cakes, before Laura began telling Runa what the fourth of July celebrations in Amaranto Springs usually entailed. Laura was still telling her about it as Runa pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the mercantile. “It’s honestly the most fun we have as a community all year long, unless someone has a barn raising party.”

 

“I can’t wait.” Runa was smiling at just the thought of the upcoming festivities.

 

“We’ll need to take some time to work the sale booth, but other than that, we’ll be free to enjoy ourselves. I’m looking forward to the dancing most of all. It won’t start until after suppertime, but Clint and I have a chance to dance together so rarely.”

 

“I’m looking forward to dancing with Steve.” Runa confessed. Even if he didn’t want her, he was her husband, and a part of her was drawn to him. She wanted him to like her, to want her… Ideally, she wanted him to come to love her, wanted to love him. Perhaps this would give them a chance to grow a bit closer, work towards that.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him join the dancing, but he’ll have to this year, with you here.” Laura assured her as she carefully got down from the wagon, Runa doing similarly. “Oh, and I don’t know if anyone has said anything yet, but you should make an apple pie for him on the fourth.”

 

“I only just found out that’s his birthday.” Runa sighed. “I’m hoping to find something here that I can get for him, as I won’t have time to make him a gift, and I feel a pie won’t be enough.” She had made up her mind the day before that she would try at least one more time before giving up on Steve and settling into the role of cook and housekeeper instead of wife.

 

“You’ll think of something.” Laura assured her with a smile.

 

“Hopefully.” Runa agreed as they stepped into the cool of the mercantile. They greeted Scott and Cassie warmly, before discussing what they needed to get for their baking, Runa also giving Scott a list, saying that she would be back the following Wednesday to pick up the supplies listed on it if he could have them ready, to which Scott agreed.

 

As the desired supplies for their baking spree were gathered up, Runa prowled around the store, finally pausing before a selection of hats and bonnets. Her eyes were drawn to one gray felt hat in particular, and she bit her lower lip, thinking of Steve’s battered old hat that had seen better days. That was what she would get, she decided, though the price tag was a bit daunting. Thirty-five dollars was a good deal of money, but she had heard about Stetson hats and their good reputation while back in Washington. Something like that would last Steve a long while, and would be a good investment.

 

She headed back to the counter, where Scott had just finished tallying up Laura’s bill and taking payment for it. He looked to Runa as she approached.

 

“I’ll have your bill ready in just a moment, Missus Rogers.” He promised. Runa knew that all she would have to do was sign her bill; that he would take it over to the bank and the balance would be paid from Steve’s account. Steve and Bucky had explained the system, and how they preferred it when they were buying wagonloads of goods.

 

“That’s fine.” She assured him, “I also want to purchase something else, but I’ll be paying for it myself.”

 

“Another gift?” Scott asked, remembering what she had told him about the oranges she intended to order come Christmastime.

 

“Exactly that.” She agreed. “The gray Boss of the Plains Stetson hat you have displayed. Is there any way we could also wrap the box up so he won’t know what is inside until it is time for me to give him the gift?”

 

Scott’s brows flew up in surprise, but he gave a nod. “We can arrange that.” He agreed. “I’ve got some brown paper and twine we can wrap it up in.” He promised.

 

“That’s some gift.” Laura said as Runa signed off on her bill, before moving to pull the money for the hat out of her reticule.

 

“He needs a new hat.” She bit her lower lip again, looking to Laura. She seemed to know Steve well. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

 

“I’m certain he’ll love it.” Laura assured her. “Will you be able to keep it a surprise from him?”

 

“I was thinking I could hide it either under the bed or in the pantry.”

 

Laura nodded. “I’d suggest under the bed. You never know who might go into the pantry.” She reasoned. “At least in the bedroom, he’s the only one you have to worry about snooping.”

 

Runa laughed. “True enough.” She agreed, beginning to feel a bit of hope that things might be able to be repaired between her and Steve if all went well. She would find a way to make him like her so much that he never looked at her in horror again. She had to. She didn’t think she could bear it if he looked at her like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in the comic book canon, Clint Barton used to be a carnie. I wanted to use that. I also wanted to elaborate a bit on what Nat said, so here is Laura giving exposition instead.
> 
> I also know we wanted more Runa being annoyed at Steve, and Steve trying to get into her good graces once again, but I really, really want to get to the Fourth of July, because of Reasons. Also, Runa isn't the type to hold a grudge for that long, especially when everyone around her is telling her she was mistaken as to what was actually going on.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve receives and gives gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been looking forward to this chapter so long because of the turning point it represents, you don't even know.

When Runa pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the house late that afternoon, both Happy Sam and Falsworth came from the stables; Falsworth to lead the wagon to where it was usually parked and then tend to the horses, Sam to help get things out of the wagon.

 

“It isn’t much today, thank goodness.” Runa smiled at them. “Oh, and Sam? There’s a parcel wrapped in brown paper in the back. It’s to be a surprise, so I’ll take charge of that.”

 

He and Falsworth smiled knowingly at that as Falsworth helped her down from the wagon. “Birthday gift for Steve?” Sam asked her. She smiled and nodded.

 

“It is, so I would appreciate neither of you saying anything about it.”

 

He carefully lifted the box out of the back of the wagon and offered it to her. “We’ll keep quiet.” He promised. “You go and hide that, Missus Rogers, and I’ll get the rest of this inside.”

 

“It’s Runa. Everyone calls Steve and Bucky by their first names, so there is no need to ‘Missus Rogers’ or ‘ma’am’ me.”

 

“Steve told us-” Falsworth started, and Runa shook her head.

 

“I’ll have a talk with him. I’m just… Steve said everyone on this ranch is supposed to be family, and family doesn’t ‘missus’ or ‘mister’ each other to death except in jest.” Well, Mister and Missus Rumlow had referred to each other as Mister and Missus Rumlow, but she had always thought that seemed odd. It was too formal, and life on the ranch certainly wasn’t that.

 

“We’ll try it out, after we get the go ahead from Steve.” Falsworth decided, “But it might be a hard bit of change.”

 

“Let’s hope it isn’t.” Runa smiled at them, before taking the paper wrapped parcel to hide it beneath the bed she and Steve shared. Then she paused, and took it into one of the two spare rooms, hiding it under the bed there instead. Then she went to the kitchen to begin preparing supper for the ranch, a bit of a spring in her step. He would be pleased with the gift. He _had_ to be. She needed him to be pleased with her, what she was doing for him. If those were the only meager crumbs of affection he could give her, she would take them greedily. She had no other choice but to make the best of things. It wasn’t as if she could leave. Marriage was supposed to be until death parted them.

 

That and she didn’t have anywhere else to go.

 

After breakfast the next morning, she stopped Happy Sam from leaving for his chores immediately after the meal. “Could I speak to you?”

 

“Yes ma’am… Runa.” He said her name almost uncertainly, as if testing it out. She had spoken to Steve about the name issue after supper the night before, and he had reluctantly agreed to talk to the men about calling her by her given name instead of Missus Rogers.

 

“Do you think tomorrow morning you could kill a few chickens for me? Fryers? I’d like to make fried chicken for all of us for the celebrations.”

 

“I can do that.” He agreed, before hesitating.

 

“What is it, Sam?”

 

“Falsworth and I, we got to talking. It’s all right to leave the animals be for a few hours to go to church on Sundays, but we don’t feel right about going away for the entire day. With my bum legs I can’t join in the dancing anyhow-”

 

“Sam.” She stopped him. “If it’s your legs that are your concern, you can always ride in the buckboard with Steve and I. He told me that riding too long is hard for you, but I never realized the trip to town was a hardship.”

 

“Oh no, the trip to town and back is fine.” He hastened to assure her, “But there’s also the evening milking to do, and a few other things we want to keep an eye on. Falsworth said he’d stick behind with me, keep me company.”

 

She smiled. “Well, then I’ll fry up a chicken just for the two of you for your suppers, and make the peach cobbler you like and the chocolate cake he likes.” She was learning what each man preferred, and tried to sprinkle favorites through the meals she planned out.

 

Happy Sam grinned at the promise of fried chicken and sweets. “If it’s no trouble to you, we’d like that very much.”

 

“It’s no trouble at all. I’m going to be baking like a mad woman today and tomorrow anyway, a few more things won’t be any trouble.” She assured. “Which reminds me, could you get me about a half bushel of apples? I want to make pies, and Steve and Bucky both have told me the consequences will be dire if I try climbing to get at the fruit myself.”

 

He laughed. “I have to confess, I’d say the same. I’ll get the apples done before dinner. Is that all right?”

 

“That’s perfect.” She assured. “And I won’t need the chickens until tomorrow evening.”

 

“I’ll have them ready for you.” He promised.

 

~*~

 

Runa spent most of the next two days in the kitchen, preparing her pies and cakes for the sale, as well as the pies for Steve and the treats she had promised Happy Sam for him and Falsworth. They planned to go to town directly after dinner on the fourth, so Runa made certain that everything was prepared that morning.

 

Dinner was a simple affair, until Runa brought out the apple pies she had made and everyone wished Steve a happy birthday. The pies were heartily enjoyed by all, and when she stood to gather up the dishes, Happy Sam stood up quickly.

 

“I’ll take care of the dishes tonight, let you get an early start to town.”

 

She smiled. “Thank you, Sam.”

 

“And we’ll help carry things out to the wagon while Falsworth gets the team ready.” Dum Dum volunteered.

 

“I’ve got the cakes and pies packed into some of the old canning crates with muslin secured over the top to keep the bugs out. They’re on the work table, along with the basket I packed for our supper.” Runa informed them, hoping she could prevent Steve from going into the kitchen or heading out before she had given him her gift.

 

She was in luck; he had stopped to have a few words with Bucky, who was pressing a carving of a horse into his hands.

 

“Bucky, that’s absolutely lovely.” She praised as she approached and got a good look at the carving Steve was inspecting.

 

“It’s nothing much. Just a carving of Gingersnap.” He protested, though he looked pleased by her compliment.

 

“I’ll put it on the mantle where I can look at it every night.” Steve smiled at Bucky, who groaned, despite the smile on his face.

 

“Aw, Stevie, why do you got to go all sentimental on me?”

 

“Because it’s worth getting sentimental over.” Runa said for Steve, who looked like he wasn’t going to speak, before she looked to the man in question. “After you place that on the mantle, could you wait in the sitting room for me for a few minutes?”

 

Steve looked startled, but he agreed, Bucky taking the chance to make a hasty retreat, a slight frown on his features. Runa wondered at that, before sighing and going to fetch Steve’s present from where she had hidden it in the guest bedroom. She slid it out from beneath the bed and carried it into the sitting room, smiling at Steve’s look of surprise when he saw the sizeable package in her hands.

 

“What’s that?” He asked, startled.

 

“A birthday surprise.” She held the box out to him. Steve took it after a moment, sitting down in his seat and balancing the package on his knees before carefully untying the twine and pulling the brown paper open, revealing the signature hat box.

 

His eyes widened, and he looked up at Runa in surprise. “You didn’t need to do anything like this.” He protested.

 

Runa shrugged her shoulders slightly, “I wanted to.” Her smile faded somewhat at his reaction, “Do you like it?”

 

“I love it.” Steve assured her without even opening the hat box, setting it aside and standing up, “But I don’t deserve it after what I did, leaving you and running off like that. I know you think I was unfaithful, but I swear-”

 

Runa shook her head. “It’s all right. I… I believe you now. Let’s just… Try and forget that happened. Start again?” She suggested.

 

Steve gave her a bit of a smile. “I think I can do that, if you’re not going to hold that against me.”

 

“I won’t. Hold it against you, I mean. Just… Promise me you won’t run off like that again? We can’t fix what’s going wrong if we run away from our problems.”

 

He nodded. “We need to be able to talk to one another.” He agreed. “Talking… It isn’t exactly my strong suit.”

 

She smiled at that. “I’ve noticed.” He smiled down at her, before looking quickly back to the hat box. “This is… You have to tell me when your birthday is, so I can plan a surprise like this one.”

 

“You’ll have to wait a while. It was on June sixth.”

 

Steve looked back at her, startled. “June-? But you never said anything.”

 

She frowned. “Should I have? I mean, I had only just arrived, and I haven’t exactly had a birthday since I was twelve. It’s been… Just another day. I don’t really think about it much. Well. I did buy the lemon drops as a birthday treat, so I think on it a little bit, but not much.”

 

The look on Steve’s face was both incredulous and sorrowful. “Runa-”

 

She shook her head, stopping him. “It’s all right.” She assured. “If you want to start making something of it, we can do that next year.”

 

Steve nodded, before it looked like an idea came to him. “Wait here.” He ordered, before striding swiftly from the room. Runa looked after him in surprise, before gathering up the paper and twine, folding up the paper neatly, rolling up the twine. They could use both for something else later, she was sure.

 

Then Steve came back in, and she looked over to him with a smile, a smile that turned to a look of puzzlement when she saw the yellowed handkerchief trimmed in lace that was in his hand.

 

“I want you to have something.” He declared, stopping in front of her, “It belonged to my Ma.” He held the handkerchief out to her, revealing that something was wrapped up inside it. “My Da got it for her on their first wedding anniversary, right after they came to America.” He explained, letting her know how important it was. “It’s all I have left of hers, aside from that handkerchief and her bible.”

 

Runa paused in the process of unfolding the fabric. “I can’t accept it then, if it’s-”

 

Steve reached out and covered her hands with his as she tried to offer the small parcel back to him. He pushed her hands back towards her gently. “She would have been thrilled to know you, and glad I gave this to you.” He protested.

 

Runa bit her lower lip, before looking back at the small thing in her hands. She finished drawing back the fabric, and gasped at the beauty that had been hidden inside. It was a cameo brooch set in gold. The cameo was white, a woman in profile, wearing a beautiful flower crown upon her head, the raised flowers fading from white to a gorgeous rosy orange that reminded her of a sunset, the color the same as the background of the cameo.

 

“Steve, it’s beautiful.” She murmured as she looked down at the jewelry.

 

“A beautiful gift for my beautiful wife.” He said, causing her lips to curl in a soft smile, pleased by the words. He gently took the cameo from her hands, and then moved to carefully pin it at the low collar of her best dress, the one she had worn for their wedding and wore to church on Sundays.

 

“Thank you.” Runa said, thanking him for the words as well as the cameo, feeling elated that he thought she was pretty enough to actually say it. That, coupled with the memory of Bucky and Steve’s explanations and assurances that Steve had only run away from her because he was afraid, not because of anything she was or she had done… It gave her hope. More hope than she had possessed in a while, and sorely needed hope, at that.

 

“You’re welcome.” Steve smiled down at her, taking her hands in his once again. Then he leaned down and kissed her tentatively, but with increasing warmth until they heard a cough from the doorway of the sitting room. They drew apart swiftly, both looking to the doorway with wide eyes and seeing Bucky there. Bucky who wasn’t looking at either one of them, his eyes on the floor.

 

“Thought you two would like to know the wagon is loaded and the team is hitched up. The rest of us will head out, meet you there.”

 

“Thanks, Buck.” Steve managed, his voice catching on the words. He cleared his throat, looking down himself, releasing Runa’s hands. “Thanks. I’ll… I’ll just get my new hat and we’ll go.”

 

“New hat?”

 

“Runa got it for me as a gift.”

 

Bucky looked at her, smiling slightly, but his eyes went to the brooch between her collarbones. “And you gave her your Ma’s cameo.”

 

“I’d been thinking about saving it for Christmas, but… It was a good time to give it to her.”

 

Bucky nodded, smiling at Runa. “Looks good on you. Sarah’d be glad to see you wearing it.”

 

Runa couldn’t help but smile at the praise, at the affirmation that Steve’s mother would have been fine with this turn of events. “Thank you, Bucky.”

 

He inclined his head to her. “We’ll see you in town.” He promised. “I’ll tell the others you’ll be along in a few minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cameo and a few other bits can be found on the Pinterest board I made for this fic because I am an overachiever. Well. I just like trying to keep my reference items in as close to one place as possible.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/kittenjedi/ashes-of-the-heart/


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans for the day are made.

 

Runa enjoyed the ride to town that afternoon, Steve more attentive to her than he had been before. They talked about previous fourth of July celebrations; he shared what it was like to be celebrate his birthday with that of their great nation, while she told of the happy celebrations she had attended as a child.

 

“I think the best one was the year after my parents died. Uncle Lars and his friend Mister Rupert took me to a parade. They would pass me back and forth, letting me sit on their shoulders so I could see better. Honestly, I was too big for things like that, but… It was nice. Afterwards I drank so much lemonade and ate so much watermelon I thought I was going to burst. I had quite the stomach ache for my gluttony that night, but it didn’t stop me from enjoying the fireworks.”

 

“Most stomach aches aren’t a deterrent for children unless they want it to be.” Steve smiled. “I’m glad you had good memories from before your family passed. From everything you’ve said, it sounds like your life in service must have been a lonely one, without celebrations like that.”

 

“It wasn’t that lonely. I had Titus and Iris.” She countered, “And the Rumlows were good to me in their way. The work was hard, but… We made it happy as best we could, found our joy where we could. It wasn’t all work and no play. Just… Mostly work and only a little play.”

 

“All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.” Steve quoted. “That’s why I like going to the town celebrations when they have them, help out with barn raisings and building new houses for our neighbors when I can. Some of it might still be work, but with good friends around, it doesn’t always feel like it.”

 

“Is that one of the reasons you brought in your friends from the army to work the ranch with you and Bucky?”

 

“Well, that is one reason.” Steve grinned. “And because we’re family together. Shed sweat and blood for one another. We’re all brothers, though we’re not related by blood.”

 

“Those are good bonds to have, and the best sort of friends.” Runa said thoughtfully. “My friends were like family as well, I suppose. I’ve already told you about Titus, how he was like a second father, or a very paternal uncle, but also Iris. She was… Both a friend and a maternal figure. Not even a decade older than I am and she did her best to take care of me. I returned the favor as best I could. We were our own little family, below stairs.”

 

“You must miss them.”

 

“I do. It isn’t as bad as it was when I first arrived, even though it hasn’t been all that long, but… I do miss them. I saw Titus nearly every day since I was an infant save for the one year I was with the Rumlows and he wasn’t, and with Iris, well, we saw each other daily for nine years. It’s strange without them. I sent off letters to them, and hope they write back soon, but… Letters aren’t exactly the same.”

 

“No, they aren’t. I wish there was a way I could help, but I don’t see how. The ranch takes up a lot of attention so we can’t exactly go away for a while, and I don’t know if they’d want to come out here, or if they even could, after hearing about your work schedule.” Runa had told him that she got mornings off on Sundays for church, and one day off a month. People who worked their servants like that wouldn’t give them time to take a trip. Not willingly, at least.

 

“It’s all right.” Runa assured him. “That you want to help me is enough.” Surprisingly it was. It didn’t do much to ease the ache inside her, but it was enough to know that he wanted to help her, to make her happy. It helped banish her darker thoughts about Steve and his reaction to her the night he had run off to the saloon.

 

She had to stop thinking about that, she told herself. They had both agreed to try and forget about what had happened, move past it. She could do that. Hopefully.

 

“I hope that fourth of July with your uncle didn’t spoil your appetite for watermelon and lemonade.” Steve ventured after a few minutes of silence as they neared town, “There’s usually a stand selling watermelon slices, one selling lemonade, and another for hot buttered sweet corn on the cob. A few other things as well.”

 

Runa smiled. “I’ll be honest, I planned on buying corn to serve with supper, when Laura told me it would be on offer. And I intend to have at least a taste of both the watermelon and the lemonade.”

 

“Just a taste?”

 

“Well, I’m supposed to be a lady now, not a little girl, and ladies aren’t supposed to eat themselves sick so… Just a taste.”

 

Steve laughed at that. “I guess you’re right. All right. I’ll share some of my watermelon with you, how about that?”

 

“I’d like that. And I’ll share my lemonade with you.” She grinned. “Maybe.”

 

Steve chuckled as they reached the town. “You and your lemons.”

 

“And oranges. I love lemons and oranges both. Though oranges are far better on their own than lemons are.”

 

“Good thing to know. Your favorites, I mean.”

 

“And yours is apple pie.”

 

“One of them.”

 

“Well, you’ll have to tell me the others so I can fix them.” She said as they neared the church yard, where most of the festivities seemed to be centered.

 

“All right. But not right now. I’ll stop and help you down, help you get the crates to the stand, and then I’ll find a place to park the wagon and then take Salt and Pepper to the livery. They usually have a spot for the horses so no one has to leave their teams hitched in the road until it’s time to leave.”

 

“I’m glad they won’t be tied up on the side of the road for half the day. And your idea will be easier than trying to carry the pies and cakes for a distance. I worried about that.” She murmured, seeing the crowd outside the church. It almost reminded her of their wedding day, only there were booths and festive bunting everywhere. Most of the stores on the street had bunting decorating them as well, and flags with the thirteen stripes and thirty-seven stars waved in a gentle but pleasant breeze. Steve stopped the wagon in front of the church yard, and almost as soon as he helped Runa down the ranch hands were there to unload the bounty from the wagon.

 

“You didn’t have to wait to help.” Runa said as Junior carefully hefted a crate with pies in it.

 

“Sure we did. Couldn’t leave you and Steve to do all the work.” Sam smiled at her. “I’ll escort you to the baked goods stand, if that’s all right with you, Missus Rogers.”

 

“I’m only letting you get away with calling me that because we’re not on the ranch.” She pointed out as she looked over at Steve. “You won’t mind if Sam escorts me?”

 

Steve shook his head. “Not in the slightest. I’ll be back soon.” He promised her, before climbing back onto the wagon seat. Runa smiled after him, then turned to take the arm Sam offered her.

 

“Ma’am.” Sam said in a rather pompous tone, a grin on his face.

 

“Sir.” She said in a haughty tone, also grinning like a fool as he led her towards the stand where an enticing array of cakes, pies, cookies, and other baked sweets of all types were arranged in the shade of a tarp. Laura was already there, and she smiled when she saw Runa and her entourage.

 

“Four pies and two cakes, as promised.” Runa said as she released Sam’s arm.

 

“Where should we put these?” Dernier asked Laura.

 

“Over here.” Pepper called. “What sort of pies and cakes are they?”

 

“The cakes are chocolate with chocolate buttercream and spice cake with buttercream. The pies are peach, apple, and two razzleberry.” Runa said helpfully.

 

“Razzleberry?” Pepper asked, raising a brow.

 

“Blackberry and raspberry mixed. They’re really quite good.”

 

“They truly are, Miss Potts.” Sam vouched.

 

“Even better than her peach pie.” Pinky agreed as he carefully set a crate down, pulling back the muslin to reveal a large cake iced in chocolate resting on a clean plank of wood, which he carefully lifted from the crate. “Here we are.” He said, setting the cake down carefully where Pepper indicated. The other cake and the pies were brought out of their protective wrapping as well, and placed where Pepper directed.

 

“Runa, would you stay and help run the booth for an hour or two?” Pepper asked as the men began picking up the empty crates. Runa bit her lower lip, and looked to Sam.

 

“Would you tell Steve that I’ll be helping here for the next two hours?” She ventured.

 

“I’ll let him know so he can come and get you when you’re done.” Sam promised. Runa smiled at him, unaware that she was being watched closely through the crowd.

 

“Thank you, Sam.”

 

~*~

 

Sam found Steve leaving the livery stable with the large paddock attached, where currently quite a few horses belonging to people drawn to town for the celebrations were being made comfortable for the day. He thanked Sam for the message from Runa, before looking about, feeling a little lost.

 

“Hey, Stevie. Where’s Runa?”

 

Steve smiled as Bucky approached from where he had parked the wagon for the day. Bucky was also in his best clothes, and Steve enjoyed seeing him in them, like the way the dark green of his shirt made Bucky’s light eyes seem a bit darker, more green than the soft light blue, almost gray color they usually were. Hell, he enjoyed just looking at Bucky, but when he was all cleaned up it was even more of a pleasure than it usually was.

 

“Stevie?”

 

Steve realized he hadn’t responded to Bucky, too caught up in just looking at the other man. “Sam said she was asked to help work the baked goods booth for the next two hours.”

 

“All work and no play.” Bucky shook his head ruefully. “Well, since your wife has abandoned you for a few hours, want to get a cup of lemonade and then watch some of the horse races by the train tracks?”

 

Steve’s lips twitched slightly, not quite a smile, but almost. It was how he and Bucky usually spent their fourth of July. Sort of. He usually raced Gingersnap on the fourth. If she hadn’t foaled only a few weeks before, he would have considered racing her this year as well. “All right. I’ll get our cups out of the basket.” You could either bring your own cup and plate for food and drink, or find a way to do without. Almost everyone had tin cups or plates with them as they visited the stands selling food and drink.

 

“You get the cups, I’ll buy the lemonade.” Bucky grinned at Steve, a grin Steve hadn’t seen since he had ended things with Bucky before Runa’s arrival. He found himself giving Bucky a similar grin in return, falling back into old habits as easily as he fell into bed at night.

 

“That sounds like a plan to me. Never turn down a free drink.”

 

“Not entirely free. Next round is on you.”

 

“I can agree to that.” Steve said as they reached the wagon and he was able to pull two tin mugs out of the basket Runa had packed their dinner in. “Be pretty bad mannered of me, not to buy my best guy a drink.” The words slipped out before he could think about them, and though Bucky smiled at them, a smile that gave Steve an irrational hope, he looked away.

 

“I might be your best guy, but you should be more worried about your best girl.” Bucky said casually.

 

Steve flushed at the reminder of Runa. For a few minutes, he had almost forgotten her entirely. “I’ll buy her enough lemonade to drown in when she’s done with helping out, if she wants. And she might want me to. Turns out she has a fondness for lemonade.”

 

“Anyone who hoards a bag of lemon drops without sharing tends to have a fondness for lemonade.” Bucky pointed out rather dryly.

 

“I didn’t look at it like that, but that should have been a hint.” Steve agreed with a sigh as he walked with Bucky towards where the lemonade stand was. The baked goods stand had quite a crowd around it, and Steve could see why they had asked for Runa’s help.

 

“Crowd like that, we’ll have a new church building in no time.” Bucky chuckled.

 

“Here’s hoping.” Steve agreed. The building they were using for a church was nice in its size, and the old stockyard turned into the churchyard was nice as well, giving them all plenty of space, but it was still just an old warehouse. The community had been raising the money for a new building for a few years, but with the size of the structure they needed, it would take a while yet.

 

“Here.” Bucky took the cups from Steve. “I’ll be right back with our lemonade.”

 

Steve just nodded, watching Bucky go, letting himself enjoy the watching before he sighed, turning his attention to the baked goods stand, catching a glimpse of Runa as she cut a slice of cake for someone, smiling up at them. It was a bright, unguarded smile, the sort Steve hadn’t seen on her face since before he had hurt her by running off. He looked away, feeling torn once again. He wanted to see that smile directed at him, but he also wanted Bucky’s smiles. An ongoing conundrum, and not one he wanted to deal with today of all days.

 

Steve pushed the confusion and longing aside. He would spend the day with both of them, one at a time, and just enjoy their company and the day for now. He wouldn’t think about anything else, or overthink things between them. He would just… Enjoy.

 

Or so he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razzleberry is the best pie. Next to pumpkin. And apple. And chocolate silk. And...
> 
> Ok. Pie is the best.
> 
> And I don't care if it isn't period. Razzleberry Pie stays.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old acquaintance appears.

Runa kept a pleasant smile on her face despite the heat of the day, though the soft breeze helped things, as did the awning that the baked goods booth was under. She was put to work cutting pies and cakes, serving the slices to those who were buying individual portions. She had laughed when Junior stepped up to the stand early on and purchased an entire razzleberry pie, declaring that he was going to eat it himself. Without sharing with anyone else.

 

“Jonathan Juniper, you’re going to eat yourself sick and you won’t be able to enjoy the fried chicken I made for supper tonight.” She laughed, even as she retrieved the pie for him.

 

“Oh, I’ll still be able to do your fried chicken justice, Missus Rogers, I promise.” The young man said as he took the pie from her. “That’s why I’ve got to start eating the pie now.”

 

“If he wants the stomachache, he’s welcome to it as long as he pays for it.” Pepper called from where she was handling the money for the wares people were buying.

 

“Just pace yourself.” Runa told Junior firmly, watching him go. “… I’m just glad he didn’t decide to try that with a cake.” She murmured, before going back to serving.

 

Runa was able to share a few words with everyone she served, but not much more than that as they did quite a brisk business. Time flew by, and Wanda Maximoff, a young woman only a little younger than Runa herself, came to relieve her as another customer stepped up.

 

“I’ll take a slice of any cake baked by Miss Freydis. Oh, I’m sorry, it’s Missus Rogers now, isn’t it?”

 

Runa felt as if she had been plunged into an ice bath at the sound of that voice. Rich, masculine, and very familiar.

 

“Mister Brock, what a surprise.” She forced herself to smile up at the man, who had a tin plate ready for a slice of cake.

 

“A pleasant one, I hope.”

 

Pleasant? How could it be pleasant when her heart was hammering so hard she thought it was going to burst from her chest? She wondered if his mother had sent him to make certain she had followed through with things and married Steve. Then she wondered if he was here to cause trouble, tell Steve about what had happened when she was fifteen.

 

Dear God, she hoped not.

 

She could feel the panic taking hold, and she turned away from the smiling man with the sharp brown eyes, his gaze piercing through her, peeling her away and seeing all her secrets.

 

“You know Mister Rumlow?” Pepper asked, looking over at them in surprise. Or course Pepper knew who he was, he was probably staying at her boarding house Runa thought, even as she wondered what else Pepper knew.

 

“Mister Brock is... Well…” Runa stumbled over the words, not certain how to explain it. The son of her father’s business partner? The son of her former employer? The man who had seduced a lonely fifteen-year-old girl who had just wanted to be loved? _Lord, no. They can’t find out, or I’ll be ruined._

 

“I’m an old friend from back East.” Brock smiled at Pepper as Runa looked away and cut him a slice of chocolate cake. “I confess, I’m quite surprised to see her here. I hadn’t realized that I would be travelling to her part of Texas.”

 

“My father and uncle were both good friends with Mister Brock’s father. They were business partners.” Runa said as she placed the slice of cake on Brock’s plate and stepped away to pull off her borrowed apron, wondering how she could escape, make it back to the ranch with Steve so that Brock didn’t have a chance to talk to him. _Maybe I can say I’m not feeling too well…_

 

“You two must want to catch up.” Wanda smiled as she took the apron from Runa.

 

“I need to find Steve-”

 

“Of course. He’ll want to meet Mister Rumlow as well.” Pepper smiled. Runa somehow managed to smile at her as well.

 

“Of course.” She agreed, truly feeling nauseous now, though she kept a smile on her face. “He should be here any time now.”

 

“Let’s go stand over in the shade of the building while we wait for him.” Brock suggested, offering Runa his arm. She took it somewhat reluctantly, trying not to show it, trying not to reveal that anything was not as it should be.

 

“What brings you to Amaranto Springs, Mister Brock?” She ventured as he led her to the shade cast by the church building.

 

“I’m taking over more of Father’s business dealings. He wanted to see about breaking into the cattle industry, and heard about a rancher who might be willing to sell, or at least take on a private backer.” Brock drawled. “I only reached town yesterday.”

 

“Well, I hope that your business deal goes well for everyone involved.” Runa said as she tried to surreptitiously scan the crowd for Steve, pulling her arm. “Oh! And congratulations on your marriage. I remember overhearing that you were to wed in June.”

 

“My bride got cold feet and left me at the altar.” He said simply, seemingly untroubled. “I must confess, I am pleased to see you. I’ve been rather worried about you.”

 

“What?” She looked at him, startled. Him, worried? About her? Had the world turned sideways at some point and she hadn’t noticed? His mother had all but forced her into marriage to a stranger, his father had been cold and distant her entire life, and Brock had been flirtatious and mildly antagonizing since his father had caught the two of them together.

 

“Mother told me you ran off to be a mail order bride. Gave everything up to marry someone you knew nothing about.”

 

“Steve seemed very kind in his letters.” She replied automatically, mind racing. His mother hadn’t told him she was the one to put all this in motion? Of course she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t want to tie her name to Runa’s in any way, shape, or form. Donna Rumlow had always acted as if Runa was lower than the dirt beneath her feet and wasn’t worth the room and board she had been provided, no matter how hard she worked.

 

“But isn’t so kind in reality?” Brock raised a brow at her.

 

“I didn’t say that.” Runa hastened.

 

“No, you didn’t.” He agreed, tasting his cake. “This is quite good. Almost as good as what Iris makes.”

 

“Well, she is the one who taught me to cook and bake, so I hope it’s nearly as good.” Runa couldn’t help but smile slightly at that. She liked receiving compliments, even if she didn’t quite like the person giving them. She still wasn’t certain what to feel regarding Brock, only that she was no longer attracted to him. Oh, she still thought him handsome, but he no longer made her stomach twist and heart flutter in pleasant ways.

 

Now it was just worry and fear.

 

“You are a credit to her. Why don’t you tell me a bit about life here, while we wait for your husband to arrive? He’s a rancher, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes. Bluestone Ranch.”

 

“How far away from town is this ranch of his? Close enough for a drive to town on Sundays?” The words rankled a bit, made Runa feel as if he was trying to belittle her, imply she didn’t belong there and had no claim to the ranch. She fought back a sigh and a scowl. He probably hadn’t meant it like that. She was too sensitive, too on edge because of his sudden appearance. He likely only wanted to learn about ranching and what Bluestone was like for his business ventures. She’d tell him what little she could, and hope it was enough for him to leave her alone afterwards.

 

~*~

 

Steve hurried into the church yard, a little out of breath from his haste. He had lost track of the time, and nearly three hours had passed since Sam had delivered the message that Runa would be working at the booth for two hours. He had been too caught up in spending time with Bucky and watching the horse races, and had a feeling Runa was going to be furious when he did find her in the crowd.

 

 _It’s a wonder she doesn’t just pack up and go back East._ Steve thought with a sigh as he checked the baked goods stand first, hoping she might have stuck around to help until his arrival, but she wasn’t there. He looked about, starting to feel a bit worried as he searched for her petite form in the crowd.

 

When he saw her, his stomach clenched almost painfully, his heart dropping. She was near the church building in the shade, talking to a handsome man that Steve had never seen before; a man with black hair and a fine suit that rivalled the ones worn by Tony Stark. Runa was smiling at the man, who was smiling back at her, teeth flashing as he did. Steve could tell that the stranger was practically devouring her with his eyes, not trying to be subtle about it in the slightest.

 

And she was smiling at him.

 

Steve clenched his jaw and strode towards them. As he approached, he saw Runa scan the crowd. When her eyes fell on him Steve saw a peculiar look cross her features, but it was gone too quickly for him to be certain if it was relief or guilt. “Steve.” She smiled at him as he drew closer.

 

“Runa.” He managed to smile at her as he stepped close to her, looking over the stranger. “Who is your friend?”

 

“This is Brock Rumlow. I’ve told you a bit about him, I think.” She said, turning to face Brock, even as she took Steve’s arm, which rather surprised him. She wasn’t usually so clingy. Again, he wondered if her expression had been guilt or relief… And why. “Mister Brock, this is my husband, Steve Rogers.”

 

Brock looked Steve over, and somehow, Steve had the feeling he was found wanting. “Mister Rogers.” Brock held out a hand and Steve reached to shake it. He had a firm handshake, a little too firm, as if he was testing Steve. “It’s good to meet the man who snatched up our little Runa.” He drawled.

 

“I wouldn’t call it snatching, exactly.” Something about this man made the hair on the back of Steve’s neck stand on end, a feeling that there was danger here. Steve tried to shake the feeling off, told himself it was just jealousy. Jealousy. Now there was something he shouldn’t be feeling, not with how he had treated his wife since her arrival. Hell, he probably deserved this, Runa running off with some other man. “What brings you to Amaranto Springs, Mister Rumlow? I wasn’t aware that we were expecting any visitors.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t come for a visit, I came here for business. My father has placed me in charge of a new venture. I didn’t expect to run into Runa here; I was aware she was in Texas, but not precisely where. Talking to her this afternoon has been… Pleasant.” There was something in the way he said that last word that Steve didn’t like at all, and either Runa didn’t like it or she liked it too much, because she gripped Steve’s arm a bit tighter. Steve didn’t look down at her. “I’ll be taking my leave now that I know Runa is being taken care of.”

 

Steve clenched his jaw again, but before he could say anything, Runa’s soft voice cut through the air, though this time her tone was sharp and cold. Even when she had been furious at him, Steve had never heard her take that tone before.

 

“Mister Brock.”

 

The words themselves were the chastisement, but Brock merely gave her a slow grin, tipping his bowler hat to her, before doing the same to Steve, though the look he received from Brock was far different from the one Runa had. They watched Brock go, Runa still hanging onto Steve’s arm, not making any more to release him once Brock had moved off through the crowd.

 

“You seemed quite comfortable with him.” Steve could have kicked himself at the words that came out of his mouth, at the tone. Even if Runa had been leading the man on, she didn’t deserve that. Not after what he had done and how she had finally agreed to forgive him for his transgression.

 

“Looks can sometimes be deceiving.” She said quietly. “I was waiting for you. I couldn’t go off looking for you on my own, not with him trying to escort me everywhere. I thought… I thought it best to remain in one place and wait for you.”

 

Steve felt some of his anger ebb away. So. She had been relieved to see him. “Well, I’m here now.”

 

“You are.” She smiled up at him, and Steve could see the relief written clearly on her features now. “Even if you are a bit late.”

 

Steve reached up his free hand to rub at the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “Bucky and I were watching the races out by the train tracks. I lost track of time. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’ll forgive you, if you make good on that promise to share your watermelon and lemonade with me.”

 

Steve laughed at her words and the easy, teasing tone she had taken. “All right. How about we see about the watermelon first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Brock. Remember Brock?
> 
> And it seems someone has been keeping secrets. Silly Runa, don't you know that secrets eat away at you and come out eventually?
> 
> Possibly only one update this week because of some really intense drama going on. Also, lots of Fallout 4. Because I need something mindless to take my overactive mind off of the drama. And, well, shooting things in a virtual setting is fun. We'll see what happens come Thursday. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter by then.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is dancing.
> 
> Or,
> 
> In which Steve is once again a total fucking moron.

At supper that night no one felt any pity for Junior, who complained that he could barely touch the fried chicken that Runa had prepared. She merely laughed and shook her head. “Well, Junior, was it worth it?”

 

“Yes ma’am, it surely was.” He agreed. “I’ve never had a pie all to myself before, and to have one of your pies? I’d do it all over again if I could.”

 

“You all keep acting like I am some sort of magician in the kitchen, but I know for a fact there are better cooks out there.” Runa pointed out. “Pepper Potts, for one.”

 

“She might be, ma’am, but how often are we going to get to try her cooking?” Dum Dum asked.

 

“Gotta keep the cook happy and let her know she’s appreciated.” Bucky agreed as he stacked up dirty dishes. Almost everyone around them had finished with their suppers as well, and musicians were beginning to gather on the small area that had been prepared for them. Two fiddlers, two men with banjos, a man with a harmonica, and even someone with a concertina.

 

“I’ll take the basket back to the wagon.” Pinky offered. “Will you save a dance for me, Missus Rogers?”

 

Runa smiled. “As long as Steve doesn’t mind.” She promised, before looking over to Steve, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

 

“I don’t mind.” He assured them.

 

“I’ll get the blankets.” Gabe offered.

 

“I’ll help.” Morita added quickly. Bucky smiled slightly at that, recalling what had been discussed in the bunkhouse the night before over cards. Bluestone Ranch had not exactly held its usual comfortable atmosphere the past two weeks, although things were getting better. The ranch hands had unanimously decided that they were going to get Steve and Runa on the dance floor at the celebrations come hell or high water. Even if it killed them all to manage it.

 

_Steve can’t possibly mess this one up._ Bucky thought with mingled pleasure, relief, and irritation. And, well, a tad bit of jealousy. He hadn’t danced with Steve himself before, though men dancing together was common enough in a place where the men far outnumbered the women. Hell, he couldn’t even remember Steve ever dancing, when he thought about it hard enough.

 

He watched as Steve and Runa stood, Steve offering the petite woman his hand, her taking it with a smile. Bucky watched the two of them, appreciating both in their own ways. Steve, tall, broad shouldered, with a narrow waist and hips, all strength and hard muscle. Runa, short, slender, her dress showing off her feminine form to full advantage.

 

Then Bucky realized what he was doing and he forced himself to look away and stand up. Bad enough he had been looking at a married man, but his wife? Hell, he hadn’t even really thought of Runa as anything other than Steve’s wife since her arrival. Where had the sudden appreciation from her as a woman come from?

 

Bucky wrestled with that as he followed them to the dance floor. Sure, he could have wandered off, gone to another place to watch the dancing, maybe wait to step out with someone, but Bucky was nothing if not a sucker for punishment. He needed Steve near him the way he needed air to breathe, and it looked like Runa was becoming a part of that need.

 

_Shit._

 

Couples were already starting to dance together in the cleared space that had been marked off as a dance floor, and more were gathering around the edges of the dance floor, talking and watching a bit before moving out to join the dancers. Bucky came up on the other side of Steve, aware that Runa was looking up at Steve with a smile.

 

“Won’t you dance with me?” She asked so hopefully. Bucky could hear it in her voice. Hope and happiness. He looked over, seeing the trust and happiness that shone on her face as she looked up at Steve.

 

Seconds later he was watching that happiness and trust shatter like a porcelain plate dropped on a flagstone floor at Steve’s words.

 

“I don’t dance.” Runa looked down to hide her hurt at his words, but Bucky still saw it. His hands clenched into fists as he fought the urge to punch the man he loved. Shake him until his teeth rattled, at least. “I don’t know how.” Steve continued on, as if he sensed some of Runa’s hurt, some of Bucky’s anger. “I don’t want to make a fool of myself in front of the entire town.”

 

“You won’t even try?” She asked softly, not looking up.

 

“Not tonight. But that doesn’t mean you can’t dance.” He hastened to assure her, “If you can find a partner, don’t hang back on my account. I know Pinky wanted a dance, the others likely will as well-”

 

“-So you won’t mind if I take her off your hands for a time, then?”

 

Bucky looked over and saw a tall man in a fine suit, a bowler hat atop his head. Before either he or Steve could answer, the man had taken Runa’s hand and was pulling her onto the dance floor.

 

“I mind all right.” Steve grumbled.

 

“Who is that?” Bucky demanded quietly.

 

“That Mister Brock she talks about.”

 

“The hell is he doing here?”

 

“In town for business.”

 

“Business my ass.” Bucky snorted, seeing the way Brock was smiling down at Runa, who had a fixed, polite smile on her face. “I’m going to kill you when we get home tonight, by the by.”

 

“What did I do this time?” Steve looked to him, bewildered.

 

Bucky just stared.

 

“Buck, you know I don’t know how to dance.”

 

“And you knew there was dancing tonight, and didn’t think to ask someone to show you how to do a quick two step beforehand so you could-” Bucky bit off the rest of his words, fighting the urge to smack Steve upside the head. He settled with scowling at the tall blonde, before turning his attention back to the dancefloor, where Runa was trying to put a little distance between herself and Brock, who kept pulling her closer.

 

“If you were my wife, I’d dance with you as often as you wanted.” Brock murmured to Runa, whose stomach flipped at his words. She managed not to show it, however.

 

“Unfortunately, I am not your wife, so you’ll have to settle for this once.”

 

“You could be my wife.”

 

She gaped up at him, unable to hide her shock. “What?” She demanded.

 

“That’s a lovely brooch. Is it new?” He asked, raising a brow.

 

Runa was convinced she must have misheard his previous statement. “Yes. And no. It belonged to Steve’s mother.”

 

“A lovely trinket for a rancher’s wife.” He didn’t hide the scorn in his voice. “You could have done so much better, Runa. You still could.”

 

“I… I don’t understand.” She managed, rather meekly. The abrupt changes of direction in this conversation were bewildering.

 

“Come back to Washington with me, Runa. Leave him, marry me instead. I can replace that little trinket with jewels, give you the world if you wanted it.” He murmured enticingly as dancers crowded around him.

 

“I am a married woman, Mister Brock.”

 

“A divorce would be easy to get. Mother told me that your husband was just looking for a cook and housekeeper. He can find someone else easily. You can’t be happy here.”

 

“I am very happy here.” Runa whispered, only a half truth. The other half of that truth was a bitter lie that made her eyes sting and her heart clench.

 

“You’re lying.” Brock smirked down at her. “Not only to me, but to yourself. He doesn’t even look at you like a man should look at his wife. The way a man should look at a woman. He left you unattended for an hour. He doesn’t care about you, Runa. Not the way I would.” He pointed out. “We could be very happy together, or don’t you remember how it was before? Before my father sent me away for a bit?”

 

Runa bit her lips together, trying not to show her distress, the effect his words had on her. “Please don’t talk about that. I was young and foolish.” She protested. “I am very happy here.” She repeated firmly. “This is my home now. Where I belong.”

 

“You could belong with me.”

 

“I’m cutting in.” Someone growled, approaching them. Runa almost sagged in relief at that voice.

 

_Bucky. Thank goodness._ Runa looked over at Bucky and smiled, unable to hide her relief. She tried to pull away from Brock, but he didn’t let her go, not at first. He deliberately held her a moment before releasing her, smirking at Bucky and tipping his hat to him.

 

“Until our next dance, Miss Freydis.”

 

“It’s Missus Rogers.” Bucky growled at Brock, before sweeping Runa into a dance and getting her well away from Brock. “You looked upset. What was he saying to you?”

 

“Foolishness.” She said quietly. “Foolish nonsense. He was trying to appeal to the girl he once knew, but there isn’t much of her left.”

 

“Anything we should be worried about?”

 

“No. It just… Can we not talk?” She looked up at Bucky, “Can… Can we just dance? Enjoy the night?”

 

Bucky smiled down at her. “Yeah. We can do that. Until I hand you off to one of the other guys. Don’t you worry. Between us, we’ll keep you so busy dancing that your Mister Brock can’t bother you again.” He promised.

 

“He’s not mine.” Runa said, her tone urgent, distressed. “Bucky, don’t call him mine. I don’t want anything to do with him. I left that life behind.”

 

Bucky frowned. “All right, all right. I’m sorry. Come on. We’ll just dance a bit.”

 

Bucky kept his word, and kept her dancing until her feet ached. He passed her off to Pinky, and then it seemed like he told the others to keep her busy and keep her away from anyone they didn’t know. After Pinky, she danced with Dum Dum, who passed her off to Clint Barton while Laura danced with Bucky. Then Clint handed her off to Doctor Banner, who gave way to Dernier. She danced with Bucky again, then with Morita, Sam, Scott Lang, Junior, Gabe, and then Bucky once more. All the while, Steve watched. She would look over at him from time to time, and he always smiled at her, but the smile never reached his eyes. She would turn back to her dancing companions, forcing herself to smile, and feeling as if part of her heart was dying inside as Brock’s words haunted her.

 

_He doesn’t even look at you the way a man should look at his wife. The way a man should look at a woman._

 

If only he wasn’t right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve. Steve. STEVE. Step it up, man.
> 
> Bucky, doing the right thing.
> 
> Runa... Just... Let us hug you for a while.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve begins to take steps towards unburdening himself.

Runa fell asleep on Steve’s shoulder once again as he drove them home. It was far later than they usually stayed up, and she had danced herself out. Steve was surprised her shoes weren’t worn out completely from all the dancing, the way the princesses’ shoes had been in the old fairy tale his Ma had read to him.

 

As the wagon rumbled up the drive, he saw two figures emerge from the bunkhouse, and smiled slightly when he drew closer and saw it was Happy Sam and Falsworth. Happy Sam always remained behind on the fourth of July, or any celebration that was sure to last into the evening or night. Someone stayed with him every year, because they didn’t want to run off and leave him alone while they had their fun. This year Falsworth had volunteered, using the excuse that he wanted to keep an eye on the gravid mares and the new foals. Happy Sam knew better, of course, but no one ever said anything about it. It was an unspoken arrangement.

 

Steve slowed the wagon to a stop in front of the house, and Runa sighed as the wagon stopped, but she did not wake.

 

“I’ll get the basket in and do the dishes, Mister Rogers.” Happy Sam said quietly as he approached the wagon, seeing Runa sleeping against Steve’s shoulder. Steve smiled.

 

“You don’t need to do that, Sam. We can get to them in the morning.”

 

“Best to do them tonight so we have them for breakfast tomorrow.” He countered.

 

“Looks like the missus is plain worn out.” Falsworth added, “You should get her along to bed. I’ll take care of the team tonight.”

 

Steve frowned. “You two have done enough today-”

 

“If it was just you, I might have to agree, but I’m doing this more for Runa’s benefit.” Falsworth drawled as Runa let out a sleepy murmur and started to raise her head from Steve’s shoulder. Falsworth winced, and hastily lowered her voice. “We’ll be fine, Steve.”

 

Steve nodded, giving them a rueful smile, before he carefully moved to scoop Runa up and then try to get down from the wagon without sending both of them tumbling down into the dirt. With some help from Happy Sam and Falsworth, he managed, though only just. Steve mouthed his thanks to them, and carried Runa inside with ease.

 

She was light, Steve mused. Too light, even for her petite stature. He could have carried her with one arm quite easily. He actually did a few times, mostly when opening and closing doors quietly, not wanting to disturb her rest.

 

Steve laid her down upon the bed and caressed her cheek softly, watching her by the light from the moon that shone through the window into their room. She leaned into his touch, so innocent and sweet, before she frowned slightly, as if realizing something wasn’t right. Then her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, looking rather bewildered.

 

“It’s all right, it’s all right.” Steve said, holding up his hands in surprise, using the same tone he would use when talking to a spooked animal. “It’s just me. You fell asleep on the ride home and I carried you in to put you to bed.”

 

“Steve.” The way she breathed out his name was almost music to his ears, so relieved to know it was him, and with a note of sweetness to it. “I’m sorry. I was… It was a strange dream.”

 

“That’s all right. Those weren’t exactly usual circumstances for waking up, or going to bed.” Steve smiled slightly. “Do you want me to leave while you get ready for bed?”

 

Silence hung between them, and Steve realized belatedly what it meant to ask her that, letting her choose.

 

“No.” She said softly. “I think we’re a bit past that.”

 

He sighed at that, recalling how she had looked standing before him in only her shoes and stockings, so trusting and vulnerable. And then he had gone and betrayed that trust. The memories of that night shamed him, but they were still somewhat arousing, remembering how her breasts looked, pale apple blossoms tipped with a deeper pink. The soft curve of her waist, her hips.

 

Steve almost cursed. He was getting hard just thinking about her nude, which was not what either of them needed after tonight. He turned his back to her, managing to make a sound of agreement as he moved to remove his boots. He could hear the bed creak behind him as she stood, hear the soft rustle of fabric as she undressed. The sounds were loud in the otherwise silent room, and Steve felt a sudden need to fill that silence.

 

“I’m sorry.” He managed as he undressed. “About tonight. I… I wanted to dance with you, I did, I just…”

 

“You didn’t want to make a fool of yourself.”

 

He sighed. “Exactly.”

 

“I’m not very good at dancing, but I do enjoy it. Maybe… Maybe I could show you how, before next year, and we could dance then?” She ventured after a moment.

 

“I’d like that.” Steve smiled slightly in the darkness, thinking on what things might be like in a year. How would things change? Would they remain the same as now? His smile faded slightly at that thought. _No,_ he told himself firmly, _things can’t keep on the way they are now. It isn’t fair to any one of us._

 

“Runa?” He asked quietly as he finally stripped off the last of his clothing, “I… I want to talk to you.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Not right now, it’s a bit late for a talk, but… Soon. I want to talk about us. About why… Why things are the way they are. Why I’m the way I am with you.” He tugged on his nightshirt, keeping his back to her.

 

“Are you sure?” Her tone was a mix of hope and worry somehow combined.

 

“I’m sure. It’s long past time we had this talk, but… I wasn’t exactly ready for it.” He sighed. “I think I will be in a day or two.”

 

She moved across the room, but it was so she could open the bureau and pull out her own nightgown. “Then we’ll talk about it in a day or two.” She said, her tone more neutral now. He turned to watch her then, in time to see the soft fabric of her nightgown slide down over her body as she tugged it into place. She reached up to unpin her hair, but he reached out and caught her hand.

 

“Leave it tonight.” He suggested, “You can brush it out in the morning.”

 

“Sleeping with pins in isn’t very comfortable.” She countered softly, gently pulling her hand away so she could reach up and pull the pins from her hair. “But I won’t worry about unbraiding it until the morning.”

 

“All right.” He moved to get into bed, watching as she placed the pins in the chipped china teacup she kept them in next to her brush atop the bureau. Finally she got into bed herself, settled herself beside him as she did every night, but tonight Steve didn’t intend for it to end like every other night, with the two of them lying with their backs to each other or staring up at the ceiling. Tonight he rolled so he was facing her, and then he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. Her startled gasp was loud in the stillness of their room, but she said nothing, relaxing in his arms after a few minutes.

 

“I do like you, Runa.” He murmured softly. “I truly do. Please believe that. I know it’s hard to believe, with how I’ve treated you, but I do like you, and like having you here.”

 

“Then why-?”

 

“-I’ll tell you soon.” He promised, his heart feeling a bit heavy, an icy churning in his gut. “For now don’t think on it. Just get some rest.”

 

“All right.” She hesitated a moment. “I like you too, Steve. Rather a lot, despite everything.”

 

Steve smiled sadly in the darkness, holding her a little tighter, hoping she still liked him after he tried to explain to her about him and Bucky. He doubted it, but he still hoped.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brock tells Bucky why he is in Amaranto Springs

Saturday passed uneventfully, Runa occasionally giving Steve pensive or quizzical looks, but he avoided talking to her, planning on having their talk on Sunday. He’d ask Bucky to go out to play cards or something after supper, he decided. With as much as Bucky pushed Runa and Steve together, he would probably be happy to leave them by themselves in the house for a while. Giving himself a deadline for the talk made Steve feel a bit better about things, but only a small bit. He was still filled with worry about how he would say his piece, how Runa would react to what he had to say.

 

He had a feeling she would not react well to the news that he loved someone else, had been well aware that he loved someone else, but had still gone ahead and married her anyway.

 

His mind was on that more than anything else during the sermon on Sunday, that and how Runa’s hand remained on his arm through the entire service, as if he would vanish if she let go.

 

Considering his behavior after every other sermon since her arrival, she probably was.

 

That was not a pleasant realization, and it made the knots in his stomach twist tighter.

 

As Reverend Fury ended the sermon and everyone began to stand, Runa tightened her grip on Steve’s arm. “Please stay with me today.” She murmured, so quietly he had to strain to hear. “I don’t… He’s here. And I don’t want him to corner me again.”

 

Steve understood, and gave a slight nod. “I thought he was an old friend, but from how you looked when you were dancing with him-”

 

“-He was the son of my former employer. The son of a friend of my father and uncle. He isn’t a friend of mine, unless I have to be polite.” She whispered.

 

“I see.” Steve said quietly, but he didn’t, not really. Was that all she had been at the celebrations? Polite? It had looked like more than politeness to him, but what did he know of his wife’s moods? He real moods, not what she showed to the world. But that was part of the problem; Runa always tried to seem so cheerful. “I’ll carry the basket while you get the quilts, and then I’ll help you lay them out.” He suggested. “Maybe we could sit together while we wait for the others?”

 

She smiled up at him, relief in her eyes. “I’d like that.” She confessed to him.

 

Steve smiled at her, standing with her and escorting her from the church, unaware that Bucky was watching them with well concealed relief and a bit of sorrow. He was glad that Steve was taking his advice, glad that the two were spending time together… But he wanted to be a part of it. He hadn’t been the only one who felt like it was just like old times when he and Steve had spent their time together on the fourth. But at the same time, he had enjoyed the feel of Runa in his arms as they danced together, the smiles she had given him that night.

 

Bucky tried to shake the feeling off as he left the church. Those were not the thoughts he should be having, especially not in a house of God.

 

Then he saw Brock standing outside the church, watching Steve and Runa with a calculating look.

 

Bucky went up to him, fixing a friendly grin on his face.

 

“Don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” He said as he approached him. “I’m sorry about the other night, I was a bit upset, shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Bucky held out a hand to Brock. “James Barnes, but most people here call me Bucky. I’m Steve Rogers’ business partner, half owner of Bluestone Ranch.”

 

Brock looked at him as if he were an insect under his boot, but he took Bucky’s hand, giving a fixed smile of his own. “Brock Rumlow.”

 

“Runa mentioned you a time or two. What brings you out to Amaranto Springs? Come to visit with Steve and Runa?”

 

“Regrettably, no. I’m in town for business. My father put me in charge of a new venture. I was also looking to retrieve a bit of property that rightfully belongs to me.”

 

“Property?” Bucky asked, raising a brow. Had Runa taken something with her when she left to come to Texas? She didn’t seem the type, but then again, how well did they actually know her?

 

“A fine, pretty little filly that my mother gave away. She was unaware of her true value, let alone what she meant to me. Then again, you know women. One filly is the same as another in their opinion.”

 

Bucky almost snorted at that, but he managed to give Brock a knowing grin and a slight nod. Runa was proof that not every woman was like that; she tried to take the time to learn each one of their horses, tell them apart, know their names and who they belonged to. She had learned that Bucky’s dun stallion, Fuego, preferred carrots over apples, and tried to have some for him when she was doling out treats to her favorites.

 

“Women are peculiar that way.” Bucky drawled. “Any luck getting your filly back?”

 

“None so far, but I think I’ll be able to seal the deal shortly. I can be quite persuasive, and money is a powerful incentive.”

 

“That it can be.” Bucky agreed, looking out over the crowd, seeing Steve and Runa set up on the quilts, and the ranch hands descending upon them like locusts. “I should go, or there won’t be anything left for me to eat. Good to meet you, Brock. And welcome to Amaranto Springs.”

 

As Bucky left the man, he felt a crawling sensation on his scalp, knowing he was being watched closely. He figured that Brock was eyeing him the same way he had been eyeing Steve and Runa earlier. The only question was: why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry.
> 
> Bucky doesn't have enough pieces to put the puzzle together correctly, but that isn't going to stop him from trying.
> 
> Because of several Reasons the next three chapters will be posted one a week. Partially because of Life and Work cutting heavily into my writing time, but... Also in no small part because Things are going to be happening and I want to milk the suspense because I am a Horrible Person.


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Bucky confront Runa about her past, and find out the truth.

After supper that night, Steve pulled Bucky aside in the sitting room before they could sit down, but before Steve could even begin asking Bucky to leave him and Runa for the evening, Bucky spoke.

 

“Something isn’t right about that man’s visit here.”

 

Steve frowned, his brow furrowing. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, I don’t believe he came here for business. Whatever his reasons for being here are, they have to do with Runa.” Bucky raked a hand through his hair, “I didn’t say anything at the time, but when I cut in on the dancing it sounded like he was trying to talk her into leaving with him.”

 

Steve gaped at him. “What?” He demanded.

 

“And when I talked to him earlier today, he was talking about property that belonged to him. Made it sound like she took something, until he came out and said he was talking about a horse. There’s something going on there, Stevie, and I don’t like it.”

 

Steve frowned. “Neither do I. She seems almost afraid of him, doesn’t want to be alone with him again-”

 

“Maybe she’s afraid she’d give in to temptation.” Bucky pointed out.

 

“I know I haven’t exactly given her many reasons to want to stay, but she wouldn’t pack up and go back to being a maid because I-”

 

“Steve, a man doesn’t travel most of the way across the country for a maid.”

 

“What, you think there’s something between them?” Steve smiled at the foolishness of that thought, shaking his head. “She isn’t the type to take a lover-”

 

“Do we really know that?” Bucky demanded, though it sounded like sheer foolishness to him as well. “She’s only been here a month, and we don’t know her all that well, Steve. Not the way we know everyone else on this ranch. She could be hiding something, much as I hate to think about that.”

 

“We’ll ask her point blank, then. See what she has to say about Brock Rumlow’s visit.” Steve sighed, his smile fading away as his amusement at the thought of Runa running off with someone else or having a lover was replaced with doubt.

 

“Maybe not point blank, but we’ll talk to her about it.” Bucky agreed. “See what she has to say. It could be nothing, just… None of this is adding up in any other way.”

 

Steve nodded slowly, before looking in the direction of the kitchen, where Runa was scrubbing dishes, humming to herself as she worked, something she did often. “I don’t like this.”

 

“I don’t either.” Bucky assured him. “I like her. I don’t think she’d do anything like that, but with some people, you can never tell.”

 

“Right.” Steve agreed, before moving to sit in his chair, leaving his sketchbook on the shelf for the time being. He hadn’t planned on pulling it down tonight anyway, had planned on talking to Runa, just… A different sort of talk.

 

Soon enough Runa was stepping into the sitting room, smiling at Steve and Bucky, but her smile turned quizzical when she saw that neither of them was doing anything more than sitting. “Is something the matter?”

 

Steve didn’t look at Bucky. If he did, he knew Bucky would take the lead, and this was something he had to know himself. “I’d like to know why Brock Rumlow is in town. Why he’s really in town.”

 

“He said it was for business-”

 

“It’s not for business.” Bucky shook his head. “He may say it is, but it isn’t. I asked around before we left church earlier. No one knows about anyone having dealings with him.”

 

For a moment, her expression was one of sheer panic.

 

“If he isn’t here for business, then I don’t know-”

 

“We think you do. And Bucky said he overheard some of what he was saying to you on the fourth.”

 

She blanched, and Steve felt himself go cold. Bucky had been right. She was hiding something from them.

 

“Runa?” He asked, steel in his voice.

 

“He… He might be here to check on me.” She finally ventured.

 

“Why would he want to check on you?” Bucky demanded.

 

“To make certain I did as I was told.” Runa whispered, looking down at the floor.

 

“What?” Steve asked, confused.

 

“What were you told?” Bucky demanded, his expression grim.

 

“I… I was told if I didn’t marry Steve that Missus Rumlow would find someone to track me down and arrest me for a theft I didn’t commit.”

 

“Why would she do that?” Steve looked completely baffled, but realization had hit Bucky.

 

“Because Runa wasn’t the one who wrote the letters to you.” He announced, closing his eyes a moment before opening them and looking at Runa evenly.

 

“Missus Rumlow did. On my behalf.” Runa agreed quietly, wrapping her arms around herself and keeping her gaze on the floor. “Mister Brock was going to be married at the beginning of June and going to start his own household. She didn’t want me there. She thought the best way to get rid of me would be to send me off as a mail order bride.”

 

“Why did she want to get rid of you?” Bucky demanded, but Runa remained silent, keeping her head bowed. “Runa,” Bucky gentled his tone somewhat, “Why didn’t she want you around her son?”

 

“When… When I was fifteen, he tried to…” Bucky’s gut clenched. Fifteen? And the Rumlows had just let it happen? “… I… I didn’t know what it meant, what he intended, it was just… It was nice having someone tell me he cared, stroke my cheek, touch my arm, things like that. He always made time to talk with me, made me smile, gave me little gifts… I didn’t know he would want something in return, that it was all lies. Not until he pinned me down and…” Bucky didn’t want to hear the rest, but she seemed determined to continue. “I tried to cry out but… Then Mister Rumlow came in and pulled him off me before he could do much more than get his hands up my skirts. Mister Rumlow whipped me with his belt, called me an ungrateful whore. Told me that if I ever said anything to anyone about what really happened he’d…” She shook her head, unable to continue, unable to look at either of them.

 

Runa didn’t see the shock and then pain that Steve tried to conceal… Or the anger. Bucky did, but only out of the corner of his eyes, he was too busy watching the trembling form of the woman who stood in front of them as if she was at trial and they were judges, jury, and executioners.

 

“So you never sent out a letter?” Steve demanded, his tone even and calm. Too even, too calm. Bucky looked over at him sharply. He knew that tone. That tone was the same tone he had used on prisoners taken during the war, or anyone who had done something particularly cruel. Bucky knew that the tone of Steve’s voice wasn’t directed at Runa, but rather at what had happened to her. “Missus Rumlow did, to keep you away from her son and his new wife?”

 

“Yes.” She whispered. “I considered writing a letter, Titus and Iris were trying to talk me into it, but…” She simply shook her head miserably. “I never did.”

 

Steve clenched his jaw then surged up from his seat, storming from the room, the front door slamming shut behind him moments later, causing Bucky to wince and Runa to jump slightly. Bucky rose to his feet immediately, going to Runa and pulling her into his arms as her shoulders began to shake with barely suppressed sobs. “It’s all right.” He murmured. “He’s not mad at you, I promise, Runa. What happened… It wasn’t your fault. None of this is your fault.”

 

“I should have said something sooner.” She sobbed out, “But I thought he would send me away and… And I don’t want to go. Even if I did, I don’t… I don’t have anywhere else _to_ go.”

 

“You don’t have to go anywhere, darlin’.” Bucky told her firmly, hugging her tightly, before impulsively placing a kiss on top of her head. “He’s not going to make you leave. I think he is about to go punch Brock Rumlow in the face, though, so I should probably stop him before he gets himself thrown in jail.”

 

Runa managed a hiccoughing laugh at that. “Ohh, and he would.” She managed, drawing back slightly so she could reach up and wipe at her tears. “I’m sorry. I thought… I thought if I could just pretend that I had sent the letters…”

 

“I understand. And I’m sure Steve does too. If he doesn’t, I’ll talk him around.” Bucky promised her. “Go and make yourself some tea, calm down a bit. I’ll go talk to Steve.”

 

She managed a nod, before hugging Bucky tightly. “I don’t know what we would do without you.” She whispered.

 

“Well, hopefully we’ll never have to find out.” Bucky grinned down at her, resisting the urge to place a kiss on her forehead. _That’s a dangerous slope,_ he warned himself, _and she isn’t exactly in a good place for that sort of thing anyway._

 

“Hopefully.” Runa agreed.

 

“And hopefully we won’t have to find out what we would do without you.” He smiled, “Go on now.”

 

She pulled herself from his arms and headed for the kitchen, while Bucky sighed and headed out to the stables, hoping to stop Steve before he went tearing off. As soon as he stepped inside the stable he saw Steve at Gingersnap’s box, staring moodily at her.

 

“You know you can’t ride her for a while yet, right?” Bucky drawled. Steve sighed, letting his head drop a moment, hands gripping the box door.

 

“I am well aware of that.”

 

“Planning on tearing off to Nat’s again? Or finding Rumlow so you can put a bullet in him?”

 

“No. Finding comfort in the bottom of a bottle isn’t worth the headache the next day, and a bullet is too good for that… That…”

 

“Bastard? Soulless son of a whore?” Bucky drawled.

 

“That.” Steve agreed. “I also promised Runa I wouldn’t run off again.” Steve raised his head, looking at Gingersnap and Allegro. “This is one hell of a mess.”

 

“It is.” Bucky agreed. “And you’ve got a wife in there who is terrified you’re going to send her away, so I’d appreciate it if you could pull your head out of your ass and put the anger aside for a bit so you can take care of her the way she deserves.”

 

“I’m not going to send her away. Not if she wants to stay after what I have to tell her.” He sighed heavily.

 

“And what is that?” Bucky raised a brow at Steve.

 

“I was going to talk to her about it tonight. And it’s between me and her, about why I can’t be a good husband to her, so don’t pry.”

 

“You can’t-? What the hell, Steve? You can’t just tell her something like that, not after all this!”

 

“I can, and I will. I have to. It just… Won’t be tonight, because you’re right. I can’t tell her something like that after all of this.” He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “I’m going to sleep in the bunkhouse tonight. The last thing she needs right now is-”

 

“You are exactly what she needs right now.” Bucky snapped, reaching out and giving the back of Steve’s head a solid thwack, furious that Steve was running away and hiding from his problems. “Stop being such a God damned idiot! I’ve had it up to here with you-”

 

“Ow! Damnitt Buck, I’m not abandoning her!” Steve snapped back, ducking away and reaching up to rub the injured spot. “I intend to go in, tell her good night, tell her I’m not angry at her, but… Bucky, a man forced himself on her. She was forced to come marry me. She hasn’t been able to make her own choices in I don’t know how long, and I want us both to be certain that when I go back to that bed, it is a choice that Runa and I make together. Not one that is forced on her because she thinks she has no other choice.”

 

Bucky’s anger ebbed considerably at that, and he gave a nod. “Just make sure you tell her that.”

 

“I will.” Steve sighed.

 

“You don’t have to sleep in the bunkhouse, you know.”

 

“I don’t want to put anyone through the trouble of making up one of the other rooms for use-”

 

“-You could always come bunk with me.”

 

Steve paused, and he looked to Bucky, and there was so much longing in that look that Bucky found himself responding to it, taking half a step forward, knowing that Steve’s longing was reflected in his own face.

 

“Just like old times?” Steve asked Bucky quietly, and there was an invitation in those words, an invitation Bucky couldn’t ignore.

 

“Just like old times.” He agreed, voice just as quiet, but a bit rough with desire, thinking about what old times entailed.

 

And then like a bucket of cold water poured over him, he thought of Runa, sitting in the kitchen with her tea. He couldn’t do that to her. Steve was hers now, not his, and Steve would never be his again.

 

“Well,” He amended, looking away. “Not exactly old times. You’re a married man now, Stevie. Got to keep my hands to myself.”

 

Steve looked away as well, nodding once. “I’ll sleep in the bunkhouse.” He said suddenly, pushing away from Gingersnap’s box stall, the moment between them passing so easily, burning them with its heat, yet also burning itself out in an instant. “But first I’m going to go talk to Runa for a few minutes.”

 

Bucky gave a nod. “I’ll go let the others know you’re not exactly in the doghouse, but you’ll be joining them tonight anyway.”

 

“Right. Thanks.” Steve strode out of the barn, his shoulder brushing against Bucky’s as he passed him, and he looked over at Bucky once more, longing and sorrow intermingled, before looking away and heading for the house.

 

He found Runa in the dining room, a steaming mug in front of her on the table, as well as a thin slice of the pie she had served after dinner. There was rarely food left over after meals these days, and everything went to the pigs except desserts. Those were still good for a little while.

 

“Are you all right?” Steve asked, causing Runa to give a slight start. She looked up at him sharply, and it was easy to see she had been crying, her eyes rimmed with red, her nose a bit red as well, and splotches of color on her cheeks.

 

“I’ve been better,” She confessed, looking back down to her pie, “But I’ve been worse as well so… I don’t rightly know.”

 

“I want you to know that I’m not upset with you.” He told her softly, reaching to take her hand after a minute. “It’s important that you know that. I was just so flaming mad at what they did to you I couldn’t quite contain it, and I didn’t want you to see it. What they did… You didn’t deserve any of that.”

 

“I deserved exactly what I got.” She said bitterly, not looking at him, though she didn’t pull her hand away from his. “I was stupid and naive.”

 

“You were barely more than a child, and shouldn’t even have been out of the school house, let alone working as a maid. And working for a family like that!” Steve shook his head. “It wasn’t right. It always bothered me that they put you to work like that when you were only twelve, but I kept my peace, since you seemed to think so highly of them-”

 

“They were good to me-”

 

“No, they were not.” He told her firmly, gripping her hand a little tighter. “Tell a child a lie often enough, they’ll come to believe it as truth.” He pointed out.

 

“I never looked at it like that.”

 

“You never told anyone who could point it out to you like that.” Steve said softly. “Your Titus and Iris, didn’t they know?”

 

“They knew there was a flirtation with Mister Brock. They just thought we were caught kissing. Nothing more than that.” Runa kept her head bowed.

 

“Runa, look at me, please.”

 

She looked up, and she looked so sad and weary that Steve wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he wasn’t certain if that was the right thing to do in this situation. He’d never known of a woman who had been hurt like this by people she was supposed to be able to put her faith and trust in.

 

“What happened was not your fault. You were young and couldn’t know better. I’m betting your mother passed before she could ever tell you anything about menfolk and what to watch out for. I’m also betting that Rumlow knew that, and took advantage of it, and you. Now, here’s what we’re going to do for now. Tonight, I’m going to go sleep in the bunkhouse.” Runa opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head, “Let me finish, please.” She shut her mouth, and he continued, “Tonight I’ll sleep in the bunkhouse, because you didn’t really agree to this, marrying me, sharing my bed. Tomorrow evening, when things are a bit calmer, you and I will talk and figure out what we want to do going forward. I’m not going to make you leave, no matter what, not unless you truly want to go. This is your home now, and it wouldn’t be the same without you.”

 

She gave a relieved smile at that. “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank just me. I’m not keeping you around just because I like you, though that is a big part of it. It’s also that if you left, we’d have a revolt in our hands until we could find someone else to cook for us.” He managed to tease her, earning a laugh.

 

“I suppose that’s true enough.” She agreed, giving his hand a squeeze. “Thank you, Steve. For understanding.”

 

“That’s what husbands should be for. Being understanding. I have to work on that, but… Well. I hope to do better.”

 

“You will. And I’ll do better as well. We’ll figure it out somehow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Bucky does what we've all been wanting to do to Steve, and thwacked him a good one.
> 
> So it wasn't the talk that was hoped for. But it paves the way for that talk. Which, as Steve says, he plans to have with Runa the next day. Of course, we all know what they say about the best-laid plans of mice and men...


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the bubble of tranquility is well and truly popped and the shit hits the metaphorical fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains physical violence against women, gun violence, blood, and character death. Please do not read further if these things disturb you too greatly.

The following day Runa felt a great deal better, and she and Steve were able to smile at each other over the table, even though she still felt shamed by what she had told them the night before. When they had come in for dinner, both Steve and Bucky made points of stopping to tell her that everything would be all right; Steve before dinner, Bucky after. Runa had managed a laugh when Bucky told her that, and she had told him that she agreed.

 

“Somehow, everything will come out all right.”

 

“Somehow.” Bucky agreed with a small smile, giving her a hug that she returned impulsively before he left her alone to clean up the dinner dishes. Once she was done she went out to check the wash she had hung up, hoping it was dry. As she was checking on the clothes, thinking they could stand a little more time in the sun, she heard the familiar sound of approaching hoofbeats. She turned and raised a hand to shade her eyes, seeing two figures on horseback riding up to the ranch.

 

It wasn’t until the figures got close to the house that she saw it was Brock, accompanied by a man she didn’t recognize.

 

She fought back a groan and lowered her hand, stepping forward as he dismounted in front of the stable, tying his horse up by the corral, as did the other man while Brock waved Falsworth away. They exchanged words for a moment, but it was long enough for Runa to get to the porch. Brock turned and headed towards her, giving her a smile that was too broad.

 

“Mister Brock. What a surprise.” She forced herself to smile.

 

“I was out riding and realized I was passing by your ranch on my way back to town. Thought I would stop in and say hello.” He looked over her shoulder. “I see Monday is still wash day.”

 

“It seemed best to stick to my old routine. There was no set wash day when I arrived.”

 

“Aren’t you going to invite me inside?”

 

Runa hesitated. She didn’t want him in her house, not really, particularly with how he had been talking to her at the celebrations.

 

“Of course, if the house isn’t fit for company, I can sit out here.” Brock drawled, making Runa bristle.

 

“The house is perfectly fit for company. Won’t you and your friend come in? I have coffee on, and there is some pie left from last night.” She forced herself to smile.

 

“He won’t mind waiting outside. Not fit company for a lady. And I would love to try your pie, after having sampled some of your cake the other day.” Brock grinned down at her as she turned to open the door. “And perhaps we can finish the talk that was so rudely interrupted on Friday evening.”

 

“I don’t have anything more to say on that subject.” She said as she led him into the house. “The dining room is through here. You can sit at the table while I get the pie and coffee.” She said, motioning towards the table as she passed it on the way to the kitchen. She got down two mugs and filled them with coffee keeping warm on the back of the stove, before going to the pantry and bringing out the scant remains of the pie from the previous night’s supper.

 

As she was placing a slice of pie on a plate, she felt him come up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips as he stepped close, causing her to tense.

 

“Mister Brock, please let go of me.”

 

“Let me take you away from all this, Runa.” He purred. “Back to Washington, where you belong. Or anywhere else. We could tour all of Europe, the entire world. Go anywhere you wanted to see. With my family connections, getting you a divorce from that cowboy would be easy.” He promised her. “We could be together just like I promised.”

 

The memory of that promise helped to put steel in her spine. His promises were nothing but lies. She recalled what Steve had said about telling a child a lie often enough, which made her think on him. His smile and how it felt when she woke up pressed against him in the mornings. Thinking on Steve made her think on Bucky, the hugs he gave her and his light teasing, his reassurances and comforting presence. She couldn’t leave the two of them. Wouldn’t. “I don’t want to travel the world. My place is here.” She managed to keep her voice even as she said it, though barely. Brock’s fingertips dug almost cruelly into her hips and she gasped at the sudden pain, squirming to get away from him, but he held her tight.

 

“He doesn’t even want you.” Brock spat out. “I heard in town he left you to go visit the whores in the saloon instead of the one in his own bed.”

 

“It wasn’t like that! Now let go!” She fumed, “You’re hurting me!”

 

“Not nearly as much as you’re hurting me, Runa.” He said in that silky purr of his, but it didn’t make her stomach flutter the way it used to. Now, it only frightened her. “Not as much as I will hurt you, if you don’t do as I say and come away with me.”

 

“Let go of me and get out of my house right now.” She said, grabbing the plate of pie and twisting so she could shove it at his face. He jerked backwards to avoid getting hit in the face, the pie smashing into his shoulder instead, but it was enough of a distraction that he loosened his grip on her somewhat. It was enough for her to pull herself free and lunge to the side, desperate to get away. He reached out and caught her by her wrist, jerking her arm back towards him, causing her to cry our sharply in pain.

 

“I am not going anywhere until I get what I want.” He growled, “And what I want, little Runa, is you.”

 

She groped frantically at the countertop, her fingertips brushing the handle of the knife she had used to cut the pie. She made another frantic grab and snatched the knife up, swinging it around and catching Brock in the arm with it, cutting through his clothes and opening a line up in his tanned flesh, blood trickling from wound. It wasn’t a deep wound, but it was enough to make him bellow in pain, recoil from her and release her without thinking. Runa dropped the knife and bolted for the door but he reached out and grabbed wildly, catching her by her hair and making her scream like a cat that had just had its tail trod upon.

 

The kitchen door burst open and Falsworth entered the kitchen, looking furious. “Let her go!” He demanded, Happy Sam behind him. Brock snarled something out, Runa couldn’t catch it, but his arm jerked slightly as he moved, though he still held tightly to her.

 

Falsworth’s eyes widened and he lunged forward, but then there was the deafening crack of a gunshot filling the small kitchen. Falsworth stumbled to the side, a dark spot in his chest. Happy Sam caught him, letting out a shout of alarm and grief even as Runa shrieked Falsworth’s name. Falsworth was sinking to his knees, Sam helping him to go more gently, and then he was coughing, blood spattering from his lips.

 

Runa forgot the pain in her scalp. She swung her weight around, forcing her small frame back against Brock, knocking him off balance so his second shot went wild and did not hit Sam, but the wall instead. Then Sam was lunging forward towards them, leaving Falsworth on the floor as he slammed into Brock, who released Runa. She scrambled frantically towards Falsworth, grabbing the long fabric of her apron and bunching it up in her hands, pressing it to the wound in Falsworth’s chest, tears pouring down her cheeks.

 

“No no no.” She said, even though she knew it was already too late for the kindly Englishman who had spent many afternoons introducing her to the ranch’s various horses and their peculiarities. The man who always had a smile for her, a cheerful good morning or good evening.

 

He was gasping something out, blood foaming and bubbling at his lips, but she couldn’t make out the words.

 

“What?” She asked, leaning down and placing her ear near to his lips.

 

“Run.” He gasped out. “Run.” He repeated the words and a sob broke loose from her.

 

“I can’t leave you like this.”

 

Another cry of pain made her turn, look to where Brock and Happy Sam were wrestling on the ground. The gun was on the floor on the other side of them, near to the doorway into the dining room. She had no hope of reaching it.

 

Then she realized Brock had caught up the knife she had dropped.

 

She lunged for the pots and pans as Happy Sam let out a pained grunt, an exhale of air that held agony in it. She looked over to Happy Sam as the man who had arrived with Brock stormed into the kitchen; she saw Happy Sam’s hand over his lower belly, saw the blood flowing out onto the floor. She grabbed the first weapon she had at hand, before charging forward, bringing the heavy cast iron pan down onto Brock’s back as hard as she could. He let out a grunt, falling forward, and she swung the pan again, aiming for his head but getting his shoulder as he ducked aside, bringing a hand up to protect his head. The other man came and caught her around the waist and she struggled, trying to bring the pan around for another swing before he could stop her, but Brock surged to his feet and whirled to face her, bringing up an arm to deflect the pan with his forearm before grabbing her arm and twisting, causing her to cry out again, the pan falling from her hands. He slapped her while the other man held her, slapped her several times, first one cheek and then the other, absolute fury in his eyes, before he pulled her from the other man’s arms and flung her towards the wall where she stumbled. Brock reached and caught her by her hair again, hauling her to her feet and shoving her against the wall.

 

“I was going to make this easy. Give you a choice.” He pulled her away from the wall and then slammed her head into it so hard that there were explosions of light in her field of vision. “But you had to go and make the wrong one. Now look at what you’re making me do. Now I’m going to have to punish you, and then I’m going to have to hurt the bastard you married. Because you just wouldn’t do the smart thing. Because you wouldn’t do as you were told. I want you to remember that this is all. Your. Fault.” He slammed her head against the wall again and released her, letting her sink to the floor, unable to hold herself upright as the world seemed to tilt.

 

Then his booted foot connected with her side, knocking the air from her lungs, leaving her gasping. He kicked her again, and again, and again. She curled into a ball, tried to protect herself from the pain, tried to suck in a breath, but was unable to under the force of his rage. Then he was kneeling beside her, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her onto her side. Gasping for air she went easily, and then his fist connected with her face again.

 

“You never tell me no. Is that understood?” He snarled, and she tried to sob out an affirmative, that she wouldn’t tell him no, but at that point she would say anything to get the pain to stop, to get a chance to get away.

 

She didn’t know how long he beat her, kicked her, hit her, ripped at her hair. Finally he left her, strode from the house, leaving her to taste her own blood on her tongue. She moved then, small, pained motions, trying to crawl towards Sam, see if they could help each other. She could barely see him, but he was curled into a ball, his hands on his belly, blood staining the flagstone floor, giving her an agonized look.

 

She never reached him.

 

There was shouting outside, and it sounded as if Brock was snarling out orders to the man he had brought with him. Then he came back inside, booted feet tromping against the stone floor and she let out a pained little sob, trying to get away now, but it was no use. He grabbed her by her shoulder, held her down.

 

Then he was shoving a sweet-smelling rag against her face. She struggled, but he moved his other hand to the back of her head, forcing her to remain still, holding the rag against her nose and mouth. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t get away. The cloyingly sweet yet medicinal smell was too much for her, made her gag as she struggled, her struggles making breathing inevitable even though she tried to hold her breath. The more she struggled, the darker things seemed to get, until her eyes finally slid closed and she went still, knowing no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...
> 
> I actually toned this scene down. A lot.
> 
> Before anyone says Brock acting this violently to Runa is out of character: I have been trying to write a certain personality type, based on my past experiences with people. The particular personality type I am basing Brock off of is the person who is relatively cool and collected in public, but in private is another matter entirely, and do not piss them off because they will hurt you and it is all your fault. If you do not do as they say, they are liable to explode, generally into physical violence, are very controlling, etc. Of course, things are going all pear-shaped here, so we get some worst-case scenario moments.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more bad things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mention of blood and some gun violence.

Steve looked up sharply as he heard a gunshot in the distance. The sound made him uneasy, but he couldn’t say why. It was probably just someone hunting game, though it was the wrong time of year for wild game; you didn’t hunt in the spring and summer because the young needed their parents for survival.

 

“Maybe someone shot a rattler.” Bucky said, seeing Steve’s frown.

 

“Maybe.” He agreed, turning his attention back to the herd. They were counting the cattle, checking on their welfare. The calves all looked to be growing well, and the herd overall was doing fine. All in all, they were looking at a very profitable year once it came time to drive the cattle to the railhead.

 

After a while, Steve looked up from his work as he tipped his hat back, wishing for a breeze. What he saw made his heart seize a moment. There was a large plume of dark smoke rising from where the ranch buildings should be.

 

“FIRE!” He shouted to Bucky, startling the cows and horses. “Get everyone back to the house! Now!” He ordered as he wheeled his bay gelding Tucker about, spurring him into a gallop as he raced towards the ranch house and outbuildings. Bucky let out a piercing whistle, followed by a shout, and soon everyone was racing after Steve. That much smoke meant either a wildfire had started and the buildings were in danger, or something had happened and at least one of the buildings was burning.

 

As the ranch came into view Steve felt fear grip him, and a sense of loss. All the buildings were ablaze in one manner or another; the bunkhouse was a massive wall of flame, the barn blazing, the stable looking near to collapsing, and it looked as if the kitchen on the house was just catching aflame. He could hear the dairy cows bellowing and lowing from their paddock, the horses still in the stable whinnying and slamming against the walls of their boxes, while those in the nearby horse paddock were also in a panic.

 

He all but vaulted off of Tucker’s back, tying the horse to the corral before racing to the barn. They had to get the livestock out before they burned alive. Likely Falsworth and Happy Sam were already working on helping the horses.

 

He could hear Bucky shouting outside, barking out orders. Steve ignored him, ignored the feed that was beginning to smolder, the hay in the loft that was blazing and about to bring the roof down on them. The cows should have been out to graze already, but he had to make certain that none were still left inside. He trusted that Happy Sam had already made sure, but he needed to see for himself.

 

Satisfied that the barn was empty, Steve barreled out of it, and into the stable to help free the horses who had remained inside that day, unaware of what was happening at the ranch house.

 

Bucky had set half the men to putting out the house fire, while the other half worked to free the horses. It was clear that there was no saving the bunk house, barn, or stable, but the house fire was still small, mostly contained to the kitchen. There was still a chance that they could save the house.

 

It was Dum Dum who ran into the kitchen first, letting out a horrified shout at what he saw. He had nearly tripped over Falsworth’s form, and he could see Happy Sam lying in another pool of blood. Seeing that, he didn’t think, he just acted. He reached down and grabbed Falsworth beneath his arms and pulled him from the burning kitchen, not noticing that the man’s eyes were open and vacant in death. All he knew was that he had to get his friends from a burning home.

 

“The hell?” Bucky demanded, seeing Dum Dum dragging Falsworth from the kitchen door.

 

“Happy Sam is in there too. I didn’t see Missus Rogers.” Dum Dum said as Sam and Dernier rushed past him to get to Happy Sam.

 

“I’ll check the rest of the house!” Denier called over his shoulder, while Bucky spun, looking at the buildings. They all flinched as the slow crash came, the bunkhouse roof collapsing into the building.

 

_Please God, don’t let her be in one of those buildings._

 

Bucky didn’t have time to wonder what had happened to bring such destruction; he only knew that this could not be natural. Someone had set the fires, and they needed to fetch the sheriff. He turned, seeing a wagon come rumbling up the drive, the horses at a gallop. Clint was at the reins, Laura and the children with him. Clint brought the team to a stop and he jumped down from the wagon. They must have seen the smoke and come running, Bucky realized; a fire in summer was dangerous, it could spread to the grass and trees easily, endanger the entire community.

 

“Don’t worry about the other buildings, try to save the house!” Bucky shouted to Clint, who nodded, grabbing one of the milking pails that Junior had pulled from the barn and was filling at the pump. “Clint, is Cooper able to ride to town on his own?”

 

“He is, with a steady horse.” Laura was the one to answer, pausing between house and pump with a bucket of her own.

 

“Cooper!” Bucky shouted for the child, jogging to where he had tied up Fuego. The child came running, fear in his features. “Cooper, ride my horse. Get to the sheriff, tell him that someone set fire to Bluestone. Then get the doc. Ride as hard as you can, we need doc here sooner rather than later, understand?”

 

Cooper nodded, and Bucky helped the young boy up onto the back of the horse and giving him the reins.

 

Steve came running from the stables, “We’ve got the horses out, but I can’t find…” He trailed off, staring in horror as Dum Dum and Sam carried Happy Sam from the house, blood staining their clothes. He saw Falsworth lying on the ground a short distance away, and looked to Bucky, fear and horror in his eyes. “Where is she?”

 

“We don’t know, Stevie. Dernier is checking the house for her right now.” Bucky said as he passed the reins to Cooper. “I’m sending Coop for the sheriff and the doc right now.”

 

“I have to find-”

 

“We have to stop the fire. We’ll find her.” Bucky assured Steve, before there came the crack of a handgun being fired. Steve stumbled back, tripping and landing on his ass as he clutched at his left shoulder, blood staining his fingers. “STEVE!” Before Bucky could do more than lunge to his friend there came another crack of a gun, and he stumbled, dropping to the ground as well. Cooper kicked Fuego into a gallop, sending him away from the ranch as there came another gunshot, and another, people shouting and fire surrounding him.

 

Fuego barreled down the drive, and Cooper got him on the road, racing towards town and help as the roar of the barn collapsing in on itself followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brock had an accomplice for a reason.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Doc Banner arrives at Bluestone and finds out who is left.

Doctor Bruce Banner had kept his horse at a fast trot so he could cover distance quickly without exhausting the poor animal, passing a man on horseback heading in the same direction as he neared the ranch. As he turned onto the drive for Bluestone Ranch, he could see some of the devastation from the road, but the scope of it wasn’t clear until he neared the ranch house. The main outbuildings were still smoldering in heaps, the ranch hands keeping the fires contained so they didn’t spread and endanger the land around them. The house was mostly in one piece, though one end of it was a ruined wreck, timber charred black, the wood damp from where water had doused the flames.

 

Bruce stopped his horse and buggy in front of the house, catching up his bag and stepping out of the buggy quickly. Dum Dum jogged over to the buggy, and pointed in the direction of the springhouse, where a canvas had been rigged as a sunshade.

 

“We’ve got the injured over here, Doc. Happy Sam is hurt pretty bad, and Steve and Bucky are shot, but they can wait a bit for help. They’re not as bad off as Happy Sam is.”

 

“Thank you.” Bruce said, hurrying towards the makeshift sunshade as the lone rider approached the ranch as well, but Bruce paid him no mind, more concerned with his patients. He saw three figures lying beneath the sunshade being tended to by Laura and Lila Barton, Sheriff Rhodes crouched between two of them, talking in a low voice. There were two other figures slightly apart from the others, but whoever they were, they had been wrapped up in sheets, telling Bruce all he needed to know about the state of their health.

 

Laura looked up from the third figure as Bruce approached. She was putting pressure on his abdomen, and Bruce hurried to kneel beside him on the other side.

 

“Someone got him with a knife.” Laura said fearfully. “I’ve done my best to stop the bleeding, but it’s still pretty bad.”

 

“We’ll get the bleeding stopped.” Bruce promised, looking to the unconscious man, before moving to check his injury. “I’ve seen worse. I need to check for more interior damage, but it looks like a clean slash. It didn’t breach the abdominal wall.” He looked to Laura, “I’m going to need boiling water. Can you-?”

 

She managed a smile. “We knew you would. We’ve got some on the fire, should be ready now. I’ll go and fetch the pot.”

 

Bruce nodded his thanks to Laura and went to work, listening to the sheriff’s conversation with Steve and Bucky as he did so.

 

“Clint Barton was able to get the gunman?” The sheriff was asking.

 

“Yeah. We have him covered up over by Falsworth, not that he deserves it.” Bucky agreed.

 

“We need to find-” Steve started, but the sheriff interrupted.

 

“The Fords raise some of the best hunting hounds in the state. I’ll go over myself to get them to join the search, use some of the hounds to find her.” Sheriff Rhodes promised Steve, which made Bruce pause in alarm. There was only one “her” on Bluestone Ranch.

 

“As soon as Doc gets us patched up, we can help look.” Bucky grunted out, a hand over his side.

 

“The two of you would be more hindrance than help. Neither of you will be able to ride a horse with those wounds without aggravating them.” Rhodes scoffed, “And I’m certain the Doc will tell you the same thing.”

 

“But-” Steve started, but the sheriff shook his head.

 

“We’ll find her. I’ll get a search party together as soon as I get to town. Don’t worry, Mister Rogers. He won’t get far with her. We’ll get your wife back.”

 

“Before he passed out, Sam gave a description. You’re looking for a man named Brock Rumlow, came into town just before the fourth. Yesterday he told me he was in town to get a filly his mother sold. I thought he meant a horse, but now I think he must have meant Runa.” Bucky said, remaining flat, though Steve tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by sheriff Rhodes.

 

“Any idea why this man wants your wife so badly?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Perhaps I can fill in some of the gaps there.” A man said gravely, everyone three looking over at him.

 

“And who are you supposed to be, friend?” Sheriff Rhodes demanded, standing and facing the man while Steve and Bucky struggled to sit up.

 

“Agent Coulson with the Pinkerton Detective Agency. I was hired to find Miss Runa Freydis, who I understand is now Missus Runa Rogers?”

 

“If you were hired to find her, you can help look for her. She got carried off by someone.”

 

“I’m guessing a Mister Rumlow?”

 

Sheriff Rhodes narrowed his eyes. “And how did you know that?”

 

“Because I had hoped I would beat him here and warn her about what was coming. Here, I’ll lay it all out for you so you can understand what is going on.” Coulson promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally flipped a coin to see who would die via gunshot, Happy Sam or Falsworth. I didn't want to kill both off. I wasn't certain I could pull off a stabbing victim surviving a gut wound in the 1800s, but ScriptMedic on Tumblr was insanely helpful with that when she ran a few posts on gut wounds and stabbings.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a rescue.

Runa felt like she was drowning in a sea of cotton batting, or perhaps suspended in molasses with how hard it was to will her limbs into moving. Her body throbbed with pain with every beat of her heart, drawing her from her weightless drifting. Her mind drifted as well, wandering from one thought to another without conscious thought to guide it. The sea of crimson that had surrounded Falsworth and Happy Sam, reaching out towards her, wanting to claim her, drown her, keep her from ever escaping.

 

Then Steve was there, reaching for her, pulling her to safety, away from the seeking crimson. He enfolded her in her arms and she curled against him, even as Bucky wrapped around her other side. Safe, she was finally safe. She knew that Steve and Bucky would find her, protect her. They wouldn’t allow the outside world to hurt her, despite Steve’s clumsy efforts that sometimes hurt more than anything else could. He never meant to hurt her, not really. She knew that now. And Bucky… He was always there to comfort her, to pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be all right. And God help her, whenever he said those words she was hard pressed to deny their truth.

 

Everything would be all right.

 

Together they would make it right.

 

Her mind continued to drift in the direction of the two men as she came to the slow awareness that someone was carrying her. Was it Steve, she wondered? The handsome face drifted before her and she tried to reach for it, but she couldn’t seem to move her arms.

 

Steve with his soulful blue eyes and full lips that she preferred to see curled in a smile, not to mention honey blonde hair that she wanted to touch and ruffle between her fingers. Steve would keep her safe.

 

But Bucky… Bucky was the one who would make it safe.

 

Bucky, with his chocolate hair that held hints of russet in the sunlight, and his light eyes that always shone with some kind of emotion when he looked at her.

 

Both of them served as rocks for her to lean on, pillars of strength to stabilize her and keep her safe, similar but different. She wanted to touch Steve, but be held by Bucky, because being inside the circle of his arms was like being in the eye of a hurricane; no matter what else was going on around them he was calm. Safe. Steve was a different sort of safety, more volatile, but still safe. The two of them were halves of a whole, their strengths complimenting each other’s weaknesses.

 

But was there any room in that whole for her? They complimented each other so well that she felt like an intruder at times.

 

Her mind continued to drift a while, until she was laid down upon a hard surface, the action drawing a pained groan from her. Someone propped her up and a canteen was brought to her lips. She almost choked on the water, coughing and sputtering as the canteen was drawn away. She tried to open her eyes, struggled to do so, but her eyelids were so heavy she couldn’t manage it.

 

“Steve?” She slurred out the name, but got no response. “Bucky?”

 

That earned a barking laugh, and she could hear words but not make out the meaning of them. She recognized that voice, tried to draw away from it. That voice meant danger, and pain.

 

Then there was something soft and sweet smelling over her face again. She tried to turn her head, draw back so she could breathe without gagging, but she was forced to breathe in the sweet smell until all was dark once more.

 

~*~

 

Stanley, called Mister Stanley by just about everyone in town, was an older man who ran the train station by himself. He was at an age where he should have spent his days sitting on a porch sipping lemonade while he watched his grandchildren play in the yard, but like so many others, the war and illnesses that had followed had taken his family from him. When the company had announced that they needed someone to operate a new spur line in Texas, he had applied for the position and happily left New York behind. It held far too many memories for him.

 

Now, it was evening on what had been a hot July day and he was finishing sweeping out the inside of the train station in preparation for the train that should be arriving within the next ten minutes, according to the schedule. He looked up as a man came in, carrying a woman in a tan calico dress with a men’s jacket over her, her head turned away from Stanley so he couldn’t see her face, her hair down and partially obscuring what little he would have been able to see anyway. A sweet, cloying scent followed them into the station, as if they had practically bathed in some sort of perfume. Their appearances were at odds with one another; the man dressed in fine linen and brocade while the woman wore calico. They both looked rather the worse for wear, and he could just glimpse a rust colored stain on the woman’s skirt, mostly hidden by the jacket.

 

Then Stanley realized that the woman was unconscious.

 

“Everything all right with the missus?” Stanley asked in concern as he leaned his broom against one wall.

 

“Our buggy had a small incident, and it was a bit too much for her, what with the heat and all.” The man smiled at him, carrying the woman easily as he approached the counter. “She’ll be fine with a bit of rest, which she will have plenty of once we’re on the train.”

 

“You should take her to see Doc Banner.” Stanley said as Cassie Lang came in carrying the basket that held his supper from the restaurant, just as she did every day save Sundays.

 

“She’ll be fine. Unfortunately, we cannot stay in town long. We must be on the train today. I want to purchase tickets for a sleeper car.”

 

“I don’t think you should be going anywhere until you take her to see Doc Banner.” Stanley said firmly. “Next train will pass through in three days’ time.”

 

“That is not acceptable, we must-”

 

“-Who are you?” Cassie asked suddenly. The man glanced over to her, smiling slightly.

 

“No one important. We’re just passing through on our way home.”

 

“Then why are you carrying Missus Rogers? Is she sick?”

 

Stanley looked to Cassie, surprised she knew the woman, before looking to the man, who was scowling at Cassie. “Missus Rogers?” Stanley demanded. “She’s not his wife?”

 

“She is my wife, the girl is mistaken-”

 

“That’s Missus Rogers. I know it is.” Cassie protested adamantly. Stanley was looking at Brock suspiciously now. “That’s her dress, and that’s her hair! It has to be Missus Rogers.”

 

Brock cursed, shifting Runa in his arms, ready to teach the brat a lesson but he would need to set Runa down to do so, and he couldn’t do that. He had to get them on the damned train.

 

“Cassie, run and get the Sheriff.” Stanley ordered the little girl, who dropped the basket and ran out the door.

 

Brock snarled out another curse, drawing a six shooter and levelling it at Stanley, before giving him a sharp smile. “Tickets, please.” He ordered, hearing the train approaching from the distance. He was cursing his luck. If it hadn’t been for the girl, he could have convinced Stanley to sell him the tickets and they could have been out of town before anyone stopped them. Now he would be lucky if there wasn’t someone waiting for them at the next station. He should have had at least a week before anyone knew something was amiss and went to investigate the ranch, thanks to the man he had hired to finish the job there. No one was going to be left alive to tell the tale of what happened at the ranch that day, or identify him. He should have handled that aspect himself, but he had wanted to get Runa to the train before they missed it.

 

Meanwhile, Cassie ran from the train station, running across the road to where she knew she could find help, almost getting run over by a man driving a team and wagon in the process. She ran right into Luis, who was leaving the blacksmith’s shop after making a delivery.

 

“Cassie! Cassie, are you all right?” Luis knelt and placed his hands on her shoulders, seeing the tears on her cheeks as the blacksmith came up behind them.

 

“Cassie, what’s wrong?” Thor demanded.

 

“A man in the train station hurt Missus Rogers, and is trying to take her away on the train!”

 

Luis tensed. “In the train station?” He demanded, looking up, seeing the plume of smoke and steam nearing the town, indicating that the train would very soon be pulling into the station.

 

“We will stop him. Luis, can you keep the man’s attention for a few minutes?” Thor demanded.

 

“I can do that. Cassie, you wait inside the blacksmith’s. Missus Odinson will keep an eye on you.” He promised. “We’ll stop the man from hurting Missus Rogers again.”

 

Cassie nodded, running past Bruce and into Thor’s, where Thor’s wife Jane was, while Thor dashed across the street, hurrying around the far side of the station. Bruce moved at a more sedate pace as he climbed up onto the train platform. He watched Brock come out of the station with Runa limp in his arms, the train slowly pulling into the station.

 

“Hey, you!” Luis called, attracting Brock’s attention as the platform was nearly obscured by the smoke and steam from the train engine. Luis watched as Brock turned his attention to him, trying to juggle tickets, a gun, and Runa at the same time and having a hard time of it. He felt fear in his gut as he saw the gun. He hadn’t expected that. “Look,” Luis called, “Just put the lady down, and you can get on that train. No one will stop you.”

 

Brock barked out a derisive laugh. “And there will be someone waiting to arrest me at the next station.”

 

“If you do this, yeah, there will be someone waiting, but if you just walk away we’ll let you go.”

 

“A nice offer, but you’re in no position to make it. Besides, I haven’t done anything wrong. I’m just taking the lady back home, where she belongs.” Brock grinned, a feral, almost dangerous smile.

 

“That’s okay, I think your time is up anyway.” Luis confessed out as a large form loomed behind Brock.

 

“There’s always a way out-”

 

Thor reached down and grabbed the hand that was holding the gun, trying to wrench it from Brock’s grasp. Brock snarled out a curse and the gun went off, firing harmlessly into the wall of the station building. Brock dropped Runa who fell to the ground with a painful sounding thud, but she didn’t move or make a sound, which scared Luis more than the madman with the gun did. Luis ran forward and dropped to his knees beside her while Thor grappled with Brock, tossing the gun aside and bringing his left fist to bear against Brock’s jaw. Thor was merciless as he pummeled the other man, who didn’t stand a chance against strength that was honed after years of wielding hammer and tongs.

 

People had heard the gunshot and came running to the station to see what was going on. Luis called someone to get the Sheriff or the Deputy as he rolled Runa onto her back and brushed the hair out of her face, wincing when he saw how bruised and battered she was. He checked her breathing, worried about her being alive, finding it slow and shallow, hardly even noticeable. The scent of ether was thick in the air around her, which explained why she was so deeply unconscious.

 

Thor had Brock on the ground now, flat on his face, crouched on Brock’s back and making certain the man could not get to his feet easily. “Is Missus Rogers all right?” The burly blacksmith demanded of Luis.

 

“We need to get her to Doctor Banner. She’s alive but… It doesn’t look good to me.” Luis confessed. Thor practically snarled down at Brock, gripping him by his hair and raising his head, before slamming it down into the plank floor. He did the action twice more, causing Luis to wince.

 

“Normally you’re not supposed to hit a man when he’s down, but… The pendejo deserved that.”

 

“Once the deputy or sheriff takes him, I will help you and carry Missus Rogers to Doctor Banner’s.” Thor promised, looking to the still form of the woman in question, hoping that Doctor Banner was in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luis is one of my favorite characters in the MCU, and I cannot do him proper justice, but gods damn it, he is going to have more than just a mention in this fic.
> 
> Bruce was originally going to be the distraction, but I couldn't make the timing work without Brock keeping Runa overnight and I did not want that for a lot of reasons.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Bucky have a small moment.

Steve and Bucky sat in what remained of the dining room. The wall that had separated the dining room from the kitchen was partially burned down, the timbers scorched and blackened. There were cups of coffee sitting on the scarred table in front of them, but neither was doing more than staring into their cups. The kitchen was almost a total loss, but thanks to quick action the rest of the house had been saved. Having stone floors had helped the fire from spreading as quickly as it would have otherwise, and the roof had never caught fire, which were the only reasons they had been able to save the house. They were still in their sweat, soot, and blood-stained clothes from earlier, neither having felt any urgency to change their clothes with everything that had happened, not that clean clothes were any better; their clean clothes were hanging on the wash line, and had collected soot from the air and were almost as bad off as the clothes they were wearing. Beneath their clothes was a different story; Bucky’s side was cleaned and bandaged where the bullet had gone through flesh just above his hip, while Steve’s shoulder was cleaned and bandaged, the bullet he took having caught against his collar bone just next to his shoulder. They had been lucky the shooter wasn’t closer than he had been, otherwise they would both be dead.

 

Since the bedrooms, sitting room, and most of the dining room and pantry had survived the fire, they had managed to put everyone up in the house in one way or another. Happy Sam was on one of the spare beds, Junior on the floor. Dum Dum and Sam were in the other spare bed, Morita on the floor there. Dernier, Gabe, Pinky, and Coulson were on the floor in the sitting room. Coulson had gone into town, but requested to stay on the ranch, as it was the most likely place for Runa to return to, and he had been sent to check on her well being.

 

“Money.” Bucky finally said. “All this over money.”

 

“I can’t believe someone would do something like this over money.” Steve shook his head. “The kidnapping, maybe, but… Arson? Murder?”

 

“People act stupid over money all the damn time.” Bucky pointed out.

 

Steve shoved away from the table and stood, going to the window and looking out, wishing he could see someone riding up the drive, bringing Runa home.

 

Home. Hell. If she still wanted this to be home. She had wanted to stay when she thought she had nowhere else to go, no matter how poorly he had treated her. Now that she had means… Would she still want to stay with him?

 

“They’ll find her, Steve.” Bucky said quietly. “You watch. Hell, they might have already found her. Sheriff Rhodes will bring her back first thing in the morning. Probably put her up at Pepper’s overnight. He wouldn’t ride with a lady after dark, he doesn’t have a wagon or buggy to bring her back in, and Doc might be out tending to someone, so they couldn’t use his buggy.”

 

“If she even wants to come back.” Steve said quietly.

 

“Of course she’ll want to.” Bucky said firmly. “You didn’t see her the other night, Stevie, when you stormed out and she thought you were going to send her away. This is her home, and she knows it.”

 

“Not much of a home. She deserves better than what I’ve given her. Always has.”

 

“Steve.” Bucky got up, went to stand next to him and place a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “We’ve all made mistakes. Yeah, you kind of mucked things up a few times, but the way she looks at you…” Bucky shook his head. “She’s not going to want to leave.”

 

Steve looked to Bucky, startled. “What do you mean?”

 

“What I mean is, I don’t know if she loves you or not, but she sure as hell likes you. A lot. She’s not going to leave unless you tell her to, and even then I’m betting she’d fight you. Hell, I’d fight you if you told her to go, unless you had a damned good reason.”

 

Steve smiled slightly. “You like her that much?”

 

Bucky didn’t hesitate. He liked Runa almost as much as he liked Steve, and was just as drawn to her. There was something about her that made him just want to take her in his arms and hold her. Protect her from the world. “I do. And I think you do too.”

 

“I do.” Steve sighed. “I do, Bucky, I just…” He looked out the window again. “Even if it meant the ranch was burnt down a hundred times, I’d still want her here. I just shouldn’t have married her. I wasn’t ready and didn’t even realize it until we were married. You should have been the one to marry her.”

 

“I wasn’t the one who went and made a deathbed promise to my Ma that I’d get married and settle down.” Bucky pointed out. “You know I’m not the marrying type. Runa and I would have both been miserable.”

 

Steve shook his head. “No. You would have made her happy. That’s the kind of person you are. Sacrifice your own happiness for that of others.”

 

 _Oh Stevie, if only you knew._ “I guess I am sometimes. Only with people I really like, though.”

 

“Yeah, but you like everyone.”

 

“Guess I do.”

 

They were silent for a while, staring out the window together. “I never really wanted to kill anyone before now.” Steve finally said.

 

“What?”

 

“Even when we were in the war, I never wanted to actually kill anyone. I knew I would have to, knew that was a part of war. But I never _wanted_ to kill. Not until now. I want to kill Brock Rumlow. He’s out there doing God only knows what to her. We know he beat her before dragging her off, and then he ordered the ranch burnt down, all of us shot… It’s hard to believe one person could be such a monster. And a monster like that… He has to be put down. It’s more than that, though. I actually _want_ to kill him. See him suffer a bit. I know I shouldn’t, that isn’t who I am, but thinking about all this, what she must be going through…” Steve shook his head.

 

“You’re right, that isn’t you.” Bucky said firmly. “We’ll leave him to sheriff Rhodes. Let justice decide what needs to be done with him, but… Well, he’s already killed one man. Knowing Judge Murdock, that’s enough for him to hang. Add in all the other stuff…” Bucky shook his head.

 

“Right.” Steve let out a long exhale. “You’re right.” He stared out the window a while longer. “Buck?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“That offer to bunk with you still open?”

 

Bucky smiled slightly, though his heart wasn’t in it. “Like old times?”

 

“Not exactly like old times.” Steve gave Bucky a tired yet sad smile. “You have to keep your hands to yourself. I’m a married man.”

 

Bucky snorted at that. “Right. And you’ll stay a married man for a good long while. You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry not sorry.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Runa is reunited with Steve and Bucky.

Runa groaned, turning her head to get away from the foul, burning smell that filled her nostrils.

 

“That’s finally bringing her out of it. Wave the smelling salts under her nose once again.” She heard someone order, before the smell assaulted her once more. She groaned again and tried to move onto her side, her stomach roiling.

 

“Move. Quick.” The same familiar voice ordered, and then there was a gentle hand on her head, guiding her over a clean chamber pot as she began to retch. Nothing much came up, just bile, and she didn’t feel better when she was done; her stomach still churned rather violently. She collapsed back down, letting out a little whimper of pain as she did, every breath she took absolute agony.

 

“Is she going to be all right?” Steve asked, his tone laced with worry. Runa almost let out a sob of relief at the sound of his voice, and fought harder to pry open heavy eyelids.

 

“She’ll be fine, with care and plenty of rest.” She was finally able to recognize that voice, and realized it was Doctor Banner. “She’s coming out of it now. She’s out of danger. Well. Danger from the ether. The amount he must have dosed her with to keep her out this long… It was damned dangerous.”

 

Runa managed to get her eyes open, finally, and tried to lift her head, which was throbbing with pain, almost every throb making things go dark and fuzzy around the edges.

 

“Hey, it’s all right. Stay down.” Bucky instructed, smiling down at her. He was standing behind Steve, who was seated beside the bed, both of them looking so happy and relieved to see her.

 

Steve reached out and took one of her hands. “Hey there, General.” He smiled down at her, and she was so confused, thinking she could see tears in his eyes. “Gave us all a scare.”

 

“What…?” Her throat was scratchy, her mouth feeling like it was filled with dry cotton. She closed her mouth, tried to swallow so she could speak. Doctor Banner passed a tin cup to Steve, who moved to hold it to her lips. She sputtered on the cool water at first, before drinking greedily, letting the water moisten her mouth and soothe her parched throat.

 

“Gently.” Doctor Banner instructed. “Go a little more slowly.”

 

She didn’t want to listen, but she forced herself to do so, until Steve pulled the cup away from her lips.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered. “What… Where are we?”

 

“We’re in Doctor Banner’s office. You’re safe here.” Bucky explained. Runa looked at him in confusion. Why wouldn’t she be safe? But then memories started to trickle through her fogged mind and her eyes widened somewhat, though one felt swollen shut.

 

“Brock.” She said, “He came to the ranch, he…” Her breath was coming hard, and it hurt to breathe, hurt so badly.

 

“You’re safe now. Brock is sitting in the jail.” Steve promised her, “I promise. He’s not going to hurt you again.”

 

“Bucky is going to go get the sheriff, if you feel up to speaking to him, while I examine you. I couldn’t do much while you were under the influence of ether, you couldn’t tell me if it hurt or didn’t.” Bruce pointed out. “Is that all right?”

 

Runa hesitated, before nodding. Bruce looked to Bucky, who had a frustrated look on his face, but he nodded, before looking to Runa. “I’ll be right back with the sheriff.” He promised her. She gave him a tremulous smile, though she didn’t want him to go. She needed both Bucky and Steve next to her, to help convince her this wasn’t still some sort of dream that was going to fade away soon.

 

Bruce saw Bucky out of the room and then hesitated. “Would you like me to wait outside while you undress?” He asked. “Just down to your underclothes.”

 

Runa’s cheeks burned, and Steve shifted uncomfortably. “I can go too-”

 

A spike of panic raced through her. “Don’t leave me alone.” She demanded, “Don’t. I don’t… I can’t…”

 

“All right. All right, I’ll stay.” Steve assured her, reaching for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll stay.” He looked to Bruce, “I’ll let you know when you can come in.”

 

Bruce nodded, before stepping out and shutting the door behind him, leaving Steve and Runa alone.

 

“Do you want me to turn my back?” Steve asked Runa quietly. She bit her lower lip, torn, before finally shaking her head.

 

“Just don’t leave. Please don’t leave me.”

 

“I won’t. I’m right here.” Steve looked uncomfortable as she pulled her hand away, shaking hands going to the buttons down the front of her bodice. “Did he hurt you? After he took you, I mean.”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t know. I don’t… I don’t know what happened, or how long it’s been, or…” Her breathing started to speed up, despite how it hurt, and she could feel panic rising inside her.

 

“Runa, Runa, it will be all right.” Steve said firmly, though there was some urgency in his tone. “Calm down. You’re safe now.” He reached up and guided her to turn her head so she could look at him. “You’re safe now.” He repeated. “I promise. I don’t break promises.”

 

She was silent a moment. “Then what about our wedding vows?”

 

Steve winced. “All right. I deserved that. I haven’t exactly been cherishing, honoring, or protecting you very well.” He agreed as she continued to unfasten the buttons running down the front of her bodice. Once they were undone he watched her wince as she tried to slide the fabric off her shoulders, and he moved to help her. “Here.” His hands were gentle as he helped pull her arms free. Then he got her to move so he could work at the laces of her corset, pointing out that he didn’t like seeing her wince like that just to move about. He helped her to stand, and got her out of the remainder of her clothes before helping her sit again, noticing that her face was a rictus of pain with almost every movement.

 

Once he had her seated back on the bed, he went to the door and opened it slightly. “Doc?” He called, though he didn’t need to, as Bruce was waiting outside the door.

 

“How is she?”

 

“Hurting pretty bad.” Steve said as he stepped aside and let Bruce into the room.

 

“I figured as much, with what little I saw earlier.” Bruce said grimly, before moving to the bedside. “This will just take a few minutes.” He assured Runa, before guiding her to lift her chemise up just high enough that he could see her abdomen, reaching to probe the area and wrenching a cry of pain from her when he did. “I’m sorry.” He apologized, repeating the words every time he did something that hurt her. He checked her head as well, peering into her eyes, gently feeling for swelling that made her wince.

 

“Concussion, at least two cracked ribs, and a lot of bruising.” He finally said. “I’ll give you some laudanum for the pain. You need to make yourself breathe deeply or cough frequently. I know it hurts with your ribs, but you don’t want to develop pneumonia. And no heavy lifting or hard work for at least two weeks. I want you resting for a while.”

 

“All right.” She whispered.

 

“Now, Rumlow swears he didn’t violate you, but I have to ask-”

 

“He didn’t.” Runa said quietly.

 

“I should still check.” Bruce said gently.

 

“Iris said it would hurt.” Runa kept her head down, her cheeks flaming scarlet. “And it would feel sticky and messy and sort of like my monthly afterward… I think that’s the one place I’m not hurting, and it doesn’t feel different.”

 

Something clicked for Bruce, and he drew back, surprised, “You two still haven’t-?” He started to ask, before clamping his mouth shut and shaking his head. “Never mind. Your relations aren’t any of my business, outside of how it concerns your health.”

 

“We’ve been holding off. Wanted to get to know each other better.” Steve said, just as embarrassed as Runa.

 

“As I said, that’s not my business outside of how it concerns your health. That said, you two need to hold off for at least three more weeks, but I’d prefer six. Time for her ribs to heal.” Bruce looked back to Runa, who kept her head bowed. “I’ll let Steve help you back into your clothes before we let the sheriff and Bucky in. I won’t wrap your ribs; your corset will take care of that. Not too tightly, though.” He warned them both as he stood. “Just as tight as a hug.”

 

Runa bit her lower lip. “I need to make a visit to the privy.” She said quietly.

 

“Steve can help you get there and back once you’re dressed.” Bruce promised, before letting himself out of the room.

 

Steve didn’t say a word, but helped her to dress, leaving off her shoes and stockings before scooping her up in his right arm. She gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her from the room.

 

“You shouldn’t be lifting her.” Bruce said waspishly when he saw Steve carrying Runa, “I don’t want you even driving the wagon with that shoulder-”

 

“-What shoulder?” Runa asked, bewildered.

 

“I’ll explain later.” Steve told her, before looking to Bruce. “I’m using my right arm, not my left. She’s light enough to carry with one arm easily.”

 

Bruce frowned. “No lifting with your right arm.”

 

“Yes, Doc.” Steve said, before carrying Runa out the back of the house to the outhouse. When he finally carried her back inside, she was resting her head wearily on his shoulder, the short trip having taken far more energy than it should have in her opinion. Bucky, Sheriff Rhodes, Bruce, and another man were waiting for them. Steve carried her back into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed, the other men filing in behind him. He sat in the chair beside her bed like a faithful guard dog, Bucky moving to stand behind him, placing one hand on Steve’s right shoulder and smiling down at Runa before looking to the other men just as warily as Steve was.

 

“Missus Rogers, I am glad to see you awake.” Sheriff Rhodes smiled kindly at her. “I know you just want to go home and get some rest, but I need to ask you a few questions, have you tell me what happened in your own words. Can you do that?”

 

Runa nodded, before looking to the man she didn’t recognize warily. He gave her a warm smile.

 

“I’m Agent Phil Coulson, with the Pinkerton Agency. We can talk later.”

 

“Pinkerton Agency?” She asked in surprise.

 

“I’ll explain later.” He promised.

 

Runa nodded, then looked down at her hands. “What day is it?” She asked plaintively, looking up at them. “I don’t… I don’t know how long he had me, how long I was asleep…”

 

“It’s Tuesday. The eighth.” Bucky said helpfully. “He only had you for part of the day, but you spent the night here at the Doc’s.”

 

“We came as soon as we were told you were here. Coulson brought the news to us this morning.” Steve explained.

 

“Thank you.” She kept her gaze on her hands. “Should… Should I start with the fourth? When I found out Brock came to town? Or just with yesterday?”

 

“Start with the fourth.” Sheriff Rhodes prompted. Runa nodded, and slowly began to recount everything that had happened, how Brock had led her off while she waited for Steve on the fourth, how he had tried to talk her into leaving Steve during the dancing. How he had shown up with someone the day before, had made belittling comments that made her want to prove him wrong, invite him into the house. She told about how Falsworth and Happy Sam had run in to protect her, the horrors that had happened in the kitchen afterwards, and what little she knew of what was going on around her after he drugged her.

 

“Are… Are Happy Sam and Falsworth all right?” She ventured.

 

“Falsworth didn’t make it.” Bruce said quietly. “With Happy Sam, it’s… He’s alive for now. All we can do at this point is wait, and pray.”

 

Runa bit her lips, tears welling up in her eyes at the news, before she broke out in sobs. Bucky shoved Steve’s shoulder, hissing at him to hold her, but Steve was already moving to sit on the edge of the bed so he could wrap Runa carefully in his arms and hold her while she cried.

 

“They were just trying to help me.” She managed. “Falsworth told me to run but I didn’t want to leave them like that…”

 

“It’s all right.” Bucky said quietly. “That hired man of Rumlow’s probably would have grabbed you the second you tried to get out the door.”

 

“Bucky’s right.” Steve told her quietly. “Once they were on the ranch, it was just a matter of time unless Falsworth or Sam had gotten onto a horse and gone to find us as soon as they saw them coming up the drive.”

 

“Even then it might not have been enough. They were willing to kill to get to you.” Bucky agreed.

 

“We think they were trying to make certain there were no witnesses left alive to tell us who had taken you.” Steve said quietly. “They didn’t succeed at that.”

 

“But why?” Runa managed to ask, “Why me? I’m not anyone important.”

 

All the men exchanged a look.

 

“That’s for me to explain, which I’ll do in a bit.” Coulson spoke, earning another confused look from Runa, who reached up to wipe away her tears before resting her head against Steve’s shoulder as he continued to hold her.

 

“I think we have enough to keep Mister Rumlow locked up until Judge Murdock comes through town in a few weeks.” Sheriff Rhodes sighed. “Missus Rogers, thank you for your cooperation.”

 

She managed a slight nod. “Can we go home now?” She asked softly. Steve winced slightly, looking over to Bucky, who looked sad.

 

“Runa… There isn’t much home left.” Steve finally said. “They set the buildings on fire-”

 

“That doesn’t matter.” She closed her eyes. “Bluestone Ranch is still home, even if we have to sleep in the dirt.”

 

Everyone smiled slightly at that comment. “Home is where the heart is.” Coulson said, sounding rather pleased, though Runa opened her eyes and gave him a pained look, while the smile left Steve’s face.

 

“Something like that.” Steve sighed. “Runa, would you be all right resting here for a bit? Bucky and I want to get a few things from the mercantile-”

 

“-Don’t leave me alone.” She pleaded.

 

“I’ll sit with her.” Coulson volunteered. “It’ll give me a chance to explain things to her.”

 

Steve looked down to Runa. “Is that all right?”

 

Runa hesitated.

 

“He’s good people.” Bucky assured her. Finally, Runa nodded.

 

“All right. But Doctor Banner will still be here?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“I’ll be in the next room, and we’ll keep the door open.” Bruce promised.

 

“Is that all right?” Steve asked Runa.

 

“All right.” She repeated. “That… All right.”

 

Steve helped Runa to get settled on the bed once again, making certain she was comfortable and propped up with pillows before he, Bucky, and Sheriff Rhodes left. Coulson settled into the chair beside the bed, still giving Runa a bland smile.

 

“I was sent by your lawyers to find you.” He said after a few minutes of silence.

 

“I think there might be some mistake. I don’t have lawyers.” Runa frowned.

 

“You have lawyers. They’ve been guarding your inheritance since your parents and then your uncle died.”

 

Runa shook her head. “Inheritance? But… There isn’t anything left. Mister Rumlow told me when he took me in that the money was all gone.”

 

Coulson sighed. “Theodore Rumlow lied to you. Before your parents passed, they arranged that, should anything happen to them, your inheritance would be placed in a trust. A basic allowance was arranged for your upkeep, but the rest was to remain untouched until your twenty first birthday, at which time it would pass into your control. Your parents were quite well off when they passed. When your grandparents on your mother’s side passed, they left you everything as well. Both your uncle and his close friend Rupert Madison left you all of their assets when they passed. You have a team of lawyers and account managers who have been taking care of your investments, and everything has been paying excellent dividends.”

 

“You mean…?” Runa felt overwhelmed.

 

“I mean that you are a very wealthy woman, Missus Rogers.” He told her gently.

 

“So… I can save the ranch?” She looked to him, uncertain how she should feel. There were so many conflicting emotions filling her that she was beginning to feel numb. She could leave if she wanted to now, if Steve made her go, or if it turned out he truly didn’t want her there.

 

The problem was, that even after everything, she didn’t want to go.

 

Coulson looked surprised at her question, before smiling. “You can save the ranch.” He agreed. “It’s going to be on the expensive side, all of the buildings need to be rebuilt. The house is sturdy enough, for now, but I don’t think it will take a repair job well.”

 

“Will you be able to help me get everything started? I don’t know the first thing about… Any of this.”

 

“You should talk to your husband about that-”

 

“No, I… I want it to be a surprise. And… And I’ll hire you. Until Brock is… Until the judge comes, at least. I don’t know how many other people he hired. There could still be someone.”

 

Coulson smiled reassuringly. “I’ll stay until everything is dealt with. You don’t have to be afraid, Missus Rogers. We’ll keep you safe. I promise.”


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which help is offered and accepted.

As Steve and Bucky left Bruce’s, he quietly told them that the cabinetmaker had finished the coffin for Falsworth and it was ready to be picked up. Steve and Bucky went there first, stopping to speak to Erik Maximoff, the cabinetmaker.

 

“We are glad your wife is safe.” He said after Steve had made arrangements to pay for the coffin and it had been loaded onto the farm wagon. “Magda was at the mercantile when Thor carried her past to the doctor’s. She said that she did not look well.” Magda was his wife, a friendly woman, but a little bit nosy. Steve and Bucky knew her only in passing.

 

Steve shook his head. “He hurt her pretty badly. Doc says she’ll need to rest for a few weeks.”

 

Erik gave a grim nod. “Magda said she looked like a broken doll.”

 

“That’s a pretty good description, actually.” Bucky sighed.

 

“Magda and I spoke to the twins. Times like these, neighbors need to reach out to help one another. Our twins could help you on your ranch. Pietro is good with horses, and can help until you hire a new wrangler, and Wanda can help with the cooking and cleaning while your wife heals from her ordeal. There will be nothing inappropriate with her staying on the ranch, not with Pietro and your wife as chaperones.”

 

Steve looked torn. “Thank you, but-”

 

Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, stopping him with a look, before he looked back to Erik. “We would appreciate the help. We’ll be able to pay Pietro what we were paying Falsworth, plus room and board, and we’ll figure out a wage for Wanda.”

 

Erik shook his head. “They are not employees, just neighbors, come to help.”

 

“If they’re going to be doing the work, we’re going to pay them for it.” Bucky said firmly. “We won’t take any argument on that point.”

 

“All right. I will let them know and drive them out tomorrow morning.”

 

“Thank you, Mister Maximoff.” Steve managed a smile. “We appreciate it.”

 

“No thanks are needed. It is what neighbors should do for one another.”

 

They exchanged a few more pleasantries, before leaving the building, only to be stopped outside by Reverend Fury.

 

“I was hoping to speak to you two. I want you to bring your wagon around to the church. The members of the congregation who have been able to respond have something for you. We’ve taken up a collection to help out with a few necessary items.”

 

“Reverend, we appreciate it, we truly do, but-” Steve started, but Fury silenced him with a look.

 

“This congregation looks after one another and helps those who are in need. Right now, the folk at Bluestone Ranch are in need, so the congregation wants to help. It isn’t much, mostly old blankets and quilts, but it should be enough to make sure everyone on your spread sleeps comfortably. And when you’re ready to rebuild, we’ll be there to help.”

 

“We can rig up the blankets so Runa can lie on them in the back of the wagon on the way to the ranch.” Bucky suggested after a moment. “I don’t think she’ll be able to sit on a wagon seat for the trip.”

 

Steve nodded after a moment. “All right. Thank you, Reverend.” He said quietly. “We’ll bring the wagon around before we go to the mercantile.” He looked up as sheriff Rhodes approached, nodding at them as he did.

 

“Sheriff.” Reverend Fury inclined his head to him. “Trial will be when Judge Murdock comes through in a few weeks?”

 

“I can keep him locked up until then, but we could shorten the time frame a bit and save a lot of trouble if we just lynched him.” Sheriff Rhodes said in response.

 

“Amen to that.” Fury agreed, earning a look of shock from Steve. As much as he would like to put a bullet in Brock himself, there was a certain way things were done, and lawmen were not supposed to go around advocating mob justice. Neither were men of God.

 

“Sheriff, you’re supposed to uphold the law.”

 

“I also happen to believe in justice. I’m still worried he won’t get it.” Rhodes scowled. “Both your wife and Sam Sawyer identified him as the one who shot James Falsworth, but with the past history between Rumlow and your wife he could spin it that they were conspiring together against him and you were all in on it. He’s also sticking to his story that you and Sawyer were the ones to work her over, and he was trying to save her and take her back East. The man has money, and isn’t from around here. Someone could believe his bullshit story. No one intelligent, but it does cast reasonable doubt.”

 

Steve shook his head. “Anyone who knows me knows I would never.” He looked to Fury. “What about you, Reverend? You’re a man of God. You can’t truly condone-”

 

“-A shepherd watches over his flock.” Fury interrupted. “A good shepherd knows when to shoot the wolves to keep them from decimating that flock. This particular wolf went rabid, tried to kill four of my flock, succeeded in killing one, and tried to carry off a fifth. What would you do if a wolf did all that to your cattle? Lock it up?” He shook his head. “No. It would get out eventually, be meaner, more dangerous. Might set out to finish what it failed to do last time. It’s best to kill the wolf now and make certain that it won’t be a problem in the future.”

 

“We might want to kill off the rest of the pack while we’re at it.” Bucky chimed in. “Mama and Papa wolf are not going to be happy when they find out about all of this.”

 

Sheriff Rhodes gave an unsettling smile. “Don’t worry. That Pinkerton man and I have come up with a plan for that.”

 

~*~

 

Some time later, Coulson stepped into the Sheriff’s office, tipping his hat to the deputy who was behind the desk.

 

“Here to see the prisoner?”

 

“I am.” Coulson agreed blandly. The deputy motioned to the back of the small building, where there were several small cells. Phil strode over to the only occupied one, where Brock was lying on a cot, an arm thrown up over his eyes. “Mister Rumlow, I thought you were on your honeymoon in Europe.” Phil called with a bit of a smile. Brock lowered his arm and raised his head to see who was speaking, before scowling and letting his head fall back onto the cot.

 

“Just a bit of a misunderstanding.” He replied. “She got cold feet and was convinced by some sweet-talking cowboy to run off to Texas. I just came here to get her back. Now they’re saying I killed a man, then burnt down a ranch, but I didn’t have any part of that.”

 

Phil frowned. “That doesn’t sound like the Brock Rumlow I investigated in Washington D.C.” He agreed. “I’m certain this is all a misunderstanding that will be worked out soon. Is there anything I might be able to do to help?”

 

“Do you think you could send a telegram to my parents? A man’s parents deserve to know when he is in legal trouble.” Brock said, still staring at the ceiling of his cell. “They might be able to send me a lawyer or character witnesses before the judge arrives. Arrives.” He sneered. “Town is so small it doesn’t have its own judge.”

 

“I will happily send your parents a telegram explaining the situation.” Coulson gave him a bland smile. “Anything else?”

 

“Not unless you’re for hire, Pinkerton.”

 

“I’m already on another assignment at the moment, the best I can do is small favors.”

 

Brock scowled at the ceiling. “I thought as much. Here to tell Runa about her inheritance?”

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact.”

 

“Might want to get her away from that cowboy. He worked her over before I was able to get her away.”

 

“I’ll take her away from the ranch to the boarding house myself if I think that necessary.” Phil said quite seriously. In that, he was not acting. If he thought for one minute that Runa was in danger with Steve Rogers or James Barnes, he would get her as far away from them as he could.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they get Runa back to the ranch.

Steve and Bucky made a pallet for Runa in the back of the wagon, padded with the blankets and quilts donated to the ranch by the people of the church. They had carefully loaded the wagon with the coffin and some of the supplies Runa had ordered the previous week, before getting Runa from Bruce’s and tucking her safely into the wagon. Steve sat in the back with her, resting her head on his lap during the ride. Bucky drove the wagon, Coulson sitting beside him on the wagon seat.

 

Bruce had advised that Steve purchase hard candies for Runa, as the ether she had been dosed with would leave her nauseous for a while yet, and the candies might help settle her stomach. They would help with the increased salivation she would experience as well. Steve had purchased a small sack of lemon drops and another of peppermints, keeping them at the ready during the ride. He was also prepared to help her up so she could be sick over the side of the wagon if necessary, but Bruce had given Runa a small dose of laudanum to make her comfortable for the ride, which caused her to sleep through most of it. Something Steve was glad of, as every bump in the road that rocked the wagon wrung a pained little sound from her, even though she was unconscious.

 

During the course of the ride Steve found himself looking down at the bruised face in his lap, the delicate features discolored and swollen. His heart ached for his little wife, and he wished that there had been something he could have done to prevent all this, anything at all. He had so much to atone for already where Runa was concerned, had hurt her in so many ways. Too many ways. His Ma would be furious at how he had treated Runa, would have told him that he should be ashamed of himself. And he was ashamed, thinking back on everything he had done and said since Runa had stepped off the train that had brought her to Texas.

 

“I promise, I’ll do better.” He whispered down to the still form of his wife. “Just don’t leave us. The ranch is a better place for you being here.” He brushed back a lock of flaxen hair. “ _I’m_ better for your being here.”

 

“You say something, Steve?” Bucky asked, half turning and wincing as he did, before being chivvied into facing forward by Coulson.

 

“I was just talking to Runa. Not that she’s able to understand what I’m saying.” Steve sighed. “Just… There’s a lot unsaid between the two of us, and I need to fix that. I’m going to fix that. Somehow.”

 

“You generally fix things being unsaid by actually saying them.” Coulson pointed out dryly.

 

“Generally, but there are some things that are hard for me to say.”

 

“Steve isn’t the best when it comes to talking to the fairer sex.” Bucky told Coulson, “Hell, there have been more than a few times where he got tongue tied around men as well.”

 

Coulson nodded. “I’ve known a couple of people like that. All I can say is try and talk things out, no matter how hard it is to do it.”

 

“I know.” Steve sighed. “When she’s a little bit better I will. Doc said he didn’t want her too distressed for a while yet.”

 

“You think what you have to say will distress her?” Coulson asked sharply. Steve was pretty certain it would, but he didn’t want to confess that to the other man.

 

“Might, might not. I don’t want to risk it.”

 

They fell into silence again, not speaking until Bucky turned the wagon onto the drive. That was when Steve reached down and brushed hair back from Runa’s face, before moving her gently. “Runa.” He murmured, repeating her name a few times as he worked to draw her from her drugged slumber. She finally opened her eyes blearily as Bucky slowed the wagon to a halt. She looked up at Steve, confused, and tried to sit up quickly, only to let out a little cry of pain and fall back. Steve winced, before moving to help her gently into a seated position. “It’s all right. You just had a good nap on the trip to the ranch.” He said soothingly as she looked around, shock and pain written on her features as the ranch hands came running to the wagon.

 

“What happened?” She managed.

 

“There was a fire.” Steve said, moving to stretch his legs, which had gone numb from sitting in one position with her lying on them for so long.

 

“Missus Rogers,” Dum Dum said with a relieved smile as he came to stand beside the wagon, “We are so glad to have you safe back home.”

 

Runa managed a tremulous smile, blinking back tears at the destruction of their home. “Oh, I’ll be fine.” She tried to joke it off, “I bet you all just missed my cooking.”

 

Dum Dum’s grin broadened, pleased to see her keeping her spirits up, even though it was a struggle. “That is exactly right, ma’am.”

 

“We’re going to have to settle for someone else’s cooking for a while.” Steve said firmly. “She can’t do any lifting-”

 

“I can still cook if someone else does the lifting.” Runa reasoned, wincing as she tried to move from the wagon, but Steve stopped her, before climbing out of the wagon, stumbling a bit and wincing as he felt the pins and needles sensation in his legs as circulation returned.

 

“Runa, we’ll be fine with someone else fixing beans tonight. It won’t kill us.”

 

“I can at least make cornbread.” She sighed.

 

Steve’s resolved wavered slightly as he thought about that.

 

“Cornbread won’t hurt her.” Bucky pointed out quietly, “And you know none of us will be able to make anything decent to eat with the beans.”

 

Runa was looking at the house. “… I need to see how bad it is.” She said quietly. “Inside.”

 

“I’ll carry you to the dining room, and you can direct from there. You’ll be able to see most of the damage from there, without risking anything.” Steve finally sighed. “And you can tell one of us how to mix up the cornbread. We’ll do it. Doc didn’t want you doing too much.”

 

“Cooking is not-”

 

“The way you do it, it is.” Bucky said as Steve helped Runa to stand, before sweeping her into his arms and holding her carefully.

 

“Come on, General. Let the troops take care of you, now.” Steve said quietly. “You’ve looked after us long enough.”

 

She sighed, and rested her head against Steve’s shoulder wearily. “All right.” She murmured. “I suppose I can agree to that. But I want to see Happy Sam, and make sure he’s all right.” She closed her eyes, “He tried to save me.”

 

“I know. I know and I will be forever grateful.”

 

~*~

 

Runa instructed Bucky in the proper way of soaking beans before cooking them, before asking if she could see Happy Sam. Steve was determined not to let her walk more than a few steps, and he carried her to the spare room where Happy Sam was sleeping. Junior had been sitting in the chair placed beside the bed, keeping an eye on Sam, and his face lit up when he saw Runa.

 

“Missus Rogers, I am sure glad you’re back.”

 

“I’m glad I’m back as well.” Steve set Runa down on her feet carefully, and hovered by her as she took a step closer to the bed. It was painful to watch her walk, her movements stiff, clearly pained. “How is he doing?”

 

“He was awake about an hour ago. I made sure to give him some water, got a bit of the broth from the stew we had for dinner into him. Gave him another dose of laudanum, just like Doctor Banner said to. I even checked the clock to make sure the time was right.” He said rather anxiously.

 

Runa sat heavily down on the edge of the bed, reaching out and taking one of Happy Sam’s hands, giving a gentle squeeze. Doctor Banner had explained to her that Happy Sam was fine for now, but he wasn’t out of the woods yet. There were still so many things that could go wrong, that could take Sam from them just as Falsworth had been taken.

 

“I’d like to sit with him tomorrow, if that’s all right.” She ventured. “I want to talk to him when he wakes up.”

 

Junior looked to Steve, then to Runa, “Missus Rogers,” He ventured, “Sam is in an awful lot of pain when he is awake. I don’t think he’ll be much for talking-”

 

“I have to tell him what it meant, him and Falsworth coming to help me the way they did.” She said, closing her eyes. She felt so tired, but there was so much to be done. “Doctor Banner told me that Sam might… That it could happen at any time, if it was going to happen. I need to tell him. Just in case. I don’t want him to go without me talking to him.”

 

“Runa,” Steve said gently, “Sam knows. You don’t need to say a thing to him.”

 

“Even if he doesn’t need to hear it, I need to say it.” She looked down to the sleeping man, “If it hadn’t been for them coming in when they did, they wouldn’t have been hurt, yes, but Mister Brock still would have carried me off, and you wouldn’t have known who had done it. He might have actually managed to get me on that train.” She shuddered at the thought.

 

“But he didn’t.”

 

“He might have.”

 

Steve sighed, knowing that there would be no use in arguing with her. “All right. When he’s awake tomorrow, we’ll bring you in to talk to him. I promise.”

 

“Thank you.” She said quietly, just watching Happy Sam for a while. “He was my first friend here.”

 

“I thought Laura was your first friend.”

 

She shook her head. “No, Sam was my first true friend here. He showed me how things were run around the ranch, helped me find my way in the kitchen.” She looked up to Steve, sorrow on her face. “He can’t die.”

 

Steve looked to her, his own expression just as sorrowful. “I can’t promise that he won’t, but I pray he doesn’t. We’re all praying he sticks around for a long time yet.”

 

Runa sighed. “It’s in the Lord’s hands now.” She agreed, before looking to Sam, leaning towards him slightly. “But if you have any say at all in things, Samuel Sawyer, you come back to us. We’re not ready to let you go just yet.”

 

Happy Sam didn’t even twitch, and Runa sighed, releasing his hand, before struggling to stand. Steve moved to help her quickly, but she batted his hands away impatiently, her blows having as much force as those of a kitten batting at a string. Steve sighed, and let her rise on her own, though he stayed near as she dragged herself slowly from the room.

 

If they had looked back, they would have seen that Happy Sam looked more restful, and there was a slight smile on his face.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is bathing, comfort, and confessions.

Runa managed to guide Bucky through the process of preparing the beans and cornbread, finding herself unable to even help chop the onions or bacon that would be added into the beans. By the time supper was over she was flagging, having trouble remaining seated. She started to stand so she could gather up plates as she usually did, wondering how she would manage it even as she did so, but before she could get fully to her feet Bucky was ordering her to sit back down while Pinky quickly gathered up the dishes instead. She sat heavily in her chair, murmuring a few words to the men who bade her good night as they filed from the dining room. It was clear she would be sleeping soon.

 

Steve came around the table. “I’ll help you to bed.” He offered gently, but Runa shook her head, despite how heavenly falling into bed sounded.

 

“I need a bath first.” She looked up at him. “I reek of ether. It’s all I can smell. I can’t go to sleep like this.” Lord only knew what else she was covered in. And a hot soak might help with some of her aches, or so she hoped.

 

Steve frowned slightly. “I can understand that. I’ll go get the water heated and take your things to the bathhouse, then I’ll help you out there.”

 

“I can manage-”

 

“You could barely make it from the bedroom to the dining room under your own power.” Steve countered. “I’ll help you out to the bathhouse once its ready.”

 

She managed a smile. “All right. Thank you, Steve.” Having him hover around her so protectively made her feel… Well, she wasn’t exactly certain how to describe what it made her feel, other than happy. Pleased.

 

Safe.

 

He might be an inconsiderate ass at times, but he would keep her safe and help take care of her. She had absolutely no doubts about that. Not now.

 

“I’ll keep her company while you do that.” Bucky offered from what remained of the doorway into the kitchen.

 

“You’ll make certain I don’t pass out at the table, you mean.” Runa didn’t have to force the smile, as much as it hurt her face to smile. Bucky would always be there to comfort her. She couldn’t imagine living without him any longer, didn’t want to try. Bucky was an integral part of her life at the ranch. She needed him almost as much as she needed Steve.

 

The impact of that thought hit her, sent her reeling. That was… Not quite how things were supposed to go. She was supposed to look to Steve for everything, supposed to lean entirely on her husband, but… Steve and Bucky were a pair. She couldn’t have one without the other.

 

That brought up a bit of a dilemma, as well as a few emotions that startled and scared her.

 

_No. I can’t think on any of it tonight. I’m so tired I’ll just go around and around in circles until I confuse myself further._

 

“Are you all right?” Bucky asked quietly, taking the seat beside hers. The seat was one of two that had remained empty at supper that night, because it had belonged to Falsworth.

 

“I don’t know anymore.” Runa sighed. “I think with a bath and more sleep I should be fine.”

 

“Don’t forget the laudanum tonight. It’ll help you sleep.”

 

“I’m not certain I want to be dependent on laudanum.”

 

“Just for a few days. Maybe only at night, so you can sleep easier. I know it’s harder to sleep when you’re hurting.” Bucky reasoned.

 

“Steve never told me why he wasn’t supposed to lift me with his left arm. Will you?” Runa asked, changing the subject. Bucky sighed heavily.

 

“There was a gunman when we came riding up to put out the fires. He got Steve and me both. Steve in the shoulder, me in the side. We’re fine, and we had Doc Banner take a look at the wounds, but we’re supposed to take it easy. No heavy lifting, things like that. Steve won’t be able to drive the wagon for a couple of weeks. But you weigh less than a sack of feed, according to Steve, so I guess the Doc doesn’t consider toting you around ‘heavy lifting’, as long as he doesn’t hold you up with his left arm.”

 

Runa blinked back tears. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “This is all my fault-”

 

“Hey, no.” Bucky reached out and took her hand that had been resting atop the table, leaning forward and looking at her earnestly. “None of this is your fault, darlin’. This is all on the shoulders of Brock Rumlow. You didn’t make him chase after you, decide that money was all he cared for, that he’d get it come hell or high water. None of that is your fault. So don’t you cry over us, we’ll be just fine. I’d rather you got tearing mad at Rumlow.”

 

She let out a watery laugh. “Oh, I am, I assure you. I just… Can’t do anything about that.”

 

“You don’t have to do anything about that, leave it up to the Sheriff. All you have to do is be mad.” Bucky smiled. “Think you can manage that?”

 

“I can try. There isn’t much else I can do right now.” She sighed. “To be perfectly honest, I’m not even certain I have the strength in me to be angry. Not for long, anyway. I’m not the sort of person who can stay upset long.”

 

“If you were you would have kicked Steve out to the bunkhouse long ago for some of what he’s done.” Bucky smiled slightly.

 

“Aren’t you the one who told me that Steve was doing his best?”

 

“Just because he’s doing his best doesn’t mean I approve of it. He should have tried harder.” Bucky looked down at their hands, his still covering hers on the table. “He was worried about you when we realized you were missing. We both were, but Steve…” He shook his head slowly. “I’ve seen Steve worried before, but… Not like that. I think that if you can keep on being patient with him, and I keep shouting at him when he needs it, you two will come out all right in the end.”

 

Runa frowned slightly. “But what about you?” She asked, and Bucky was hard put not to jerk away in surprise, wondering how the hell she knew, or if she was talking about something else.

 

He was saved from trying to form a response by Steve coming into the dining room. “The water is ready, and I took some of your things out to the bathhouse.” He said as he came around the table towards Runa. He saw the joined hands on the table. “Everything all right?”

 

“She just needed some reassurance is all.” Bucky said as he drew his hand away. “Told her it was all right to be mad.”

 

“It’s all right, and expected, but she doesn’t hold grudges, no matter how much the other person deserves it.” Steve said quietly as he helped Runa to stand.

 

“Using yourself as an example there, Stevie?”

 

“A poor one.” Runa winced, having trouble moving because she was so stiff from remaining seated so long. “He’s my husband, after all, not the man who tormented and hurt me. There is a big difference between the two.”

 

“I’m glad you think so, at least.” Steve scooped her up, wrenching a whimper of pain from her. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s… It’s all right. Just… Everything hurts.” She confided, resting her head against his shoulder wearily.

 

“I know, sweetheart, I know. Come on. I’ll get you to the bathhouse.” Steve gave a nod to Bucky, before carefully carrying Runa from the house and to the small bath house. He took her inside, and helped her to sit on the low wooden bench against the far wall that her nightclothes and towel were sitting on.

 

“I think… I think my shoes might be beyond me. Could you…?”

 

“Of course. And I’ll wait, help you with your corset again.” He offered quietly. She managed to nod, reaching to unbutton the front of her dress while he knelt and carefully worked at the buttons on her shoes, easing them off her feet and setting them on the bench. He had seen people in pain similar to hers before during the war, and after. She was too stiff and sore from the beating she had received to bring her arms up over her head, which mean undressing entirely and dressing again was going to be a painful chore. Washing her hair and scrubbing herself properly was going to be nearly impossible; and she needed a good scrubbing, not that anyone was going to be rude enough to say anything about it to her. The smell of ether followed her, a sickly-sweet miasma that only served as a reminder of what had happened.

 

They had too many reminders already.

 

“Runa, do you want me to stay and help you?” He asked her gently. “It doesn’t seem like you’ll be able to do much on your own. I can help with that, and it would be just that, helping you wash, nothing more.” He hastened to assure her. He still wasn’t about to take any choices away from her, a decision that the events of the past two days only reinforced. She needed to be able to choose. “I’ll have to get in the bath with you to do it, or I’d burn myself on the concrete trying to reach you.”

 

Runa kept her head bowed, curtain of pale hair obscuring her face, but she finally nodded, such a small movement that he almost missed it.

 

“Are you certain?” He asked softly, earning a second nod. “All right. Here, let’s get you undressed first.”

 

Each movement was slow, careful. After what she had been through he didn’t want to inadvertently do something to frighten or worry her, so he made certain to go slow, treating her the way he would a frightened horse. Gentle. Soothing.

 

He helped her out of all her clothing, finally helping her stand so he could remove her drawers, thinking grimly that this was a far cry from what things had been like the last time he had gotten her undressed. _This time I won’t run away before I so much as touch her._ He told himself firmly. _This isn’t even about all that. Just helping her and taking care of her. Just like I promised when we got married._

 

The reminder of their wedding vows almost made him wince once again, but he kept his face impassive. He might have been a failure as a husband before, but he was not going to make all the same old mistakes. And hopefully he would keep from making new ones.

 

The first thing he would have to do, he decided as he helped Runa carefully get into the tub without burning herself, was to let go of Bucky. Truly let go. He had still been clinging to the love, and while he still loved the other man, would love him for the rest of his life, he cared for Runa. He wasn’t certain it was love, not yet; but if it wasn’t love, it was something very close to it. He had realized it in those terrifying moments when she was first missing, and later, when he thought he had lost her forever. Those moments of fear had made him realize just how much she had come to mean to him. And even if that depth of emotion wasn’t there, he had sworn himself to her. On top of that, Runa needed him in ways that Bucky didn’t. Steve couldn’t turn his back on her, not unless she told him to, and even then it would be a difficult thing. It was time to get his head out of his ass and pay attention to his wife, without worrying on Bucky or anyone else. Just on her, and himself.

 

Steve stripped from his clothing quickly, ignoring the bandage around his upper torso and left shoulder, not planning on getting it wet, before picking a small wooden box up from where he had left it by her things. Then he got into the tub behind Runa, who had wrapped her arms around herself, keeping her head bowed. He reached around her, holding out the little wooden box.

 

“I got it for you at Scott’s.” He said as she turned her head to look at the little box in confusion. “It isn’t much, but I thought it might brighten things a little.”

 

She took the box carefully and opened it, staring at the bar of soap inside, a soft scent of roses cutting through the smell of the ether that was hanging around her.

 

“It’s perfect.” She said softly. “It… Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. You hold onto that while I get your hair wet. I’ll tell you when I’m ready for the soap. I figure we’ll start from the top, work our way down. All right?”

 

“All right.” She agreed quietly, and Steve picked up the old dented cup that was kept within reach of the tub for pouring water over their heads. He guided her to tilt her head back, and he carefully wet her hair, before taking the soap and working up a good lather before beginning to wash her hair, careful of the sore spots on her head. He knew his fingers pressed too firmly against those spots a few times by her sharp inhalations, but she was taking effort to keep from making any noise.

 

“You need to tell me if something I do hurts you.” He chided gently as he rinsed the soap out of her hair.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for. I just need you to tell me. Otherwise, how will I know to stop doing that to keep from hurting you?” She made no reply, and he sighed, turning his attention back to rinsing out her hair. He worked up a lather with the soap and moved to wash the rest of her, finding it oddly pleasurable to be with her like this. Not in a physical way, although his cock was half hard, taking an interest in things even though this wasn’t about that, but in an emotional way. Slowly scrubbing the back of her neck, her shoulders… It was an intimate moment, one he hoped would bring them closer together.

 

Then she started crying.

 

He almost missed it, that first hitched breath. He thought he had hurt her, and she was trying to keep quiet about it despite what he had told her, but then it came again. In moments she was sobbing, wrapping her arms around herself, curling in on herself while she cried.

 

“Runa…” He said, hurting for her, for everything she was going through, had gone through. She shook her head, unable to speak, and simply kept crying.

 

Steve was at a loss. He wasn’t certain what to do, and it didn’t seem like she wanted to be held with the way she was holding herself, so he moved to gently force her to stretch out one arm, scrubbing it thoroughly with the soap, rinsing it and doing the same with the other, Runa wrapping her arms back around herself when he was done with them.

 

Somehow, he managed to get all of her clean, washing one small exposed spot at a time as best he could, until he finally set the soap aside, her tears finally subsiding by that point. Then there was silence in the bathhouse; a silence that was almost oppressive. Steve knew he had to do something. He wanted to do something.

 

Tentatively, he reached and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t shrug it off, so he wrapped his other arm around her waist, gently forcing her to lean back a bit, until she was leaning back against his chest, at which point he moved so that he was simply holding her, both arms around her waist. He bowed his head, pressing his forehead lightly against the top of her head.

 

“Tell me how to help you.” He said softly. “Right now I would move the world for you if I could.”

 

“I needed you to do that a month ago. Even a week ago. Move the world. Just a little.” She whispered, exhausted and worn out from crying. “This is the most you’ve ever touched me.”

 

“I know. I know and I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes, the pain and confusion in her voice hurting him more than anything else could have. “I’m so sorry, Runa. If I could have it all to do again, I would have done so many things differently…”

 

“You wouldn’t have sent for me, for one.” She sighed, and he tightened his arms around her.

 

“No. I would still do that.” He told her firmly. “That is one of the things I wouldn’t change. I would change how I’ve treated you. I would change… I would change a lot of things.”

 

“Why would you keep me around? I repulse you.” Her voice was a whisper.

 

“Oh sweetheart, I promise, you don’t repulse me.” He sighed. “The opposite, in fact. I’m drawn to you. It’s only that…” He sighed, closing his eyes. “You’re going to hate me when I tell you.”

 

“I don’t think I could ever hate you, not really. No matter how much I’ve wanted to try. You’re infuriating sometimes, but also… You can be so kind and sweet. Like now. It makes it hard to hate you.”

 

“No, you’ll hate me.” He gathered his courage. “I love someone else. I thought… I thought I could get over it, and I meant to. I still mean to. When I sent those letters to you I swore I was going to forget… Well, forget that I loved anyone else. When you arrived I did forget, for a little while. I swear to you, I had every intention of being a true husband to you, but… Then I remembered. And touching you felt like a betrayal. I knew it wasn’t, but… My heart said it was. Now… Now my heart is just confused. I always liked you, Runa. I just didn’t know how much until I thought you were gone. Now I… I just don’t know what to do.” He confessed, feeling lost, knowing he would lose her with this admission.

 

“It’s Bucky, isn’t it?”

 

Her words made him stiffen in surprise. _How did she…?_ “What makes you ask that?”

 

“A lot of small things that all added up to the two of you loving each other.” She sounded resigned. “I’d wondered for a while, but then you ran off to Nat’s and…” She shook her head.

 

“I was going to ask her what I should do, but I couldn’t manage it. I swear to you, I had every intention of being a good husband-”

 

“I believe you.” She closed her eyes. “You know, Uncle Lars and his friend, Mister Rupert were like that. They loved each other. Thought that I was too young to realize what was going on, probably. They told me that Mister Rupert lived with Uncle Lars because they were good friends, and it was easier to keep house if it was two bachelors together. I could hear them at night, though. Sneaking into each other’s rooms.” She sighed. “I shouldn’t be surprised by this, or hurt. I am a little, but I shouldn’t be.”

 

He tightened his arms around her slightly. “You should be. You should be tearing mad at me, yelling and screaming and… I don’t know what.”

 

“You know that isn’t who I am.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’d like to go to bed now.”

 

“All right. Let me get out first, and then I’ll take care of you.”

 

“All right.”

 

He managed to get from the tub and dry off before dressing quickly in his discarded clothing, before helping her out, feeling sorrow as he got another good look at her body in the lamp light. She was covered in bruises from where she had been hit, kicked, grabbed… It made Steve want to storm down to the jail and put bullet after bullet into Brock Rumlow. He pushed those feelings aside, helping her to dry off and then get her soft nightgown over her head.

 

“I’ll help you comb out your hair once we’re inside.” He promised as he dried it with the towel, before scooping her up once again, leaving her soiled things in the bathhouse. He’d get them later.

 

He carried Runa into the darkened house, careful to be quiet and not disturb those who were resting in the sitting room. He got her into their room and set her on the bed before lighting the single lamp and picking up her brush from where she kept it on top of the bureau. He settled down beside her on the bed, brushing out her wet hair, remembering how he used to brush his Ma’s hair as a child.

 

_Start at the bottom, Steve. Don’t start at the top. It’s easier if you work out the lower tangles first, see?_

 

He listened to the phantom advice from the past, carefully brushing out every tangle, until her hair was smooth. He knew she usually slept with her hair in a braid, so he tried to braid it for her, though it was not a pretty effort. Still, it would do, he decided, before getting up and setting the brush aside. He left the room only to return several minutes later, a cup of water into which he had carefully added a dose of laudanum held in one hand.

 

“Drink this down.” He prompted, handing her the cup. “It will help you sleep. I’ll come and check on you in the night and again in the morning.”

 

She frowned, looking up at him. “What?”

 

He flushed. “I was planning on sharing a room with Bucky. Just for sleeping, I swear. I don’t want to hurt you in the night. You know how you always wind up curled against me, practically under me, and I always wake up holding you. I don’t think your ribs can handle that tonight.”

 

“Oh.” She looked down at the cup she held. “All… All right.” She took a drink of the laudanum and grimaced at the bitter taste, before quickly choking the rest down. Steve took the cup from her and set it on the bedside table, before helping her properly into bed and pulling the light sheet up to cover her. It was too warm to use the quilts most nights, so they usually used only a sheet, although most mornings they woke up with the sheet kicked to the foot of the bed.

 

Steve caressed Runa’s cheek lightly once she was settled, and she leaned into his touch, causing him to smile sadly. “Good night, Runa.”

 

“Good night.” She murmured sleepily. Steve watched her a moment before drawing away and quietly leaving the room, going to knock lightly on Bucky’s door before entering.

 

Bucky was sitting in bed, reading, and he raised a brow when he saw Steve, before forcing a grin. “What are you doing in here?”

 

“Coming to sleep.”

 

“You should be sleeping with your wife. I thought your bunking with me was a one night deal.”

 

Steve shook his head, a churning in his gut at Bucky’s words. Just another reason to try and give him up; the other man didn’t want him the same way he did. “Her entire body is one big bruise. She can barely even move, and could hardly help herself in the bath. I had to do most of it for her. I don’t even know how she managed to stay awake through dinner. It’s best if she sleeps alone for a while, heals up a bit. I don’t want to hurt her while we’re sleeping, and I would.” Steve gave a bitter smile. “Still don’t know my own strength.”

 

Bucky’s expression turned serious. “Steve, you would never willingly hurt that woman, and everyone on this ranch knows it. You’ve done it on accident a few times, but knowingly? Physically?” He shook his head. “You’d never do that.” He fell silent a minute. “I didn’t realize she was hurt that badly. She doesn’t show it much.”

 

“It’s bad. We’ve seen worse, but...” Steve shook his head.

 

“Shit.” Bucky set his book aside. “I’m glad you were there to help her.”

 

“So am I.” Steve sighed, before pulling off his shirt again, grunting slightly.

 

Bucky frowned. “You’ve bled through your bandage.”

 

“And I suppose you’re doing better?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I am. Let me go get the clean bandages Doc left. I’ll clean that up a bit, get a new bandage on you. The last thing we need is for that to get infected.”

 

Steve grimaced at the thought. “Don’t want that.” He agreed as Bucky got up and left the room, watching the other man go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, gals, non binary pals, find you a partner (if that is your thing) who is willing to climb into the shower/bath with you and help scrub you when you can barely move without agony, and who will then spend hours helping pick safety glass out of your scalp.
> 
> Those partners are freaking amazing.
> 
> Also, for anyone hoping for sexy times, it's coming. Soon. Ish. For certain definitions of the word "soon".


	41. Chapter Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Runa receives a letter a bit too late.

Runa woke slowly from a sleep that was filled with horrors and phantoms that vanished from memory like smoke on the wind once she finally managed to pry open her eyes. She blinked in confusion when she opened her eyes, disoriented. Sunlight poured in through the window, the slant of the rays telling her it was very late morning. She struggled to sit up, whimpering in pain as she did. Sleep had helped, but only a little, and it had made other things worse. She was so stiff, and it felt like every inch of her ached. Even her hair hurt.

 

She groaned and sank back against the bed. She needed to get up, needed to make her way to the outhouse if nothing else, but she also had work to do. It was well past breakfast time, but dinner needed to be prepared, and so did supper.

 

The door opened slightly, and she turned her head to look towards it. Steve was standing there, peering in, and when he saw her look to the door he gave a smile, though the rest of his expression was still worried. He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Do you need help getting up?” He asked quietly, coming around the bed.

 

Runa nodded, frustrated by her weakness. “I managed for a minute. I just…”

 

“It hurts. I know.” Steve moved to help her sit up. “I’ll get you to the outhouse. Or do you want to use the chamber pot?”

 

At the glare she gave him, he managed a smile, some of the worry leaving his eyes. “Outhouse it is. I’ll carry you there.”

 

She smiled in response. “You don’t need to carry me, but I do appreciate it.” She said as he lifted her easily. He got her outside and to where she desperately needed to go, then waited patiently outside the outhouse for her. She walked stiffly when she emerged, and he moved to pick her up again, but she batted his hand away.

 

“I need to try and walk.” She protested. “I’ll never get rid of this stiffness if I don’t move.”

 

“I know, I know, I just… I don’t like seeing you in this much pain.” Steve confessed, “Also, you’re in your nightgown in the daylight, and we’ve got a few people around the house still. I, uh, didn’t think that would be much of a problem until I saw you out here in the sunlight.”

 

She flushed, wrapping her arms around herself. The fabric she had sewn her nightgown out of was not very thick, and in this light would be nearly see through. She hadn’t even thought of it until Steve told her. “I’m making a dressing gown.” She grumbled as he picked her up again. “First thing.”

 

“You don’t need a dressing gown.” He chuckled. “Or do you plan on wandering around out in the sunlight in your nightgown often?”

 

“I have no intention of parading around outside in my nightclothes again, thank you.” She said rather primly, causing him to laugh as he brought her inside. Thanks to his long strides, they were inside their bedroom and he was setting her on her feet without encountering anyone else.

 

“I’ll help you dress, and then take you to the dining room. It’s almost dinner time, but Wanda might have something to help tide you over. You must be starving.”

 

“Wanda?” Runa frowned. “Wanda Maximoff?”

 

“She’s here helping out a bit while you heal up. Her brother Pietro is here helping with the horses.” Steve agreed. “They arrived shortly after sunup. We tried calling her Miss Maximoff, but she went after Bucky with a wooden spoon and said that she wasn’t about to have us make more of her than she is. Pietro just laughed and told us that life was easier if we just did what she told us to.”

 

Runa smiled as she hobbled stiffly to the bureau and opened the top drawer, pulling out clean underthings and her nicer corset. “I’m so stiff I can hardly walk. I didn’t think he did anything to my legs, but they hurt almost as much as the rest of me does.”

 

“After a beating like the one you took, every part of you will be affected, not just the parts he hurt.” Steve said quietly. “I’ve seen it before, in men who took severe wounds during the war.”

 

“Good to know I’m not alone in that, then.” She sighed, wincing as she tried pulling her nightgown over her head. Then Steve was there, helping her so she didn’t have to lift her arms so high. “Steve, I can-”

 

“-You’re not alone.” He told her firmly. “Not now. And you won’t be. Not as long as I can help it.” He tossed her nightgown onto the bed and picked her chemise up from the top of the bureau where Runa had left it. She sighed as together they got it onto her.

 

“Steve, you don’t have to-”

 

“I do have to.”

 

“But you and Bucky-”

 

“I know what I said last night, but I also said I have every intention of being a good husband to you.” Steve said firmly. “I don’t know how, and it’s going to take some work, but I swear, Runa, I-”

 

“-I don’t want you to be unhappy.” Runa protested, looking up at him.

 

“I’m not unhappy.” He promised her. “And I won’t be. I just… I just need time.”

 

“All right.” Runa agreed quietly. “Time… Well. We have time.”

 

“Hopefully it won’t take too long.” He said quietly. “I swear to you, I’m going to do the right thing.”

 

“I know.” She said softly. He would do the right thing. But as much as she wanted him to be happy, she hoped that the right thing involved her, at least a little bit. Even with all the money and property that Phil Coulson had told her she had, Runa didn’t want to go anywhere else. Bluestone was home. Steve was home. Steve… And Bucky.

 

_Can’t I be happy a little bit?_ She wondered as they got her carefully into her clothes. _I just want my own little bit of happiness. Is that too much to ask? Just a little bit of happiness…_

 

Once they got her dressed, Steve brushed out her hair again before putting it into another braid that could best be described as awkward. Then he allowed her to step out, barefoot, and make her careful way to the dining room.

 

“Missus Rogers.” Wanda smiled, coming into the dining room, wiping her hands on her apron. “It’s so good to see you up.”

 

Runa managed a smile, “Just Runa, please. And it is good to _be_ up. I want to thank you, for coming out and helping. I don’t know how I would have managed on my own.”

 

“I don’t think anyone would have let you.” Wanda said seriously, though there was a slight smile on her lips. “But I am here now, so you leave the work to me and work on getting better. You need all the rest you can get to heal up from what that man did to you.” Wanda said, scowling at the mention of Brock, before smiling kindly at Runa once more, “You must be starving. Mister Rogers-”

 

“-Steve.” He corrected, causing Wanda to flush slightly.

 

“ _Steve,_ ” She corrected, “Said that you slept through breakfast. I fried some potatoes with salt pork and onions for you. I’ve been keeping it warm on the back of the stove while I cook dinner.”

 

“You didn’t have to go to any extra trouble-”

 

“It was no trouble.” Wanda assured her. “Please, sit. I will get you a plate.”

 

“She’s certainly efficient.” Runa murmured as she sank into her chair at the foot of the table, nearest to the kitchen door, before frowning. “I should let Wanda sit here-”

 

“She can sit in Falsworth’s place. It’s right next to you, and still close to the kitchen.” Steve countered. “We’re going to bury him after dinner. Say a few words over the graveside. I thought you might want to be there.”

 

“I do.” Runa said softly. “I need to be there.”

 

“Bucky said he’d take a chair out for you. We talked about it, and don’t want you standing that long.” He didn’t say what they were both thinking; she probably couldn’t stand that long, the state she was in.

 

“That would be a good idea.” She said quietly.

 

“There was also a letter for you at the mercantile. Scott said it came in on Thursday’s train, but he didn’t think anything about it with the celebrations, knowing we would be coming in this week for supplies.” He pulled a crumpled envelope from his pocket, offering it to her.

 

Runa frowned, taking the letter and opening it as Wanda placed a plate before her. She thanked Wanda absently, reading the contents, before closing her eyes and forcing back more tears. She had thought she was all cried out after the night before, but it seemed she was wrong.

 

“What does it say?” Steve asked hesitantly. Runa passed him the letter and he read over it quickly.

 

 

_My dearest Runa,_

_The Rumlows are seeking you, for what we do not know. A Pinkerton man is looking for you as well on behalf of your family; I have given him the address off your letter so that he may find you. Be careful. Brock hurt Iris to get her letter from her so he could have your address. He has said nothing to me, so we think that he does not realize I received a letter from you as well. He is looking for you, and it looks as if he will stop at nothing to find you. Alert your husband, so you can both be wary when he arrives._

_I pray this letter reaches you in time; I would send a telegram but they are watching us closely and I cannot. Remain safe and vigilant._

_Titus_

 

 

Steve sighed, folding the letter. “I wish we had received his warning sooner, though I understand why he couldn’t warn us outside of a letter. These people…” He shook his head.

 

“I used to think they were good people.” Runa whispered.

 

“I know.” He reached out and covered her hand with his own atop the table. “Here. You need to eat a bit of that.

 

Runa managed to nod, and picked up her fork. She needed to get word to Titus and Iris of what had happened; they had to be worried sick.


	42. Chapter Forty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a funeral.

Runa sat in the chair that had been brought out for her at the side of Falsworth’s gave, which had been dug the day before. The plain wooden coffin was lowered into the grave while everyone watched, their hats removed respectfully. Steve stood closer to the gravesite than the others, a worn bible in his hands. He had read several passages from the bible, and had said a few words. Then they all took turns saying a few words over the grave, over their friend. Runa was the one who spoke last.

 

“Falsworth was a good friend. He taught me how not to be afraid of the horses.” She managed a faint smile, and there were a few chuckles at that. “And at the end, he was one of the bravest men I have ever had the honor of knowing. He ran in to save me, even when he saw a gun pointed at him. He tried to protect me even as he was dying.” She bit her lips together, blinking back tears. “We were so lucky, and so blessed, to have known him and called him a friend.”

 

There were a few murmurs of agreement, and then Dernier and Morita stepped forward with shovels borrowed from the Bartons, who were also in attendance. Wanda and Pietro had remained at the house as someone needed to keep an eye on Happy Sam, and the twins had not known Falsworth that well. They didn’t want to intrude on the mourning of those who had.

 

“How are you holding up?” Bucky asked Runa quietly as everyone began to disperse. She looked up at him and gave a wan smile.

 

“I feel like I’ve just scrubbed the house from top to bottom twice and then did nothing but laundry for a straight week.” She confided, privately pleased when she saw him grin in response to her words. Even though they were mourning a dear friend, they still needed to smile, to laugh. They needed to remember that they were still alive themselves, and find some sort of joy in life. Falsworth wouldn’t have wanted it any other way; he had been too full of the joy of life himself.

 

“Sounds like how I used to feel after being on the trail for a cattle drive for more than a month at a stretch.”

 

“That doesn’t sound particularly pleasant.”

 

“Neither did yours.” He was silent a moment. “Do you want me to help you back to the house? I can’t carry you because of my side, but I can help you along a bit.” He suggested. Bucky had good reason to believe Runa needed help; Runa had insisted on walking to the small area set aside as a family cemetery, but she had only made it three quarters of the way there before she had to stop and Steve needed to carry her the rest of the way.

 

“Not certain how far I’ll be able to get, even with your help.” She said sadly. “And I know Laura and Wanda will want to visit a bit, but I’m so tired I don’t think I’ll be very good company.”

 

“I’m certain they won’t mind.” Bucky assured her, “I’ll get Steve to help you. He can at least carry you when you can’t go any further.”

 

She smiled up at him. “Thank you, Bucky. You’re wonderful, you know.”

 

“You’re not too bad yourself, darlin’.” He smiled down at her, before going to Steve’s side, telling him quietly that Runa needed to get inside and needed help to manage that. He moved aside and watched the two blondes— _his_ two blondes, he thought possessively—the tall one scooping up the petite one with ease even as she protested he had to let her walk at least part of the way.

 

“It’s not easy for you, is it? Seeing the two of them together, I mean.” A soft voice said. Bucky looked down, surprised, to see Laura looking at him with sympathy. “I always thought it would be you and Nat, even with how you and Steve acted together, but it’s never been anyone but him, has it?”

 

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair. “No. It’s always been Stevie. Ever since we were kids. God knows I tried to turn my own head with other women, but… It’s always been him.” Bucky knew he could tell this woman anything. He had unburdened himself to her before, was someone she had unburdened herself to a time or two as well. “Now it’s the both of them, and I can’t have either one.”

 

“Oh Bucky.” Laura said softly, eyes full of sympathy as she moved to embrace him. “I’m sorry. I knew that this situation had to be hard on you, but to develop feelings for her too…”

 

Bucky hugged Laura, “I’ll get over it. Figure something out.” Bucky sighed. “Once this whole mess with Rumlow is over and we figure out what to do about the ranch I might go visit my Ma for a spell. See if distance helps.”

 

“We’ll miss you when you go. Are you going to come back?”

 

“Yeah. I can’t stay away long. Ranch needs me. Maybe a month or so. That might help straighten things a bit in my head.”

 

“I hope it helps.”

 

“Me too.” Bucky sighed. “Come on. Wanda said she was going to make cookies if you’d stay and visit for a while, and Runa needs a distraction.”

 

Laura smiled slightly. “I can be persuaded to stay a while for Wanda’s cookies. I’ll need a ride home, though.”

 

“We can manage that.”

 

~*~

 

Laura wound up staying for two hours before Bucky drove her home. Runa had enjoyed the visit, and the delicious butter cookies that Wanda had made. Still, she was beginning to flag and she knew it.

 

As Laura left and Runa sank back down into her seat, Junior came into the sitting room hesitantly. They were still using it for its intended purpose during the day; the blankets that the men used as bedding folded neatly and stacked alongside the inner wall so the sitting room could be used.

 

“Missus Rogers?” Junior asked quietly, causing Runa to look up and smile wearily at him. It seemed that going from Missus Rogers to plain Runa was difficult for all of them. She had decided to stop correcting them. It made her feel awkward, and no doubt did the same to them.

 

“Yes, Junior?”

 

“Happy Sam is awake, ma’am. I know you wanted to sit with him, and well, he asked if we had got you back home yet, and when I told him you were here he refused to take any of his medicine until he could see you.”

 

“Oh Sam.” She sighed, more to herself than to Junior. “I’ll be in directly. Let him know I’m moving a bit slowly, but I’ll be there.” She said as she pushed herself out of her chair with a wince.

 

“I can help you get there, Missus Rogers-”

 

“Junior, I’m fine. I can walk through the house on my own power, I promise.” More than that gave her trouble, however, but she knew the only way she would get better was to do as much as possible without hurting herself. And she had things she needed to accomplish before too much longer.

 

She made her way down the hall and into Happy Sam’s room, managing to sit down in the chair by the bedside and give him a smile. “Sam.” She reached out and took his hand, gripping it tightly. His grip was weak, but he still managed to squeeze her hand in return.

 

“Missus Rogers. Runa. They got you back.” He rasped out.

 

“That they did.” She agreed. “It was a very near thing, so I’m told. If not for Cassie Lang, Luis, and Thor Odinson, he would have gotten me on a train headed East. I don’t know what he planned to do after that, and I’m not certain I want to know.”

 

“Not knowing will help you sleep at night.” Happy Sam told her softly. “I’m sorry, Runa. I should have tried harder-”

 

“Don’t say that.” She urged. “Sam, you did everything you could before he brought a knife to bear against you. I’m the one who should have tried harder, brought that skillet down on his head instead of his back.”

 

“Would have cracked his skull like an egg.” He managed to smile.

 

“That would have saved us all a lot of trouble.” She agreed, smiling slightly. “Now, Junior said you wouldn’t take your medicine until you saw me. Well, you’ve seen me, and you need that medicine so you can get better.” She squeezed his hand again, “And you have to get better, Sam. We’ve already lost one member of our family here. We don’t want to lose you as well. We can’t lose you.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Missus Rogers. I’ll come out of this just fine with a bit of time and care. Seems like everyone is determined to get me the care part, so I just have to wait out the time.” He hesitated. “I know you need your own medicine and rest, but… Will you sit with me a spell?”

 

“I will.” She promised him. “You just try and get some rest while I get someone to help with your medicine. I don’t know how much to give you and I don’t want to do it wrong.”


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a brief battle of wills.

Runa spent most of the following morning dozing, attempting to do smaller chores when she wasn’t asleep, and failing miserably, only to have Wanda take over and chide her into going back to her place in the sitting room. After dinner, Runa stepped into the kitchen once Wanda had cleared the table and was busy doing dishes.

 

“Runa, you should be resting.” Wanda said, without turning to look at Runa as she washed the dishes in the old tin tub on top of the sturdy worktable, which had escaped the fire unscathed.

 

“I need to do something. And… I’m going to need your help.” Runa ventured. “I’m going to town tomorrow, and I need at least four pies and a dozen cookies. I can do most of the work sitting, but I’m still going to need help.”

 

“I can do the baking, but I don’t think Steve will let you go in to town. _I_ don’t think you should go to town. And there is no reason to go to town with pies and cookies.”

 

“They’re to be gifts. For the ones who helped me.” Runa explained. “And Steve is going to let me go into town, because I’m not going to take ‘no’ for an answer. There are things that need doing sooner rather than later, so I’m going to go, even if I have to figure out how to hitch the team to the wagon myself.”

 

Wanda looked over at her in surprise, before laughing. She turned back to the dishes. “All right. Let me finish up here, and then we can get to baking. I am looking forward to seeing the look on Steve’s face when you tell him you are going no matter what.”

 

“Honestly…” Runa bit her lower lip before grinning. “So am I. A little.”

 

Wanda laughed again, an infectious sound. “A little is enough. Will you show me the secret to making your pies, and help make some for supper?”

 

“I would love to, though there isn’t really a secret to it. Just a knack, I guess. My friend Iris taught me, she’s the one who said that. That I have a knack for cooking, and could have been a cook like her in a different life.”

 

“A good thing, with this many people to feed. I don’t know how you managed.”

 

“I’m not certain how I managed at first either! I just… Cooked as much as I could and hoped it would be enough. I learned how to manage from there, but there were a few hiccups. Like not making enough bread or biscuits at first. You would think that one biscuit per person would be enough, but with this group it’s more like three or four.”

 

“I learned that this morning myself.” Wanda sighed. Runa had slept through breakfast again, partly in thanks to the laudanum, partly because the previous day had exhausted her. “Everyone was kind about it, but I know they are just waiting for you to get better so that-”

 

“Wanda, please, don’t compare yourself to me.” Runa interrupted. “I had no idea what I was doing when I arrived, and this many people… It’s a lot of people to cook for. It’s difficult until you get used to it, and I have no doubt that you will get used to it. And we all appreciate your coming here to help us so much, I honestly don’t have words for how thankful I am for your help. I don’t know how I’m going to manage the baking I want to do today, let alone how I would manage three meals a day right now.”

 

“You will manage with help.” Wanda smiled over at her. “Now sit down, and as soon as I am done here we can start on the baking.”

 

~*~

 

At supper that night everyone was quite pleased with the apple pies that Wanda and Runa had managed to produce for dessert. Runa had managed to have a few words with Coulson earlier in the day while the pies had been in the oven, and the resulting conversation had left him looking a bit grim.

 

Runa remained seated while Wanda gathered up the plates after dinner, before taking a deep breath and looking across the table to Steve, who was still at his place at the head of the table.

 

“I need to go into town tomorrow.” She said quietly, the room falling silent at her words. “I want to take the wagon.”

 

“No.” Steve said, his lips forming a thin line of displeasure.

 

“Yes.” Runa countered.

 

“You aren’t strong enough to take the wagon into town by yourself.”

 

“I need to go into town for a few things, and I need to talk to a few people.” Runa said evenly. “I will walk if I have to. I’m just hoping that I won’t have to.”

 

“You can talk to people after church on Sunday.” Steve pointed out as the others remained in place, wanting to see who would win this battle of wills. Bucky was watching the two of them with surprise and amusement; he knew how damn stubborn Steve could be, and was starting to think Runa might be a match for him in sheer mule-headedness.

 

“I can’t do everything I want to do on Sunday.” Runa protested. “I have to send a telegram, for one, among other things.”

 

“I need to go into town as well, so I can take her.” Coulson chimed in before Steve could say anything else. “A wagon can’t be that much different than driving a light buggy, although it’s been years since I’ve done that.”

 

Most of the people sitting around him gave him a look that told him driving a wagon was certainly nothing like driving a light buggy, and a hiatus of several years was too long.

 

“I can drive the wagon.” Sam offered suddenly, coming to the realization that Runa was going to go to town come hell or high water, no matter what Steve said, and it would be best to make sure she got there safely.

 

“Thank you, Sam.” Bucky said for Steve, who looked far from pleased. Steve couldn’t drive the wagon due to his wound, and neither could Bucky; he had tried the day they had retrieved Runa from town, but it had put too much of a strain on his own wound and it had started bleeding again.

 

“Thanks, Sam.” Steve agreed, giving in, though he looked far from happy about it.

 

“Thank you.” Runa said, as much to Steve as to Sam.

 

“No way we can talk you out of this?” Bucky asked once everyone but he, Steve, and Runa had left the dining room.

 

“No. I have to go into town tomorrow, and it can’t wait.” She sighed. “I’ll pick up the supplies I ordered last week while I’m there. I know you weren’t able to get everything on Tuesday.”

 

“Supplies can wait. I’m worried about your health.” Steve scowled.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Runa smiled over at him wearily. “And if I’m not… Well, we’ll know that in time for Sunday. It wouldn’t do for me to sleep through all of Reverend Fury’s sermon.”

 

Steve’s lips twitched in a slight smile, while Bucky grinned at the thought.

 

“I think you might be able to get away with it. Given the circumstances.” Bucky pointed out.

 

“True, but I don’t want to see what would happen if I did fall asleep during the service. He is rather… Intimidating.”

 

“You could take him, General.” Steve finally smiled. “I think you and Pepper might be the only ones who could get him to back down on anything.”

 

“I still don’t want to try it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorrt chapter, sorry.


	44. Chapter Forty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Runa goes to town with Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, second update in a week! This is to make up for the short chapter last time.

Runa smiled once more at Stanley as she took her leave, Coulson beside her like a guard dog. She had delivered one to Thor, and now one to Stanley, giving each of them her heartfelt thanks. Thor had protested that he had only done what any man should when faced with a situation, Stanley saying similarly.

 

“You don’t need to thank me for doing the right thing, though it is appreciated, Missus Rogers.”

 

“That leaves two pies and a basket of cookies.” Sam said as he helped Runa back into the wagon. She was already flagging, the trip into town taking a lot out of her, the actual going around and delivering the pies also hard on her. She was beginning to regret her insistence that she go into town that day, but she and Coulson needed to arrange a few things.

 

“I need to send a telegram to Titus and Iris.” She sighed wearily. “That should be our next stop.”

 

“I’ll handle that later, when you stop at the mercantile.” Coulson told her as he mounted his horse, having ridden into town beside the wagon. “We should go to the bank next.”

 

“Bank, lumberyard, cabinetmaker, and then mercantile.” She said, feeling exhausted just _thinkin_ g about what needed to be done. _What on earth possessed me into thinking I could manage all this today…?_

 

Sam and Coulson got Runa to the bank, where she was shown directly to Tony Stark’s office, Coulson remaining to speak to Stark with her and deliver the papers he had brought with him in regards to her accounts.

 

“Missus Rogers,” Tony Stark said, as charming as ever. He saw to it she had a glass of lemonade, “Or do you need something stronger?” He asked, offering a flask. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

 

“Oh, no, but thank you. I don’t drink and, well, anything stronger than lemonade and I might fall asleep in your office.” She confessed.

 

“You look like you could use it, but fair enough. Offer is open if you change your mind.” He took a seat behind his desk, “I sent off telegrams of my own and did some checking after speaking to Mister Coulson here. Your parents were smart, split everything up between different banks.”

 

“Father told me when I was little that we should never keep all our eggs in one basket. If the basket broke we’d have nothing at all.”

 

“Smart man.” Tony sniffed approvingly. “I’ve been receiving telegrams since you arrived, and since your birthday from one of the banks. If I had known you didn’t know about all this, I would have gone out to your ranch myself to tell you. You are a very wealthy woman, and we would be happy to extend a line of credit through this bank until you can have some of your funds transferred.”

 

Runa smiled at that. “Thank you. I confess, I was hoping for that, but also…” She bit her lower lip, wincing a moment and stopping because of the split in her lip. “I know that Steve and Bucky, forgive me, Mister Rogers and Mister Barnes, still have a mortgage on the ranch. I want to pay off anything owing, as well as anything owing on the ranch accounts.”

 

Stark’s eyebrows flew up. “Are you certain, Missus Rogers?”

 

“Well, it is my home too.”

 

“Right. I wasn’t implying otherwise. Just making certain. I’ll go make certain the paperwork is drawn up. Would you like to wait, or come back later today?”

 

“If possible, I’d like to wait. The rest would do me good before I finish my errands in town.”

 

Within the hour, the papers had all been signed, and the transfer of funds authorized. She also told Tony about some of her plans, as the request for funds would be substantial compared to the smaller sums the bank was used to handling. He was in agreement, and promised her that there should be no difficulties in funds transfers.

 

Once that was completed, Coulson escorted her back down to the wagon, where Sam was waiting. He eyed Runa, rather worried by how pale she had gone and weary she looked, but she instructed him to take her to the lumber yard.

 

“Does Steve know about this?”

 

“Not yet.” She murmured, having no doubts that Sam would tell him about all this once they returned to Bluestone. She wanted to get this done without Steve’s pride interfering, knowing that Bucky’s practicality would accept all this as necessary, even if he didn’t like it. Once it was all settled, she would tell them what she had done, but not before that. “It’s not a secret or anything, but… Well. I haven’t told him yet.”

 

“He’s not going to be happy.”

 

“I don’t expect him to be happy, but we need to build the ranch back up before winter.”

 

“Not going to argue that.” Sam chuckled. “It would be nice to have a bed again, not that I’m complaining.”

 

“I know you’re not complaining. But it would be nice for everyone to have beds again.” She sighed as they reached the lumber yard. “I’ll be back shortly.”

 

“Let me help you down.”

 

“Thank you, Sam.”

 

Her business was done at the lumberyard with surprising speed; Ben Parker knew what would be needed to rebuild the barns and stables, and knew a few different people in Houston who might be able to come out and help with the design and building of the house, as she wanted something more than a simple cracker box home. Runa wanted to keep the bluestone tiles, and add a slate roof in case of another fire. Things that neighbors wouldn’t be able to help with easily.

 

Then Runa had Sam and Coulson take her to the cabinetmaker, where she took up a pie and carried it into his workshop.

 

“Missus Rogers!” Erik Maximoff said, surprised as she walked into his workshop. “What are you doing here? No, sit, please. I just finished with the chair and you need to try it before we can deliver it.” Erik said, hastening her to a beautiful rocking chair he had been polishing.

 

“It’s lovely, but what do you mean?” Runa asked, bewildered as she lowered herself into the bentwood chair, the dark honey colored wood polished to a pleasant sheen.

 

“Shortly after you arrived, your husband ordered a rocking chair for you. I only just finished with it, and was going to have it delivered to the ranch tomorrow.”

 

“Oh!” Runa breathed as she settled into the chair, which was far more comfortable than the plain one she had been using in the evenings. “It’s absolutely lovely.” She praised, before holding up the pie she bore, wrapped up in a bit of muslin to protect it from bugs and the dirt of the road. “I had no idea about the chair, but we would be happy to take it out to the ranch today since we’re in town already. The main reason I stopped by was to bring this to you and your wife, as thanks for sending Wanda and Pietro to us.”

 

Erik took the pie, smiling softly. “It was no trouble. It is what neighbors should do, in troubled times.”

 

“Well, I hope the times are never so troubled for you that we need to return the favor, but if they are, we will certainly be there for you as you have been here for us.” She promised him.

 

“I hope times are never so troubled as well. Usually things in Amaranto Springs are not exciting or troubling. It is a good place.”

 

“One of the reasons I love it here.” She smiled.

 

They exchanged more pleasantries, before Sam was called to get the rocker to the back of the wagon, and then help Runa to the mercantile.

 

She smiled at Scott as she entered, noting his surprise, and then the smile that crossed his face when he saw her.

 

“Missus Rogers, we’re all glad you’re all right. It’s good to see you here, especially after what that man tried to do.” Scott said as he came around the counter.

 

“Thank you so much, Mister Lang. I brought a gift for Luis, and one for Cassie.”

 

“Luis is out on a delivery, but I can hold on to his gift for you until he returns. Let me get Cassie for you.” He turned to call up the stairs, “Peanut! Missus Rogers is here!”

 

Runa and Scott both smiled at the sound of feet hastily running across the room upstairs, before thundering like a herd of wild horses down the stairs.

 

“Missus Rogers!” Cassie ran to Runa and hugged her tightly, making Runa wince at the pain to her sides, but she bit her tongue and hugged Cassie in return. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

“And if it wasn’t for you, I might not be.” Runa told her firmly. “You did a very brave thing, running to get help the way you did.” Runa released Cassie, and held out the basket of cookies. “I made you these to thank you.”

 

Cassie’s eyes widened. “Oh, Missus Rogers! Thank you!” The little girl breathed excitedly.

 

“I know they aren’t peppermint sticks, but I thought you might be getting a little tired of candy.” Runa smiled down at her.

 

“I’ll never get tired of candy!” Cassie protested, causing Runa to laugh.

 

“All right. Whatever you say, Cassie.”

 

“Daddy, can I have one now?” Cassie asked Scott eagerly. He held up a finger.

 

“One. You can have one now, and then we’ll talk about more after dinner and supper.”

 

Cassie grinned at him, before fishing out a cookie and happily munching on it while Runa turned back to Scott. “And now I need to get the rest of the supplies we ordered, and a bit more.”

 

“Just let me know what you need, Missus Rogers.”

 

Something caught her eye in one of the glass cases near the counter. She moved to it, her smile gone. “That, for starters.” She pointed at a pearl handled six shooter. “And ammunition for it.”

 

Scott nearly gaped at her. “Do you know how to use a gun, Missus Rogers?”

 

“I’ll learn.”

 

“You aren’t planning on using it on the man in jail, are you? Because if you are, I can’t sell it to you, not in good conscience.”

 

“I’ll only use it on him if he manages to get out of jail and comes around my ranch again.” She scowled, before sighing. “He had one man helping him, there might be others. I don’t want to take the risk.”

 

Scott sighed, and nodded. “All right, that’s understandable. I’ll add it to Steve’s-”

 

“My account, please. Tony Stark has opened a line of credit in my name. I’ll take care of the purchase of the gun, and everything else bought today.”

 

Scott looked at her uncertainly, before nodding. “Yes ma’am.”


	45. Chapter Forty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Titus and Iris receive word from Runa, and rebuilding is briefly discussed.

Iris sat at the kitchen table, trying to read the newspaper but unable to concentrate on the words before her. The Rumlows had received an urgent telegram only days prior, and had promptly ordered their things packed and had then sent for their lawyer before departing to Texas.

 

That was not a good sign.

 

Titus had not been able to get a glimpse of the contents of the telegram, so he and Iris were in the dark about what had happened. There had been no debate about sending a telegram to Runa, and Titus had promised Iris to send the missive after he saw the Rumlows off at the train station.

 

Iris looked up sharply as Titus burst through the kitchen door, a telegram in his hand. “Iris!” He called, before seeing her at the table. He strode over to her, and held out the telegram. Iris took it with shaking hands, and unfolded it to read it.

 

_Brock Rumlow imprisoned for attempted murder and kidnapping stop Runa safe stop Request Iris Pendragon and Titus Blake to come to Amaranto Springs as character witnesses in trial stop Please leave ASAP stop For tickets and travel expenses please go to local Pinkerton office and reference Phil Coulson and Runa Freydis stop Will wire instructions to office to provide services stop_

 

“Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph.” Iris whispered, looking up at Titus. “Titus, what if he hurt her? Like he did me?”

 

“Then he’d better hope he stays in prison for a long time, because I would happily go to prison myself to make certain he never hurt her or anyone else again.” Titus said grimly. “I’m going to Amaranto Springs. I intend to take all my belongings and give notice to the Rumlows once there. I won’t serve anyone who tries to protect that beast.”

 

“I’ll do the same. Surely Runa and her husband will let us stay on the ranch until we can find other employment.” Iris bit her lower lip. “I’ll start packing immediately, and write a letter to my sister to let her know that I’ll be moving on.”

 

“I’ll go down to the Pinkerton office and make arrangements for travel.”

 

 

~*~

 

Coulson rode ahead of the wagon on the way back to the ranch, so that when they arrived Pietro and Wanda were ready to help bring everything into the house. The first thing unloaded from the wagon was the rocking chair, which Sam placed in the sitting room where Runa usually sat, putting the hard chair she had been using aside. While he did that, Coulson helped Runa down from the wagon, and assisted her to the rocking chair, which she almost collapsed into. Upon seeing the state Runa was in, Wanda prepared a partial dose of laudanum and got her to drink it down, before bringing her a cold lunch of sandwiches and sliced vegetables from the garden. Runa tried to protest that she would eat at the dining room table with Sam and Coulson, but Wanda refused to listen. So, Runa ate her dinner in the sitting room, and was more than half asleep when Wanda came to take her plate away.

 

 She remained in a partial doze until the others returned to the house for supper, when Steve stormed into the sitting room, causing her to startle awake, blinking owlishly. Steve winced at that, not having realized she was dozing.

 

“Steve?” She asked, confused as she looked up at him.

 

“You ordered lumber?”

 

“I did.” She said, sitting up straight in her seat, rubbing at her eyes. “We need to start rebuilding-”

 

“We can’t afford to rebuild until after we sell off some of the cattle.” Steve protested.

 

She looked up at him. “Yes, we can. Or at least I can. That was part of why I needed to go to town today. Mister Coulson told me about the accounts I inherited from my family, and I verified things with Mister Stark today. I am your wife, Steven, even if you don’t particularly want me, and that means this is my home just as much as it is yours, and I have every right to spend money on my own home. Don’t I?”

 

Steve sighed, deflated. “No, you’re right. This is your home, and you can spend your money however you want, I just… I’m supposed to provide for you.”

 

“Marriage is a partnership, Steve. We provide for each other. I can do more than cook, sew, and do laundry, so I’m going to do more.”

 

“All right. And you need to understand that I do want you here, Runa. But like I said before, it’s… Complicated. I’m trying to figure it out.”

 

“I know.” She reached out a hand, taking one of his. “And like I said, I can wait. I just… We’ll figure it out together.”

 

“Together.” He agreed, giving her hand a soft squeeze. “Now, what was this Sam told me about a gun?”

 

“Well, I’m not going to be helpless again. The Rumlows are still out there, and we don’t know if Brock had other friends or not.”

 

“All right. But if you’ve got a gun, you’re going to learn to shoot properly.” Steve told her firmly.

 

“I can help with that.” Bucky said from the doorway. The two looked over at him and saw him leaning against the door frame, looking grim. Steve scowled slightly, before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“He should be the one to teach you. He’s the better shot, out of the two of us.” Steve agreed.

 

“We’ll start tomorrow after dinner. I’ll stay behind and we can work on it a while. I’d say tonight, but you look done in.” Bucky frowned. “From what Sam told us, you did too much today.”

 

“Maybe a bit, but it needed to be done.” Runa smiled softly. “I, ah, also paid off the mortgage on the ranch while I was at the bank.”

 

Steve closed his eyes, looking as if he was fighting back the urge to shake her, while Bucky let out a sharp bark of a laugh.

 

“You can’t go spending all of your money on us-”

 

“Believe me, I’m hardly even spending a fraction of it.” She sighed. “And I ordered what Mister Parker at the lumber yard thought we would need to rebuild the barn and stables. He is also sending for someone to help with designing and building the house.”

 

“We can just fix-” Steve started, but Runa shook her head.

 

“It isn’t going to take repairs well. I described the damage to Mister Parker, and he said that we would be better off building an entirely new house. We also need to redesign the bunkhouse entirely, it was too small by far, so… I asked him if he knew anyone who was in the business of designing and building homes, and he is sending for someone from Houston to come and speak to us after looking over the ranch.” She said quietly. “I… I was thinking… We could keep the bluestone floors, since that’s how the ranch got its name, maybe expand on them a bit, and a slate roof, in case there is another fire…”

 

Steve managed a smile. “All right. But we’re deciding on all this together from here on out, all right?”

 

She smiled. “All right.” She looked to Bucky. “It’s half your home too, so don’t think you’re getting out of the planning either.”

 

Bucky hesitated, before nodding, though he didn’t look convinced. “All right. Not going to argue with the General.” He stood awkwardly a moment, “I’ll go wash up before supper, leave you two alone a bit.”

 

“We don’t get much of that with the house this full.” Steve agreed.

 

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Bucky agreed with a slight smile, before turning and leaving the two.

 

Steve looked back to Runa, still holding her hand. “Thank you.” He said after a moment. “I’m not pleased with how you went over my head to do it all, but… Thank you. And you’re right, marriage is a partnership. Or it should be. It just… I don’t feel right, you paying for things.”

 

“We wouldn’t need to rebuild if it wasn’t for Brock chasing after me.” She said softly. “It only happened because I was here, so I might as well pay for the rebuilding.”

 

“You know it wasn’t your fault. Not a single person blames you for what he did.”

 

“I know. It’s just… It’s hard at times to realize it isn’t my fault, when it was all because of me. Not my fault, but I was the indirect cause.”

 

“It’s not your fault, sweetheart,” Steve told her softly, “And if I have to tell you that every day for the rest of our lives, I will.”

 

She smiled up at him. “Thank you.” Her smile widened. “And thank you for this chair. It’s very comfortable.”

 

He grinned at her. “I’m glad you like it. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

 

“Oh, it was definitely a surprise.”

 

“I need to go wash up for supper myself, but then I’ll help you in, all right?”

 

“All right. I think I’ll need it.” She hesitated. “Could… Tonight could you help me in the bathhouse again?” She asked softly, cheeks heating up as she asked. “I still can’t lift my arms very far over my head-”

 

“-I’ll help you.” Steve promised her. “I’ll start the water heating after supper.”

 

“Thank you.”


	46. Chapter Forty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The halcyon days before the storm.

Runa managed the ride to town on Sunday, but it took more out of her than the journey had on Friday. Probably because she had made the journey on Friday, she thought wearily. She had wound up sleeping until noon on Saturday, managing to wake up in time for dinner and then the shooting lesson afterwards, only to sink into her rocker, exhausted, when Bucky had finished with her. He had been hard on her during the lesson, pushing her harder until she could hit the target one out of every six tries. He had taught her how to deal with the recoil, soothing her after she had nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound the first time she had fired the gun.

 

After the lesson he had been quite solicitous, making certain she got into her chair. She had barely been able to walk on her own by then, and Bucky muttered about too much too soon, getting her another partial dose of laudanum and forcing her to remain seated the rest of the day when she had tried to argue.

 

Now, she was wishing she hadn’t tried to argue.

 

“Are you all right?” Steve asked quietly, helping her get settled in their pew.

 

“I think you and Bucky were right and I’ve been doing too much.” She murmured, having managed to smile and nod at people who called greetings as they made their way to their seats. “Now I have to remain upright without falling asleep for the next hour.”

 

“You’ll be fine.” Steve assured her.

 

Fifteen minutes later, he was proven a liar as Runa fell asleep against his shoulder. _At least she doesn’t snore._ Steve thought with some amusement as she dozed. He doubted anyone noticed her sleeping, though he did notice that Reverend Fury looked their way a few times. Steve knew that he would understand.

 

The service ended with a bit of a memorial to Falsworth, Fury saying a few words, asking the congregation to take a moment of silence for their friend, cut down in the prime of his life. Steve considered waking Runa for that, but he didn’t. As others rose around them and left the building, Steve remained seated, managing a smile as Reverend Fury approached.

 

“I’m sorry, Reverend,” Steve said softly, “I didn’t have the heart to wake her.”

 

“She’s been sleeping a lot?” Fury asked quietly.

 

“Yes. Some of it is the laudanum, but that’s only at night and when we can force it on her at other times.”

 

Fury arched a brow. “Force it on her?”

 

“She does too much, gets to the point where she’s almost weeping from the pain.” Steve tried to explain, “She doesn’t want to be dependent on laudanum, but we don’t want to see her hurting.”

 

“I can understand that. Especially after hearing about her visit to town on Friday.”

 

Steve grimaced. “I should have fought her harder on that, but it turns out she can be as stubborn as they come.”

 

Fury laughed softly, the sound causing Runa to start to stir. “Best wake her and get some food into her. She needs plenty of that along with plenty of rest to heal up.”

 

Runa lifted her head, blinking owlishly. Both Fury and Steve smiled at her.

 

“Missus Rogers. Glad you could join us.” The Reverend said, which caused Runa to gasp and go pale.

 

“Reverend! Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“It’s all right.” He cut her off. “Sometimes it’s necessary to sleep in church. Knowing what you’ve been through, I don’t think the good Lord minds. I certainly don’t. As I was just telling your husband, you’ll need plenty of rest so you can heal up.”

 

“Yes, sir.” She smiled slightly. “That’s what everyone keeps telling me, at any rate.”

 

“Because it’s the truth. You two go on and get your dinners now.” He said, before moving on to speak to someone else.

 

“Why did you let me sleep?” Runa fretted.

 

“I don’t think I ‘let’ you, you just did.” Steve pointed out as he stood, then helped her rise to her feet.

 

“You could have woken me up.”

 

“I didn’t want to cause a scene, and I didn’t know how you’d react when you woke up. Sometimes you wake easily, and sometimes… Sometimes I wake you up and you jump higher than a jackrabbit.”

 

A giggle escaped her. “I do not.”

 

“You do too. Remember when I put you to bed on the fourth and you woke up?” He smiled down at her. “Come on. Let’s get something to eat.”

 

She smiled up at him as he helped her from the church and led her to where Wanda and Bucky were spreading out blankets.

 

~*~

 

The days that followed were halcyon days, a tranquil calm before the storm, although at least this time they had the benefit of knowing that the storm was coming. The trial was not going to be easy, but it was far enough in the future that they didn’t have to worry about it, not yet.

 

Instead of going to the sitting room after supper, Steve would walk with Runa to the corral Allegro and Gingersnap were kept in, and they would talk while they watched the little colt frisk about or Runa lavished him with attention. Steve told her that they would need a barn cat or two when they rebuilt so they could keep the mice down, but he would find a kitten to keep her company inside the house, where Allegro couldn’t follow. She could sit and cuddle it at her leisure, which caused her to laugh.

 

“By the time we rebuild, I’ll be too busy to sit and cuddle a kitten, though it is a nice thought.”

 

“No. You work too hard. I’m going to do what I should have done when you arrived and see about hiring someone to do some of the work for you. Not all of it, because I know you won’t allow that, but some of it at least. Even if it’s just the laundry. I know you hate doing the laundry.”

 

“Steve, we don’t need to hire someone to do the laundry. Once I’m healed up I can do everything just fine.”

 

“No. It’s too much. I’m not going to have you work yourself into an early grave.” Steve said firmly. “I thought that before you were injured, and didn’t know how to say it, but now... Well, now is the best time to make the change.” He looked down at her and smiled slightly. “I’m not giving in on this.”

 

“We’ll revisit the discussion later.”

 

“We can revisit it all you’d like, but I’m still going to see about finding someone to help you with some of the housework.”

 

Runa sighed, then smiled. He was just trying to show he cared about her wellbeing, she realized, no matter how much showing it in this particular way vexed her. She pulled him down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, only for him to turn his head and steal a kiss from her lips.

 

“Thank you.” She murmured. “I’ll stop arguing, since it means so much to you.”

 

“It does.” He reached up to cup her cheek. “I want to take care of you, sweetheart. I can’t do that if you’re working yourself to death. Well, I can. It just makes it harder.”

 

“All right.” She moved to embrace him then, feeling a bit of a thrill at the endearment, which he was beginning to use more often. Then they simply held each other for a while beside the horse corral, enjoying the still evening and the closeness of each other.

 

~*~

 

While Runa spent her evenings with Steve, Steve still shared a bed with Bucky, who took the occasional afternoon to teach Runa to fire her handgun.

 

It was on her fifth lesson that she was able to hit near to the target every time, Bucky standing behind her to steady her.

 

“That was perfect.” He praised. “Now let’s see how you manage without me guiding you and propping you up.”

 

“I think I’m used to the recoil now. I’m not worried I’ll fall over.”

 

“You would if this was a shotgun, which is what I would have tried you on first. All right, darlin’, reload and prove you can do it.”

 

Runa grinned over at him. He was calling her darlin’ more often, an endearment she treasured nearly as much as Steve’s sweethearts and Generals. It was their way of showing that she was important to them, that they wanted her there. Those little endearments meant more to her than she could ever say, not that she had any intention of telling them. She just basked in them when they happened.

 

Runa reloaded the gun with ammo kept in her apron pocket, biting her healing lip as she did, managing without help this time. She then took a deep breath and adjusted her stance the way Bucky had shown her, and raised the gun, taking aim at the tree that Bucky had painted a bullseye on with whitewash. She took in another deep breath, and then fired on the exhale, six shots, one after another.

 

Bucky grinned at her. They could see the new holes in the tree, and it was a good grouping. They weren’t all on the target, but close enough that, had the target been a man, she would have done quite a bit of damage.

 

“Well what do you think of that, Mister Barnes?” She asked him with a grin.

 

“I think that with a bit more practice you could give Clint Barton a run for his money.” He teased her. “One more time, and then we’ll head inside. I don’t think you’ll need any lessons after this, other than a bit of practice once in a while, same as the rest of us.”

 

Runa’s grin widened a bit, and she reloaded the gun with the last of the ammunition in her apron pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Have a chapter.


	47. Chapter Forty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which unwelcome guests arrive

Everything about the couple who stepped off the train in Amaranto Springs on July twenty first radiated high society, from the cut and fine fabrics of their clothes the to the haughty tilt of their heads and the looks on their faces that clearly said Amaranto Springs was a backwater they wanted no part of. Particularly the ridiculous amount of luggage they travelled with. A man disembarked the train after them, his clothing not quite as fine as theirs but still of superior quality than most.

 

The three paid Stanley to find someone to transport their bags to the boarding house, before making the way there themselves.

 

The man knocked imperiously at the door to Pepper’s boarding house, which she opened after a few minutes, smiling politely.

 

“We have been informed that this is the only place in town to find lodgings.” The woman said tartly. “We require three rooms, if you have any available.” The tone of her voice indicated that she thought Pepper would be lucky to have their business.

 

Pepper never let her smile falter, “And your names, please?”

 

“We are Mister and Missus Rumlow. This is our attorney, Alexander Pierce.”

 

Pepper’s smile, which had been full of genuine warmth and courtesy, was replaced by a facsimile of a smile that was only a thin veneer of politeness.

 

“I’m sorry, on further consideration it would be best if you did not stay here. I think you would find the service here lacking, certainly not to your standards. Please have a nice day.” With that, she shut the door in their faces. Donna Rumlow sputtered, face turning red, while Theodore Rumlow looked almost apoplectic with rage. He hammered on the door, but was greeted with the sound of the lock being turned so they could not force their way inside.

 

~*~

 

“I can at least gather the eggs in the mornings.” Happy Sam was protesting from where he sat in Steve’s chair in the sitting room.

 

“It hasn’t even been two full weeks since you’ve been injured. Doctor Banner said you’re doing well, but you need to rest still.” Runa countered from her chair, where she was sewing a new shirt for Bucky. She had done a great deal of sewing in the past week, because she was not released to full duty herself, even though she felt a great deal better. Still sore in places, and she still tired easily and slept longer, but better. “We both need to rest still.”

 

“It doesn’t feel right, sleeping in, letting someone else do my chores.” He muttered, looking at the book in his hands, one that Runa had brought with her, _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea._

 

“Sam, I know exactly how you feel right now.” Runa sighed, setting her sewing down in her lap and looking over at him. “I haven’t been idle since I was twelve. But Steve would tie us to our chairs if he found out either of us was trying to do any work.”

 

“If Bucky didn’t get to us first.” Happy Sam pointed out. Runa smiled at that.

 

“If Bucky didn’t get to us first.” She agreed, her smile fading somewhat as she heard hoofbeats coming up the drive. A sudden panic filled her, her mind going to the last time they had unexpected visitors, but she pushed the panic down. “I’ll go see who our guests are.” She managed to say, setting her sewing aside and standing.

 

“I’ll come with. Just in case.”

 

“No, you won’t. Sit back down.” Runa urged, feeling the oddly comforting weight of her handgun in her apron pocket. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“What if it’s more friends of his?”

 

“Then I will shoot them.” Runa said firmly, with more conviction than she felt. Happy Sam looked doubtful, but Runa merely forced a smile in his direction, and went to the front of the house. She stepped outside the door and saw the buggy pulling to a stop out front.

 

When she realized who was in the buggy, she felt her heart seize and the contents of her stomach turn to frozen lead.

 

It was Mister and Missus Rumlow, as well as another man she recognized as their lawyer.

 

“Runa.” Theodore Rumlow said he descended from the buggy, his gaze raking over her before he turned to help his wife down.

 

“It’s Missus Rogers to you.” She said firmly, forcing iron into her voice. “What are you doing here?”

 

“We’ve come to stay for the duration of the trial.”

 

“Stay?” Runa asked blankly as the two approached her, acting as if they would brush her aside.

 

“Yes, stay. You’ll make up rooms for us immediately. It has been a long journey-”

 

“I am no longer an employee of yours, Mister Rumlow.” Runa said, refusing to budge from where she stood in the doorway to the house. “And you are not setting one foot inside my house.”

 

“I can’t see how you can even call it that. It’s a dilapidated shack.” Missus Rumlow sniffed. “Since this entire mess is your fault, the least you can do is provide us with lodgings.”

 

Someone came up behind Runa.

 

“Mister Rumlow, Missus Rumlow.” Phil Coulson said over Runa’s shoulder. “I am afraid I must ask you to leave. Missus Rogers has made it clear that she does not want you in her house.”

 

“The ungrateful wretch needs to-” Louise sputtered.

 

“You need to get off my property. Now.” Runa said as Pietro came over from the corrals and Happy Sam loomed up behind her, beside Coulson.

 

“Runa, be reasonable. There is no room at the boarding house and nowhere else to stay in this misbegotten place.” Theodore huffed. “The least you can do for causing us such trouble to come out here is put us up.”

 

“Missus Rogers asked you to leave.” Pietro said. “You folks need to leave. Now.”

 

Theodore Rumlow glowered at him. “This does not concern you, you ignorant cowhand. How dare you speak to a man of quality! I should-”

 

Runa pulled the gun out of her apron pocket and levelled it at Theodore. “If you lay a hand on him I swear I will shoot you where you stand and not feel an ounce of regret. Every man on this ranch is a far better man than you are, or ever will be, for all you talk about ‘quality’.”

 

“Runa!” Louise gasped, “Put that gun down right now. This place has turned you savage. You’re a good girl who would never-”

 

The report of the gun was loud, and caused the horses harnessed to the buggy to rear in alarm, while Louise Rumlow shrieked in horror and Theodore Rumlow recoiled from the puff of dirt at his feet where Runa had aimed.

 

“Now see here, girl-” The lawyer sputtered, but Runa interrupted.

 

“That was your one warning shot. If you don’t get off my property this instant, I won’t miss next time.”

 

She watched as the three people scrambled to get into the buggy, Missus Rumlow keeping up a steady stream of complaints against Runa and the entire community of Amaranto Springs as they did. It wasn’t until they pulled off the long drive onto the road that Runa allowed herself to relax. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and then Coulson was gently prying the gun from her hand.

 

“Let’s get you back to your chair.” He said soothingly. Runa realized she was shaking. Why was she shaking? She practically collapsed into her chair as Coulson guided her into it. “Are you all right?”

 

“I’m honestly not sure.” She managed to say, feeling somewhat dazed. Had that really been her? Had she actually dared to fire a gun at her former employers?

 

“Steve is going to be proud that you stood up to those folks like that.” Happy Sam told her, and Runa managed a slight smile.

 

“He probably will. Oh lord, what they must think of me…”

 

“They think that you are not going to roll over and take their abuse any longer.” Coulson told her firmly. “I’ll go get you a cup of water.”

 

“Thank you.” Runa said as she settled back into her chair, still stunned by the events of the past several minutes.

 

~*~

 

Once more, the Rumlows and their lawyer stood before the door of Pepper’s boarding house. When she opened it and looked them over, she was no longer pretending to smile.

 

“I believe I told you earlier that the service here would not be up to your standards.”

 

“And you must be aware that there is nowhere else in this wretched place where we may stay.” Theodore scowled at her. “Certainly there is something that could change your mind?”

 

Pepper looked the three over carefully, before looking back to Theodore. “As a matter of fact, there is.”

 

Theodore smiled smugly, until she named her price.

 

“Twenty dollars per head, per day, paid in advance.”

 

“That’s highway robbery!”

 

“Thirty.” Pepper said evenly. “And meals are extra.”

 

Theodore Rumlow sputtered, and Pepper quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Shall we make it fifty?”

 

“Thirty is agreeable.” Pierce said quickly.

 

Pepper smiled tightly. It was not a pleasant smile. “Then please, come inside.”


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a trial

Bucky and Steve reached the house at a gallop, the sides of their horses heaving, covered in lather. Pietro ran out to greet them as Steve ordered Tucker to stop so quickly and so hard that the stallion reared and wheeled, nearly unseating Steve.

 

“We heard a gunshot.” He said, looking to Pietro, who looked worried. At Steve’s words, however, he broke out in a wide grin.

 

“That was Runa.” He explained as Steve and Bucky hurried to dismount. Pietro took the reins for Fuego and Tucker, “Three people came by. Coulson said they were _his_ parents.” There was scorn and venom in his voice at the word “his”, and it left no doubt in Steve and Bucky’s minds about who he was talking about. “One of the men was going to hit me, called me an ignorant cowhand. Runa pulled out her gun as cool as you please and told them to get off the ranch. When they wouldn’t back down she shot the ground at his feet. They took off quick after that.”

 

Steve almost sagged with relief when he heard Pietro’s story, while Bucky just grinned. “She did?”

 

“Held her own until they left, then she about near collapsed. Coulson, Happy Sam, and Wanda got her inside.”

 

“Thanks.” Steve said gratefully, turning and hurrying into the house, Bucky hot on his heels.

 

As they entered the house they were met by Coulson, who opened his mouth to explain, but Steve shook his head.

 

“Just tell me where she is and if she’s all right.”

 

“She’s in her rocker. We gave her a half dose of laudanum. In her water. Pietro told you?”

 

“He told us enough.” Bucky said. “She’s going to be mad enough to spit nails when she wakes up and realizes you gave her laudanum.” Runa never liked taking the laudanum, and while she accepted it early on in her convalescence, she was currently refusing to take it unless it was forced on her.

 

“I made the call. I figured making her upset was better than the state she was in.”

 

“Pietro said she nearly collapsed.” Steve tried to peer past Coulson through the door into the sitting room.

 

“She was shaking badly once the Rumlows had gone. It was as if all the fight left her at once.” Phil tried to explain, “Shock, I think.”

 

“Shock would be about right. I’m shocked that she actually fired at them. I thought the gun was just going to be for show.” Bucky explained to Phil.

 

“So did I. So did all of us.” Steve laughed softly, shaking his head. “I’d like to see her.” He told Phil, who stepped out of his way with a smile of his own. Steve strode past him into the sitting room, where Happy Sam was reading a book and Runa was seated in her rocker, sleeping. Steve slowed when he saw her, tried to quiet his footsteps, but she pried her eyes open and tried to raise her head at the sound of his approach.

 

“It’s just me, sweetheart.” Steve said softly as he reached her side, reaching down to take one of her hands in his.

 

“It’s supper time?” She asked, confused.

 

“No. Bucky and I heard the gunshot and came running.”

 

She flushed, waking up a bit more. “That was me.”

 

“That’s what Pietro and Coulson told us.” Bucky said from behind Steve. “You did us proud, darlin, but I have just one question for you.”

 

Runa frowned. “What?”

 

“How could you miss at close range?”

 

She blinked drowsily at Bucky, before she laughed. “I was aiming at the ground in front of him. Though I was tempted to shoot him.”

 

“You should have.” Steve muttered. Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder to help settle him.

 

“Well if it’s the ground you were aiming for, and the ground you hit, I’d say you did just fine.” Bucky assured her.

 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let me get you to bed.” Steve said, reaching to help her up, but she swatted his hands away.

 

“It’s not even suppertime. I’m not going to bed yet.” She scowled.

 

“All right, but if you don’t go to bed now, you’re going to be listening to us at the supper table telling everyone about what you did and how proud we are.” Steve warned. She flushed at that.

 

“All I did was fire a gun.”

 

“All you did was finally stand up to them.” He countered softly, smiling down at her. “Now they’ll know they can never walk all over you again.”

 

“Amen to that.” Happy Sam said from his chair. “Maybe once the trial is over they’ll leave you alone for good.”

 

“Hopefully.” Bucky agreed quietly. “Did someone come by and say when the trial will be?”

 

“Not yet.” Coulson said from behind them, “But Sheriff Rhodes promised he would come by and tell us himself.”

 

“Can’t come soon enough.” Runa murmured. She wanted this trial over and done with.

 

They all did.

 

~*~

 

It was two days later and just after supper that Sheriff Rhodes rode up the drive to Bluestone Ranch. Steve and Runa were outside, by the corral that Gingersnap and Allegro were in. Runa had just fed mare and colt each an apple collected from the base of the trees in the orchard, and smiled to see the Sheriff approaching.

 

“Sheriff Rhodes. It’s good to see you.” Runa said as the Sheriff dismounted near the corral.

 

“It’s good to see you up and about Missus Rogers.” He tipped his hat to her, before tilting it back, trying to look stern, but unable to keep from grinning. “Although I do have to ask, what is this about shooting at an upstanding citizen? I’ve had a call for your arrest, you know.”

 

“I didn’t shoot at them, I shot at the ground. If I had shot at them I wouldn’t have missed.”

 

“According to Bucky, she’s not lying. She’s good at hitting her target.” Steve looked to Runa, grinning, “What was it he called you when Pietro and Coulson told everyone about you shooting at Mister Rumlow at supper?”

 

“A surprisingly accurate menace.” She supplied helpfully.

 

“That’s it exactly.” Steve laughed. “You didn’t really believe them, did you, Sheriff? We have witnesses to the altercation. Phil Coulson, Sam Sawyer, as well as the Maximoff twins.”

 

“Given the source of the complaints, I think I’ll find Missus Rogers innocent of all accusations. Unlike a mister Theodore Rumlow, who is sharing a cell with his son after trying to bribe Judge Murdock into finding a certain murdering kidnapper arsonist not guilty on all charges.”

 

Runa gasped. “He didn’t!”

 

“He did indeed. Unfortunately for him, within earshot of Foggy Nelson, Judge Murdock’s valet, and Cecilia, one of the girls who works at Nat’s.”

 

“Which means you have more than enough corroboration to hold him for trial.” Steve couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Exactly that.” The Sheriff smiled in return. “That’s not why I came out here, but I thought you would like to know that bit of news.”

 

“You came to tell us when to show up for the trial, now that Judge Murdock is in town.” Steve’s smile faded.

 

Sheriff Rhodes gave a single nod. “This is the largest case he’ll be trying while he’s here, so he’s going to go through all the smaller disputes and cases tomorrow. The Rumlow trial will start Friday morning at eight. You’re required to be there, Missus Rogers, and Happy Sam as well, if he can make the trip. The Judge will want to hear his account of things. The Pinkerton man, Coulson, he’ll need to be there as well.”

 

“I gave him a few things he said will help with the trial.” Steve frowned, before sighing when he saw Runa’s curious look. “The letters she sent, pretending to be you.”

 

“The letters? Why would he want those?” Runa frowned.

 

“Wait, what letters? Who pretended to be you, Missus Rogers?” Sheriff Rhodes frowned, and Runa flushed, looking down.

 

“I suppose it will be common knowledge, if he’s going to be using the letters in the trial.” Runa sighed, before looking up at Sheriff Rhodes, meeting his gaze, “I didn’t answer Steve’s advertisement. Missus Rumlow did, pretending to be me, and then coerced me into going along with it.”

 

Sheriff Rhodes looked stunned, “You didn’t-? She-? And then their son came out here to-? What the hell? Sorry, Missus Rogers.”

 

“No, it’s all right. We were all wondering the same thing ourselves.” She assured him. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“Maybe we’ll find out at the trial.” Steve reasoned. “Hopefully, we’ll find out at the trial. Otherwise, we’ll probably all keep on not knowing.”

 

“Probably.” Runa sighed, “Sheriff, would you like some cake and coffee before you head back to town? Wanda made it, they still aren’t letting me do much of anything.”

 

Sheriff Rhodes laughed. “Cake and coffee would be welcome, Missus Rogers, no matter who made it.”

 

~*~

 

Steve entered the church that Friday with trepidation, worried about the outcome of this trial. The church was the only place large enough for a trial since they didn’t have a courthouse yet, and it seemed like half the town had shown up for the trial. The church was only about half full, but it was still a good number who wanted to see justice done. The pulpit at the front of the church had been replaced with a desk and chair, where Judge Murdock sat, his eyes hidden behind smoked lenses. He was blind, but quite capable, and everyone on his circuit knew it. Fourteen men sat on two benches that had been moved slightly away from the others, all local men, called in to do their duty as jurors. Then Brock was led in by the deputy, and forced into a chair in front of the pews, facing the judge.

 

Steve led Runa to one of the front pews, told in advance by Sheriff Rhodes that they needed to be up near the front. Steve made certain Runa was settled into her seat near the middle of the bench before he sat down beside her, Bucky taking a place on her other side, Happy Sam beyond Bucky, and all the rest of those who called Bluestone Ranch home flanking them on both sides, and sitting in the pew directly in front of them in the front row. They would make certain nothing could get to Runa, something agreed upon the previous night after Runa had gone to bed. It was unlikely that Brock or his parents would try to come at her, or hire someone else to do so, but they wanted to be careful, just in case. As Dum Dum had pointed out, there was no telling what snakes like them would try.

 

The Bartons sat on the bench behind Steve, Bucky, and Runa, Nat joining them. Across the aisle, the Rumlows sat on the first bench, looking as if they had been sucking on lemons and had dung under their noses.

 

Steve scanned the room, and frowned slightly when he saw Coulson and Reverend Fury lead in a tall, older, distinguished looking man, and a woman of middle years in a serviceable dark gray dress.

 

“Wonder who they are.” He murmured, and those near to Steve turned to look. Runa let out a gasp, one that he could easily tell was delighted.

 

“It’s Titus and Iris!” She breathed out softly. “Whatever are they doing here?”

 

“If Coulson had a hand in it, they’re here to help.” Bucky grinned as Coulson led the two to share a bench with the Bartons and Nat. He and Steve nodded greetings at the two newcomers, while Runa couldn’t help but smile.

 

“There will be time for talking later.” Titus said kindly to her before she could say anything. Runa managed a nod, before settling back into her seat, looking happier than Steve had seen her in a while. He only hoped the happiness lasted a bit longer, but he doubted it. This trial would be hard on all of them, but particularly her. He knew she didn’t want everyone to know the true circumstances of how she came to answer his ad, but it was going to come out, and likely a lot more, if the Rumlows stooped as low as he feared they would.

 

At a sign from Judge Murdock, Foggy Nelson called everyone to order, and those who had been standing quickly found seats, the buzz of conversation dying out.

 

“What do we have today, Sheriff?” Judge Murdock finally asked.

 

“Brock Rumlow, from Washington D.C., charged with horse theft, burning down Bluestone Ranch, murdering James Falsworth, attempting to murder Sam Sawyer, beating and kidnapping Runa Rogers, and hiring someone to murder both Steve Rogers and James Barnes.”

 

“Is that all?” Judge Murdock asked dryly, clearly a rhetorical question. “Mister Rumlow, how do you plead?”

 

“Not guilty, your honor.” Brock said in as charming a voice as he could muster.

 

“Tell me in your own words what happened to cause such a misunderstanding that you are accused with this laundry list of crimes.” Judge Murdock invited him to speak.

 

So Brock did begin to speak, telling about a long courtship and understanding between him and Runa, how she had gotten cold feet only weeks before the wedding and had then taken off for Texas, where a sweet-talking cowboy had enticed her to come marry him instead. How Brock had come to Texas to talk her into seeing reason. How he had taken her aside to talk on the Fourth of July, and she confessed to him that her husband was cruel to her, hurt her. How he had gone out to the ranch the following Monday to collect her and her things, only to find her battered and bruised, how the two men had come at him to stop Runa from leaving with him, how they had hurt her and how he was just trying to protect the woman he loved.

 

The story rang false to everyone in the makeshift courtroom. It was almost laughable. Almost, because it was still plausible to anyone who didn’t know Steve or Runa.

 

“Is that really the best he could come up with?” Bucky muttered under his breath.

 

“Hush.” Steve muttered in response.

 

“Missus Rogers, might we hear your version of events?” Judge Murdock asked. Runa took a deep breath and stood, wringing her hands together before forcing herself to hold them clasped in front of her.

 

She told the truth, every bit of it. That Brock had flirted with her a bit when she was younger, before she really knew better, but that had been put to an end some years before. She told how she had received the summons from Missus Rumlow, and of the conversation that followed, where Runa was told she would marry Steve or else be charged for a crime she had not committed. There were a few murmurs at that, finding out she didn’t come to marry Steve willingly, but the murmurs quickly died down at a gesture from Judge Murdock. Runa continued on, about how she had married Steve, how he had been good to her, how everyone at Bluestone had been. Then she told of Brock’s arrival, his insistence she go away with him, leave Steve and everyone behind for him. Her voice caught a few times and her breath hitched as she told about the day he had come to the ranch, telling in full detail what she remembered happening.

 

“So, your husband has never laid a hand on you in anger or malic?” Judge Murdock asked.

 

“Not once.” Runa agreed softly.

 

“That girl is an ungrateful liar.” Donna Rumlow stood, looking furious. “Your honor, she seduced my son-”

 

“Sit down and be quiet or I will charge you with contempt of court.” Judge Murdock thundered. Donna Rumlow sputtered something uncharitable, before sitting down. Alexander Peirce quickly stood.

 

“Your honor, if I may, as council for the defense, ask questions of both Brock Rumlow and Runa Freydis?”

 

“Rogers.” Judge Murdock corrected.

 

“My apology, Runa Rogers.”

 

“Don’t you let him frighten you, darlin’.” Steve heard Bucky whisper to Runa, the words barely carrying to him.

 

“You just keep telling the truth, sweetheart.” Steve murmured in agreement, “No one with half a brain in their head would believe Rumlow.”

 

Runa nodded slightly, standing a little straighter, her head a little higher. Steve could almost hear her say the words “ _I will not let them bully me”_ and smiled. She was stronger than he had ever imagined her being.

 

The cross examination was difficult, Peirce trying to get Runa to agree that there had been a previous contract, that she had agreed to run off with Brock when she was only fifteen, but she denied it fiercely. Then he tried to claim that she had known Brock carnally, and there had been murmurs in court again. Runa had flushed, and bit her lips.

 

“He tried. Once. I was fifteen and his father found us when I cried out for him to stop, for someone to help me. Mister Rumlow pulled Brock off of me and whipped me for acting a whore.”

 

The gasps and mutters in court were louder now, and Steve reached up, gently pulling apart Runa’s hands and holding one securely. She looked down at him and he could see unshed tears in her eyes, and his heart ached for her.

 

“I’m here for you. You can do this.” He assured her softly. She managed a tremulous smile, before looking ahead once more.

 

Alexander Peirce did his best to discredit Runa, make her out to be a fickle, loose woman only after Steve’s perceived wealth, which caused Coulson to let out a sharp laugh.

 

“Who was that?” Judge Murdock demanded.

 

Coulson stood. “My apologies, your honor. I’m Phil Coulson, with the Pinkerton Detective Agency. I was hired to find miss Rogers, and she has since retained my services as a protector and advisor until this situation with the Rumlow family can be rectified.”

 

“And you found Mister Peirce’s comments amusing?”

 

“Yes, your honor. While Bluestone Ranch is prosperous, no one could call the owners wealthy. Well, until Miss Freydis married one of the owners, Steven Rogers, and became Missus Rogers.”

 

“I’m sorry, could you elaborate on that?”

 

“On her twenty-first birthday, Missus Rogers inherited several estates, including those of her parents, her grandparents, and her uncle. The assets of her inheritances have been carefully managed by a diverse team of lawyers and account managers, increasing the inheritances substantially. She could buy and sell the Rumlow family several times over and never even notice.”

 

Shock rippled through the building, and Runa looked down. There were so many things she hadn’t wanted nosed about being revealed today. People looked at you different when you had money, treated you different, and she wanted things to continue on the same way as they had since her arrival.

 

“Of course, Missus Rogers had no idea about any of this, having been told by the Rumlows since she was twelve, when they became her legal guardians, that the funds had been exhausted, and she was a pauper who needed to work to earn her room and board.”

 

“That’s a lie!” Theodore Rumlow spouted.

 

“Every word of it is the truth.” Titus said in clipped tones.

 

“Mister Rumlow, be silent. Will the other speaker please rise and elaborate?”

 

Titus stood. “My name is Titus Blake. I served as the Rumlows’ butler for eight years. Before that, I served as butler for Lars Freydis, and before that I served in the house of his brother, Rolf Freydis, who was Missus Rogers’ father. I have known Missus Rogers her entire life. After the fire that claimed the lives of her uncle and his friend Mister Madison, Missus Rogers was given to the care of Mister and Missus Rumlow. When I went to work for the Rumlow family a year later, I found Missus Rogers working in the house as a maid of all work. When I asked for the reason of her change in circumstances, she told me that she had been informed by Mister and Missus Rumlow that there was no money in the accounts left to her, and she needed to work for them to provide for herself.”

 

“I have letters from Mister Theodore Rumlow requesting funds from those accounts, so I can prove there was no misunderstanding. I also have a copy of the ad placed by Mister Rogers, as well as the letters he received, and those he sent, provided to me by Mister and Missus Rogers. The letters from Missus Rogers are clearly not in her handwriting.”

 

“I’d like to have Mister Nelson examine the documents, while we hear from the remainder of the witnesses.”

 

“None of that has any bearing on this trial.” Alexander Peirce protested.

 

“It has every bearing on this trial, if you’re trying to paint your client to be a paragon of virtue you say he is.” Judge Murdock almost snorted. “It sets a pattern of behavior, and shows the motive for the assaults and murder.”

 

“I didn’t-!” Brock sputtered, but Judge Murdock turned his head in his direction, fixing him with an impressive scowl.

 

“I would like to hear from the other victim. Sam Sawyer, I believe?”

 

The trial moved on, Happy Sam giving his version of events, how he and Falsworth had been eyeing Brock’s friend as he eyed the ranch buildings. How they had heard Runa cry out, had gone running in to help her, neither of them trusting the man she had seemed so eager to get away from during the dancing on the Fourth of July. How Brock had shot Falsworth, how Happy Sam had struggled with Brock to try and buy Runa time to get away. How he had been stabbed, and been unable to do anything more than watch while Brock beat Runa bloody for trying to defend him. He recounted how Brock had drugged Runa before carrying her from the house, and how smoke had filled the air soon after.

 

Then Steve was asked to tell his tale, how he saw the smoke on the horizon, realized the ranch was burning. How they had searched for Runa, had been horrified to see the others bring out Falsworth and Happy Sam. Bucky told a similar tale. Then Laura was asked to speak, explaining how they had seen the smoke and hitched up the wagon immediately, racing to help the people at Bluestone. How terrified they had been when gunshots rang out and Steve, then Bucky, fell to the ground with blood spreading across their shirts. Clint told about how he had once been a sharp shooter, and how he had been able to figure out where the man was firing from and take him down before he could hurt anyone else.

 

Mister Stanley told about how Brock had come into the train station carrying Runa, and even little Cassie was called up to tell her tale of what happened. Thor and Luis told their parts of the tale, and then Bruce was called on to tell his part, about the injuries sustained by everyone involved, as well as how Brock’s matched up according to the stories told by the others.

 

And finally, the owner of the livery stable testified about how Brock had taken a horse from his stables without paying the fees.

 

Alexander Peirce tried to question the others, tried to find cracks in the stories, but was coming up short. Finally, Judge Murdock looked to the jury.

 

“Gentlemen, if you would like to adjourn to deliberate, I believe Jasper Sitwell has closed his restaurant for everyone but you for the duration of your deliberation. The rest of us will wait until you return.”

 

Runa squeezed Steve’s hand.

 

“It will be all right.” He said confidently. “You’ll see. No one will believe that story of his.”

 

“I hope you’re right.” Runa said quietly.

 

“Of course he’s right.” Laura said from behind them. “No one with any sense is going to believe that story he cooked up, or about how that lawyer is trying to make it all out to be your fault.”

 

Runa half turned in her seat so she could smile at Laura, but her smile brightened when she looked past Laura to Iris and Titus.

 

“We got a telegram that said you were in trouble, and Brock was going to be on trial for hurting you. It said that if we wanted to help, your lawyers would provide tickets out here. We only arrived yesterday.” Iris explained.

 

“It’s good to see you. Although I wish it was under better circumstances.” Titus agreed.

 

“I’ve missed you both so much.” Runa said, and Steve had a suspicion that she was blinking back tears. “We have to arrange a visit, this is… It’s not the best place to catch up.”

 

“The house isn’t much right now, but we can bring you out to visit the ranch, or bring Runa in to town to see you. I’m sure Pepper won’t mind you taking over her sitting room for a visit for a while.” Bucky suggested, also turned in his seat so he could better speak to the people in the row behind them.

 

“That would be nice, Mister Barnes.” Iris said quietly.

 

“Oh no, no Mister Barnes. You two are family, to hear Runa tell it, so you can call me Bucky.” Bucky grinned at Iris.

 

“All right, Bucky then.” Iris smiled back.

 

“How long were you two planning on staying in Amaranto Springs?” Steve asked.

 

“We were looking at making the visit permanent.” Titus drawled. “We realized that testifying against Mister Brock in court would be the same as turning in our notice to leave the employ of the Rumlows, so we made certain to bring all our things with us for a fresh start.”

 

“You’re staying?” Runa asked eagerly, and so hopefully.

 

“We also missed having your sunshine nearby.” Iris smiled at Runa.

 

“I missed having the two of you nearby as well.” Runa confessed.

 

“Jury’s back.” Titus said quietly, not looking surprised in the slightest by the quick turnaround.

 

“Already?” Runa turned to look, and indeed, the twelve jurors were filing back into the room.

 

“I think that’s a new record.” Steve murmured as they all turned to settle back into their seats. Judge Murdock did not look surprised in the slightest when he was informed the jurors were back so soon. He waited until the jury was settled back down, before he turned his head in their direction.

 

“For the charge of horse theft, how do you find the defendant?”

 

The jury foreman stood. “Guilty.”

 

“For the charge of arson, how do you find the defendant?”

 

“Guilty. Judge, it might save us all a heap of time to say we find him guilty of the whole kit and caboodle.”

 

Judge Murdock nodded. “Thank you. You may be seated.” He turned his head in the direction of Brock Rumlow.

 

“You are aware that horse theft alone is a hangable offense?” He asked Brock lightly.

 

“Your honor, I didn’t-”

 

“It was a yes or no question, Mister Rumlow.”

 

Brock was silent for a time, before finally answering. “Yes.”

 

Judge Murdock pursed his lips together and nodded slightly. “Brock Rumlow, a court of your peers has found you guilty of horse theft, arson, murder, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, and kidnapping. As a judge for the state of Texas, it is my job to pass verdict.” He was silent a moment, weighing his words, “I sentence your estate to pay reparations for the destruction of all property on Bluestone Ranch. I say your estate, because you will not be around to pay the reparations yourself. Judge Rhodes, can a scaffolding be prepared before tomorrow?”

 

There were murmurs in the room.

 

“Yes, your honor.” Sheriff Rhodes said quietly.

 

“Very good. Mister Rumlow, tomorrow morning at eight a.m. you are to be taken and hung by the neck until you are dead.

 

Brock had gone pale, and he sputtered. “You can’t do that!” while his mother let out a theatrical wail of despair at the fate of her only son.

 

“You will find, Mister Rumlow, that I can. Here we judge people on their actions, not on their money, and through your actions you have made it clear that you are a threat to the community of Amaranto Springs. Sheriff Rhodes, take the condemned to his cell. He is allowed to have visitors, but he must remain under guard at all time.”

 

“Yes, your honor.” Sheriff Rhodes said.

 

Runa gripped Steve’s hand tightly. Steve gave her hand a squeeze, looking down to her, seeing the grief on her face.

 

“It’s not your fault.” He whispered.

 

“I know, but… It still feels like it.” She confessed softly as Sheriff Rhodes and his deputy escorted Brock from the building. “I know he killed Falsworth, tried to kill Happy Sam and wanted to kill you and Bucky and I don’t know who else, but… That doesn’t mean I have to like this.”

 

“You wouldn’t be you if you did.” He looked to Bucky. “Think we can make room on the ranch for two more tomorrow?”

 

Bucky nodded as people began to disperse, knowing what Steve intended without them talking about it. “I’ll talk to them about it. We’ll figure out how to make it work. Darlin,” He looked down to Runa, “Steve’s going to take you and Happy Sam over to see Doc. I’ll make certain Iris and Titus get to the boarding house safe before we come for you, all right?”

 

“All right… Today wouldn’t be a very good day for a visit anyway.” She turned to look back at Iris, who smiled at her.

 

“We’ll find a time for a good long visit, tomorrow or the next day.” She promised.

 

“You go and see the doctor. Let your husband take care of you.” Titus added.

 

Runa smiled at them, and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter yet...


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Bucky fight and then make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, smut!
> 
> This chapter contains m/m smut; if that isn't your thing, you can just give this chapter a pass.

That night Steve settled into bed beside Bucky, worn out from the events of the day. After getting Runa and Happy Sam checked out by Doctor Banner, Doc had allowed them to use his sitting room so Runa could talk to Titus and Iris without the Rumlows breathing down their necks and casting accusations at them. Iris had said that she would be happy to take over the cooking at the ranch, which was a load off of Steve’s mind. Doctor Banner had said that Happy Sam and Runa were both doing well, but both of them needed to take it easy for a few more weeks, something that neither patient was happy about. Steve knew that Wanda needed help around the house, but he wouldn’t allow Runa to give it, not at a risk to her health. With Iris doing the cooking, some of the pressure would be taken off of Wanda.

 

Not for the first time, Steve found himself wondering at how his little wife had managed.

 

 _Because she didn’t have any other choice,_ came the unbidden thought, which he dismissed with a more forceful thought: _That is going to change._

 

It had been arranged that Bucky would pick up Iris and Titus the following day, after the execution. Steve didn’t want Runa to watch, and he wanted to keep her company during the morning, knowing she would be anxious and feeling guilty over the entire thing, even if there was nothing for her to feel guilty for. Bucky said he would go into town on their behalf and make certain the deed was done.

 

“I was thinking that we could rearrange the rooms tomorrow. Iris and Wanda can share a room with Runa, and Happy Sam is well enough to share a bed with someone else now, so we can get at least one person off the floor.” Steve murmured.

 

Bucky was silent a minute. “I think it’s about time that you and Runa started sharing a bed again, Steve. You need to have that talk with her that you keep putting off.”

 

Steve felt a churning in his gut. _He doesn’t feel the same way,_ he reminded himself. “I haven’t put it off. Runa and I have talked. A little.” There was still so much more to say to her, but she knew how things currently stood, at least. “We won’t be sharing a bed for a while. Once the new bunkhouse is finished and the house is built, we’re going to have separate rooms-”

 

“You _what?_ ” Bucky demanded sharply, sitting up and glaring down at Steve accusingly. “So, you’re just giving up? You’ve got a wonderful woman in there and you’re calling it quits?”

 

“It’s not like that.” Steve protested as he sat up as well. “I care for her, and she knows it, I just… I can’t be with her like that. Not yet.”

 

“And why the hell not? What’s wrong with her? She’s sweet, works hard, is willing to help build up the ranch-”

 

“-If you like her so much, why don’t you marry her?” Steve demanded sharply, though that suggestion almost made him feel ill. The two people he cared for most, together as a couple? That would be a nightmare the types of which he couldn’t fathom. Didn’t want to fathom. “You still can. We’ll get a divorce and you can marry her and it will be fine.”

 

“I don’t want to marry her,” Bucky scoffed, “What are you, crazy? I’m not the marrying type, and you know it. Now come on. Something is going on here and I can’t help you unless you tell me what it is.”

 

“Buck, you can’t help with this.” Steve ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, not certain how to explain this to Bucky, who was going to keep pushing until he had an answer that satisfied him.

 

“Bet me. Now what’s going on?”

 

He might as well tell the truth, or at least a part of it. It might help get rid of the churning in his gut. Might help to set things straight between him and Bucky so that he could be with Runa without feeling so damn guilty, or as if he was being torn in two. “There is… Someone else.”

 

There was stunned silence in the room for a minute. “I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

 

“She knows. I already told her I couldn’t be with her yet, and why. I’m trying to get over it, just… It’s damned hard.”

 

“Well… Damn.” Bucky sounded completely flabbergasted. “Who is it?”

 

The silence stretched between them, a gulf that Steve felt he could never cross, before he finally answered. “You. It’s always been you.”

 

There was more silence. Then, “Stevie…”

 

“Look,” Steve interrupted, “I know it was never serious for you. I know you don’t-”

 

“Steve.” Bucky’s voice was firmer this time, a command there as he reached for Steve, pulling him closer, lips crashing down against Steve’s and all Steve could think of as he returned the kiss heatedly was that this was _right_. This was how things were supposed to be.

 

They finally drew apart slightly, just far enough to snatch in breaths of air.

 

“It was always serious for me.” Bucky managed, “I thought it wasn't serious for you. That you went looking for a wife because it wasn't serious.”

 

The mention of Runa caused a slight pang of guilt in Steve. He shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be saying these things to Bucky in the intimate darkness of his room, especially not while they were sitting in bed together. “Buck…” Steve started, but then stopped, uncertain of how to continue.

 

“Steve, shut up.” Bucky ordered, before tangling a hand in Steve’s hair, pulling him closer, kissing him once more. Bucky’s lips were like a brand against his, the kiss searing in its intensity, the hand in his hair keeping him right where Bucky wanted him. Steve returned the kiss with all the heat and longing that he’d been bottling up the past several months; feeling as if the intensity of their emotions would burn him to a cinder, leaving nothing left but ashes to be scattered on the wind. He fisted his hands in the fabric of Bucky’s nightshirt, before drawing back again, just long enough to hastily pull the fabric up over Bucky’s head, needing to feel Bucky’s hard form against his. Then Bucky was pulling off Steve’s nightshirt with a desperation that he hadn’t felt since the first night they had come together as more than friends, as true partners, in every sense of the word.

 

Partners.

 

And Steve had gone and broken that partnership.

 

 _No,_ he decided, _I can’t think about that. Not right now._

 

He knew that if he stopped to think, his mind would go to Runa, and if he thought about her for more than a fleeting second that his guilt would come flooding back, and if that happened he would stop this. He was going to be selfish and damn the consequences. This felt too good to stop, to natural, too _right_.

 

It was almost perfect.

 

Once their nightshirts were off their drawers followed quickly, and Steve was falling back against the bed with a moan as Bucky shoved him, then dragged his lips down Steve’s neck, then lower, teeth scraping over collar bones. Steve clung to Bucky, running his hands up his chest, around his back, trying to re-learn the landscape of his lover’s body, as if he had forgotten it in only a few months, while Bucky tried to reacquaint himself with the taste of Steve.

 

Bucky moved low enough that he could lick a slow stripe up from the base of Steve’s cock to the head, causing Steve to let out a moan that started like a yelp and ended as a shaky sound of pure need wrapped up in a thick layer of desire. When Bucky wrapped his lips around the head of Steve’s cock and began to suck on just the tip, Steve arched off the bed so completely that his back was a near perfect half circle. He was unable to keep from crying out again, so sensitive after their months of abstinence.

 

Steve clutched at the bed beneath him as Bucky curled an arm beneath him, hand coming around to curl at his inner thigh, tug his legs wide that way and worked his length with his other hand and his mouth, building Steve into a frenzy, bringing him so near to the pinnacle of pleasure but keeping him on the precipice instead of letting him tumble off the edge. He’d twist his hand just right, but then slow down. He’d undulate his tongue, or swirl it around the head of Steve’s cock, getting him so close… Then it would be an eternity before he did it again. At least, it felt that way.

 

Steve reached down and tangled his fingers into Bucky’s short chestnut hair, trying to guide Bucky into changing his rhythm, but Bucky refused to move with him. Finally, Steve let out a frustrated snarl.

 

“Bucky!”

 

Bucky drew back with an obscene pop. “You say something, Stevie?”

 

Steve sputtered at that, until Bucky licked along the length of his cock again, then jerked it slowly in his fist, holding Steve’s gaze the whole time, causing the blonde to almost whine with need.

 

“I know you’re enjoying this.” Bucky practically purred, “And I know that you know that I’m going to get you where you want to go. That I’ll get us both where we want to go.”

 

“Not going to let me return the favor?” Steve breathed out.

 

“Hell no.” Bucky leaned down again and bit at the flesh just below Steve’s belly button, causing the muscular blonde to jump slightly and moan at the feel of Bucky’s teeth. “You’re too good with those hands of yours. Get me to go off like a rocket in under a minute.”

 

Steve choked out a strangled laugh. “Two minutes.” He countered.

 

“No deal.” Bucky grinned, making certain to stay out of Steve’s reach. Steve growled again, coming down from his high of ecstasy, but still hard and aching, hungering for release. “Buck…”

 

“I think I want to ride your ass.” Bucky breathed out, Steve letting out a needy whimper as he remembered what that was like. The memory was almost enough to make him come then and there. “Ohh, you like the sound of that, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.” The word came out as a plea, sounding as if it had been pulled from deep inside him.

 

Bucky drew back and reached down to flip Steve onto his stomach, Steve going easily, eagerly. This was one dance he knew the steps to, as long as Bucky was his partner.

 

Bucky leaned over and reached into the nightstand with practiced ease, pulling out the jar of specially ordered oil. He deftly opened it and coated both hands with the viscous fluid, then he moved back between Steve’s legs, reaching down and lightly stroking his oil slick fingers down the cleft of Steve’s perfect ass, making Steve shudder in anticipation. It was Bucky’s turn to whine with need as Steve went down with his cheek against the bed, ass lifted, making it easier for Bucky to get him ready, easier for him to reach around and stroke Steve’s cock slowly.

 

Slowly, Bucky pressed a finger into Steve, drawing out another whimper from the brawny blonde beneath him. After a few minutes of just teasing with that single digit, Bucky then added a second finger, scissoring them wide inside of Steve, then releasing Steve’s cock to grab the oil once more and pour it directly into Steve’s body, working to get the oil deep inside of him, making sure he was coated good and thorough, as well as working to make certain Steve was ready for him. Not that Steve ever needed a lot of preparation; his body was always just as eager for Bucky’s as Bucky’s was for his.

 

Bucky worked a third finger inside, other hand returning to Steve’s cock to tease it with slow strokes, and when he scissored his fingers, Steve cried out, dropping his head against the pillow. Bucky felt for a certain spot, massaging it once he found it and getting Steve to shout out again as pleasure spiked through him. He stammered out Bucky’s name, trying to warn him that it was almost too much. Bucky would read the tone of his lover’s voice and, after twisting his fingers up against that walnut shaped bundle inside of Steve, he backed off, withdrawing his fingers and giving Steve a moment to start to come down.

 

“You’re doing good, Stevie.” He murmured as Steve took deep shuddering breaths, his pulse beginning to slow.

 

“Looking forward to doing a bit better.” Steve chuckled hoarsely.

 

“We’ll both do better in a minute.” Bucky promised, before slowly pushing himself into Steve, both of them moaning with the pleasure of it.

 

 _This is what heaven feels like,_ Steve couldn’t help but think, feeling as if every nerve ending in him was buzzing. His entire body was thrumming with pleasure and energy, leaving him needing more. He pressed suddenly back against Bucky, eager for more, needing more, trying to tell him without words, causing Bucky to shout in pleasured surprise. That was enough to spur Bucky on, and he began riding his lover hard even as he reached around to stroke Steve’s cock while he did.

 

It was too much for Steve, who began to feel as if he was about to burst from his skin, that the orgasm he was chasing would be the catalyst to free him from the cocoon he was trapped inside so that he could be something more than crude flesh; that it would allow him to be pure bliss, pure energy, pure freedom, simply… Pure. Free. _Perfect._

 

Then it was happening and he was crying out once more, this time as he spilled against Bucky’s hand, as hot and white as the stars that took over his vision as he transcended the existence of who he had been before. Bucky thrust hard and fast, free hand curling around Steve’s shoulder and tugging him back into his thrusts, which had become desperate and merciless. Just when Steve didn’t think Bucky could get any deeper, he pushed just a little further, and Steve groaned to feel the hot pulse of Bucky’s release.

 

When he finally came back to himself, he was sprawled on his side in bed, Bucky spooned against him, softening cock pressed against Steve’s ass but no longer penetrating him. They were tangled together, their bodies as inseparable as their souls were. Steve slid a hand down to cover Bucky’s, giving it a squeeze and letting him drift pleasantly as their heartbeats slowed to normal and their breathing evened out in preparation for sleep to take them.


	50. Chapter Forty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an understanding is formed.

Breakfast the next morning was a very awkward affair. The walls in the house were only the thickness of a single board, so everyone had heard what Steve and Bucky had gotten up to the night before. Steve and Bucky wound up emerging late, almost missing the start of the meal. They both looked rather sheepish, but no one could quite meet their gaze. Pietro was just shy of being openly hostile, directing furious glares at the two as they took their seats. Wanda was blushing and couldn’t bring herself to even look at the two, while everyone else exuded a general air of disapproval. Well, everyone except Runa. She tried to smile and make small talk, but her smile was fragile and slipped from her face too easily, while her words frequently faded into silence.

 

Normally, silence on Bluestone Ranch was companionable. That morning, it was oppressive.

 

Breakfast ended sooner than usual, everyone eager to escape the atmosphere of the dining room. Runa stood to head to the sitting room, still forcing herself to smile, when Bucky spoke.

 

“Runa, we need to talk.” He looked over to Happy Sam, who had also been preparing to make his way to the sitting room. “Would you mind sitting in the kitchen with Wanda for a bit? This conversation should probably stay between Steve, Runa, and me.”

 

“I don’t want to intrude.” Happy Sam agreed, “I’ll leave you three to it.”

 

“Thank you, Sam.” Runa murmured, Steve and Bucky echoing her with their own thoughts.

 

“Let’s go on in to the sitting room.” Bucky suggested, Runa nodded, and the three made their way to the siting room, none of them sitting down once in it.

 

“Runa, I’m sorry.” Were the first words out of Steve’s mouth.

 

“So am I.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair, “Neither of us was doing much thinking last night.”

 

“I… It’s not all right, I can’t say that it is, but I can at least say that I understand. We can’t help who we love, no matter how hard we try.” Runa said, clasping her hands in front of her and looking down at them.

 

“We’ve been trying not to, at least not a romantic love, since before you got here, but…” Bucky shook his head. “I’m sorry, Runa. I’m sorry as hell.”

 

“I know.” The room was silent for a few minutes before Steve spoke.

 

“Runa, I… I can’t put Bucky aside, God knows I’ve tried, but I can’t do it. I know I made vows to you, and I want to honor them, but…” He trailed off. “I wanted to be a husband. A father. Seeing Laura when she was holding Nathaniel when he was first born… I wanted that. Seeing you when you held Nathaniel… I dreamed that was our child you were holding, and I wanted that so badly, but… I love Bucky too much. I’ve loved him since I was little and first figured out what love was. I never meant to hurt you, sweetheart, and I know that’s what I’ve gone and done, but…” He trailed off, and there was silence. “I just don’t know what to do anymore.” Steve finally sighed. “What we should do. We can’t keep going on the way we were.”

 

“I could find a house in town, maybe, once the ranch is rebuilt. Or go further away, if that’s too close.” Runa ventured, wrapping her arms around herself.

 

“No. I don’t… I don’t want that. Bluestone Ranch is just as much your home as it is anyone else’s. We’re not going to chase you off.” Steve said firmly.

 

“We could… We could sort of go on the way we have been.” Runa suggested next. “Only with you and Bucky together, I mean.”

 

“That isn’t exactly fair to you, darlin’.” Bucky pointed out.

 

“I’m not used to life being fair.” She said so softly they had to strain to hear her. Both men winced, and Steve looked even more shamefaced.

 

“I’m sorry, Runa.” Steve said again. “I never thought it would end up like this. I just… I wish we could all be happy.”

 

There was silence again, heavy and oppressive, before Bucky spoke. “Why don’t we try and make it work?”

 

Runa and Steve looked to him, confused.

 

“Why can’t we both be with Steve?” He asked, “And be with each other too, I guess. All three of us, together with one another. I know Steve is fond of you, Darlin’, and I am too, no use lying about that, and I think you’re fond of the both of us.” Steve and Runa were staring at him in surprise. “We can have our cake and eat it too.”

 

There was a glimmer of hope in Runa’s eyes, and she looked to Steve, who looked completely flummoxed.

 

“I think… I think we can make that work.”

 

“If you think our hearts are truly big enough to hold more than one person… I’m willing to see this through.” Runa finally said.

 

“It’s going to take some work from all of us, but I think we can manage it.” Bucky agreed with a smile. “Stevie and I will share a room for now, until we can get the bunkhouse rebuilt. That way Wanda and your Iris can share with you, and we can shuffle people around a bit, try and make it more comfortable for everyone.”

 

“Wanda and I will work on reshuffling everyone today.” Runa agreed, “I’m sure she won’t mind sharing with Iris and I; it will be better than taking a bed while her brother sleeps on the floor. I’ll talk to them both about it.”

 

“Later.” Bucky looked at the clock and frowned, “I need to start getting ready to head into town.” He moved to hug Runa, who stiffened in surprise, before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. “Steve’ll sit with you, Darlin’. Make sure you don’t do too much.”

 

“I’m running out of things to do.” She warned him.

 

“I’ll try and find something while I’m in town.” Bucky promised her. “After I pick up Titus and Iris. They can help me figure something out for you.”

 

“I could do light housework, like the dishes-”

 

“-No.” Steve and Bucky said at the same time.

 

~*~

 

Iris sat squeezed between Titus and Bucky on the wagon seat, looking over the remains of the ranch buildings with a frown.

 

“So he burnt down the ranch?”

 

“Either him or his hired man did.” Bucky agreed grimly. “We’re going to rebuild everything, no worries there. It’ll just take some time, but we’ve got plans. Especially Runa. She’s got someone coming out to design a house, instead of just building a plain one, but she wants to keep the stone tiles and add in a slate roof, so that’s probably for the best.”

 

“House like that will last longer.” Titus pointed out.

 

“Yeah, I’m just hoping she doesn’t want something too fancy, or else we’ll wind up with a mansion to rival Tony Stark’s.”

 

“I don’t think she’d want something ostentatious.” Iris laughed, lighting up when she saw the petite figure in the pale blue dress step out of the house and wait for them by the door.

 

“And aside from what Brock did to her, she’s been happy here?” Titus asked quietly, smiling as well. It was the third time he had asked the question, and Bucky knew it was because he had to be certain, that he loved Runa as deeply as she loved him. They were family, and Bucky could respect that.

 

“There have been some ups and downs, but overall, she’s been happy. And we’re happy to have her here. I don’t want to think of a life without her in it, after having her around these past two months.”

 

“Good. As long as she’s happy.” Titus said as Bucky began to bring the wagon around to stop in front of the house. He was down off the wagon almost as soon as it stopped moving, holding out his arms to Runa, who ran forward and nearly bowled him over with the force of impact as she embraced him. Bucky smiled as he set the brake, unable to overhear the quiet words the two were sharing with one another. He helped Iris down off the wagon, and then she was gently pushing Titus aside so she could embrace Runa.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Runa said, hugging her tightly. “Both of you. It didn’t feel right, being away from you for so long.”

 

“Well, we’re here now, and we’re both determined to settle in Amaranto springs.” Iris told her firmly, still smiling. “There has to be call for a cook around here somewhere.”

 

“And I’ll find something to set my hand to, never fear there.” Titus assured Runa.

 

“Well, until you get on your feet, you’re staying with us, even though it will be a bit crowded, and soon we’ll be living a little rough as we rebuild. Are you certain you want to help with the cooking here, Iris? You don’t need to, I can-”

 

“No.” Bucky interrupted, sauntering over. “You can help, or whip up a batch of cookies or a pie or two, but no heavy lifting. Doc Banners’ orders. Nothing heavier than your sewing basket, remember?”

 

She let out a huff, but she smiled. “All right. Nothing heavier than my sewing basket.”

 

Bucky leaned down and placed a kiss atop her head, not noticing Titus’ frown at the action, or Iris’ moment of confusion. “Take your friends inside, Darlin’. I’ve got some things to bring in, including their luggage.”

 

“He asked me to help him pick out an activity for you, so we’ve got knitting needles and crochet hooks and plenty of yarn for practice. I’m a bit rusty at knitting and crochet, but not so rusty that I can’t teach you.”

 

Runa smiled. “Learning something new will be a pleasant way to spend my convalescence. Come inside, it’s almost dinner time, but there’s coffee and cookies if you two would like.”

 

“We’ll be fine until dinner.” Iris assured her as Runa led them into the sitting room.

 

“What was that kiss about out there?” Titus asked casually, causing Runa to flush. “Your husband’s partner getting too friendly? I can-”

 

“It’s not like that, Titus. Well, it is, but it isn’t. It’s… It’s a little complicated. Steve and Bucky… They love each other. They’ve loved each other for years before I came along. We decided to try and make it work with the three of us. And… I have to say I don’t mind that in the slightest. I rather like it. Even though it was only just decided this morning.”

 

Titus frowned, but he nodded. “As long as you’re happy. I won’t claim to understand the relationship, or why you’d want to be with your husband _and_ his friend, but as long as you’re safe, and happy. That’s all that matters to me.”

 

“After this morning, I’m very happy.” She assured him. “There’s a lightness to my spirit. Now, let me introduce you to Happy Sam and Wanda.”


	51. Chapter Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which housing plans are discussed

That night Steve, Bucky, Runa, Iris, and Titus sat around the kitchen table after supper, discussing the telegram that had been brought out to them only a few hours before suppertime. It was short, telling them only that the architect Runa had requested would be arriving on the train in two days’ time.

 

“I still don’t see why we need an architect to come out.” Bucky frowned. “We can have Steve draw up the plans just fine. Sure, we’ll need to hire masons for the floor and maybe a crew for the roof, but-”

 

“Runa wants a pretty house, she’s getting a pretty house.” Steve countered, smiling slightly.

 

“Not necessarily a pretty house, but a good solid one that we can leave to our children and grandchildren would be nice.”

 

“And big.” Iris pointed out. “You’ll want to have plenty of room for your family as it grows.”

 

“And we definitely need a bigger bunkhouse.” Runa pointed out. “We have to give everyone proper living space.”

 

“We’ll also need space for a housekeeper and cook.”

 

“I can-”

 

“No.” Steve, Bucky, Titus, and even Iris interrupted Runa, the latter two having demanded to know Runa’s laundry list of injuries the day before while sitting in Bruce’s home.

 

“But I like cooking!” Runa protested. “I need to do something useful or I’ll go mad.”

 

Steve ran a hand through his hair. “You can take over the cooking again after you’re better. But until then, the doctor says you’re not supposed to do any heavy lifting.”

 

“I’ll do the cooking, and you can keep me company in the kitchen. Just the way you used to, when you had time between chores.” Iris smiled comfortingly at Runa. “And once you’re better it can be the other way around, until I find a place.”

 

“You two understand that there’s no rush on that, right?” Bucky looked to Titus and Iris. “We’re not going to chase off Runa’s family. This is her home, which means you’re always welcome.”

 

“We’d never turn away family.” Steve agreed.

 

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Titus said. “We at least intend to make ourselves useful and learn what we can about working on a ranch.”

 

“You going to try and be a cowboy?” Bucky asked with a grin. Titus gave him a dry look.

 

“Something like that.” He drawled, “There isn’t much use for a butler here, so I might as well learn something new.”

 

“We’d be more than happy to teach what we can.” Steve promised him. “We didn’t know anything about ranching when we started working our way West with the goal of owning a ranch in mind. As long as you’re willing to learn, and work hard, it’s possible.”

 

“The first thing I’ll need to learn is how to ride a horse.”

 

“We can teach you that the same time we teach Runa.” Bucky offered.

 

“I’m finally going to learn?” Runa asked with a smile.

 

“I asked Doctor Banner if it would be all right while Bucky was helping you into the wagon yesterday. He said as long as we put you on a steady, gentle horse and do our best to keep you from falling off, you’re well enough to learn. We have to take it slow, and you’re to take a half dose of laudanum afterwards if you’re in any pain.”

 

She made a face. “I don’t like taking laudanum. It makes me so tired.”

 

“Better to sleep through the pain than be awake and suffering through it.” Bucky pointed out.

 

“I suppose that’s true enough…” Runa sighed.

 

“Bucky speaks sense some of the time.” Steve grinned, ducking a playful swat from the brunette.

 

“Iris, Titus, would you mind excusing us for a time? Steve, Bucky, and I all need to talk about what we need and want in a house.” Runa smiled at the two newcomers to the ranch. Iris laughed softly, while Titus’ lips twitched in the barest hint of a smile.

 

“Good luck.” Titus told Steve and Bucky as he stood, “You’re going to need it.”

 

“We’re also going to need paper and a pencil.” Runa started to stand, but Steve shook his head.

 

“I’ll get it.”

 

“Thanks, Stevie.” Bucky smiled at him, before looking to Runa. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy, darlin’. We’ll have to plan on building a new house every year or two, if it makes you smile like this.” He teased her. Runa laughed.

 

“I’m very happy.” She confided, “The truth is out about the letters, the Rumlows can’t hurt any of us again, we’re beginning the plans for rebuilding, you, Steve, and I all have an understanding, and all the people dearest to me in the world are here on this ranch. Who wouldn’t be happy, with such a number of blessings? The only thing I have left to want is my health, and that will come back in time.”

 

“Time and rest. Don’t neglect the rest part.” Bucky pointed out, his smile tender, “And when you put it like that, it’s no wonder you’re so happy.”

 

“No wonder at all.” She agreed, smiling at Steve as he re-entered the dining room and took his seat.

 

“No wonder what?”

 

“We were just counting our blessings, saying that it’s no wonder we have so much to be happy about right now.”

 

Steve smiled at the two of them, before setting the paper on the table before him. “All right. Should we start with discussing outbuildings?”

 

“We need bunks for at least ten, but a few more would be better.” Bucky mused.

 

“They can’t all just be crammed into one long hall the way they were before.” Runa frowned. “I felt cramped in the old bunkhouse when I went in to put the clean laundry on the beds. I can’t imagine how it felt in there when there was more than one person. We’ll also want to make certain it has a sitting room of sorts where everyone can socialize at the end of the day.”

 

“And as much as I enjoy having everyone in here for meals, it might get crowded when children start coming.” Bucky added. “It might not get used for a while, but we should think about putting in a kitchen and a dining area.”

 

“Might as well plan ahead for that.” Steve agreed, taking down notes on a sheet of paper. “All right, we’ll also need space for a housekeeper and cook. We might not need the cook once you’re better, but if we split housekeeping between the main house and the bunkhouse, we’ll need to hire a cook and you can just handle the cooking for the main house.” Steve addressed Runa, before looking back down at the paper, “I don’t want servant’s quarters in the house. Everyone on this ranch is family, and I don’t want that to change, but servant’s quarters aren’t where you put your family.”

 

“Exactly, but a housekeeper would be a woman, more often than not, and I don’t feel right putting a woman up in the bunkhouse. Wouldn’t be proper.” Bucky frowned.

 

“What about a little cabin?” Runa asked. “Like a foreman’s house. And we don’t need to hire a cook-”

 

“Yes, we do-”

 

“I don’t mean me this time!” Runa protested with a huff. “I’ve been teaching Happy Sam to cook since I got here, and once he’s well enough, Iris and I can continue to work with him. And we won’t need a cook right away, so we can keep teaching him.”

 

Steve and Bucky stared at her, dumbfounded, before looking to one another.

 

“Stevie, tell me how we didn’t think of that?”

 

“Because after his injury we started treating him and Runa the same.” Steve said ruefully, “Acting as if neither one of them should do any work and expecting things to be the same without them working, even once they were healed up.” He sighed, raking a hand through his hair, a habit he and Bucky shared. “All right. We’ll talk to Sam about it and see if he wants to take on being a full time cook for the hands. Not yet, but eventually.”

 

“He’ll probably want to stay in the bunkhouse, but maybe we should have a private room for whoever does become the cook?” Runa asked, “Whether it’s Happy Sam or someone else.”

 

“Good idea.” Steve agreed, making a note on the paper in front of him.

 

“And two cottages. At least.” Runa said.

 

“Maybe a couple more.” Bucky said thoughtfully. “And maybe a small place where we could put up my folks? If we can convince them to come out here, that is. Dad’s working himself to death in Brooklyn,” Bucky explained to Runa, “Ellie and Judy are married already, but Becks is still living with our folks. She could come out too, maybe find someone to get hitched to herself. She complained in her last letter about pickings being slim in Brooklyn.”

 

Steve and Runa looked to each other, her eyes questioning, his eyes hopeful.

 

“It would be nice to have family close by.” Steve confessed.

 

“They won’t be upset? About the three of us?” Runa asked a little worriedly.

 

“I’ll find a way to break it to them.” Bucky promised. “Dad would probably understand, but Ma might have some trouble accepting it. She’ll come around, though. Especially after she gets here, sees how happy we are together. Because we’re going to be happy.” Bucky said, his words filled with determination.

 

Runa smiled. “I think we’ll be able to manage happy.” She agreed. “All right. We’ll plan out a little cottage for your parents and sister. Maybe two bedrooms, and a proper sitting room and little kitchen? They would always be welcome to eat with us, of course, but your mother would probably like her own kitchen.”

 

“Probably.” Bucky agreed. “The housekeeper’s cottage should be two rooms, a sitting area and a bedroom. Give them a proper place of their own.”

 

“And we can put a small stove in the main room, in case they want to take their meals alone.” Steve agreed.

 

“Of course.” Runa smiled as Steve wrote down the notes quickly.

 

“We should talk about what we want for the main house.” Bucky pointed out. “Kitchen and a big dining room, of course. Sitting room and a formal parlor-”

 

“We don’t need a formal parlor.” Runa protested.

 

“I thought all ladies wanted a formal parlor.” Bucky frowned.

 

“I would much rather have a dining room that would hold all of our rather large family than have a formal parlor that we’ll rarely use. There is nothing wrong with having just a plain sitting room.” Runa pointed out. “I know that society ladies want parlors, but I’m not a society lady. And Amaranto Springs isn’t high society. I doubt I’d love it here as much as I do if it was. There are so many ridiculous rules for society. We’re going to have a fine enough house without a formal parlor.”

 

Steve grinned at that. “All right. No formal parlor, and an extra-large dining room.”

 

“And you two should have an office or a study or something.” Runa pointed out. “Somewhere to do the accounts in peace before coming to relax in the sitting room in the evenings. The sitting room shouldn’t be for business. It should be for family, friends, and comfort.”

 

“Since you insist.” Steve agreed. “Do you want your bedroom window to face a particular way?” He asked after a moment of scribbling down notes.

 

Runa’s smile began to fade. “My bedroom?” She ventured. “Not ours?”

 

Steve flushed. “I was thinking that Bucky and I would share a bit longer.” He tried to explain, and Bucky frowned as Runa looked down at the table.

 

“I was thinking,” He said, before Runa could get to feeling too blue, or Steve could stick his foot in his mouth again, “Maybe the three of us could share a room, get a bed made special for it. I don’t know if you two would agree to that-”

 

Runa looked up, “All right.”

 

Steve blinked in surprise. “What?”

 

She looked over to him. “I said ‘all right’.”

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be comfortable with that?” Steve asked.

 

“Well, we already talked about Bucky and I sharing you with one another, and trying to make things work between ourselves. The thing about sharing is that we’re all going to have to make sacrifices from time to time, and sacrificing sharing a room with you only to share one with the both of you instead, well… I think I can manage that.” She smiled wryly. “Though I expect we’ll argue a bit about who gets what side of the bed.”

 

“I sleep closest to the door.” Bucky said firmly.

 

“That’s where I sleep.” Steve frowned.

 

“We’ll alternate.” Bucky suggested. “We can keep Runa between us. Safer that way.” His words made Runa realized exactly why Steve insisted on being the one closer to the door; he wanted to be able to protect her if someone came into the room with ill intent.

 

“If you two insist, and I have a feeling you will, I can sleep between you.” She agreed. “Maybe… Maybe we share a room most of the time, but we have another room one of us can sleep in in case anyone wants a bit of privacy?” She ventured. “I don’t think it will be the three of us all the time…”

 

“That sounds absolutely perfect.” Steve reached out and took one of Runa’s hands, raising it to place a kiss on her palm, Bucky reaching across the table to do similarly with her other hand.

 

“Perfect.” He agreed, while her smile brightened the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff incoming. Lots of fluff incoming.


	52. Chapter Fifty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which preparations get under way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are brought to you by general anesthesia and painkillers. Lots and lots of painkillers.

The architect came and went over what Steve, Bucky, and Runa all wanted in their house and outbuildings. He discussed the past and current popular styles for houses, eventually convincing Steve and Bucky to agree to a fancier home than either man really wanted, but it was a look that Runa appeared most drawn to when they looked over the sketches. The two men had decided in private the night before that they would give Runa what she wanted in a house, within reason. The style she liked bordered on unreasonable, rather impractical for life out on a ranch instead of in the middle of a town where everyone would see it, but it would make her happy to have a pretty home, whereas they were just content with four walls, a floor, and a roof.

 

It was three days before the architect came back to Bluestone Ranch from where he had been staying in town (at Pepper’s boarding house, of course) and laid out his rough designs for them, promising to have better plans drawn up before construction started. Steve and Bucky rode back to town with him, taking the rough plans and measurements to Ben Parker to discuss what more needed to be ordered in addition to what Runa had already ordered. They arranged for him to hire a work crew as well, experienced masons and carpenters to come and help assemble the house. Usually, the neighbors would come together for such projects, but the rebuilding of Bluestone Ranch was going to be more of an undertaking than Steve and Bucky wanted to burden their neighbors with. A date was arranged for the work to begin; on August fourth they would begin the rebuilding.

 

Their next stop was to Scott Lang’s, to put in an order for enough supplies to keep the men and the work crews fed, as well as to purchase tools for the building, and rope, canvas, and poles for tents, among other things. They made an arrangement with Scott for Luis to bring out an order of supplies weekly until the building was completed and they were no longer going to be feeding and boarding a small army of men.

 

Then Steve slipped away to the Maximoff’s to order the new bed that he and Bucky had talked over with Runa, something that would fit three instead of two, with a bit of room to spare. While he did that, Bucky remained behind, looking through the Montgomery Wards and Sears and Roebuck’s catalogues that Scott kept handy for people to order from. Scott could get quite a few things shipped to his store, but there were some things, in some quantities, that were simply beyond the scope of his supply. Things like ordering mattresses and bedding for sixteen bunks.

 

Bucky was just leaving the mercantile when he was stopped by Reverend Fury.

 

“Mister Barnes.” The Reverend said by way of greeting. “I was hoping to catch either you or Mister Rogers before you left town.”

 

“Reverend.” Bucky tipped his hat slightly. “I was on my way to see you. What can I help you with?”

 

“I hear you’re about ready to start rebuilding your ranch buildings.”

 

“Just about.” Bucky agreed. “Mister Parker promised the first load of materials should be in tomorrow, and the men we’re hiring should arrive shortly after that.”

 

“Hiring?”

 

“Runa wants a fancier house than we can build ourselves, so she brought out someone to design a place, and we’re hiring a crew to get it all built.”

 

“You’re going to do your neighbors out of a barn raising?”

 

Bucky grinned. “As a matter of fact, no we are not. I was going to stop by and see if you would make an announcement in church that we’re going to have a barn raising on the eighth, with a bit of a celebration to follow. It’s the first building we’re going to put up.”

 

“It’s not a farm or a ranch without a barn.” Reverend Fury agreed. “I’d be more than happy to make the announcement. I’ll spread the word a bit beforehand as well.”

 

“Thank you, Reverend. We’re also planning on hosting a barn dance once the house is finished, but that won’t be for another while.”

 

Reverend Fury smiled. “Trying to give this town plenty to look forward to?”

 

“Well, that, the fact that we’re going to want to thank everyone who comes out to help us, and that we may also want to give folks something to talk about other than the trial and the events leading up to it.”

 

He nodded sagely. “Replacing one brand of talk with another more benign sort is better motivation than most would have.”

 

“I also want a chance to get Steve and Runa out on that dancefloor together.” Bucky confessed, “He missed his chance on the Fourth of July, and deserves another one.”

 

“Ah, and we find the ulterior motive.”

 

“There are a lot of motives here, Reverend. They all boil down to us just wanting to have fun and celebrate with our neighbors when you get right down to it.”

 

“And that is the purest and best motivation, particularly when compared to the others.”

 

~*~

 

The following day, the preparations for the rebuild were in full swing. The men all worked to clean up what little remained of the burnt-out husks of the old buildings, though most of it had been cleaned up already by that point, but Steve and Bucky wanted the land to be well prepared for the rebuilding.

 

Then Ben Parker and his nephew Peter arrived, each driving a wagon loaded down with lumber, mostly for the barn. They made several trips, delivering load after load of lumber, and Iris made certain that they had plenty to snack on when they weren’t driving or unloading; particularly Peter, who was at the age where he was a veritable bottomless pit.

 

While everyone else worked on cooking or unloading and stacking lumber and supplies, Runa, Wanda, Titus, and Happy Sam all worked to pack up the house. Runa and Happy Sam were only allowed to do the lightest of the work, but they still worked hard to get everything prepared for the house to be torn down the following day. Titus and Wanda worked together to get the trunks and most of the furniture outside, save for the beds, the chairs and tables from the dining room, and the stove from the kitchen. The pantry was cleaned out completely, all of the food stuffs packed up and taken to be kept beside the springhouse, near to where their outdoor kitchen would be set up.

 

The day after that Bucky went to town to get the order of canvas and ropes for the tents, while everyone worked at cleaning out the rest of the house. When Bucky returned a tent was erected for Runa, Iris, and Wanda to share, and another was place over the outdoor kitchen to protect Iris from the burning Texas sun while she worked. Most of the furniture was covered over with canvas to protect it from nightly dew, and two of the mattresses from the beds were placed in the tent the women would share. Steve and Bucky were to share the other mattress in their cramped tent, Titus and Happy Sam the other. There had been some ribbing about Titus being the oldest on the ranch, but he merely gave a tight, dry smile, and worked just as hard as the rest of them, which caused the good-natured teasing to come to an end. Despite his hard work, everyone knew he wasn’t used to roughing it as the others were, and his (slightly) more advanced age would make sleeping on the ground harder for him. In addition, everyone had heard Runa’s full story by that point, and knew that Runa saw him as a father figure, that the man had been in her life since she had been born and had loved her and cared for her as best he could from his position as a servant and then as a superior. They respected that, and accorded him the same respect that they would have shown Runa’s father, were he still alive.

 

Junior was the first person to call him Papa Titus, but he was not the last. By Saturday afternoon everyone was calling him Papa Titus, and he was resigned to it.

 

“I seem to have adopted an entire ranch.” He drawled at dinner that afternoon.

 

Runa got up from her seat, and went to place a kiss on his cheek. “It means we’ve accepted you and this is your home now, Papa.”

 

Titus looked up at her, and there was tender warmth in his eyes. “You don’t have to call me that, Runa.”

 

“Well, I’m going to. They’re right, you’ve been like a father to me since Uncle Lars died, and I’m certain that Papa wouldn’t mind me calling you by the title now.”

 

“He’s probably glad that you kept watch over her.” Steve agreed.

 

“I know I would be, in his place.” Dum Dum agreed.

 

“Amen.” Sam agreed quietly.

 

“All right, then I’ll be Papa Titus.” He looked around the table sternly, “But I still intend to work alongside you all. I haven’t sat around a day in my life, and I’m not about to start now.”

 

There were more than a few smiles at his declaration.

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Steve grinned as Runa returned to her seat.

 

After dinner, they began the process of dismantling the old house, setting aside the materials that could be used over again, which were precious few. The house was an old one, and while it had been comfortable, it was not the best contrasted structure. Time had weathered and eaten away at the boards, until most were suitable only for kindling and firewood. And so, bit by bit, the old house was torn down to make room for the new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're leading up to the next big event in the lives of our trio.


	53. Chapter Fifty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the barn raising commences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter to make up for how short and sparse the last one was.

When the masons and construction crew arrived, they went straight to work. Their first task was to mark out the foundations of the house and all the outbuildings. The foundations were all laid swiftly in preparation for the building that was to commence. The foundations for the barn were laid first, but no other work was done on the building, as the barn raising had been announced and was being looked forward to by a large portion of the community. Things were happening so quickly that Runa felt like her head was spinning.

 

Runa and Happy Sam positively ached to be productive with all the work going on around them, but both were shooed from any heavy work, reminded that they could not do anything too strenuous just yet. So, they gathered up what low hanging fruit they could that still hung from the trees, and harvested what they could from the garden, giving the produce to Iris and Wanda who worked magic in the make-shift kitchen to turn them into delicious meals for everyone working on the ranch. This also included everyone in the work crews that had been hired. Both Runa and Happy Sam helped in the kitchen area as much as they were allowed, mixing and preparing cornbread in Dutch ovens, making cookies or pies, chopping and slicing as needed by Iris and Wanda.

 

Thursday night after supper Runa was pulled from the preparations for the next day by Steve and Bucky, who walked through the foundations of the house with her. She was a little shocked by the size as they walked through it, but Steve and Bucky were excited. The two of them pointed out where the covered porch that would wrap around the house would be, and the attached gazebo where they could sit on warm evenings and watch the sun set.

 

“You’ll have a wonderful view here.” Steve promised her, his arm hooked around her waist as he held her close, Bucky holding Steve’s other hand. “Sitting room will be right there,” He indicated a place, “And the view might not be as open as the view from the gazebo, but it will still be one of the best views in all of Texas.”

 

“Second only to the view from the bedroom window.” Bucky grinned, “That one’s going to be higher up, so we can see further, but it’s going to be something to talk about.”

 

“The view from the kitchen windows will be all right, not as good as the view here, but it’ll give you something to look at when you’re doing work in the kitchen.”

 

“A feast for the eyes.” Runa smiled, leaning her head against Steve as she looked out at the view they indicated.

 

“It’ll be a feast for the soul.” Bucky added, giving Steve’s hand a squeeze, which he returned.

 

“I’m looking forward to sitting there with the two of you and watching the sun set.” Runa smiled. “That’s going to be the best part of the day.”

 

Steve smiled down at her and she tilted her head back to smile up at him. He bowed his head and gave her a gentle kiss.

 

“I want some of that too.” Bucky laughed quietly, and Steve drew away from Runa so he could kiss Bucky as well, Runa flushing and her heart fluttering a bit. Steve and Bucky showed affection in front of anyone else so rarely that she felt pleased that they would in front of her. The three of them formed a single unit, and this trust only strengthened the bond.

 

Then Bucky was drawing away from Steve, giving him a tender smile. He looked to Runa, giving her the same smile as he moved to pull her close, bowing his head to kiss her. Runa gasped against his lips, not expecting that, but within moments she was an eager participant in the kiss, Steve keeping one arm wrapped around Runa, the other around Bucky as he held the two of them close. Runa slipped an arm around Steve, her other around Bucky, while Bucky slipped one arm around Steve and one arm around Runa. The three stood there for some time, mostly just holding one another, though there were more than a few more kisses shared.

 

The only thing to mar their happiness was their separation at the end of the evening; Runa retiring to the tent that she shared with Iris and Wanda, Steve and Bucky going to their tent. Both men had agreed that there would be no more intimacy until the house was built; if they had been overheard when there had been walls between them and everyone else, the canvas of their tent certainly wouldn’t do a thing to muffle their sounds of pleasure. That didn’t mean that there couldn’t be more kisses and caresses shared, however. After the two stripped to their drawers and were settled into bed they indulged themselves a bit, hands wandering over heated flesh as their lips met in languid kisses.

 

“Almost doesn’t feel right to kiss you without Runa here.” Steve murmured after several minutes.

 

Bucky sighed. “I know what you mean. It’s not that it doesn’t feel right for me, it just feels like something’s missing.”

 

“That’s exactly it.” Steve agreed, glad that Bucky knew what he meant. “I’m looking forward to having you both in bed with me when the house is built.”

 

“You and me both, Stevie.”

 

~*~

 

The next day everyone was up early, people beginning to arrive shortly after breakfast. The Bartons were the first to arrive, though they were far from the last. Runa was amazed at the number of people who arrived to help with the barn raising. Even Reverend Fury arrived with a tool belt, ready to help with the construction.

 

While the men worked on the barn, the women mostly worked in the makeshift kitchen set up near the springhouse. A great deal of work went into preparing food for so many people, but split among the group of them, it was not nearly as difficult as it would have been if it had been only Iris and Wanda doing the cooking, with help from Happy Sam and Runa. Runa did what she could to help out, which wasn’t much, as most of the lighter tasks had been completed the day before.

 

There was also some good-natured teasing directed her way, as word had somehow gotten out about the double wide bed that Steve had asked Erik Maximoff to make.

 

“It’s just that Steve tosses and turns so much.” Runa protested as innocently as she could, not worried about the little lie. “Either we needed a bigger bed, or I was going to have to sleep in a separate bed entirely!”

 

There was laughter at that, but Laura gave Runa a knowing smile, which made Runa flush.

 

“Might I ask why you’re building the barn first?” Laura changed the subject to spare Runa any more questions and teasing, “I know you’ve hired men to build your house, but shouldn’t everyone be helping them instead of working on the barn?”

 

“Oh no.” Runa protested. “The barn is more important than the house, besides which, the house will take a lot longer to build. The house is going to be the last thing we really work on. The crew is working on the bunkhouse first.”

 

“The bunkhouse?” Laura asked, startled.

 

“I can survive sleeping in a tent for a few months while everything else is rebuilt. We came to the decision that it would be better to focus on the bunkhouse first, and then the main house. Well. We’re going to build the little house we’re going to build for Bucky’s parents before the main house because that should only take a few days, and then Iris, Wanda, and I will sleep there instead of in a tent until the house is built.”

 

“You’re building a house for Bucky’s parents?”

 

Runa nodded. “Once everything is rebuilt, Bucky is going to ask his parents to come out and live on the ranch. He figured his mother would want her own place, so we’re building them a little house set away from the main house. They’ll be close, but have their own space and privacy.”

 

“And you won’t mind, having his parents close? From what I’ve heard, his parents practically adopted Steve when his mother died. It will be like having a mother in law hovering over you.”

 

 _If only you knew,_ Runa thought with a bit of a smile. “Well, neither Steve or Bucky mind that Titus—Papa—is here. And I doubt that Bucky’s mother is going to hover.”

 

“Mothers in law can be difficult.” Laura warned.

 

“I’m trying to hope for the best.” Runa countered. “There are so many things to worry on right now that if I thought about all of the ‘what-ifs’ I would make myself sick.”

 

“After everything else you’ve been through, we don’t want that, so I’ll hold my tongue.” Laura promised. “I _do_ have to say that you’re looking much better now. After what that man did to you…” She shook her head.

 

“It’s good to know I’m looking better. I haven’t been able to look at myself in a mirror since that first day when I woke up at Doctor Banner’s.” Runa wrinkled her nose. “I like to think I’m not terribly vain, but I couldn’t stand seeing myself like that. I’m not certain how anyone else could stand to look at me.”

 

“We were able to look at you because we could see you getting better every day.” Bucky said from behind Runa, causing her to jump almost out of her skin. She spun, wide eyed.

 

“Don’t startle me like that!”

 

He laughed, before drawing her close and placing a kiss atop her head. “Sorry, darlin’.”

 

“What are you doing over here? Dinner isn’t for another hour.” Laura chastised, though she (and everyone else near enough to see) took note of the embrace and kiss.

 

“I came to stand in the shade a moment and look at some of the prettiest ladies in all of Amaranto Springs.” Bucky gave Laura his most charming smile, “Also, Cooper ran out of lemonade.”

 

“We’ve got more staying cool in the springhouse. I’ll get it.” Runa smiled, hurrying off. That was something she could do, at least.

 

Laura looked to Bucky, arching a brow. “Darling?” She asked him quietly.

 

Bucky grinned at her, not even having the grace to look sheepish. He was too pleased with himself and life in general to be sheepish. “The three of us came to an understanding.” Bucky told her quietly.

 

“So, you’re not going to run off on us the way you were planning?”

 

“No, I’m not.” Bucky promised. “I’m going to stay right here for a good long while.”

 

“Good. We would have missed you.” Laura smiled. “Steve and Runa most of all. You be good to them, James Barnes.”

 

“Oh, I will. I swear I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been placed on bed rest again for the next few weeks, so updates might be a bit wonky.


	54. Chapter Fifty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a very special celebration.

Steve stood at a distance from the others, almost completely obscured from the crowd gathering by the cook tent by a stack of lumber. He had one arm around Bucky and one around Runa, both of whom had arms around him. Together they stood and looked at the barn that their friends and neighbors had come to help them build, the clean smell of sawdust in the air, as well as the rich, smoky smell of barbecuing meat, the pork and beef cooking since shortly before dinnertime.

 

“That is a mighty fine barn.” Bucky finally said, admiring the tall, two story structure.

 

“That it is.” Steve agreed.

 

“It’s a good start.” Runa said quietly. “And it’s the right way to start, with everyone here, working together.”

 

“We are very blessed in our friends.” Steve agreed.

 

“And each other.” Bucky added. The three looked to one another, before they moved to share another hug between the three of them, and kisses that were more chaste than the ones shared the previous night, but still filled with warmth and affection.

 

There was a cough from behind them, and the three separated quickly, all turning to look at the one who had caught them in the act.

 

Reverend Fury.

 

Runa felt the blood drain from her face all the way down to her toes.

 

“Don’t stop on my account.” The Reverend drawled.

 

“Reverend, it isn’t what it looks like.” Steve tried to say, flushed from the embarrassment of getting caught by the Reverend of all people.

 

Fury gave him a dry look, one that said Steve was a terrible liar and not fooling anyone. “From what I’ve heard and seen, it is exactly what it looked like. So,” He looked the three over, “When are you going to ask me to perform this marriage ceremony properly?”

 

The three stared at him blankly.

 

The Reverend smiled. “You three aren’t the first ones to feel this way.” He assured them. “Mister Rogers, the entire town knows that you and Mister Barnes are close, closer than brothers. Closer than most lovers. That was a part of the reason everyone was so surprised when you said you had sent for a bride. And you, Missus Rogers, I’ve seen you with them both. I’ve seen them with you. I may only have one eye left to me, but I’m good at watching people, figuring things out about them. It’s not hard to figure out that you care for the both of them, and they both care for you. Maybe even love, but that’s not for me to say.” The three looked at each other in surprise, not having dreamed that they had been obvious enough for Reverend Fury to find out. He smiled at them, and continued. “There are folks in this nation already who have more than one spouse; granted, it’s usually men marrying multiple women… But if a man can have two wives, why can’t a woman have two husbands? It would take some mighty special people to pull that off, though. The law might say it’s wrong, but anyone who watched the three of you together would know that sometimes, the law isn’t always right when it comes to matters of the heart.”

 

Bucky grinned suddenly, before looking to Steve and Runa. “All right,” He demanded, “Who wants to get married?”

 

~*~

 

The news spread quickly through the crowd of people who were preparing to settle down for supper and the celebrations to follow. The crowd began to buzz with surprise, until Reverend Fury stood up on a chair and called for attention.

 

The tall man looked over everyone as they gradually fell silent, giving him their attention.

 

“It seems that I don’t need to make this announcement, but I’m going to do it anyway. You’re all invited to a wedding tonight, a special wedding in the way that all weddings are special, but a touch different. Love is love. You know it, I know it, and God certainly knows it. God created love. God gives love. God _is_ love. When two people love one another, that’s just fine. More than fine, that is a celebration in the eyes of the lord. It doesn’t matter who those two people are, as long as their love isn’t hurting anyone else. Oh yes, love can hurt, love can hurt something terrible, but it can also heal. Heal a heart and soul better than anything else God or man put on this planet we call home. So when three people come together and realize that they truly love one another and want to be together, who are we to stop them? People are meant to love and be loved, it is a gift given to us from the good Lord himself. So when people come together in love, it is the duty of those around them to wish them joy and happiness. Life can be a cold, hard place, but love makes it easy. Love is a shelter in the storm. The entire community here in Amaranto Springs is fueled by love, so I am asking all of you today to stand witness to a rarer type of love than what we usually see. If there are any who object to this, well, I’m sorry. I’m performing the marriage ceremony whether you object or not, but I still hope you come to wish these folk happiness. No one will chase you off; everyone here worked hard and deserves tonight’s celebrations just as much as everyone else. All I ask is that you keep any negative opinions to yourselves. The world has too much negativity in it already, and we should seize joy and happiness where we can find it. Now, with all that said, please gather in front of the barn for the ceremony. It’s as good a place as any.”

 

The whoops of approval and the applause that followed his speech made Reverend Fury smile as he stepped down off his chair.

 

~*~

 

The first time Runa was married, it was in a beautiful cream-colored challis dress in front of a church, to a handsome man dressed in his Sunday best.

 

The second time Runa was married, it was in a simple purple calico day dress in front of a newly erected barn to two handsome men dressed in their soiled and stained work clothes.

 

Oddly enough, she was more excited for the second wedding than she had been for the first. And while she knew she would always treasure the memories of both her weddings as if they were priceless jewels, the second was the more beautiful of the two.

 

It was finally putting things right, to the way they should have been all along.

 

“Steven Rogers, do you take Runa Rogers to be your wedded wife and James Barnes to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love them, comfort them, honor and keep them for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to them, as long as you all shall live?”

 

“I do.” Steve said firmly, a broad smile on his face.

 

“James Barnes, do you take Runa Rogers to be your wedded wife and Steven Rogers to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love them, comfort them, honor and keep them for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to them, as long as you all shall live?”

 

“I do.” Bucky promised, grinning just as broadly as Steve was.

 

“Runa Rogers, do you take Steven Rogers and Bucky Barnes to be your wedded husbands to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love them, comfort them, honor and keep them for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to them so long as you all shall live?”

 

“I do.” Runa said in a joyous, clear voice, feeling as if her face would crack from how large her smile was.

 

“Then by the power vested in me by the Lord our God, I pronounce you husbands and wife.” Reverend Fury smiled at the three of them. “Now you may kiss one another to seal the union.”

 

The three drew together into another group embrace, Steve kissing Runa before Bucky kissed him and Runa kissed Bucky. There were cheers all around, and if any objected to the unorthodox marriage, they didn’t show it.

 

Bucky was the one to raise his head and smile over at the crowd first. “And now, if the ladies say it’s ready, let’s all settle down for supper, fellowship, and then a good time.”

 

His words were greeted with more whistles and cheers.

 

~*~

 

Dinner was wonderful, a giant picnic served buffet style, everyone eating and drinking happily. People came up to the newlyweds frequently to wish them well, and thank them for such a spread. Steve always smiled and told them that, while they might have supplies the foodstuffs, all the credit went to the ladies who had spent the day turning it into a meal the President of the United States would envy.

 

Once the food had been devoured, Runa stole kisses from both Steve and Bucky before hurrying to where basins of hot water had replaced the platters and dishes of food. She helped to scrub the dishes, the women and children all helping so that the task took hardly any time at all. By the time they were done, the musicians were taking up places inside the empty barn, tuning their instruments in preparation for the dancing to come. Lanterns were lit to illuminate the building and people crowded inside as the dancing began.

 

Bucky grabbed Steve by the hand and dragged him, protesting, onto the dance floor.

 

“Buck, you know I don’t know how to-”

 

“Well tonight you’re going to learn. You’re going to dance with me, and then with Runa, and you’re going to like it.”

 

Steve laughed. “Well, when you put it like that, I guess I don’t have much of a choice, now do I?”

 

“No choice at all.” Bucky grinned as he and Steve moved around the dance floor together, Steve frequently looking down at his feet while Bucky quietly gave instructions or praise as needed. By the time the dance had ended, Steve was doing passably fair, and Bucky smiled as he handed him off to Runa, who had stood on the sidelines watching.

 

“Once you two take a turn around the dancefloor, it’ll be you and me, darlin.” Bucky promised her. “Steve can dance with Laura then. We’ve got to keep him dancing tonight, all right?”

 

“All right.” Runa grinned as she took Steve’s hand and pulled him, laughing and only half protesting, onto their makeshift dance floor.

 

The dancing lasted well into the night, and between them, Bucky and Runa managed to keep Steve dancing through nearly all of it. None of them lacked for partners; everyone who lived on Bluestone Ranch getting at least one turn about the dancefloor, though in the cases of Iris and Wanda it was quite a few more than that as men vied to dance with them. Runa saw Iris dance with Bruce at least three times, and she felt a thrill of excitement race through her at that. Iris deserved someone, and if it happened to be Bruce, well, that would be just fine! It was good to have a doctor in the family, or so she had heard.

 

Late that night Runa smiled as she watched the last wagon roll down the drive towards the road as the revelries finally came to a close. Bucky was talking to Iris, and Wanda was cleaning up the last of the party detritus.

 

“Wanda,” Runa walked over to her, “Some things can be left for tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t want to put it off, Runa.”

 

“I’ll help you. Tomorrow. It’s late. We should all be curled up asleep in our beds.” Runa protested, looking to the tent she shared with Iris and Wanda, only to gasp as arms wrapped around her from behind. She looked up, and found Steve smiling down at her. “You startled me.”

 

“So jumpy.” He teased. “See, this is why I didn’t want to wake you up in church.”

 

She flushed, swatting at his arm. “I’m not that bad.”

 

“Only sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes, then.” She agreed, closing her eyes and leaning back against him, covering his hands with her own. It was nice to be held like this, she decided.

 

“Come on. It’s time for us to go to bed.” Steve murmured. Runa sighed; a near perfect moment ruined by practicality.

 

“I’ll say my good-nights, then.” She murmured as Bucky came up, wrapping arms around both Runa and Steve.

 

“I’m certain no one will mind if you head off to bed without saying good-night.” He smiled down at her. She looked up with a slight frown.

 

“What about you two?”

 

“Oh, we’ve already decided that you’re sleeping with us from now on.” Bucky said oh-so-casually.

 

“We are married, after all.” Steve agreed. “And Bucky and I could use your brand of softness between us at night, even though all we’re going to do is sleep.”

 

She flushed at that. “But, my things-”

 

“Iris, Laura, and Wanda all helped move your things to our tent right after supper, when the dancing first started and we made certain you were distracted. So you can’t use that as an excuse.”

 

“I need to change-”

 

“We’re married, darlin’. You can change in front of us and we can change in front of you.” Bucky reminded her gently.

 

She bit her lower lip, heart pounding. “All right. I see you two have already thought of everything.”

 

“We can’t leave it all to you, General.” Steve teased her, “We have to do our fair share of the planning and doing some of the time.”

 

She smiled at that. “Well, I suppose.”

 

“Come on.” Bucky said, releasing them but catching up one of Runa’s hands and one of Steve’s as he released Runa as well. “Let’s get to sleep. Tomorrow comes early, and it’s going to be a long day.” He walked with them back to the tent, which was a relatively nice affair, a wall tent that was large enough to stand up in, smaller than the one the women had shared, but still roomy. Bucky and Steve had said it was just like the tents they had when they were officers in the army.

 

When she entered the tent it was dark, but she could make out the shadowy shape of the trunk she had stored all her clothes and things in, beside the one that Bucky and Steve were sharing. She went to it and drew out her nightgown, feeling more comfortable changing in the darkness. Steve and Bucky entered behind her, and the only sound was the rustle of fabric as the three of them stripped off their clothes. She could hear one of her men getting down on the bed, as she reached back to unlace her corset, and didn’t bother to fight back the grin that came when she thought of Steve and Bucky as her men.

 

“Need help?” Bucky asked quietly, his voice almost in her ear. She jumped slightly, before flushing.

 

“I’ll be fine.” She assured as he ran a hand down her back lightly until he found her hands at the bottom of her corset.

 

“Here. Let me help. It’ll be quicker.” He said, batting her hands away and undoing the laces, fumbling in the dark a moment before he let out a little curse, causing Runa to laugh softly. “What, did you knot these?”

 

“I did not.” She reached back again, slipping her hands beneath his and finding the lacings before sighing, “It seems I did. Or you pulled them the wrong way.”

 

“I’ve got it. Just give me a minute.” Bucky said as Steve chuckled in the darkness. Finally Bucky managed it, and loosened the corset enough for Runa to unhook the busk. Bucky set the corset on top of her trunk, the rest of her clothing following before she pulled on her light nightgown. She could feel him still standing behind her as she did.

 

“You don’t have to wait for me.” She pointed out softly as she turned, pulling her nightgown into place.

 

“Yes, I do. Otherwise you’d have to climb over to me to get into bed.” He reasoned, making her smile once more. He placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her into the bed.

 

“Are you afraid that I’ll go running off into the night?” She asked.

 

“Maybe not running off into the night, but I know sleeping with the both of us can’t be an easy thing to wrap your mind around. You’re more used to sleeping with Iris than with us.”

 

“I’ve slept with Steve far more than I’ve slept with Iris.” She countered as she laid herself down next to Steve, who wrapped his arms around her while Bucky laid down, spooning against her. Runa tensed a moment, but then relaxed. Steve placed a kiss on her forehead, Bucky placing a kiss on her temple, before the two of them shared a quick kiss.

 

“I like this.” Runa murmured, already beginning to doze; she wasn’t used to late nights any longer.

 

“You’re not the only one, sweetheart.” Steve murmured. “Things have never felt as right as this does.”

 

“Will you two stop jawing and get to sleep?” Bucky mock grumbled. Steve and Runa both stifled laughs at that.

 

“Whatever you say, Bucky.” Runa smiled, wrapping an arm around Steve as she snuggled back against Bucky.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the house is finished, and adult type fun is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains m/m/f sex.

Rebuilding the ranch took time and hard work, but it was manageable with the help of the hired crews and the neighbors who continued to come out and help as they could. The fact that they also had to work as if it was business as usual on the ranch made it particularly difficult, but it was manageable. After the barn was raised, the house for Bucky’s parents was built, despite Runa’s objections that the bunk house should come first. It only took a few days to erect the small house, and Iris and Wanda were moved into one of the rooms at everyone’s agreement, while Bucky, Steve, and Runa were moved into the other room, ignoring Runa’s protests that the others shouldn’t have to sleep on the ground in tents while they slept comfortably indoors. While her concern was appreciated, and made everyone smile, she was still told that she would be put up in the house whether she liked it or not.

 

“Sweetheart, everyone is happier this way.” Steve tried to explain as they changed for bed that first night in the little house.

 

“I don’t see why where we sleep should matter to anyone else.” Runa grumbled as she unbuttoned the front of her dress, keeping her back to Steve and Bucky, who were also changing.

 

“Not us, you. You and Wanda and Iris.” Bucky pointed out, pulling off his shirt. “You three shouldn’t be forced to rough it with the rest of us. If it had been up to me, and if I had thought any one of you would listen to me, I would have had you stay at Pepper’s while we were working on the rebuilding.”

 

“This is my home too and I’m not going to-”

 

“I told him you wouldn’t agree to it.” Steve chuckled. “We’d have to carry you kicking and screaming, tossed over the back of a horse.”

 

“You would have to do exactly that. And then I’d have walked back unless you tied me down somewhere.” Runa said primly as she stepped out of her dress. Then Steve came up behind her and tugged at the laces to her corset. She paused to allow it; every night since they had been married either Steve or Bucky had loosened her corset for her as she undressed, and in the morning one of them would help tighten it. It was strange, having someone else help her, strange but welcomed.

 

Only tonight, Steve wasn’t moving away after she removed the corset. She turned to look at him, confused, but he was smiling down at her, placing his hands on her hips.

 

“You’re stuck with us looking after you like this, you know.” He pointed out, before bowing his head and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Finish getting ready for bed. It’s been a long day, and tomorrow is going to be just as long.”

 

She smiled up at him, then over at Bucky. “I wouldn’t trade being looked after by you two for anything.” She said quietly.

 

“Neither would we, darlin’.”

 

~*~

 

By the time the chill of early November began to cool the air, the construction of all the ranch buildings were complete. Iris would be doing most of the cooking for the ranch, so she had a cottage of her own, and it was decided that since they had built a little house for Bucky’s parents, Titus would get his own little cottage as Runa’s surrogate father. He had objected, of course, had protested that he could sleep in the bunkhouse with everyone else, but had caved when Runa refused to back down. The rest of the hands (or the rest of the family, as Runa phrased it more than once) had comfortable beds in a spacious bunkhouse that had a good sized dining room to go with its kitchen and a common area where they could sit an relax after a hard day, or gather for a game of cards or the like.

 

The main house was a thing of beauty; large, with two stories now instead of the single story they had before, and a wraparound porch. It was a simpler version of the popular Queen Anne style, white with blue trim that complimented the slate roof nicely. It had interesting features and some ornate work, such as a small tower from the second floor to the attic that Bucky had declared would be the perfect place for a little princess to dream of rescue by a prince someday, causing both Runa and Steve to smile at the thought of that possible future. The entire thing was a little too fancy for a simple ranch house, all the other buildings put up with similar style and paint so there was a uniformity to the ranch, but to everyone who called the ranch home, it was perfect. To Steve, Bucky and Runa, it simply looked like home, made so by the presence of the others in their triad. Inside the house, the walls were painted and papered, and the bluestone tiles that gave the ranch its name were in evidence in all the flooring.

 

The day that the house was finished and they could move in was a busy one; new furniture having been delivered in advance in preparation for the day they could move in, and everyone working hard to bring the furnishings in and set everything up, even Runa and Happy Sam, who had finally been cleared for work again by Doctor Banner.

 

Runa was everywhere in the house that day, directing furniture to be placed just so, unpacking trunks and making up beds, reveling in the fact that she was able to put her home in order. She worked straight through until supper, and was preparing to start work again afterwards when Bucky caught her by her wrist.

 

“That’s enough for one day, darlin.” He smiled down at her.

 

“But-”

 

“No ‘but’ about it. That’s enough for one day. Why don’t you come on upstairs?”

 

“Bucky-”

 

He bowed his head and caught her lips in a tender kiss, before moving to whisper in her ear. “Steve and I don’t want you too worn out tonight. Not yet, anyhow.”

 

Runa’s cheeks flamed scarlet. She had forgotten what moving into the new house meant, until Bucky mentioned it. She tried to sputter out a response, but Bucky just laughed softly, moving to kiss her again.

 

“Come on. Steve is up there waiting for the both of us. You can finish putting your mark on everything tomorrow.”

 

“All right.” She managed as Bucky wrapped an arm around her waist, walking with her to the stairs. A thrill of nervous excitement raced through her as she mounted the steps to the second floor, Bucky close behind her, herding her more than following. She wasn’t certain what to expect from her two husbands, but when she stepped into their bedroom to see Steve sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling up at her, her apprehension faded. Then Bucky’s hand was on her lower back and he was guiding her into the room so he could shut the door, and Steve was standing up, reaching out to take Runa’s hands.

 

“Now, the three of us are going to have a helluva lot of fun.” Bucky promised.

 

“Fun?” Runa asked, bewildered.

 

“Fun.” Steve agreed.

 

“If it wasn’t fun, people wouldn’t do it as much, and there wouldn’t be as many people in the world.” Bucky pointed out.

 

“Then I’ll change into my nightgown-”

 

“Not tonight.” Steve interrupted, reaching up to caress her cheek, seeing her reticence. “It’s all right, sweetheart.”

 

“You just let us take care of you.” Bucky agreed, “Well. We’re going to have Stevie do most of that.”

 

“Then who will take care of you?” Runa managed to ask, her cheeks flushed, still more than just a bit nervous.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about me.” Bucky assured. “I can take care of myself.”

 

“That hardly seems fair.”

 

“Well, Steve will be the one taking care of the both of us, while we take care of him. I’ll just be talking him through how to take care of you, darlin’. See, Stevie doesn’t know how to make you squeal and squirm, but I learned all that back in Brooklyn.” Bucky came up behind Runa, wrapping his arms around her as Steve began unfastening the front of her dress. Bucky placed a kiss atop Runa’s head, before releasing her, reaching up and plucking the pins from her hair, letting the flaxen braid fall free.

 

Runa’s breath was coming faster, and she almost felt faint. “Shouldn’t we extinguish the lantern?” She managed to ask.

 

“And hide how beautiful you are?” Steve managed to counter, his own cheeks flushed a bit. “We want to look at you, want you to look at us.” He told her. “That’s part of what makes it enjoyable. Sharing that with each other.”

 

“You’re not going to hide away from us anymore.” Bucky said quietly, setting the hair pins on the nightstand. “And we’re not going to hide from you.”

 

“I don’t think either of you have ever hidden from me.” Runa said softly as Steve got her dress opened. She moved to slide her arms from the sleeves, Steve moving to help pull her free of the fabric.

 

“We hid who we really were for a while.” Bucky countered, beginning to unlace her corset once the lacings were exposed. “But that’s not going to happen again.”

 

“If you look at it like that, then you weren’t just hiding from me,” She countered reaching up to unhook the busk of her corset, but Steve reached up to do it for her, gently brushing her hands aside. “You were hiding from each other, and yourselves as well.”

 

“That we were, and there will be no more of that.” Steve promised her, bowing his head and kissing her so tenderly she thought she might melt. While Steve kissed her, long and lingering, Bucky took care of her skirts and petticoats, getting everything unfastened so that it fell to the floor, a pool of calico and muslin that Runa stood in the center of. Then Bucky sank to his knees, pressing a kiss on the back of Runa’s thigh and causing her to jump slightly.

 

“Settle.” Bucky murmured as Steve coaxed Runa into kissing him once again. Then Bucky’s hands were unfastening the buttons on her shoes and rolling down her stockings, guiding her to step out of them, before he was helping Steve out of his own boots and socks.

 

Runa tried pulling back from Steve, “I can-”

 

“You can start by getting that shirt off of him.” Bucky pointed out as he got his own boots off.

 

“But-”

 

“Part of the fun is helping your partner get out of their clothes.” Steve murmured to Runa, bowing his head to place a soft, open mouthed kiss on her neck, then her shoulder as he slid the strap of her chemise aside to expose more of her pale skin. “See?”

 

She shivered slightly from the kisses, from the feelings that were rushing through her. “I think so.” She ventured, before reaching up and beginning to work at the buttons on Steve’s shirt. By the time she finished with the buttons and got it open, Bucky was standing behind her again, and he moved forward, bumping into Runa and pressing her against Steve as he reached up to push the shirt off of Steve’s shoulders. Then Bucky was leaning forward, reaching to pull Steve closer, and Runa was sandwiched between the two of them as they shared a kiss so intense that it should have steamed the paper off of the walls. Runa placed an impulsive kiss on Steve’s chest, over his heart, and she heard him moan into Bucky’s mouth in approval while her fingers drifted up his sides, cautiously stroking his heated flesh. Then she wriggled between them, managing to turn around, and start in on the buttons of Bucky’s shirt, causing him to chuckle into Steve’s mouth.

 

Bucky drew back slightly. “I think she’s getting the idea.” He said a bit huskily, which made Runa’s cheeks flame darker.

 

“Oh hush. It just… Seemed like what to do next. Hardly fair that we’re half undressed and you’re not.”

 

“She has a point.” Steve grinned.

 

“A very good one.” Bucky agreed as she got his shirt open and reached to push it off his shoulders as she had seen him do to Steve’s. Bucky reached around Runa, working at Steve’s belt buckle, murmuring quietly to Runa that she should do the same, while Steve kept his hands lightly on Runa’s hips. He bowed his head, placing kisses on her neck that distracted, made her want to close her eyes and press into them. Then, after she got Bucky’s belt undone but before she could begin working on his trousers, Steve was gently gripping her chemise and pulling it up. She raised her arms so he could get it off of her, and Bucky looked down at her while Steve tossed the garment aside.

 

“You are beautiful, darlin’.” Bucky murmured as Steve reached down to undo her drawers, sliding them down her hips and baring her completely. Runa ducked her head, heart pounding, but Bucky reached down and gripped her chin gently, raising her head to look up at him. Her eyes met his and he smiled down at her, a reassuring smile, though his gaze was filled with a hunger that startled her. “You are beautiful.” He assured her, before giving her a kiss that rivaled the one he had given Steve in its intensity. Then he was dragging his lips down her neck while Steve guided her to turn her head to the side so he could kiss her heatedly, his hands, which had gone back to her hips, sliding up her body now, until he cupped her breasts in them, causing Runa to gasp into his mouth. He cupped them gently, testing the weight of them, before he palmed them, then pinched at one of the rosebud nipples and made her moan. At the sound he tugged her back against him, deepening the kiss. Runa almost shrank away from him, momentarily afraid she would be burned away by his intensity, before she discarded those worries and gave in to the need that had been gnawing at her. A need to touch and be touched, taste and be tasted, to love and be loved. A need to give in and _feel_.

 

Somehow, Bucky and Steve got out of their trousers and underdrawers, and the three of them managed to get onto the bed without Runa managing to figure out exactly how. One moment the three of them were standing, then the next they were on the bed, with her still sandwiched between Steve and Bucky, who was pressed snugly against her back. Hands roamed over three bodies until Bucky reached and took one of Steve’s in his own. He guided Steve’s hand down Runa’s form, caressing her side, her hip, and then guiding him down to stroke at the curls guarding the juncture between her thighs. Without words Bucky showed Steve how to gently slide his fingers along the very edges of her outer lips, how to delve a little deeper as her body began to respond and she arched ever so slightly into their touch. He guided Steve to drag his fingers up through the sweet slick to the top of the cleft, where he rubbed against a spot that made Runa cry out in shock when the touch made something sweet yet electric as lightning jolt through her.

 

“Found her sweet spot. One of ‘em, anyway.” Bucky purred into her ear, grinning at Steve, who looked less startled than Runa, but still a bit concerned. “It’s like a little button, but all it does is make her feel good.” He murmured, guiding Steve’s fingers to replace his. Steve’s touch was tentative at first, then firmer as Runa bowed her head forward and pressed it against his shoulder, burying her face against his neck, unable to hold back the cries his touch on that sweet spot was wrenching from her as each stroke sent heat rolling through her body, making her hips twitch in response.

 

“Come on, darlin’. You’ve got something to do too.” Bucky murmured against her ear, running a hand down her arm to her hand, which was clenched into a fist as she clutched at Steve. He worked her hand between his fingers, a touch that was strong but so gentle, coaxing her into relaxing her fist before guiding her to touch Steve, then lower, showing her how to get acquainted with Steve’s body, how to grip Steve’s cock just right in a way that made Steve clench his teeth and let out a strangled sound of pleasure. Bucky guided Runa’s hand and soon she was stroking Steve’s cock steadily, marveling at how something so hard could feel so soft to her touch, at how such simple touches could make them feel so overwhelmingly wonderful.

 

“Just like that.” Bucky praised her, drawing his hand away. Before he could do anything else, Steve moved his hand to take Bucky’s, guiding his touch back to Runa. Then Steve reached around her to Bucky, to grip the cock that had been pressed into the cleft of Runa’s rounded behind, to inflict his tender mercies upon it. And oh, he was tender, swiping his thumb over the head of Bucky’s cock before gripping him oh so perfectly, matching his pace to Runa’s steady one. “Fuck.” Bucky breathed out as he rubbed at Runa’s sweet spot, and she let out a pleased little whimper that said she echoed the sentiment entirely, almost drowning in the sweet sensations.

 

It was pleasant to move together for a time, but Runa found herself needing something more, pressing herself against Bucky’s hand, and he managed to chuckle before pressing a kiss onto her neck. “I know what you need, darlin’. We’ll give it to you soon.” He promised her, moving to slide a finger into her slowly, making her gasp at the strange yet pleasant sensation. A welcome sensation. It helped soothe an ache that had started to build inside her, the penetration waking something inside her, causing it to stir. “Stevie, enough about us. We need to finish getting her ready.”

 

“Ready?” Steve sounded confused, “Don’t we just…?”

 

“Stevie, your prick ain’t exactly small, and our Runa here _is._ ” Despite his breath hitching and his voice deeper from sensual pleasure, Bucky sounded resigned and a trifle annoyed. “Get your hand down here and work a finger into her. Slowly.”

 

“But-” Runa started, until Steve moved to kiss her tenderly.

 

“We should listen to the man. He knows what he’s talking about.” He murmured against her lips as Bucky moved back from Runa slightly, withdrawing his hand and pulling her so that she was lying on her back. Then he kissed her, long and heated, while he drew her hand away from Steve and Steve listened to his advice and worked a single digit into Runa. Bucky reached down, guiding Steve’s hand without breaking his kiss with Runa, guiding him to work his finger in and out of her before he moved to stroke at her sweet spot once more. Runa moaned into Bucky’s mouth, her eyes fluttering shut as she began to move her hips against their hands, chasing after the sensations coursing through her, body demanding more as her skin tightened and every nerve burned within her, a fire that only increased in intensity with every caress, every touch.

 

Bucky reluctantly tore his lips from Runa’s, quietly instructing Steve to add a second finger, to spread them once she seemed comfortable, scissor them inside her, before he trailed kisses down her soft skin to her breasts, fastening his lips around one of her sensitive nipples and sucking on it, causing Runa to arch upwards and let out a needy cry, a lightning bolt of pleasure sizzling through her in a line directly to her core, causing her to tighten around Steve’s fingers a moment and moan again with the absolute perfection of the sensation. Bucky smirked, stroking her clit insistently, and then she was crying out again, a different cry, one she couldn’t muffle as she chased the pleasurable sensations over a cliff and fell into an ocean of sheer pleasure. Bucky raised his head, still stroking her clit, but not as insistently now.

 

“ _Now_ she’s ready.” He smirked.

 

“Runa?” Steve asked softly, nuzzling her neck. She merely nodded, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek, pressing a kiss against his temple before reaching for Bucky, who went eagerly when she pulled him for a kiss while Steve positioned himself between her thighs. She gasped when she felt him rub the thick head of his cock against her core, mouth falling open in a wordless cry as he pressed into her, filling her oh so slowly, both of them letting out similar moans, moans that were deep and low, lost and found all at once. Steve moved to kiss her neck, but wound up with his face buried against it as he filled her completely. He remained that way for a time, sides heaving and body trembling as he held himself back, until he felt her body begin to relax around him, felt her breathe.

 

Steve took that as the signal giving him permission to pull back, Runa letting out a whimper as he did, feeling the loss of him keenly in a way she could not vocalize any other way, but then he was pushing back into her and she was moaning again, pleasure and relief, her desire for him beginning to border on pain, pain that was only soothed by the movement inside her. Bucky watched with a smile as Runa reached up one hand, pressing it to the back of Steve’s neck as if she was holding him in place, using him as her anchor so that she didn’t drift away from them. Then she turned her head and was smiling up at Bucky, reaching out for him with her other hand. Bucky moved to take her hand but she slipped from his grasp, moved her hand lower so she could caress his cock with her fingertips and then grip it firmly as he had showed her with Steve. Bucky found himself letting out his own little moan as she stroked his length steadily, seeming to try and match the rhythm Steve had started.

 

Soon though, Runa’s grip faltered, and Bucky could hardly blame her. He reached down and took her hand in his, placing a kiss on her palm before moving to show her where she should touch herself. He guided her touch and her eyes widened a moment at that electric feeling; she cried out as she stroked her clit while Steve worked in her, and then once more she was chasing the sensations coursing through her, her body straining towards release again, racing towards it and reaching for it with everything she had in her. And then she found it and was crying out, almost a wail as she tightened and throbbed around Steve, tightening her one arm around him and flailing for Bucky with her other. Bucky caught her hand and moved to kiss her, hard and heated, breathing out assurances to her as something snapped inside her. It was more than anything she had ever felt before, bigger, more wild, the pleasure of it lasting too long and she wasn’t entirely convinced that she wasn’t dying; it was a bit confusing and a bit terrifying, but Steve and Bucky grounded her, kept her from flying apart in a thousand directions.

 

Then Steve was letting out a shout and she could feel him swell inside her, could feel the pulse as he filled her, and she let out a little cry as the sensation almost set her off again, triggering aftershocks in her body. She was watching as Steve kissed Bucky and she couldn’t help but smile. _This_ was right, this and nothing else, the three of them together, but she knew they weren’t done, not yet. She reached for Bucky again, squeezing his hand, but Steve was the one to move first, to push Bucky back onto his back even as he pulled his body from Runa’s. She watched, feeling limp and almost boneless as Steve trailed his kisses down Bucky’s chest, then moved to grip Bucky’s cock and take it into his mouth, sucking on the head of it while Bucky moaned his pleasure.

 

Runa managed to roll onto her side, and still holding Bucky’s hand she reached with her other to help Steve, to explore Bucky’s body and fondle his balls, pleased when her touch in conjunction with Steve’s made Bucky arch upward, moaning out the word “fuck”. She smiled at that, then moved to kiss him as he gripped her hand tighter, continuing to cup and fondle his balls as he seemed to enjoy it while Steve took Bucky deep into his mouth, partially into his throat, head moving as he worked Bucky’s length. Then Bucky was the one crying out into her mouth, and she could feel his balls twitch and throb in her hand while Steve took all that Bucky could give him.

 

Then they were lying exhausted on the bed, Runa curled against Bucky’s chest and Steve spooned against Bucky’s back.

 

“This is what heaven feels like.” Runa murmured as breathing steadied and heartbeats returned to normal.

 

“This is what home feels like.” Steve countered, voice rough.

 

“Heaven should feel like home.” Bucky agreed, before he moved over Runa, to the sounds of disapproval from both Runa and Steve. “I’m not going anywhere but the other side of Runa.” He muttered, reaching down and pulling the blankets up over them.

 

“None of us are going anywhere.” Steve said firmly. “We’ve found heaven, and it’s right here at home.”

 

Bucky and Runa murmured agreement as the three all snuggled closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About bloody time, you three.


	56. Chapter Fifty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things start to settle down.

The next morning was a lazy morning for the three, who remained in bed until well after the sun was up, Steve and Bucky having arranged with the others to remain behind that day while the others worked. Bucky had even arranged for Iris to do that morning’s cooking in the bunkhouse, to give them a little more time alone together. A day or two was all the time they could really spare, and Steve found himself regretting that they couldn’t take the time for a wedding trip, all three of them get away from the ranch for a while… But Runa and Bucky were content, so he didn’t feel the lack as sharply.

 

When they finally came downstairs for the day, Runa made a simple brunch for them of fried eggs and bacon, before she set them all to work finishing unpacking and making the house cozy.

 

Iris knocked on the frame of the kitchen door after they had a quick dinner, Bucky’s arrangement with her requesting that she not disturb them until after dinnertime. Runa, who had finished putting her things to rights, called out for her to come in while she rolled out a pie crust on the counter. Iris stepped inside, smiling to see Runa looking so cheerful.

 

“So, it was a good night?” Iris asked with a grin, Runa flushing crimson and ducking her head, looking back to the pie crust.

 

“The best.” She managed finally, causing Iris to laugh.

 

“I’m glad of that. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so happy, although your wedding day comes close.”

 

“I’m so glad you were here for that. I’m so glad you are here at all. You and Titus being here still feels almost like a dream.”

 

“Titus and I are happy here.” Iris said, watching critically as Runa worked the pie crust. “I wish I had your knack for pies.”

 

“I wish I was as good as you when it comes to cooking. We’re going to miss you when you leave.”

 

Iris blinked at her. “Leave? What are you talking about?”

 

It was Runa’s turn to smile knowingly over at Iris. “Doctor Banner—Bruce—has been here for dinner twice a week since you arrived in town. He never came by that often before.”

 

Iris flushed. “He was here to check on you and Happy Sam.”

 

“He never came by that often before you arrived.”

 

“You weren’t sleeping on the ground then, either.”

 

“And what about those invitations to go on buggy rides?”

 

“He’s being kind.”

 

“Iris.” Runa turned away from her pie crust and looked at her friend seriously. “If that’s all it is to you, and you don’t think there is a possibility for more or that you could have feelings for him, I’d like you to tell him that. Bruce is a good man who is clearly fond of you, and while I’d take your side in just about anything, I don’t want you to hurt him. You might not mean to, but… Is his being kind and neighborly all that it really is to you? He likes you. He looks at you the way Steve and Bucky look at each other when no one is looking.”

 

“The way they look at you and you look at them when none of you are paying attention to one another.” Iris added quickly, before sighing. “I like Bruce, I do, but… I can’t leave you to manage on your own.”

 

“You can, and you will.” Runa said firmly, putting her hands on her hips. “Iris, you have a chance to be _happy_. You told me back in D.C. that you wanted to find a good man and get married someday, that you didn’t think you ever would because of how the Rumlows made us work. You have that chance now, and I don’t want to see you throw it away.”

 

Iris smiled softly. “When did you get to be so wise in matters of the heart?”

 

“Because I’ve been neck deep in them since I arrived here in June.” Runa smiled. “Bruce is bound to come to dinner tonight, if no one has need of a doctor. You should take him up on that buggy ride, if he offers again.”

 

“All right.” Iris agreed. “I will. Under duress.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No, not really.” Iris promised. “He’s very nice, and he’s rather handsome, so that’s a mark in his favor. And… I like how he treats me. I just worry about what will happen if he asks me to marry him and I have to leave you to do all the work yourself.”

 

“The plan is for Happy Sam to continue to learn how to cook, so he can take over the majority of it, once Bucky’s parents arrive. If they arrive. He hasn’t sent them the invitation to come out here yet, so we don’t know if they’ll come or not. We’ll still have some group meals, like Sunday dinner, and the holidays, but…” She sighed. “Honestly, if it was up to me, we would still all take all of our meals here in the house. It would be crowded, but we can fit everyone in. I’m going to miss having the big meals.”

 

“Runa, your husbands don’t want you to overwork yourself-”

 

“Overwork myself? How can I overwork myself when they’ve already put an ad out for a housekeeper?” Runa scowled. “It feels like they don’t want me to do anything and it makes me so angry.” She scowled, before sighing, looking back at her pie crust. “I want things to go back to the way they were.”

 

“Everything?” Steve asked from the door way. Runa looked over at him, startled by the intrusion, but she managed a soft smile.

 

“Not everything.” She amended, “I just… It feels like since we found out I’m an heiress that you want me to act like one instead of working around the house.”

 

“Sweetheart, that’s not why we don’t want you to do so much.” Steve protested, looking to Iris, who nodded and slipped out of the kitchen.

 

“Oh? Then why are you and Bucky being so stubborn about this?”

 

Steve moved to Runa, reaching to take her flour covered hands in his. “We nearly lost you. Brock carried you off, and for a few horrible hours we thought we’d never see you again.” He squeezed her hands, watching her expression soften at his explanation.

 

“But I came back.” She pointed out softly.

 

“You came back, but you were so hurt you could barely even walk. I… I knew the work was too much for one person back before that, you might have managed to get everything done, but you were falling into bed exhausted every night. Then when Wanda tried to take over for you she couldn’t manage it all, and that was a wake-up call. I realized that you were going to work yourself into an early grave if we let you, if things kept on the way they had been, and I didn’t like that thought one bit.” He bowed his head, touching his forehead to hers. “I want you to stick around for a long time. I know Bucky feels the same. We’re not going to let you work yourself to the point of exhaustion ever again, if we have to tie you to your rocking chair to prevent it.”

 

“Steve.” She smiled up at him, “I’m not going to work myself to death. I promise. But I don’t like splitting up the family at meal times. It’s the only time during the day where we can _all_ sit and enjoy each other’s company.”

 

“When Bucky’s parents get here-”

 

“- _If_ they come.”

 

“If they come,” He sighed, “It will be different. There are going to be more people on the ranch, and things are going to change. And what about when you fall pregnant? It’s going to be harder to keep up with everything around here, hard to cook for so many people.”

 

“Why don’t we worry about crossing that bridge when we come to it?” Runa asked softly. “I don’t want to borrow trouble.”

 

“All right. The two of us can talk to Bucky about it this evening, after dinner. See if we can get him to agree to try family dinners for a while longer. Try, mind you. The first time you look too worn out after a day of cooking things are going to change.”

 

“Then I’ll have to do my best not to show how worn out I feel.” She pointed out with a grin.

 

“Missus Barnes-Rogers, there are a good number of reasons why we don’t want you worn out at the end of the day, and only most of them have to do with your health. Some of those reasons are entirely selfish.” He pointed out with a grin of his own.

 

“Mm. Then I suppose I had better not let myself get worn out.” She moved to steal a kiss. “I can be selfish too.” She whispered against his lips.

 

“For a while I didn’t think that was possible, you to be selfish.” He murmured. “Unless lemon drops were involved.” He added after a moment of thought, causing her to laugh.

 

“Well, later tonight I’ll show you how selfish I can be when lemons aren’t involved.”

 

“I rather like the sound of that.”

 

“I thought you would.” They kissed again, sweet and lingering, before she drew away. “I have pies to finish. No more distracting me.”

 

“All right, no more distractions.” He promised, releasing her hands and stepping back. “I promise. Unless distractions mean I get to sample a bit of pie filling before you put the crusts on.”

 

“Steven Grant Barnes-Rogers, get out of my kitchen.” She laughed, making a shooing gesture. “You can have pie filling when it’s in the pie and baked, just like everyone else!”

 

“Well, it was worth a try.” He reasoned as he headed out of the kitchen, a spring in his step.

 

~*~

 

That night after supper, Runa sat in her rocking chair, looking out the windows at the world bathed in moonlight. Steve was sketching, and Bucky was working on a carving.

 

“I had an idea.” She said quietly, attracting the attention of the two men.

 

“What sort of idea, darlin’?” Bucky asked, looking up from his work, as did Steve.

 

“Everyone in town has been so kind to us, coming to help with the rebuilding whenever they could, and I know we’ve got a harvest dance we’re hosting next week, but… What if we did something else to give back to the community?” She looked to the two of them, “What if we donate the money for the new church building?”

 

Steve blinked. “It’s your money, you can-”

 

“- _Our_ money.” She corrected him.

 

“Well,” Bucky said after a moment where Steve frowned and looked like he was going to make a rebuttal, but instead kept his silence, “What’s the point in having money if we don’t spend it? And spending it giving back to the community is a fine idea.”

 

“I agree with Bucky.” Steve finally said. “I know we’ve never really discussed finances with you, but maybe it is something we should talk about more often. The ranch pretty much pays for itself and returns a respectable profit. Now that the buildings have been rebuilt we don’t want to touch your accounts to run the ranch, but… Using some of that to help out others… I like the sound of that.”

 

“You know that I consider that money just as much yours as mine.” Runa pointed out.

 

“We know, but your family left all that to _you._ ” Bucky pointed out, “We know that if we’re ever in need or if something happens, that the money is there… But we also want to support you and take care of you without relying on that.”

 

“It’s pride, plain and simple.” Steve gave a self-depreciatory grin.

 

“All right. I’ll give you that.” Runa smiled. “You two can take care of all the necessities… And I’ll occasionally give us something frivolous, all right?”

 

“Like that crate of oranges you ordered from Scott?” Bucky drawled.

 

Runa flushed, but held her head high. “Exactly like that.” She agreed.

 

“Thought we wouldn’t find out?” Steve asked teasingly.

 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t until Christmas, which is what most of those oranges are for! I always looked forward to an orange in my stocking.”

 

“Bucky still makes us hang up stockings every year.” Steve grinned, “I tried to tell him we were too big for it, but…”

 

“You’re never too big for Christmas.” Bucky said staunchly, causing Runa to laugh.

 

“And here I thought we were just going to hand out oranges to each other with gifts.” She countered.

 

“Gifts? What are those?” Bucky teased with a grin.

 

“We usually just give everyone a five-dollar gold coin at Christmas, and a bag of candy.” Steve ventured.

 

“Well, we can still do that, but Iris and I have been knitting scarves for everyone in the bunkhouse, and I was looking at ordering toiletry sets from the Montgomery Wards catalogue. With everything destroyed by the fire… Well, I know everyone has been making do, but it would be nice to give something nice to all of them. Everyone has been such an enormous help.”

 

“Between the scarves, the money, the kits, the candy, and the oranges, I expect everyone will be very pleased come Christmas time.” Steve smiled.

 

“So, I take it we’re getting scarves too?” Bucky asked.

 

“What makes you think you and Steve are getting anything?” Runa asked, unable to keep from grinning. “You’ll have to wait until Christmas to find out what you’re getting.”

 

“All right, all right.” Bucky grinned, looking back to his carving. “We can be patient.”


	57. Chapter Fifty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a benign plot is hatched, and there is dancing.

The night before the party, Steve and Bucky sat in the bathhouse together, luxuriating in the hot water and the presence of one another. There had been a few kisses and caresses shared, but nothing more than that, as the tub was a little cramped with both of them in there and they didn’t want to risk burning themselves on the metal sides of the tub or the exposed concrete. That was also why Runa wasn’t there with them; it was far too cramped to fit the three of them comfortably. So, Runa was back in the house, waiting her turn.

 

“I realized something last night.” Bucky pointed out as he finished rising out his hair. “We’re still missing something.”

 

Steve frowned, and Bucky took a moment to appreciate the shape of his face, the angles and the fullness of his lips. “What are we missing?”

 

“Not a single one of us is wearing a wedding ring.” Bucky pointed out. “Hell, you and Runa never had rings.”

 

Steve stared at Bucky, “I didn’t… She never said anything.” Steve stumbled over his words. “I didn’t think it was important. Lots of people don’t have rings.”

 

“Stevie, the only time she has ever said a thing to you was when she thought you had run off to Nat’s.” Bucky pointed out. “You really think she’s going to complain about not having a wedding ring?”

 

He frowned. “When you put it like that, no. She wouldn’t.”

 

“We should get a ring for her. Get rings for each of us.” Bucky corrected himself. “I want to see you wearing my ring just as much as I want to wear yours, and see her wearing ours.”

 

“I know that Scott has a few simple rings, and he can order more by catalogue.” Steve mused.

 

“Maybe something different, not out of a catalogue. We should see what Runa wants.” Bucky reasoned, before wincing as Steve laughed. “I know, I know…”

 

“She’s going to tell us she doesn’t need a ring and to not waste money on her.” Steve pointed out with a grin.

 

“I know. I realized it as soon as I said it. She’d do exactly that.” He sighed. “Let me think on it a bit. I have an idea, but I need to mull it over some.”

 

“Well, let me know when you’re done mulling on it.” Steve smiled, reaching and taking the soap from him.

 

~*~

 

The following evening the dance was in full swing, food cleared away and dishes done, the musicians gathering and striking up a lively tune. Runa stood on the sidelines, watching her husbands dance, but she smiled as Laura approached her and eagerly reached to take Nathaniel from her, the little one looking about as he chewed on his fist.

 

“You go on and give Missus Barnes-Rogers a cuddle.” Laura told the baby, who looked up at Runa, his fist still in his mouth. “He’s got a new tooth coming in and has been miserable for days.” Laura cautioned Runa.

 

“Poor little man.” Runa said, running a hand over the top of Nathaniel’s head. “I’ll watch him while you share a dance or two with your mister.” She told Laura. “Let his mother and father have a little time together, hm?”

 

“A little time together is how we wound up with this one!” Laura laughed. “Lilah can keep an eye on him while we dance. Or Nat, I know she planned on coming tonight, but she doesn’t generally dance. You should be out dancing with your misters as well.”

 

“Oh, I will. Right now, Bucky and Steve are dancing together, and I’m taking a bit of a breather. I’ve been running around all day to make certain everything was ready for tonight.”

 

Laura smiled at that. “Been a little tired lately?” She asked lightly.

 

“Not really.” She saw Laura’s interested look and sighed, though she still smiled. “I’m not expecting. It hasn’t even been that long.”

 

“You’ve been married to Steve since June.” Laura reasoned. “Long enough.”

 

Runa flushed. “It wasn’t like that.” She protested softly, making certain that no-one was too close or paying attention to them. “We never had relations, not until we moved into the new house.”

 

Laura gaped at her. “You what?”

 

Runa flushed. “We wanted to get to know each other a little more naturally at first.” Runa scrambled for an excuse, seizing on the one they had given Bruce, “Then there was that entire mess with Brock Rumlow, and then there was no privacy with the ranch burned down. We had to wait.”

 

“Take it from me, you learn to make your own privacy.” Laura told her, firmly yet gently. “You’ll know what I mean when the babies _do_ start arriving.” She hesitated. “No one ever would have guessed things were like that from looking at you. You always had a smile on your face… But I’m seeing that smile in evidence a lot more since you three had your wedding at the barn raising. You looked like you were the happiest woman in all the world that night.”

 

Runa flushed slightly. “Probably because I was.” She said so simply, looking towards where the area had been cleared for dancing, “I love two very wonderful men, and they at least like me enough to share their lives with me. All three of us together. Who wouldn’t be happy about that?”

 

Laura smiled. “Well, when you put it like that…”

 

“Now go.” Runa urged. “Let me take a turn with this little man before one of my misters pulls me onto the dance floor.”

 

“You give him to Nat or Lilah when they do!” Laura said, before turning to head towards the dancing with a smile.

 

~*~

 

The dance was quite the success, everyone having a good time of things, particularly Runa, who spent most of the night dancing once she surrendered little Nathaniel to Nat. She had finally met Nat, and had a brief talk with her, and found herself liking the other woman. She certainly saw what Bucky and Steve saw in her. It made Runa feel a little insecure, until Bucky swept her off her feet and onto the dance floor, passing her off to Steve when the music changed. She couldn’t feel insecure in their arms, not with them smiling down at her the way they did.

 

She was still smiling the following night as she sat in her rocker, working on knitting a pair of socks. After a while, Bucky set aside his carving with a sigh and she looked over at him curiously.

 

“Something the matter?”

 

“I need to go out of town on business for a few days.”

 

She frowned. “Business?”

 

“We were looking at bringing in some new breeding stock, but one of us has to go take a look at them first and discuss the deal. Steve and I flipped a coin to see which one of us had to go, and I lost the coin toss.”

 

Runa frowned. “Why didn’t either of you say something earlier?” She looked over to Steve, who looked a bit guilty.

 

“My fault. I didn’t want you to think on it while we were planning for the dance, maybe feel a little low.” Bucky said quickly.

 

“We won’t keep anything like this from you again.” Steve promised. “We just wanted you to have a good time, and were worried that you wouldn’t be able to, one of us going away for a few days.”

 

“The only reason I’m not upset is because you’re right.” Runa grumbled. “It will only be for a few days?”

 

“Only a few days.” Bucky promised. “You want me to get you anything while I’m gone? I’ll be passing through a couple cities, could make a stop.”

 

“I have everything I need right here. Or at least I will when you come back home.” She smiled, looking back to her knitting.

 

“I didn’t say a thing about what you needed, I asked you what you _want_. A fancy new brooch? A necklace?” He offered.

 

“I have Steve’s mother’s brooch. I don’t need any more than that.”

 

“There’s that word ‘need’ again.” Steve chuckled. “We know you don’t _need_ anything else, sweetheart, but there has to be something you’d like.”

 

She paused in her knitting, thinking. “Books.” She said finally, before looking to Bucky. “If you could bring us a few books, that would be a nice way of spending winter evenings. We could take turns reading aloud so we can all enjoy them.”

 

Bucky smiled at that. “That’s something for all of us.”

 

“I like things that bring all of us together.” She countered.

 

“Well if you want to put your knitting down and come upstairs with Bucky and I, I can think of a something that brings us all together that we can do right now.” Steve said with a charming grin, making Runa laugh.

 

“Well, who can argue with an idea like that?” She asked as she put her knitting aside. Bucky grinned, standing.

 

“I sure can’t. I don’t think any of us can.”

 

“I think you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotta have plenty of fluff with these guys. They're just so easy to write fluff for! Make sure to brush your teeth so the sweetness doesn't give you cavities.


	58. Chapter Fifty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve makes good on an old promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has m/f smut.

That Tuesday Steve took Bucky to the train station, before heading to Scott’s to resupply the kitchen with the list Iris and Runa had given him. While Scott and Luis were loading up the wagon, Steve went to the notice board on the wall, looking over the notices. It was late in the year for it, but someone might have kittens ready to go to a new home, and Bluestone needed a few barn cats badly to keep the vermin down, all but one of theirs dying in the fire or succumbing to their wounds afterwards. He had also promised Runa he would get her a kitten at some point, but the need for barn cats was more pressing than the need to get a gift for his wife.

 

He smiled when he saw that there was a recent notice advertising kittens, and he made note of who had placed it, planning on going there as soon as he was done in town.

 

~*~

 

Runa looked up from her baking as Steve entered the kitchen, a hand cradled to his chest.

 

“You saw Bucky off all right?”

 

“I did.” He looked a little nervous.

 

“You took longer getting supplies than I-what on Earth?” She demanded as a tiny kitten popped its head up from behind Steve’s hand and let out a surprisingly loud mewl.

 

Steve gave a sheepish smile. “I promised you I’d get you a kitten.” He said as he stepped forward, carefully lowering his hand, the kitten still trying to cling to his sheepskin jacket with its claws and not finding much purchase. “It’s just… She’s a special kitten.”

 

“She’s adorable.” Runa cooed as she stepped over, reaching up to stroke the tiny head with a fingertip. The kitten was looking about with big eyes, and Runa frowned, noticing that they looked clouded. “What do you mean by special?”

 

He brought up his other hand and cradled the kitten gently, before forcing the little head to look up at Runa, despite the struggling. He gently forced an eye wide open, and Runa could see the milky cataracts. “She’s mostly blind, from what they could tell. They said… They said that drowning her would be a mercy, that she wouldn’t ever be able to hunt her own food and would get lost easily. That if they let her live something would pick her off quickly. I thought that since we were looking for a cat to keep you company, it wouldn’t matter if she could see or not, since we’d be keeping her to the house for the most part, not leaving her in the barn with two of her siblings.”

 

“Killing her would have been cruel at this age.” Runa said as she gently picked up the tiny calico kitten with the long silky fur, soft as only a kitten could be. Her body mostly white, both ears black with a splotch of orange on her forehead, orange and black splotches on her sides. Runa brought the kitten closer to her face and it let out another plaintive mew. “She’s perfect, Steve.”

 

“Not many people would call a half blind kitten perfect.” He looked relieved. “I should have known you would see beyond the surface.”

 

She smiled up at him. “Just like I do for you and Bucky.”

 

“Exactly like that.” He reached down, taking the kitten and smiling down at her. “I’ll fix this little one a place to sleep and let you get back to cooking.”

 

“All right.” She reached up and tugged him down for a kiss. “Thank you, Steve.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled down at her, stealing another kiss before he left the kitchen. Runa went to scrub her hands before returning to her baking, a smile on her face.

 

~*~

 

That night the kitten—which Runa named Mercy—was settled in the mud room in a small basket padded with and old shirt of Bucky’s that was too tattered to fix and had originally been placed in the rag bag. It would do until Runa could make a more comfortable bed for the kitten, who had found Runa’s lap a wonderful place to be that evening, playing with the yarn as Runa knitted and getting tangled up in it.

 

“Will she be all right in the mud room?” Runa asked as she slipped into bed with Steve that night.

 

“She’ll be fine.” Steve promised her as he got into bed. “She’s a cat, sweetheart. Cats sleep in worse places than our mudroom. Besides, she has a bed made up just for her. She’ll be comfortable all night long.”

 

“But she’s just a baby.” Runa protested as she snuggled against Steve. “A half-blind baby.”

 

“We’re not bringing the kitten in here.”

 

“But-”

 

Steve moved to kiss her, deep and tender, until Runa was putty in his hands and the argument had faded from her mind. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, hooking one arm beneath her and digging his fingers into her back, while he ran his other hand down her side, then around a bit to squeeze her rear, causing her to let out a little moan that he swallowed greedily. Then he rolled onto his back, bringing Runa with him so that she was atop him. Steve broke their kiss, only to drag his lips down the pale column of her neck, enjoying the feel of her slight weight atop him.

 

“I want you, sweetheart.” He murmured in a voice rough with desire, moving to look up at her with unashamed hunger. There were still awkward moments between them, and shy spells, but those were becoming fewer and further between as they all grew used to one another and more comfortable with their new dynamic.

 

Runa looked down at him, her sapphire eyes shining in the faint light that filtered into the room through the windows. “I need you.” She told him, her voice a caress in the darkness. “Is it all right, without Bucky here?”

 

“More than all right.” He promised her. “It doesn’t have to always be the three of us together, remember?” There had been a night where Runa had been content to simply watch Steve and Bucky together, though they hadn’t neglected her entirely. She simply hadn’t felt like participating that night, and they had respected that. She had also informed them that they didn’t need to hold themselves back on her account. She could have gone to the other room they had made up for such purposes, but she hadn’t wanted to sleep alone. She slept best curled up between Steve and Bucky. So she had stayed, and watched, and learned a few things in the watching.

 

“I remember.” She moved to kiss him again as he slid his hands up her thighs beneath her nightgown, pushing up the thin fabric and caressing her soft skin. She could feel him pressed against her through their nightclothes, not fully hard yet, but getting there. Impulsively she sat up, reaching up to unfasten the buttons at the top of her nightgown before pulling the fabric up and over her head, tossing it aside.

 

“Now there’s a glorious view.” Steve chuckled huskily, looking up at her above him, caressing his hands up her waist before sliding them to her breasts, palming them firmly, then running his thumbs over her nipples.

 

“Not as good as the one I have.” Runa countered with a grin, a flush riding high on her cheeks at how brazen she sounded.

 

Steve chuckled. “What a situation to be in. Both of us thinking that the other is one of the most beautiful things we’ve ever seen.” He moved to sit up, capturing her lips in a tender kiss, “Because you are, you know.” He finally breathed against her lips, “One of the most beautiful things in the world, a true work of art. If we’re not careful they’ll take you away from us, lock you up in a museum.” He teased, causing Runa to laugh.

 

“Who would do such a thing?” She managed to ask. “You and Bucky make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. And I know for a fact that you two are the handsomest men. When I first got here you could have knocked me over with a feather when I saw you.” She ran her hands down his chest, then tugged up his nightshirt. “I wondered why someone like you needed to put an ad out for a mail order bride.”

 

“I made that much of an impression when we first met?”

 

“Oh yes.” Runa assured him as they got his nightshirt off and cast it aside to join her nightgown on the floor. Neither of them were wearing drawers, so she could feel his heated flesh against his and almost whimpered at the sensation. “I got off the train and found myself staring at the handsomest men I had ever seen in my life.”

 

Steve chuckled. “Bucky too?”

 

“Well, we weren’t married yet, so you can’t blame me for looking at him.”

 

“I could never blame anyone for looking at him like that. That would be the pot calling the kettle black.” He kissed her again, and then moved to worry her earlobe lightly between his teeth. Runa gasped, groping for him in the darkness and griping his shoulders, clutching at him as she placed kisses along his neck, breathing in his musky scent. The aroma of soap lingered from his bath earlier, but beneath that was a scent that was Steve’s alone, a smell that comforted her, made her feel safe and protected when it enveloped her.

 

“We’re all just a bunch of pots and kettles.” She giggled as she reached to card her fingers through his hair, nails raking his scalp. Steve let out a pleased growl at that, grabbing at the braid her hair was in and using it to pull her head back so he could crash his lips against hers once more, tongue delving into the honeyed depths of her mouth, dueling with her own. He caressed down her body with his other hand, before dipping it between her legs so he could stroke at her slit, his touch gentle. As he began to caress her, start getting her worked up, she reached down to grip his cock firmly, just the way he liked it.

 

As Steve slipped two fingers into her wet heat and pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing firm circles into it, she began to stroke him, matching the pace he set. He moaned as she ran her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing a drop of precum over it as she traced the smooth flesh in a slow circle.

 

“Damn, that’s good.” He breathed out, and she let out a murmur of assent, rocking her hips against his hand. They moved together like that until he could feel himself dangerously close to the edge, not quite there, but close. He could feel the twitch of her inner walls around his fingers, and knew that she was just as close as he was, if not closer. Steve drew his hand away causing her to let out a whine of protest.

 

“You know I’ll get you there.” He soothed, “Don’t I always get you there?”

 

“Always.” She agreed, a little reluctantly.

 

“I want to try something different tonight.”

 

“Anything you want.” She promised him in a breathy voice that sounded as if it hardly belonged to her.

 

“Dangerous words.” He pulled away from her then, reaching to push pillows aside so he could sit leaning back against the carved wooden headboard of their bed. He reached out for her and she placed her hands in his, twining their fingers together as she moved towards him, understanding what he wanted. She moved to straddle his lap again, and he smiled at her.

 

“You all right with this?” He asked her, blue gaze meeting blue gaze before he searched her face, looking for any sign of hesitance or discomfort.

 

“I want to try it.” She murmured, “I’ve discovered that trying new things with you can be fun.” She grinned at him, and he grinned in response. “Very fun.”

 

“It always is, isn’t it?” He reached down and gripped his length, rubbing the head of it against her slit, teasing her with it as she remained on her knees above him. She moaned softly, then laughed, reaching down to place her hand on his, guiding him to her entrance as she slowly began to lower herself onto him. He moaned low and deep as he filled her, letting her set the pace, slow and almost tortuous. Then they were joined together fully, flesh flush against flesh. He bucked his hips up then, making her gasp as he filled her just that millimeter more.

 

Then she started to move above him, and it was the sweetest sensation he had ever felt, buried so deep in her inviting heat that they were practically one with each other, her so tight around him that the drag and pull as they rolled their hips against one another’s a feeling that couldn’t be beaten by anything else in the world. Well, almost anything. The best feeling was being inside Runa while Bucky was inside him.

 

Runa reached up, placing her hands on Steve’s shoulders to steady herself as she moved, not used to feeling completely in control of what transpired between them in their bedroom, but enjoying the heady feeling of it. She was the one setting the pace, Steve following her, giving her the freedom of choice she had been denied for so much of her life. She didn’t know that she could ever tell him exactly how much that meant to her, especially not with his thick heat inside her, the heat they created together almost searing her from the inside out.

 

Steve watched her as her small breasts bounced while she rode him, slipping a hand between them and stroking her clit, making her head fall back as she let out a throaty cry, cried out his name, both protest and praise.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He breathed out, feeling the familiar tightening of his balls, feeling the tell tale twitch that told him he would soon lose control. “Come on, sweetheart.” He coaxed out, wanting to feel her coming around him, “We’re almost there.”

 

“Almost.” She agreed, before letting out another cry as he flexed inside her, something that Bucky liked, and that clearly pleased her. It was just about enough to bring her to the brink.

 

Then he touched her just right, they rolled their hips in perfect synch that touched all the right places inside her, and she cried out again, nails digging into his shoulders as she came around him. He let out a shout as he felt her tighten around him, setting him off, and he reached down to grip her hips, pulling her down onto him as he bucked up into her, thrusting through his own orgasm.

 

When he stilled she slumped against him, her arms around him, his arms around her, holding each other as they waited for their breathing to return to normal.

 

“That was perfect.” He murmured. “Almost perfect.”

 

“It was different.” She murmured, the soft, dreamy smile on her lips making itself known in her voice.

 

“Bad different?”

 

“No. Good different.”

 

“Good.”

 

“But not better different.”

 

He smiled slightly. “Good.”

 

They were silent a moment, feeling each other’s heartbeats and listening to their breathing.

 

“I miss him.” She finally murmured.

 

“I do too. But he’ll be back soon. Maybe a week at the most.” He promised. “Until then, we’ll keep each other company.”

 

“I do like the sound of that.”

 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get settled in for the night.” He murmured, moving to kiss her tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercy is based on a real kitten. I loved that little fluffy baby so much, and was so thrilled when she found a loving forever home that could handle her special needs. (Note: I was not as cruel to Mercy in the story as real life was cruel to her. My poor little baby had a very rough start in life.)
> 
> Anyhow.
> 
> Yes, Bucky will get his time with Runa. Soon.


	59. Chapter Fifty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky Returns home

It was five days later that Bucky returned home to Bluestone Ranch, riding on Luis’ delivery wagon. Runa stepped outside to see who was arriving when they heard the wagon out front, Iris remaining inside the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

 

When Runa saw who it was on the wagon, she grinned and raced down the steps. Bucky practically vaulted off the wagon as Luis began to bring it to a stop, and he caught Runa in his arms as she raced to him. Bucky bowed his head to give her a heated kiss, before drawing away and smiling down at her.

 

“We’ve missed you.” She said, smiling up at him, before looking to Luis. “Luis, you’re almost just in time for dinner. Please, stay and eat with us.”

 

“That’s okay, Missus Barnes-Rogers, I’ve got more deliveries to make once we unload the wagon.”

 

“Are you sure?” Runa asked, “We have plenty, and you’re more than welcome.”

 

Luis looked torn.

 

“Come on. It’s the least we can do in return for you going out of your way to drive me out here.” Bucky grinned up at Luis, before looking to Runa. “Is there pie?”

 

“Cake.”

 

He looked back to Luis. “There’s cake. You don’t want to miss one of Runa’s cakes.”

 

Luis grinned. “I’m not going to say no to cake.”

 

“Thought that might change your mind. Come on; help me get this crate inside while the ladies finish up dinner.”

 

Dinner was a jovial affair, Steve just as glad to see Bucky as Runa was, and equally eager to show it. As they ate, Luis told the tale of how his cousin Arturo’s uncle’s brother’s cousin’s sister had encountered La Llarona by a river in West Texas. Runa tentatively asked who or what La Llarona was, and soon regretted it as Luis told the tale.

 

“There was this woman named Maria, right? Most beautiful woman in her town, had a good husband and children, but her husband went and left her for a younger woman. So, to get back at her husband for leaving them, she drowned their children in the river, and then drowned herself afterwards.”

 

Iris had paled. “That’s awful.”

 

“Yeah, but then she gets up to Heaven, right? And she’s at the gates of Heaven and Saint Peter asks her where her children are, but she can’t tell him where they are because she doesn’t know where their souls went after she drowned them. So she got sent back, and now she has to wander everywhere looking for her children. If she finds children that look like hers she’ll take them and drown them so they can take the place of her children.”

 

Even though she knew it was just a story, the hair on the back of Runa’s arms and the back of her neck prickled, and she decided that she wasn’t about to go for walks along the river alone. It was too cold for that anyway, thankfully.

 

Luis praised the meal, and praised the cake that was served afterwards. When he left, it was with another slice of cake wrapped in a napkin for later. Runa watched him go then turned to go back to the kitchen to do the dishes, but Bucky reached out and caught her hand.

 

“Iris has it.” He said, “Come on. Steve and I want to talk to you.”

 

“Oh?” Runa asked as he led her into the sitting room, which looked quite homey with white lace curtains hanging on the windows and the comfortable yet solid furniture they had ordered for it, replacing Steve and Bucky’s chairs with something far more comfortable, Runa’s rocker padded with cushions she had stitched together.

 

“It’s about why I went away.”

 

“To look at new stock.” She frowned.

 

“That… Wasn’t the entire truth.” Steve said, standing by the wooden crate on the floor that had Bucky’s carpetbag tossed carelessly on top of it.

 

“It wasn’t?”

 

“I did meet with someone to look over some new blood stock, and I got a good deal on some heifers to add to the herd, but that wasn’t the main reason for the trip.” He reached into his bag, and drew out four small boxes. “See, I noticed we were missing something.” He turned and opened one of the boxes, showing the contents to Runa, who gasped in delight at the beauty that was revealed. A gold ring, but it was far from plain, the metal embossed with a pattern of vines and flowers. There were three matching rings in that style, one a thinner, more delicate band than the other two. The Bucky opened the fourth box and Runa’s eyes widened. She looked up at him, face pale.

 

“That is far too much.” She said of the finely crafted ring inside, set with a sapphire as blue as her eyes, the stone flanked on either side by a glittering diamond.

 

“It’s not enough.” Steve said, coming over to get a closer look at the ring, letting out a low whistle. “You picked out a beaut.”

 

“Told you I would.” Bucky grinned at Steve, before taking the ring, then Runa’s hand, and sliding the ring onto her finger. Steve took the wedding band, and then added that to her finger as well. The two rings complimented each other, the gold and the delicate scrollwork and the glittering gems.

 

“This is too much.” Runa protested again. “I don’t need rings to remind me that I’m bound to the two of you.”

 

“No, it isn’t too much, and we know you don’t, but we wanted to get the rings anyway.” Steve assured her.

 

“You’ve got to let us spoil you a little bit darlin’, just once in a while.”

 

“You’re always spoiling us. It’s your turn now.” Steve agreed, taking one of the other wedding rings from Bucky, before sliding it onto Bucky’s finger, Bucky sliding the final ring onto Steve’s.

 

“You two are going to be the end of me.” Runa sighed finally, moving to pull Bucky into a tender kiss, then Steve.

 

“No, darlin’. This is just the beginning.”

 

“Our beginning.” Steve agreed, wrapping an arm around Runa, the other around Bucky. “Come on. Let’s head upstairs and celebrate Bucky’s triumphant return.”

 

“It’s only just after dinner!”

 

“The ranch can run without us for a few hours.” Steve promised, ushering them towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost solely dedicated to the beta who has complained about every chapter that they're in Texas by a river and La Llarona hasn't been mentioned. THIS IS FOR YOU.


	60. Chapter Fifty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Runa quite reasonably calls Bucky an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains m/f sex and oral sex

At church the following Sunday, Bucky, Steve, and Runa remained behind to speak to Reverend Fury. It was now too cold to picnic in the church yard, so dinner was keeping warm on the back of the stove at home. A simple stew, but there would be plenty of fresh yeast rolls and butter to go with, as well as the preserves that Runa had put up early in the summer, and pans of gingerbread that she had made with Iris the day before.

 

Speaking of gingerbread, Runa had a pan of it sliced up and bundled into a napkin, which she offered to Reverend Fury. He took it with a smile.

 

“Thank you, Missus Barnes-Rogers.”

 

“You’re most welcome.” She looked to Steve and Bucky, who looked back to her.

 

“It’s your idea, darlin’.” Bucky pointed out. “You should tell him.”

 

“All right, all right.” Runa looked back to Reverend Fury, who was looking at the three with a bemused smile. “We want to make a donation towards the new church building. We want to donate all the funds needed for the new building.”

 

His bemusement turned to shock. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“Everyone has done so much for us over the past few months, that two parties hardly seem the way to thank everyone properly. We want to give something to the community, and we know you’ve been raising funds for a new church building for a while.” Runa explained, trying not to stumble over her words.

 

“Missus Barnes-Rogers, I appreciate the sentiment, but that’s too much a burden for any one family to bear. I couldn’t ask that of you.”

 

“You let us worry about whether it’s too great a burden or not.” She said firmly, before smiling at him. “I’m not going to take ‘no’ for an answer. I’ve already set a fund up through Stark’s bank, you see.”

 

Reverend Fury smiled. “Well, then all I can do is graciously accept on behalf of the community. I’ll make the announcement next week.”

 

“One more thing, Reverend.” She bit her lip, “Could you let it be anonymous? Just… Say that there are enough funds now, without bringing us into it?”

 

He nodded once. “We’ve been working towards this goal for a few years now, so it won’t be obvious that we just received a windfall of funds. The board will notice, but I’ll tell them that the donor wishes to remain anonymous.”

 

Runa smiled up at him. “Thank you, Reverend.”

 

“Thank you.” He looked to Steve and Bucky. “You two are lucky in her.”

 

“And we know it.” Steve smiled, looking to Runa, who flushed.

 

“I’m the lucky one.” She protested.

 

“You’re all lucky.” Fury told them seriously. “It suits you.”

 

“Thank you, Reverend.” Bucky said honestly, before looking to his two blondes. “Come on you two. We need to get back for dinner.” He turned back to the Reverend, “Reverend.” He said, nodding his head.

 

“Mister Barnes-Rogers.” Reverend Fury replied, inclining his head to Bucky, then bidding farewell to Steve and Runa as well. The three left the church and went to where Salt, Pepper, and Fuego were tied up; Steve and Bucky alternated between which of them drove the buckboard on Sundays, the other riding to and from service. Titus was sitting on the back seat of the buckboard, waiting for them, while Iris stood nearby, talking to Bruce. Bucky smiled to see the couple, who had finally admitted to courting one another. Bucky helped Runa up onto the front seat where she would sit beside Steve, before looking to Iris, who said her goodbyes to Bruce.

 

“I’ll see you at supper.” He promised.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” She smiled at him, before letting Bucky help her up onto the buckboard.

 

“Going courting tonight, Doc?” Bucky asked Bruce as he headed to his horse and Bruce walked towards his office.

 

“As long as no-one else on Bluestone minds.” Bruce said companionably.

 

“Nah. Just remember, Iris is family. You marry her, you’re family too.”

 

“Is that a promise or a warning?”

 

“Bit of both.” Bucky grinned as he mounted Fuego. “See you at suppertime, Doc.”

 

“It’s Bruce.”

 

“Then I’m just Bucky.”

 

“I think I can remember that.” Bruce smiled, before tipping his hat slightly to Bucky, who tipped his in return before wheeling about to follow the buckboard home.

 

~*~

 

That evening after supper, Bucky and Steve helped Runa with the dishes while Iris and Bruce sat together in the sitting room, talking quietly by the fire.

 

“I think I’ll go take a bath. Either of you want to join me?” Steve asked as he and Bucky finished drying the last of the pots and Runa refilled the little dish of water kept in the corner for Mercy, who was purring happily, twining about Runa’s ankles. Runa had to gently nudge the kitten aside so she could pick up the plate that had briefly held Mercy’s dinner; finely chopped salt pork and hard boiled eggs. Runa gave the kitten’s head a loving caress before returning to the wash basin to finish up.

 

“I’d like to take a little walk with Runa, if it’s all right. Spend some time together.” Bucky looked to her, to see if it was all right.

 

“It is too cold out there to take a walk.” She protested, though she looked out the window longingly.

 

“We’ll just walk around the house, maybe head into the barn. Just a little time for the two of us.” Bucky suggested, earning a smile.

 

“All right. I can agree to that.” She smiled, drying her hands and moving to hang up her apron. Bucky smiled, holding out a hand to her, and she took it.

 

“You two have fun.” Steve told them, watching the two with a pleased, possessive look, before turning to fetch what he needed for the bathhouse.

 

“Let’s go to the stables. You can visit with Allegro for a bit.” He suggested.

 

“Let me get a leftover roll to take to him.”

 

“You spoil that colt. He’s going to be a terror when he grows up.” Bucky laughed, not releasing her hand. “You don’t need to take him a treat, just give him a few caresses and he’ll be happy. Just like me and Stevie.” He teased her, stealing a kiss.

 

“Mm. I think you and Steve enjoy the caresses a bit more than Allegro does.” She grinned against his lips. “Let’s go visit the horses, Mister Barnes-Rogers.”

 

“Whatever you say, Missus Barnes-Rogers.” He purred, before walking out through the kitchen door and leading her around to the barn. It was a cold, crisp November night, the stars shining like diamonds above them, their breath forming puffs of steam in the cold air. The inside of the stables was different, well sealed and warmed by the heat of the horses inside. They spent a few minutes giving attention to curious horses that stuck their heads out of stalls to see them, all the horses wearing their shaggy winter coats. When Runa came to Allegro and Gingersnap, she slipped into the stall, Allegro whickering at her in pleasure as she moved to pat his neck.

 

“He’s getting so big.”

 

“He’ll get a lot bigger in the next year.” Bucky said from the stall door, watching her with the two horses, Gingersnap gently butting Runa with her head, looking for treats.

 

“I don’t have anything today.” She protested with a laugh, Gingersnap and Allegro snorting in response.

 

“What did I tell you? Spoiled.” Bucky laughed.

 

“All right, I think I have to agree.” She grinned over her shoulder at him, doling out pats and scratches to mother and colt before slipping from the stall.

 

“Should we head back in?” Bucky asked her.

 

“Not yet.” She protested. “I like spending time with you. We don’t spend enough time together.”

 

He reached out for her and pulled her into his arms. “I like spending time with you too, darlin’, just as much as I like spending time with Steve, and you’re right. We don’t spend enough time together. Going to have to find a way to change that.”

 

She looked up at him, hesitating a moment, before asking the question that had gnawed at her since they had moved into the house and consummated their marriage. “Then why don’t you want to be with me as husband and wife, the way I am with Steve? The way you are with Steve?” She ventured, and Bucky felt a pang of guilt. He hadn’t realized his actions would wound her quite like this.

 

“I want to be with you, Runa, don’t you ever think I don’t.” He told her fiercely, “But the first baby needs to be Steve’s. Well, I know it doesn’t matter who the father is, both Steve and I will be the baby’s fathers, but Steve… He’s been aching for a little one since before he sent that letter off to you. It’s important to him that we have a baby, so I’m letting him take the lead in this, but don’t think for a second that means that I don’t want you just as badly as he does.” He grinned down at her. “I’ve just got better self-control.”

 

She looked relieved, but also bemused. “Bucky, you’re an idiot.” She said simply, smiling up at him. He blinked down at her in surprise.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“You said it yourself. It doesn’t matter who fathers the baby. You and Steve are both going to be its fathers.”

 

Bucky blinked. “But I-”

 

“I don’t want to hear any more excuses, Mister Barnes-Rogers.” She said firmly, jabbing his chest with a finger. “I _don’t_ want to know which of my husbands is the father of our children, because they are _both_ going to be the fathers of our children. Keeping track and taking turns is just going to be pandering to people who don’t understand us or think we shouldn’t be doing this in the first place. I can hear them saying now, ‘Oh, who’s the father?’ and one of you replying, ‘Both of us.’ Only to be asked, ‘Well yes, but who is _really_ the father?’ and one of you actually answering them with something other than ‘both of us.’!” She fumed.

 

“I didn’t-”

 

“ _Bucky._ ”

 

“Yes, darlin’?”

 

“Don’t you ‘darlin’’ me!” She fumed. “Stop talking. I need to calm down and you’re not helping.”

 

“Well, if I need to stop talking-”

 

“ _Bucky._ ”

 

“-Then I need to do something else with my mouth.” He protested with a grin, hoping to soothe her ire as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, so that he could bow his head and give her a long and lingering kiss. “Better?” He finally asked a little breathlessly against her lips.

 

“Mm. Not in the slightest.” She replied, though she was clearly trying not to smile up at him.

 

“Then I guess I’m just not trying hard enough.” He murmured, pulling her into an empty stall and onto a pile of clean hay. She giggled at that, and Bucky smiled to hear the sound, relieved. “Am I at least forgiven?”

 

“Not yet. I think that you still have some work to do before I’m ready to forgive you.”

 

“What kind of work were you thinking about, darlin’?” Bucky asked as he moved over her, pressing her into the hay while his hands tugged up her skirts and petticoats.

 

“I’m certain you’re smart enough to figure it out.” She teased.

 

“I think I am too. After that pretty little speech, I’m thinking it’s time I made things up to you and showed you just how much I want you.” He purred, earning a smile from her. He lived for smiles like that, from both Runa and Steve. It meant that they were happy, and that was the most important thing in the world.

 

“I want you too, Bucky.” She murmured, looking up at him with a smile curling on her soft lips. “But here in the stables?”

 

“No one is going to walk in on us.” He promised. “But thinking that they might adds a little thrill to it, doesn’t it?” He asked, her skirts pushed up around her waist as he unfastened her drawers.

 

“We’re going to scandalize the horses.”

 

“We won’t scandalize the horses. We just might teach them a thing or two.” He smiled, placing an openmouthed kiss on one hipbone, then the other as he slowly pulled her drawers down, pushing them down past her knees and leaving them tangled around her ankles. She was bare before him, and he let out a hum of pleasure at that, moving to graze his fingertips lightly down the length of her slit, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

 

“Bucky…” She breathed out as his fingers dipped inside her and he rubbed, searching for something as he curled his fingers inside her. Her breath caught harshly in her throat as her hips stuttered forward, eyes widening. That was something new.

 

“Found another sweet spot.” He grinned at her, looking as pleased as a cat that had gotten into the cream. She reached down to swat at his shoulder and he laughed, working his fingers in and out of her slowly, crooking them occasionally to hit that sweet spot. Then he lowered his head and applied his tongue to her clit, firm circular motions that left her gripping at the hay beneath her. It was a sweet torment, Bucky alternating between licking her clit and sucking on it, all the while working his fingers in and out of her. She tried to bite her lips together, to keep from making the noises that would give them away and might draw someone to check the stables. She wasn’t able to give Bucky a warning that he had gotten her close to the precipice, so very close, until she was falling over the edge, electricity sizzling along her skin as she came around his fingers. He eased her down from her orgasm slowly, careful not to push her into another, his lips brushed against one silken inner thigh and then the other as he helped bring her back down to Earth. Then he was drawing his hand away and licking his fingers clean, an action that made Runa blush even as she tasted a trace of blood on her tongue from biting her lips together too hard.

 

Bucky reached down, unfastening his belt and trousers, freeing his aching cock as he pushed his clothing down, not off, just down far enough so he was free to pleasure his little wife and take his own pleasure without anything getting in the way. She moaned softly as he reached down and positioned the head of him at her entrance, and then she reached for him, drawing him close as he pushed into her slowly, biting back his own moans of pleasure. He paused to adjust, to enjoy the sensation of filling her, so different from Steve but just as good.

 

She rolled her hips up against his in a way he and Steve had taught her, and he couldn’t help but groan, bowing his head and pressing it against her shoulder. He pulled back, then pushed back into her, and she met his every thrust eagerly. He slid a hand down her body until he reached her thigh, which he pushed, silently guiding her to open her thighs wider so that he could move deeper with longer strokes. He began to pick up the pace, pulling back and slamming into her with impassioned fervor. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, fingers digging into his back, no longer able to meet his thrusts, and just hanging on for dear life, anchoring herself to him.

 

“Runa…” He managed to snarl out, feeling hotter and wilder than he could ever remember feeling before. There was another moment of hard thrusts and then he was reaching between them, stroking her clit and making her bow her head, pressing her lips to his shoulder as she tried to muffle the sounds he was pulling from her. She felt like she was drowning in Bucky, reveling in this new side of him that she hadn’t seen before.

 

If all arguments led to something like this, she would have to fight with her men more often, she thought rather disjointedly as he used his free hand to grab her by the hair and force her head back, crashing his lips down upon hers, each of them swallowing the cries of the other as the dam inside her broke once more and pleasure flooded through her, stars exploding behind her eyelids. He let her ride out her pleasure before he let himself find his own, muffling a curse against her lips as he spilled himself deep inside her.

 

They stayed wrapped up in one another for some time, his head resting on her shoulder while she ran a hand lazily through his hair, him still seated inside her. Neither cared, and neither tried to move, both with smiles on their lips as they came back to themselves.

 

“I think,” Bucky finally said, voice rough from shared pleasure, “That we need to go and join Steve in the bathhouse.”

 

“Mm?” She asked, raking her nails along his scalp as she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

 

“It’s the only way we can face everyone without looking like we just had a tumble in a haystack.”

 

“But we did just have a tumble in a haystack.” She giggled, moving to place a kiss against his temple. “But I know what you mean. I don’t think I could face Iris or Bruce like this. I’m not even certain I can face _Steve_ like this.”

 

“We can face him, and he’ll be glad to see us like this. Time for the two of us to be selfish with each other.” Bucky raised his head and pressed his lips to hers in a long and heated kiss. “Come on, darlin’. Let’s get our clothes back in place and go to the bathhouse before Steve finishes up.”


	61. Chapter Sixty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky writes a letter, and a holiday is observed.

Bucky sat at his desk in the office he and Steve shared, staring down at the piece of stationary on the surface of the blotter in front of him.

 

“Still trying to figure out how to break the news to your parents?” Steve asked sympathetically from his desk, where he was going over ranch accounts. He did the numbers first, and then Bucky would check them. Their desks were identical, arranged so that they were facing one another beneath a window, so that all they had to do was look to the side to see the view of their little orchard through the window. Runa’s desk was positioned so that she faced the window, her desk giving a bit of room between Steve and Bucky’s so they had a walkway. She wasn’t in the office, however, she was downstairs, working on her sewing in the sitting room.

 

“I’m also still trying to figure out how to invite them out to the ranch. ‘Ma, Pa, I think you work too hard, so come and live on the ranch with us.’ would put them both up in arms.”

 

“Pa likes to think he’s invincible.” Steve agreed.

 

“Maybe I should wait to invite them out to the ranch until I see how they feel about the three of us married to each other.”

 

“Maybe.” Steve agreed. “Don’t do anything until you’re sure, Buck.”

 

 Bucky frowned. “I’m sure I want them here. Pa is working too hard, and it’s going to kill him if he doesn’t get a change.” He looked back down at the paper. “I told them about the fire, but not that it was arson. I should probably explain that.”

 

“I told Ma it was arson. I kept her up to date on the trial.” Steve confessed.

 

“That’s good to know.” Bucky felt relief at that. “I’m surprised she didn’t call me out about not telling her it was arson.”

 

“Probably thought you were trying to keep her from worrying.”

 

“Which I was.”

 

“Which you were.” Steve looked up at Bucky again. “Would you like me to be the one to write the letter explaining things?”

 

“No. This is something I need to do. I just… I wish it was easier. I wish I knew how she was going to react, so I could calm her down. It’s something better told in person, not through a letter.”

 

“It is not something better told in person in this case, unless you want to take a trip to go visit your parents and explain everything, which we would rather you _not_ do in the dead of winter, and have you get snowed in someplace.”

 

“Yeah. You’re right. And if I put this off any longer she’s going to be upset that I didn’t tell her sooner.” Bucky agreed with a sigh, picking up his pen once more and beginning to scratch out a missive. “I’ll ask them to come live in Texas _after_ I see how they react to this letter explaining the marriage.”

 

“Describe the wedding a bit, some of what Reverend Fury said. She’ll like that, and it might help, having the words of a Reverend blessing the union. Knowing that people see this is a proper relationship in the eyes of God, even if it isn’t what most people consider normal.”

 

“Yeah. That… That’s a good idea.”

 

“And maybe we can convince Runa to write a letter to them, introducing herself.”

 

“That might be a bit too much until we know how they react.”

 

“Good point.”

 

~*~

 

It took Bucky three days to finally scratch out a letter that he thought was acceptable, that might make his parents approve of the situation. He took it to town on his next trip, which was primarily meant to pick up supplies for the Thanksgiving party that would be taking place on Bluestone Ranch. Bruce had been invited and had accepted, as long as no one needed his services. He planned on leaving a note on his office door directing anyone who looked for him to Bluestone, just in case, and he was assured that everyone would understand completely if he was called away during the festivities.

 

The Maximoff family had been invited as well and were more than happy to accept. Pietro had proved adept with the horses and was hired on permanently, while Wanda had been one of the three people to respond to Steve and Bucky’s ad for a housekeeper. She had delivered her response in person, and told them that she was the best choice, as she already knew how they liked things done, and was one of the few people able to talk Runa into taking things easy. So, Wanda had been hired on as housekeeper and the replies to the other two applicants were given with regrets that the position had been filled.

 

Runa had talked things over with the twins, and between them they had decided that they would invite Erik and Magda to Bluestone for Thanksgiving, while the twins would go home to spend Christmas with their parents.

 

The day before Thanksgiving, the house was filled with delicious smells, Runa and Iris baking pies, cakes, and breads for the meal, getting as much of the prep work done before the day of Thanksgiving as possible.

 

On Thanksgiving Erik and Magda arrived early for the dinner, which would be held two hours late that day. Magda and Wanda joined Iris and Runa in the kitchen, while Erik and Pietro joined Bucky and Steve in the sitting room, along with most of the other men, all of them crammed inside, all sharing stories and tales of holidays gone by.

 

When the women called everyone in to dinner, the table was practically groaning under the bounty of food. Three turkeys, a ham, and a large beef roast accompanied by homemade bread dressing, yeast rolls, cornbread, Yorkshire pudding, creamed spinach, roasted carrots, boiled green beans, cranberry chutney, cucumber pickles, spiced peaches, pumpkin pie, apple pie, chocolate cake, spice cake and plenty of fresh cream and butter.

 

Everyone ate until they were fit to burst, and once the meal had been cleared away the games began, packs of cards brought out. Magda and Wanda sat down with Runa and Bucky, teaching them how to play bridge, while Bruce and Steve played cribbage, Titus played backgammon with Dum Dum, Iris led a game of hearts, and games of rummy and pinochle were started around the dining room table.

 

It was a pleasant evening, and when Runa went up to bed with Steve and Bucky, she felt perfectly content. There were only a few things that could make the night better, and while the three of them had an even more pleasant time before finally drifting off to sleep, Runa still hungered for the words, worried about saying them too soon, worried about popping the bubble of joy that encapsulated them.

 

 _Soon_ , she told herself as she drifted off. _I’ll tell them soon._


	62. Chapter Sixty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter is received, another holiday is celebrated, and the words are finally said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains m/f/m smut

Bucky looked down at the envelope in his hands, feeling both elation and fear at what might be contained inside. Runa and Steve were both looking at him anxiously, hoping for his sake that the contents of the letter would be a blessing and not a curse.

 

“Whatever that says, you have us.” Steve said quietly. Bucky nodded his head. Runa had been the one to drive the wagon into town for supplies, Happy Sam and Pietro unloading the wagon when she returned. She had passed out the mail after supper as usual, but had kept the letters to Bucky back; giving them to him once she joined him and Steve in the sitting room.

 

“I know. And I’m glad of that.” He looked up at the two of them and smiled, before he looked back down at the letter from his Ma. He took a deep breath and tore the envelope open. Steve and Runa remained standing near to him, anxious to know what was enclosed in the letter, but both of them relaxed when they saw the apprehension melt away from Bucky’s features to be replaced by a soft smile.

 

“Ma says that neither of them claims to understand it, but she should have expected us marrying the same woman, since we always did everything else together.” He said, looking up at Steve and Runa. “I don’t think they understood the you and me marrying each other part, but I’m fine with that. If she wants to think it’s just two fools marrying the same woman, that’s close enough for me.”

 

“Neither of you are fools.” Runa said with a smile, so relieved for Bucky.

 

“Some days it feels like it.” Bucky confessed, his eyes going back to the letter written in his Ma’s bold handwriting. He stood, “I’m going to finish this upstairs, start writing to them, invite them to come out here.”

 

Runa smiled. “I hope they say yes. You two are so anxious to get them here, and I want to meet your family.”

 

Bucky grinned at her. “And from what I’ve read so far, they’re looking forward to meeting you.”

 

~*~

 

Bucky sent off his letter, and waited eagerly for a response, but he didn’t expect one before Christmas.

 

Christmas.

 

Christmas day, Bucky was the one to wake up early with an enormous grin on his face. Christmas was a day Bucky looked forward to all year. There was something about it that called to him, always had. Maybe it was how hard his parents tried to make it a good day. His parents never worked on Christmas, and they always managed to scrape together the funds for a good Christmas dinner and presents for Bucky and his sisters, and later Steve as well.

 

Bucky reached over Runa, who was curled up against Steve, who was tangled up with her. Runa always moved to cling to one of them during the night, and Steve had always been a cuddler. Bucky trailed his fingers down Steve’s arm. “Wake up.” Bucky murmured. “It’s Christmas, Stevie.”

 

Steve didn’t respond, and Bucky frowned, shaking his shoulder. “Steve. Wake up.”

 

Steve cracked open a bleary eye. “Buck?”

 

“It’s Christmas.”

 

Steve groaned, closing his eyes. “Bucky. No.”

 

“Stevie, yes.”

 

“It’s not time to wake up yet.”

 

“There is no sleeping in on Christmas.”

 

“It’s morning?” Runa asked groggily, not opening her eyes.

 

“It’s Christmas morning.” Bucky grinned, moving to place kisses on her neck.

 

“Steve warned me about this last night.” She reached back, shoving Bucky away. “Christmas is for sleeping in.”

 

“Christmas is for waking up early and exchanging presents.” He reasoned.

 

“That is when you have children.” She said. “We do not have children yet.”

 

“Well, if you don’t want to exchange gifts, there’s something else we can do.” Bucky grinned.

 

“Bucky.” Runa and Steve groaned in unison, their usual insatiable appetites dulled by desire for sleep.

 

“I’m not going to stop. You can ask Steve.” Bucky tugged lightly on Runa’s braid.

 

“He’s not going to stop.” Steve agreed, “He’s like this every year. We might as well get up and humor him.”

 

“I thought we weren’t handing out presents until after dinner.” Runa sighed, sitting up, reluctance in every gesture.

 

“That’s for everyone else. Not us.” Bucky leaned over and kissed Runa’s cheek. “Come on. Presents and then pancakes.” He slipped from bed and shivered at the slap of cold air against his skin, before lighting the lamp and hurrying to dress. Runa was grumbling as she slipped from the bed and got dressed, as was Steve.

 

“Come on. It’s Christmas. This only comes once a year.” Bucky pointed out.

 

“Bucky. We’re awake. We’re getting dressed. What more do you want?” Steve asked.

 

“For you two to be happy about it?”

 

Runa stepped over to him, half dressed, and reached up to pull him into a long and lingering kiss. As he ran his hands down her bare arms he could feel the goose bumps she had from the cold air, and he promptly began rubbing her arms, trying to warm her up.

 

“We’re happy. We’re happy because we’re all together.” She finally said, snuggling close to him a moment, before pulling away. “But we are also cold and tired.”

 

“It’ll be worth it. I promise.” Bucky said as he released her.

 

“I believe you.” She said, before hastily dressing in a new dress she had made at Steve and Bucky’s insistence; a soft cornflower blue with a scooped neck that was trimmed with a thin bit of lace and a tiny blue satin ruffle at the neckline. It was nicer than her other day dresses, but not quite as nice as her two challis dresses. A good compromise between a work dress and her Sunday best, perfect for a holiday party with the family. She left her hair in the simple braid she slept in, planning to come back upstairs later to pin it up. Steve and Bucky were also dressing in new shirts and trousers she had made for the both of them to wear; comfortable nankeen trousers for both, a pine green shirt for Bucky, and a shirt the color of the blue field on the flag for Steve, both with black waistcoats, though they didn’t bother with the ties or jackets since they were remaining home that day.

 

Once they were all dressed, Bucky bounded down the stairs to the sitting room, throwing a log on the fire and stoking it up from banked embers, grinning like a fool to see the stockings that he had insisted they leave out. He knew Runa had filled his and Steve’s before coming to bed, having lingered behind the two men, but what she didn’t know was that when Bucky had slipped from the bed to head to the outhouse in the dark of the night, he had pulled a few things from hiding and added them to her stocking.

 

“Give me a few minutes.” Runa told Bucky, before slipping from the house to use the outhouse herself. Steve and Bucky took the time to get the gifts they intended to give out of hiding, Runa doing the same while Bucky and Steve took care of their own needs.

 

When at last they were all settled in the sitting room, Bucky passed out the stockings, and the three dug through them, Runa laughing in delight when she found that hers was not as sparsely filled as she thought it had been. All three stockings held an orange, and five cent bags of mixed candy. Bucky also got a five-cent bag of peppermints while Steve got a five-cent bag of toffee, Runa receiving a twenty-five-cent bag of lemon drops. Runa also found two pairs of kid gloves and half a dozen fine handkerchiefs in her stocking, along with a pair of gold drop earrings and matching locket that made her gasp in surprise. Steve and Bucky had a half dozen each good handkerchiefs and the red, every day sort, gold vest chains, and then a wooden box each that containing a fine pen of jet and gold. There were exclamations of appreciation all around, as well as thanks.

 

Then it came time to give out proper presents. Steve and Bucky were startled to find they each had two from Runa.

 

“One is store bought, one is handmade.” She said a little nervously, but eager to watch the two open their gifts. They opened the larger parcels first, pulling back the plain brown paper and twine to reveal scarves and socks knitted in soft red woolen yarn.

 

“These are perfect, darlin’.” Bucky praised as he fingered the scarf, “It gets pretty cold out there, and we’ll be spending a lot of time with the herds before it warms up.”

 

Runa’s brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“Calving season. We breed early, so it starts in February. We keep a close eye on the cattle during that time; make certain everyone comes through it all right.” Steve explained, and Runa smiled to understand.

 

Then they were opening their smaller packages, each one flipping open cases to reveal gold watches. She was biting her lip nervously as she watched them take out the watches in surprise.

 

“Sweetheart, this…” Steve was speechless, and then he frowned, seeing the engraving on the back. “To my beloved husband Steve, yours faithfully, Runa.” He read aloud, a soft smile crossing his features.

 

“Mine had better not say James.” Bucky managed as he flipped his over to check, but Runa could see that he was a little choked up. “To my beloved husband Bucky, yours faithfully, Runa.” He smiled to read it.

 

“I almost had them write James. It was a difficult choice.” She confessed.

 

“This is why you got us vest chains. They’re watch chains.” Steve looked to Runa, “These are… This is too much.”

 

“I could say the same about the jewelry.” She countered, before smiling, “I think we had a conversation about spoiling one another. Christmas is a good time for it.” Neither of them said anything about the choice of words on the engraving, and she felt a little disappointed in that, but told herself that the words would come in time.

 

“It’s a good thing we didn’t listen to you when you said you didn’t want anything.” Bucky said as he picked up a parcel and handed it to Runa. “That one is from the both of us.”

 

Runa smiled as she took it, feeling the heft of the package and wondering what on earth was inside. She unwrapped the brown paper and looked at the brown case curiously, opening it slowly and gasping at the silver backed hairbrush and toiletry set. “It’s beautiful.” She told them honestly, looking up at them with a smile, seeing the worry fade from Steve’s face to be replaced with relief. Apparently, he had been just as uncertain as how she would receive the gift as she had been about how they received theirs.

 

“Here. Open this one next.” Steve said as he passed a flat parcel to Bucky. Bucky opened it eagerly, then let out a low whistle. It was one of Steve’s drawings, charcoal, of Bucky on horseback, framed and set behind glass.

 

“Stevie, this is amazing.” Bucky praised, inspecting the picture, done with Steve’s usual economy of line, but so very detailed.

 

“I hoped you’d like it. It isn’t much, but…”

 

“Steve, it’s perfect.” Bucky assured him. “It’s perfect. And… Well, you’ll see.” Bucky grinned as he passed Steve a bulky package. Steve raised a brow and opened the package, grinning at what he saw. “It’s supposed to be you.” Bucky explained as Steve lifted up a carving of a cowboy on a horse.

 

“It’s perfect.” Steve grinned over at Bucky. “I don’t see the likeness,” He teased, “But it’s still perfect.”

 

“They’re both wonderful.” Runa said as Bucky passed his picture to her for her to inspect. “You’re both so talented.”

 

“Glad you think so, darlin’.” Bucky grinned as he passed her one of the two remaining parcels. She raised her brows, passing him his picture once again as she took the parcel he offered, opening it to reveal a carefully carved decorative hair comb, with a butterfly the centerpiece, the wood sanded and polished to a dull sheen.

 

“Bucky, its lovely.” Runa breathed as she took the comb and inspected it.

 

“It’ll look better in your hair.” He pointed out, and she laughed.

 

“When I go upstairs to pin up my hair, I’ll put it in.” She promised as Steve passed her a flat package, the same size and shape as the one he had given to Bucky. She set aside her comb and opened the package, smiling to find a picture of her with Allegro, the colt pressing his nose into her hand as she lavished him with attention. A scene Steve had seen many times before, and it pleased her to have it captured on paper.

 

“Steve, it’s perfect.” She grinned up at him. She got up, sweeping through the paper that had fallen to the floor, going to place a kiss on his cheek but he turned his head, stealing a kiss instead. She smiled down at him, then went to do the same to Bucky, who was all too happy to get a kiss.

 

“You go finish getting ready for the day. We’ll clean up in here.” Steve suggested.

 

“Thank you.” Runa said, gathering up her toiletry case to carry it upstairs.

 

~*~

 

When Runa came back down she had her hair in a new style, using the comb that Bucky had carved to hold her hair in place. She set to work on pancakes, Iris coming in and helping her as she was getting the first batch off the griddle. She set to scrambling eggs and cutting thick slices of bacon to fry up with the pancakes, and soon they had a feast for everyone.

 

After the breakfast dishes were cleared, away, they went back to work immediately, Pietro and Wanda leaving to spend the holiday with their parents. Bruce arrived shortly before noon, and was called into the sitting room by Titus, who wanted to go up against Bruce in a game of cribbage.

 

The feast that followed was similar to the one that they had on Thanksgiving, though blackberry wine was on offer as well. After dinner was finished and all the dishes were scrubbed and put away it was time to hand out gifts to the rest of the family, as Runa liked to call them. Everyone got a scarf knitted by either Runa or Iris, and a gold piece and sack of candy as was usual, in addition to the toiletry sets Runa had ordered. A few other gifts were handed out, such as Runa’s gift of a checkerboard to Titus.

 

Then Bruce moved to Iris and placed something in her hand. “It isn’t much, but… I have come to admire you greatly during our time together, Iris. Your gift comes with a heartfelt question.”

 

When Iris saw the pearl and garnet ring, she didn’t even wait for Bruce to ask, simply jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, almost knocking him over as everyone around them cheered and whistled their approval of the union, while Runa clapped her hands in delight.

 

It was a good day.

 

Yet as they went upstairs to change for the night, there was a worry gnawing at Steve’s mind. A regret.

 

“I’m sorry.” Steve finally murmured to Runa as she stepped out of her skirt and petticoats. She looked up at him, smiling.

 

“Sorry for what?”

 

Bucky was looking at Steve curiously too. “I’m sorry we didn’t do things the way Bruce and Iris did.”

 

Runa giggled. “Steve, if we did things the way Bruce and Iris did, I wouldn’t even _be_ here right now.” She reminded him. “And to be perfectly honest, I wouldn’t trade what we have together for all of the pretty proposals in the world.” She moved to Steve and hugged him, but reached back for Bucky, grabbing Bucky’s arm and pulling him closer to them, wrapping it around her. Bucky laughed softly and went willingly. She decided that it was time to be blunt about things, and if it was too soon, if they didn’t feel the same, well… She would survive. As long as they didn’t push her away. “I love you both too much to wish for anything else.”

 

Bucky and Steve both tightened their arms around Runa at her confession.

 

“I love you too, General.” Steve murmured, moving to kiss her tenderly. “Don’t you ever doubt that.” He breathed against her lips.

 

“And Steve isn’t the only one.” Bucky agreed, placing a kiss on the back of Runa’s neck. “We both love you to distraction, darlin’. This ranch would be an awful place without you. Days would be dark and cold, and even though we’d have each other, nothing would be bright for a long damn time.”

 

“Well, then I guess I just have to stick around.” Runa smiled, feeling the joy bubble up inside her. Those confessions meant more to her than anything else ever could.

 

“I think you have to.” Steve agreed, placing a soft kiss against Runa’s temple. “I also think we shouldn’t bother with our nightclothes tonight and should just get into bed.”

 

“But I don’t think we’ll be sleeping any time soon.” Bucky agreed, bowing his head so he could nip at Runa’s ear. She let out a soft little laugh.

 

“I think I have to agree with both of those suggestions for our night.” She purred.

 

“You heard the lady, Steve.” Bucky grinned, releasing Runa so he could reach up and pull the comb carefully from her hair and set it aside on top of the bureau while Steve moved to loosen the lacings of her corset. Runa finished getting Bucky undressed while Steve undressed her, and then she and Bucky both got Steve out of his clothing, the three of them making it to the bed, sharing kisses and caresses.

 

Then there they were, Runa sandwiched between her two loves, Steve facing her, Bucky pressed against her back. Steve reached over her and took Bucky’s cock in his hand, stroking it slowly while Bucky moved to suck hard on his throat, drawing a moan from Steve. Runa giggled, pressing kisses on Steve’s collar bones as Bucky reached around and palmed her breasts, his large hands engulfing them. Then Bucky’s lips were on Runa’s neck and she let out a moan of her own.

 

“I want to try something tonight.” Bucky rumbled in Runa’s ear, sliding one hand down her body and ghosting a finger over her clit, making her let out a needy whine.

 

“Okay.” Runa breathed out, and Bucky chuckled.

 

“Not even going to ask what it is first, darlin’? That could be dangerous.” He sucked lightly on the skin just behind and below her ear, drawing another moan from her.

 

“I know that you’ll never hurt me. Neither of you would ever hurt me. Not on purpose.” She breathed out.

 

“Never.” Steve agreed, giving her a kiss that was deep and tender and made Runa feel as if the world had stopped and it was just the three of them.

 

“I don’t think it would hurt, but we’d need to go slow and careful.” Bucky murmured. “You think you can take Steve and me at the same time? We’ll get you nice and ready, use plenty of oil to make it easier.” Bucky suggested. Runa had tensed slightly, frozen against Steve’s lips. Both of her men were well endowed, and she was small. It was a worrisome prospect.

 

“Sweetheart?” Steve asked, drawing back when he realized she had stopped returning his kiss. “We don’t have to.” He murmured, seeing her reticence. “We can-”

 

“I’ll agree to try it.” She said softly. “ _Try._ I don’t promise anything more than that.”

 

“That’s all we can ask, darlin’.” Bucky murmured, moving so he could trail openmouthed kisses down her spine, causing her to arch against Steve and moan softly. “And we’ll make sure you’re good and ready for us. Won’t we, Steve?”

 

“I think getting her ready is going to take a little work. The best kind of work.” Steve smiled down at Runa, and she gave him a slightly worried smile in return. He placed a kiss on her forehead, releasing Bucky’s cock and moving his hand between her legs, his fingers slipping between her folds.

 

Both of them were focused on her now, focusing their attentions on her body, pleasuring her until she was relaxed and boneless, well pleasured and ready to attempt to take the both of them. Bucky reached down, hiking one of Runa’s legs up, so that her knee rested in the crook of his elbow, pinning her other leg beneath his so he could spread her wide for Steve. He pulled her leg up higher, using that hand to palm at one of her breasts, before rolling her nipples between his fingers, making her keen softly in pleasure as Steve dipped two fingers between her folds and slipped them into her wet heat.

 

“That’s good, darlin’.” Bucky murmured, peppering her neck with kisses as Steve spread his fingers inside her, causing her to moan at the stretch. He curled his fingers inside her and she cried out. Both men murmured praise and soft endearments as Steve worked his fingers an and out of Runa, eventually adding a third, spreading them inside her after a time, until she cried out again, a pleased, needy sound. He pressed his lips to her forehead and hooked his fingers inside her, searching for the spot Bucky had told him about had shown him how to find, and she let out a sound that barely sounded human as she clenched down around his fingers.

 

“Think that was a good sound?” Bucky asked Steve with a smirk. Steve let out a hoarse little laugh.

 

“I think it was. I hope it was.” He murmured. Runa tried to let out an affirmative, but all that escaped her was a whimper, drowning in sensation, pressing back against Bucky’s hard body, feeling his cock, hard and heavy, pressed against the cleft of her ass. Her mind felt hazy, almost the way it felt when she had been succumbing to ether or when floating on laudanum, but this time the hazy feeling didn’t frighten her. “Come on, sweetheart.” Steve murmured, working a fourth finger into her as he crooked them again. The stretch now was almost painful, almost but not quite, just hovering on the edge of pain and pleasure. Then she was crying out again, sounds she couldn’t recognize as coming from her own throat escaping her as she came around his fingers, her entire body shuddering with it. Bucky held her tightly as she came, breathing praise into her ear as Steve kissed her hungrily. It was some time before she came back to herself, only to find she was being held securely by two pairs of arms, large work-callused hands roaming over her body, stroking and soothing.

 

“There she is.” Bucky murmured. Runa turned her head towards him and he kissed her oh so tenderly. “Think you can take us both now, darlin’?”

 

She managed to nod, and he pulled away from her just long enough to get the jar of oil from the nightstand. He and Steve sat up, the two of them taking turns to liberally coat their cocks with the oil before lying back down, joining her again, though she squirmed around so that now she was facing Bucky, with Steve pressed against her back.

 

“Tell us if you need us to stop, sweetheart.” Steve urged as Bucky slid into Runa first, letting out a moan as he did.

 

“I will.” She breathed out, pressing her forehead against Bucky’s shoulder as Steve pressed the head of his cock against her entrance. He pushed into her slowly, very slowly, both men moaning as he did, and the stretch burned a bit, was still pleasure pain, but almost more pain than pleasure. Runa let out a whimper, choking back another sound of discomfort.

 

“Steve,” Bucky ground out, his voice raspy, “Steve, I don’t think she can-”

 

“-It’s fine.” Runa interrupted. Steve had paused, but now he pressed a kiss against the back of Runa’s neck.

 

“Are you certain, sweetheart? It’s all right if you can’t. We don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I can.” She breathed, “I just need to adjust. It’s… You’re both…” She let out a little mewl as he resumed his movement, sinking into her slowly. Then he was in her fully, and they all paused, waited for Runa to adjust, to tell them when she was ready. It was an amazing feeling; she had never felt so full, as if they were going to split her in half, but she also felt so complete, intimate in a way that they had never before experienced. This was the three of them pressed as closely together as possible, joined in such a manner that they were practically one with one another.

 

Finally, Runa initiated movement, trying to roll her hips and choking out a gasp at that. She could feel every vein, every ridge and perfect imperfection, fell them pressing against that spot inside her that made her cry out whenever they hit it.

 

Bucky and Steve begin to move together, each with an arm hooked around Runa’s waist; Bucky sliding his arm under her and around her waist, fingertips digging into her hip as he held her in place, Steve’s arm under her pressed against her ribcage, touch gentler than Bucky’s but still firm. Steve reached down with his other hand, began to stroke at her clit while Bucky returned his attention and his touch to her breasts, drawing impassioned cries from Runa, who could not have quieted herself if her life had depended on it.

 

Everything was a haze again, the world fading away until it was nothing but sensation coursing through her veins, molten pleasure swirling through her as they built her up; and the buildup didn’t take long at all. She choked out a sobbing sound as she came a second time. Both Steve and Bucky let out sounds of pleasure—a shout for Bucky, a moan for Steve—as they felt her clench down around them, but they were not ready to let go themselves, not just yet. Steve continued rubbing her clit in firm circles as he and Bucky moved together, and Runa let out a low keening sound, all of it becoming far too much.

 

It was her next orgasm that sent them over the edge, Steve panting out her name and then Bucky’s, one and then the other over and over as he came, Bucky simply shouting out his pleasure, the sound almost pained. Runa could feel their cocks pulsing inside her as they emptied themselves, and it was a few minutes before they were able to collect themselves enough to pull out of her.

 

Steve was the one to reach down and pull the blankets up over them, while Bucky ran his hand up and down Runa’s back.

 

“You all right, darlin’?” He asked as Steve wrapped his arms around Runa again and pressed a kiss against the back of her neck.

 

“Mmm.” Runa murmured, not quite trusting words yet.

 

“Is that a good sound or a bad sound?” Bucky asked with a chuckle.

 

“I think it was a good sound, but we need confirmation.” Steve agreed.

 

“Good.” Runa croaked. “I don’t think I can move.”

 

Steve laughed. “Then get some rest, sweetheart.” He snuggled close to her and she smiled.

 

“Love you.” She looked to Bucky. “Love you.”

 

Bucky placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. “And we love you.”

 

She smiled, eyes fluttering closed. Knowing that, feeling it, was perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen Westworld, Runa's dress is Dolores' dress.
> 
> If you've seen Westworld, Dolores is our trio's freaking daughter, all right? She even rides a buckskin horse.
> 
> There will be babies soon. Promise.


	63. Chapter Sixty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Bucky are concerned.

Bucky got a response from his parents in early January and smiled to read it. They would be arriving with his sister Rebecca in May, which would give them enough time to pack up the belongings they were planning on bringing and selling everything else.

 

Runa promised him that everything would be perfect for his parent’s arrival, that she and Wanda would scrub the little house made for them from top to bottom and make certain everything was prepared for their arrival. In the meantime, she and Wanda were spending their spare time helping Iris sew in preparation for her wedding. Iris and Bruce were planning on marrying in February, as soon as the new church was built.

 

The lumber had been ordered and the plans drawn up, the date set. Everyone who could lift a hammer came to help, so the old church was torn down and the new one put up in a week of hard work. It was a time of celebration for the community, who Runa found were glad of almost any reason to gather and celebrate.

 

Bruce and Iris were the first couple married in the new church, Iris looking positively radiant on their wedding day. They were married on a Sunday in February so that everyone could share in their joy, and everyone contributed to the dinner that followed, just as they had when Runa first married Steve.

 

Runa, for her part, was glad to contribute, and had never seen her friend so very happy.

 

Then calving season was upon them, and the cold days became very busy. Every morning Runa and Wanda packed cold lunches for the men, who could no longer take the time to return to the house for their meals.

 

Life was falling into a comfortable pattern, a pattern that was disturbed one morning in April when Runa found herself clinging to her pillow, clenching her mouth shut and trying to calm her rising gorge as Steve and Bucky slipped from the bed.

 

“Runa?” Steve asked softly when he saw she made no move to join them in getting ready to face the day. She had been having trouble getting out of bed the past few days, and when they were away from the house Steve and Bucky discussed their shared worry that maybe the work was getting to be too much and Runa was getting worn down and needed more help.

 

“Darlin’?” Bucky frowned, looking back over at her, before sitting back on the edge of the bed, reaching out to run a hand down her arm. She didn’t pull away, but she didn’t turn to smile sleepily at him either.

 

“Are you all right?” Steve asked. Runa shook her head, and then she was scrambling from the bed, barely making it to the washbasin to sick up the contents of her stomach. Steve was by her side in an instant, rubbing her back in soothing circles with one hand as he made certain her hair was out of the way with the other.

 

“I’ll bring up some clean water.” Bucky said, hastening from the room.

 

“Runa?” Steve asked as her heaving stopped. She groaned, drawing back. Steve offered her the pitcher that sat by the wash bowl and she dipped her hand into it, bringing up a mouthful of water to rinse her mouth out, spitting it into the basin.

 

“I’ll be fine.” She managed, “Just a little stomach upset.”

 

“Been coming on for a few days, with how sluggish you’ve been.” Steve mused, no condemnation or accusation in his tone. He glanced into the basin, seeing mostly bile. “There wasn’t much in you to come up, which is a small blessing, I suppose.” He continued to rub her back as she straightened. “Come on. Let’s get you back to bed.”

 

“I can-”

 

“Happy Sam can cook today. Sick people don’t cook the food for well people.” Steve said firmly as Bucky came into the room with a glass of water.

 

“He’s right.” Bucky said just as firmly, bringing the glass to Runa, who took it and sipped at it slowly. “That’s right, darlin’. Just go slow.” Bucky said, reaching up and pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. “Clammy, but no fever. I don’t think we need to go get Bruce.”

 

“Rest will help.” Steve agreed as Runa managed to drink down half her water, before shaking her head, indicating she couldn’t drink any more.

 

“Rest will help. I’ll be right as rain by tomorrow. You’ll see.” Runa promised them.

 

“We’ll have Wanda bring you up some toast, see if Happy Sam can make some broth for you later. And water. You need to drink plenty of water.” Steve said as Bucky took the water glass and set it on a nightstand while Steve helped Runa back into bed. “Here. Sleep here near the edge of the bed. We’ll bring the basin over in case you get sick again.”

 

“Thank you.” Runa murmured, settling into the place in bed that Steve had so recently vacated. Steve pulled the blankets up over her, tucking her in like a wayward child and placing a kiss against her temple, moving away so that Bucky could put the basin down beside the bed and place his own kiss against Runa’s temple.

 

“Get some rest, darlin’.” Bucky said, before her moved to finish dressing.

 

“Get some rest.” Steve echoed as he finished dressing as well, both of them leaving Runa to doze, curled into a ball while her stomach roiled. She found herself getting ill once again as the smell of cooking bacon filled the house, but soon her stomach settled, and she fell into an uneasy doze. After a while Wanda brought her some toast and weak tea, which she was able to get down, feeling much better afterwards. By evening, she was drinking down the broth that Happy Sam had prepared and feeling like her old self, much to the relief of Steve and Bucky.

 

Only, the pattern repeated the next two mornings. Runa began to have a niggling suspicion of what might be causing her to feel so poorly, but she wasn’t certain she wanted to say, not yet. Not until she had spoken to Bruce, whom she didn’t even have to suggest them fetching. Steve swore he would ride out to bring him back himself.

 

When he returned, it was without Bruce.

 

Bucky had remained at the house that day, just as anxious as Steve about Runa and the state of her health. He stepped out onto the porch when he heard Steve’s horse approach, and he waited patiently for Steve to hand Tucker off to Pietro, who also looked concerned. “Is Bruce coming?” Bucky asked as Steve mounted the steps to the house.

 

“There was an accident at the mine. Iris said he’d been gone since last night because of it. She said that as soon as he gets in she’ll send him out here.” Steve fretted. “How is Runa?”

 

“She’s sleeping again. Kept her tea and toast down. Going to give her some more toast and some broth at dinnertime, see how that sits.” Bucky said.

 

“All we can do is wait for Bruce.” Steve sighed, going to sit in his chair. “I want to go up there and hold her, but I know she needs the rest to beat… Whatever this is.”

 

“She’ll be fine. It’s just a stomach upset.” Bucky said quietly as he took his own seat. “Bruce will have some medicine or something to fight this off.”

 

Steve nodded, looking out the window pensively, only half believing the words.

 

~*~

 

Bruce arrived an hour after dinnertime, looking exhausted. Steve and Bucky met him at the porch.

 

“Iris said Runa was ill?” He asked as he mounted the porch steps.

 

“She’s been sick to her stomach the past three days. She can keep down some things; we’ve only tried her on broth, tea, and toast.” Steve said.

 

“I’ll go up and see her. You two can wait in the sitting room.” Bruce said. “I’ll come down and let you know how things stand.” Bruce promised them, heading into the house.

 

“We’ll be waiting.” Bucky promised, following Bruce inside but detouring to the sitting room, Steve trailing behind.

 

“She’ll be fine. Bruce is here now, and she’ll be fine.” Steve said as he sat down, more for his own benefit, to reassure himself.

 

There was silence while they waited for Bruce, the time passing at a crawl. When Bruce finally entered the sitting room, he was smiling.

 

“Good news?” Steve asked hopefully as he and Bucky rose to their feet.

 

“Good news.” Bruce agreed. “I’ve looked her over and we spoke for a while about her symptoms. The nausea should only last another month or two. It could last longer, but it shouldn’t.”

 

“What?” Steve looked horrified, while Bucky wore a look of dawning realization. “Isn’t there anything you can do, some medicine you can give her?”

 

“Steve.” Bucky protested.

 

“She can’t live like that for another month, it isn’t right-”

 

“Steve.” Bucky tried again.

 

“There has to be _something_ -”

 

“ _Steve!_ ”

 

Steve finally looked to Bucky, furious. “What?” He demanded, wondering why Bucky was grinning. Bucky promptly looked to Bruce.

 

“How far along is she?”

 

Bruce was also grinning. “I’d estimate a little over a month. We’re looking at an early December delivery.”

 

Steve looked at them, still not quite getting it. “Delivery? What…” He trailed off, Bruce and Bucky both grinning at him as if it was some great joke, while realization slowly dawned. His eyes widened, and he looked to Bruce in surprise. “Really?”

 

“Congratulations, Bucky, Steve. You’re going to be fathers.”

 

The two men shared an elated look, and Bruce couldn’t help but keep smiling. Their excitement was a balm to the weary doctor, who had spent his time since the previous evening at the mines, healing some, but mostly helping those who had been badly injured ease their way to Heaven’s Gates and judgment. Confirming a pregnancy and receiving this response was a balm to his bruised heart, the only thing that could be better to help remind him that the circle went on would be to actually deliver a child.

 

He started speaking again, giving the two men the same advice that he had given Runa. She could still do everything as normal, but only if it didn’t tire her too greatly and she felt no pain or discomfort. She would be more tired than usual, and the nausea would come and go, but the trick was to eat something small frequently through the day. He also made them promise to come get him if there were any concerns regarding her health.

 

By the time he finished doling out their advice, Runa had come downstairs, dressed in one of her work dresses, a shining smile on her face as she stepped into the sitting room.

 

“I’ll show myself out.” Bruce smiled, watching as Steve and Bucky’s gazes were drawn to Runa.

 

“We’ll come settle the bill in a day or two.” Steve promised.

 

“No rush.” With that Bruce was out the door, and Steve and Bucky were hurrying forward, the two of them crushing Runa into a tight, shared embrace.

 

“So, I take it Bruce told you the good news?” She asked after a moment of savoring the embrace. Steve laughed at that, and Bucky snorted.

 

“Yeah. Took Stevie here a few minutes for the news to sink into his hard head, but he got it eventually. Can’t blame him though. Not like either of us was ever around pregnant women much, or else we might have guessed sooner.”

 

“I started to suspect this morning, but I wanted to talk to Bruce to be certain.” Runa confided, her arms still around Steve and Bucky. “Since Steve was so determined to get him here.”

 

“I was worried about you. We both were.” Steve protested. “I didn’t like seeing you sick like that, sweetheart.”

 

“Well, you’ll have to get used to it, I’m afraid.” She sighed, releasing them and reaching down to scoop up Mercy, who had been twining around their ankles, desperate to see Runa. The kitten was kept from the bedroom by a shut door and had missed her favorite person.

 

“We’ll talk to Happy Sam before supper. See if he can take over more of the cooking.” Steve reached out to scratch between Mercy’s ears, the fluffy calico beginning to purr, pleased by the attention.

 

“I can still cook.” Runa protested.

 

“You haven’t been able to get up in the mornings to cook.” Bucky pointed out.

 

“Now that we know it isn’t contagious, I can get out of bed.”

 

“No.” Steve told her firmly.

 

“Bruce said I can keep doing the work I’m used to-”

 

“No.”

 

“Steven.” She sighed. “I’m not having this fight with you. I will continue cooking, with Happy Sam’s assistance. If I feel ill, or woozy, or anything else, he can take over cooking and I will sit down. I promise. But you have to let me figure out what I can and cannot do.”

 

“The problem is you’ll keep trying until you hurt yourself.” Bucky frowned.

 

“I’m not that bad.” She protested.

 

“You’re that bad.” Steve placed a kiss atop her head, “But we love you despite your failings.”

 

She laughed. “And I love you. Both of you. I’m just asking the two of you to trust me. I’d never do anything to hurt our baby.”

 

“We’ll try, darlin’. That’s all we can promise.”

 

“That’s all I’m asking.”


	64. Chapter Sixty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a much anticipated arrival.

The following months passed quickly, but they were filled with joy, love, and laughter. Bucky’s parents arrived, and while they were a little standoffish where Runa was concerned at first, they soon thawed towards her after seeing how she, Bucky, and Steve all interacted with one another, the obvious love and affection between the three.

 

“I will never claim to understand it, but the three of you make it work. It suits you.” Mary, who had told Runa to call her ‘Ma’ the way Steve and all her children and their spouses did.

 

“At the beginning, when it was just Steve and I… It didn’t feel quite right. Something was missing. The missing piece turned out to be Bucky.” Runa had confided, “It’s impossible to love just one of them, you see. The two of them… They’re a pair. Two halves of a whole, or two sides of the same coin. I couldn’t love one of them without loving the other. Loving them both… It’s as natural to me as breathing is.”

 

“I always worried about them, as fond of each other as they are. I knew that if they ever settled down, their wives would have to be special girls indeed. I just never expected them to go and share one wife between them, but as I said, it suits the three of you.”

 

The dissent that Laura predicted would come with Bucky’s mother never appeared, much to Runa’s joy. She got on well with her mother-in-law and sister-in-law, which was a relief as the pregnancy progressed and Runa found herself able to do less and less.

 

It was not an easy pregnancy for Runa, morning sickness an absolute terror that haunted her throughout the entirety of the day and not just the mornings through most of it. She found that she couldn’t sit down to eat a full meal any longer, but had to have several small meals through the day to keep herself from getting ill. The smell of meat cooking made her queasy, pork worse than any other culprit. It made work in the kitchen difficult, and Happy Sam found himself taking on more of the cooking, not that he minded.

 

By the middle of her seventh month, Runa’s belly was already enormous, particularly given her small frame. There was a scare with a bit of bleeding, and Bruce confined Runa to either bed or the sitting room, laying down the injunction that she was not to do anything more strenuous than knit or sew. Everyone on Bluestone Ranch rallied around her to make her confinement pleasant.

 

When Thanksgiving rolled around again, Runa was ready to burst, and was irritated that she couldn’t even help with setting the table. Happy Sam, Ma, and Becks managed the spread beautifully however.

 

The meal was pleasant, everyone crowded around the table, Iris and Bruce joining the celebrations. Runa smiled and laughed through the meal just as everyone else did, but she was paler than usual, and occasionally a look of distress would cross her features.

 

She didn’t want to say anything and ruin the mood of the gathering, but she did not feel well at all.

 

Runa remained sitting at the table as plates and platters began to be cleared away. Bruce moved to sit beside her, smiling, though his eyes showed his concern.

 

“You don’t look well.” He said without preamble.

 

“I don’t feel well.” She murmured, “I thought these might be false pains again, but I’m beginning to think this baby wants to be born tonight.” They kept their voices low, so as not to be overheard in the din surrounding them.

 

“Have you felt any dampness?” He asked, and she flushed.

 

“During dessert. Yes.”

 

He stood, looking about. The house was already swarming with activity, and announcing that the baby was making its debut would turn the activity into bedlam. He had to handle this carefully.

 

He saw Bucky coming back from the kitchen, having helped to clear the table, and he motioned him over.

 

“Runa isn’t feeling too well.” Bruce said quietly. “Can you help get her upstairs?”

 

“Sure thing.” Bucky helped Runa up, practically lifting her out of the chair, seeing her grimace of discomfort. “You all right, darlin’?”

 

“Everything will be fine, Bucky.” She assured him.

 

Bucky lowered his voice. “Is it the baby?”

 

“We think so.”

 

“But its early!” Bucky protested, forgetting to keep his voice low. Bruce closed his eyes and counted backward from ten as everyone looked to them in surprise.

 

“It’s time?” Ma demanded, hurrying in from the kitchen.

 

“That’s what we’re going upstairs to check on.” Bruce explained. “Bucky, help her up the stairs. I’ll get my bag from the buggy.” Bruce hadn’t expected to deliver a baby that night, but he had brought his kit in case someone came looking for him, needing help and calling him away.

 

“Let me go up and get the bed ready. Iris, can you come and help me?” Ma asked, hurrying up the stairs, Iris rushing after her. Newspapers and thick canvas had been collected to make up the bed with, to keep the mattress from getting soiled during labor. “We’ll have it done in just a few minutes!” Ma called as Steve made his way to Runa’s other side.

 

“It’s fine.” Runa assured Steve and Bucky, looking pale and tired despite the smile she wore. “Women have been having babies since the dawn of time.”

 

“And I’m certain that husbands have been worrying since the dawn of time.” Bucky grumbled as he and Steve guided Runa to the stairs, both of them following behind her to steady her and break her fall in case she lost her footing. She didn’t, but she did have to pause on the stairs to wait out one of her pains and catch her breath afterward.

 

They got Runa into the bedroom and were promptly shooed from the room by Ma and Iris.

 

“You don’t need to be in here. You won’t _want_ to be in here. The only man allowed in is the doctor. Now go and wait in the sitting room.”

 

“Yes, Ma.” Both men said with wry smiles, stealing kisses from their wife before heading downstairs, Bruce shouldering his way past them, heading up.

 

There was an air of expectation in the house now, a sort of hush falling over the revelry. Steve and Bucky paced more than sat, while Becks finished clearing up after dinner.

 

“Sit down.” Pa said with a knowing smile to Steve and Bucky, “Babies come in their own time. And they like to take their time.”

 

“And you were calm the four times Ma did this?” Bucky asked with a smirk, causing Pa to laugh.

 

“Well, I might have been nervous the first three or four times.” He confided, “But the midwife knew what she was doing there, just like this doctor knows what he is doing here.”

 

“We have to have faith that Bruce will get her through it all right.” Titus agreed, though he looked a bit pale, and just as worried as Steve and Bucky.

 

“It’ll come out all right.” Pa assured them all.

 

Bucky and Steve nodded, but neither voiced the worry that they had shared with one another when they were away from the house, where Runa wouldn’t hear. Runa was petite, and from the size of her belly, it looked like the baby was taking after Steve and Bucky. They worried about what might happen if the baby was too big to deliver.

 

They kept the grim thoughts to themselves and waited.

 

Evening came, and Wanda and Pietro returned from spending the holiday with their parents. They were surprised when they saw everyone waiting so expectantly, but upon hearing that Runa was in labor they brightened. Wanda went to the kitchen with Becks, the two of them preparing coffee and a late supper of food leftover from dinner, urging everyone to eat and drink.

 

“You all don’t have to wait with us.” Steve ventured as the meal ended, “We’ll come to let you know how it goes.”

 

“All due respect, Steve,” Happy Sam smiled, “I’m staying right where I am until I see that baby and make certain Runa is all right. You aren’t the only ones worried about her.”

 

There were murmurs of agreement, and Steve and Bucky smiled.

 

It was just after midnight, nearly everyone dozing in their seats, when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Steve and Bucky sat up, blinking worry and exhaustion from their eyes as Iris entered the sitting room, a tiny bundle wrapped up in a yellow blanket in her arms. She smiled up at Steve and Bucky, approaching them slowly.

 

“Steve, Bucky, you have an absolutely perfect little boy.” She announced, words that caused an explosion of whoops and cheers and whistles in the house. Bucky saw the little bundle give a start of surprise at the din, and then a thin, hacking cry filled the room, before it turned into a wail. He stepped forward, instinctively reaching for the baby, whom Iris passed to him carefully. He made soft soothing sounds, smiling down at the freshly scrubbed, wizened red face as he tried to soothe the little one. Steve hovered beside him, also looking at the baby, making soft sounds of his own to soothe the baby.

 

“We’re your Papa’s, little man.” Steve murmured, reaching up and tracing one finger over a rounded cheek, smiling as the bleary light blue-gray eyes looked up at him and the crying having stopped. Steve looked to Iris, smiling. “How’s Runa?”

 

Iris’ smile faltered a moment. “She’ll be all right, with time and care. She lost a bit more blood than Bruce liked, and she’ll need to stay in bed a week or two, but she’ll be perfectly fine.”

 

Steve’s smile had faded, and he nodded his understanding. “When can we see her?”

 

“As soon as Bruce is done with her.” Iris assured them.

 

“And when do I get to meet my newest grandson?” Pa called. Bucky smiled at that, passing the baby to Steve, who smiled down at the little one, before carefully walking to where Pa sat, placing the baby in his arms as if he were made of spun glass. Titus stood, coming up beside the chair, smiling down at the baby, before looking to Steve and Bucky.

 

“What did you three decide to call him?”

 

“I lost the coin toss, so it’s James Junior. Jamie for short.” Bucky answered.

 

“Jamie.” Pa tested the name out, before nodding. “A good name. Wait. Lost the coin toss?”

 

“I was voting Steven Junior.”

 

“I told him we could have a James Junior, since he goes by Bucky, but we don’t need two Steve’s on this ranch.” Steve smiled.

 

“Only you two.” Titus chuckled, before Pa looked to him, the two men sharing a few words before Pa passed Jamie to Titus. Pa and Papa Titus had struck up a friendship and played cribbage or checkers most evenings together. Titus smiled down at Jamie, his expression softer than anything anyone had ever seen on him, “Hello there, James.” He murmured. “I’m your grandpa Titus.” Finally, he relinquished the baby back to Steve, who allowed everyone to come forward, one at a time, to smile down at the baby, before wishing everyone else a good night and filing out to the bunkhouse.

 

Bruce came down shortly after, smiling when he saw those who remained in the sitting room; Bucky, Steve, Becks, Wanda, Titus, and Pa, who was known as Frank to everyone outside the immediate family.

 

“Mary is helping her to clean up.” He explained quietly. “You can see her soon. Runa needs to stay in bed for the next two weeks, except for trips to the outhouse. I don’t want her lifting anything heavy, not even the baby. She can hold him if someone else hands him to her, but she is not to pick him up. Do you understand?”

 

The two men had paled. “We understand, though we’re going to have to tie her down to keep her from picking up the baby herself.” Bucky confessed.

 

“One of us will stay with her at all times.” Steve said in a firm, no-nonsense tone, before he asked Bruce anxiously, “But she’ll be alright?”

 

“She’ll be fine with care and rest.” Bruce assured them, “Its nothing I haven’t seen before. As long as she follows my orders, she’ll be fine.”

 

“And if she doesn’t?” Steve asked, a knot forming in his stomach.

 

“We’ll worry about that only if she doesn’t listen. But with someone by her side at all times, she’ll be more than fine.” Bruce promised them as Mary came down, carrying an armload of soiled canvas and old newspapers.

 

“I’ll take that, Ma.” Becks offered, hurrying forward. Mary let her take it, before striding over to where Steve stood holding Jamie, holding her arms out expectantly. Steve grinned, carefully settling the baby into her arms.

 

“Ma, meet James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers Junior.” Bucky said proudly.

 

“He’s a darling.” Mary smiled radiantly down at her newest grandson, before carefully passing him to Bucky. “He’s going to need his Mama soon to nurse. Bruce and I have explained the how of it to Runa, but if there is any trouble at all, you come and get me, you hear?” She demanded. “Why don’t you two take this little man up to see her? I know you’re both itching to check on her yourselves.”

 

“Thanks, Ma.” Steve grinned.

 

“We’ll finish putting everything to rights down here.” Wanda promised them, earning a grateful smile from both Steve and Bucky, who bade everyone goodnight before heading up the stairs.

 

When they entered the room, Runa was sitting propped up in bed. She looked to the door as they entered and gave them the most brilliant smile either of them had ever seen. “Isn’t he the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” She asked them as they moved to sit on the edge of the bed, where Bucky carefully passed Jamie to her.

 

“He comes a very close second.” Steve said, “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen is sitting in front of me right now.”

 

She looked at him, startled, before she laughed. “I’m supposed to be the close second.”

 

“Well, we’ve always been a bit backwards.” Bucky teased. “How about he’s the most beautiful baby we’ve ever seen, you’re the most beautiful woman, and seeing you holding him is the most beautiful sight?”

 

She smiled tenderly at him. “That I can accept.”

 

The two men watched as she unbuttoned the top of her nightgown and attempted to nurse. There were a few false starts, but Jamie finally latched on. Runa wrinkled her nose a moment, but she still smiled.

 

“Something wrong?” Steve asked, reaching up to brush back a lock of hair that had come free during her labor.

 

“No. It just feels… Different.” She looked up at the two of them with an impish grin, “Now I know what the cows feel like.”

 

Steve and Bucky both laughed at that, watching the scene for a few more minutes.

 

“You made us a beautiful baby, sweetheart.” Steve finally murmured.

 

“I wasn’t the only one involved in the making.” She pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but our part wasn’t as involved as yours.” Bucky protested, “We just planted the seed. You grew it. Into a beautiful little boy.” Bucky moved so he could place a kiss on her temple. “We’re going to get ready for bed. Let us know when the little guy is done, and one of us will put him in his cradle.”

 

“All right.” Runa turned her attention back to the nursing baby. “Oh, he’s such a darling.” She murmured, a sentiment both men echoed.

 

As they settled in to bed a short time later, all three of them were thinking similar thoughts; that this was what true happiness was, and it could never get any better.


	65. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story is brought to a close.

Time proved them all wrong; they discovered that it was possible to know further joy, to be wrapped entirely in happiness. At times it seemed like life was trying to make up for the rocky start, a way of apologizing for all the bad that had happened to them.

 

Years passed, and Jamie was not the only child to be born on Bluestone Ranch. He was joined two years later by a brother, three years after that by another brother, and almost two years after that by twin sisters.

 

The big house was filling up, almost as full as their hearts.

 

Once more it was the Fourth of July, and Runa found herself sitting in the shade of an awning that had been erected for the nursing mothers and old timers who wanted to watch the celebrations but remain comfortable. Runa sat on a blanket, two-year-old brunette Theodore sleeping with his head in her lap, three-week-old Sarah and Sigrun snuggled up comfortably in a well-padded low crate beside her. She watched as sandy-haired seven-year-old Jamie and tow-headed five-year-old Joseph raced around with Nathaniel Barton, Daisy Banner (Bruce and Iris’ six-year-old daughter) and other children close to their ages.

 

Laura Barton sat herself down on the blanket next to her, giving a smile. “I didn’t expect to see you here today. I thought they might try to keep you and the little ladies at home.”

 

Runa laughed softly. “Oh no. The boys would have been heartbroken if I didn’t come.”

 

“Which ones? The children, or Steve and Bucky?” Laura asked dryly, causing Runa to laugh.

 

“All of them.” She confided, “Steve and Bucky offered to bring Jamie and Joey, but they wouldn’t go without Teddy, and Teddy wouldn’t go without me, and I couldn’t leave the girls. So, we all came.”

 

“And are you going to do any dancing tonight?”

 

“Of course.” Runa agreed, “That’s like asking if you and Clint are going to do any dancing tonight.”

 

Laura laughed as Steve and Bucky approached, tin cups of lemonade and slices of watermelon on tin plates carried carefully to the ladies in the shade.

 

“Afternoon, Laura.” Steve smiled at her as he passed a cup of lemonade to Runa, who let out an appreciative sound of thanks. The arrival of watermelon and lemonade was enough to bring the boys running, both eager for their fair share as Runa nudged Teddy awake so he wouldn’t sleep through the treat.

 

“Time to feed the heathens.” Runa joked, and Laura laughed.

 

“Time to feed ours too.” She said, looking around for her children and Clint, who was also in line for watermelon. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“I look forward to it!” Runa called as her family settled in around her.

 

How strange, she thought to herself with a smile as she watched Jamie and Joey quarrel over who got the next sip of lemonade from their cup. Eight years before, she had arrived in Amaranto Springs hoping to find at least friendship with her husband, maybe even fondness. Now, so many years later, she couldn’t begin to imagine a life without Steve and Bucky, and the love the three of them shared. They had awoken her carefully guarded heart, and she was glad of it, could never begin to repay them for it.

 

“You look lost in thought, General.” Steve said quietly, a smile on his face. Runa looked to him and smiled.

 

“Just remembering our first Fourth of July together.” She explained, “Looking back through the years, and how happy we are now, when there were times during that first one when I never thought we would be happy at all.”

 

“And now here we all are, happy as happy can be.” Bucky grinned.

 

“Mama, why didn’t think you’d be happy?” Jamie asked, he and Joey staring at her in surprise.

 

“Well, it’s a long story…”

 

“We like stories!” They chimed in.

 

“Then you’ll get to hear it.” Steve promised them, “At least, the parts that are fit for little boys. Now, I made a promise to my Ma when she was very sick that I would find a wife and settle down, have a family…”

 

Runa listened to Steve tell the beginning of the story, unable to keep from smiling. Their story might have been a complicated one, but it was theirs, and the boys deserved to know some of it, the history of their parents. The history of how a peculiar sort of love had grown between three people, who no longer could see a life without the others in it.

 

It was a good story for them to know, even though the final chapters were still being written on the hearts and in the memories of those who lived it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. It's over? I can't believe that it is over.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this, gave kudos, and commented. You're all amazing, and thank you for supporting me in this.
> 
> On to the next big project, I guess!


End file.
